Complete
by BaekbeeLu
Summary: "Haera adalah kata kuncinya, Sehun. Kau harus mencari fakta itu sendiri dengan usahamu. Karena kau tahu, bahwa semua kebohongan ini terjadi akibat dari rasa ketidakberdayaanmu itu. Kau merelakan aku demi Hanna, kan? Sekarang, Kau harus mengembalikan kepercayaanku dengan usahamu untuk menemukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya" . HUNHAN. GS. M. FAMILY. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

" **Complete"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **T+ or M**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **AU. Family. Romance. Drama.**

 _ **lil**_ **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Genderswitch. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 _Suatu hal yang pada awalnya hanya sesederhana ini. Mereka bertemu, kemudian saling mengenal. Salah satunya ingin mengikat hubungan pertemanan mereka menjadi lebih. Tapi, suatu permohonan datang menghampiri pemikiran yang gunda, yang mencegat di satu pilihan tersulit._

 _Ketika, salah seorang di antara mereka harus memilih. Mengutamakan perasaan cinta atau perasaan prihatin._

 _Mana yang harus lebih dulu di utamakan?_

 _Hingga pada akhirnya, ketidakberdayaan perasaan lebih mengambil alih segalanya. Menjadikan cinta itu sebagai pengorbanan, bahkan sampai detik ini perasaan cinta itu belum dapat terbalaskan._

 _Sampai akhirnya, penyesalan datang di akhir. Apakah semua rasa ini hanya bertahan sampai disini saja?_

 _Semakin lama, semakin mencari. Dan, akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu. Di saat itulah seorang di antara mereka, yang menyimpan perasaan terpendam itu. Ingin mengutarakan semua kejujurannya selama ini._

 _Tentang cintanya. Tentang hatinya yang sesungguhnya._

 _Namun, semua itu tak berjalan sesuai rencana._

 _Setidaknya, ada rahasia besar yang selama ini di simpan rapat-rapat. Rahasia yang hanya beberapa pihak yang mengetahuinya. Kedua pihak yang telah tiada, dan kedua pihak yang masih bersedia bungkam selama ini._

 _Sehingga, Ia sendiri harus mencari. Jawaban apa yang tersirat dari rahasia besar itu. Jika Ia ingin, cintanya benar-benar terbalaskan dari orang yang tepat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daddy."

Sebuah panggilan yang mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Sehun dari perkerjaannya yang tengah memasak di pantry mansion mewah mereka. Saat ini, Sehun tengah memotong beragam macam sayuran menjadi bagian yang kecil-kecil untuk di masukkan kedalam kuah kaldu ayam yang telah menciptakan buih meletup- letup di dalam panci.

"Oh, Sayang? Sudah bangun, hm?." Sehun tersenyum pada sosok mungil cantik dan menggemaskan yang tengah mengucek matanya lesu.

Gadis kecil itu masih dalam mode kantuknya. Terlihat dari cara bibir kecilnya yang menguap lebar. Membuat mata sayunya menyipit dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata di sudutnya. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya acak-acakkan, tapi yang Sehun lihat bukanlah sosok gadis mungil yang berantakan.

Melainkan sosok gadis mungil yang sangat manis dan manja.

Sehun bersimpuh di lantai marmer yang dingin. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang bersih mengusap sayang puncak kepala si manis. Tak lupa, Ia memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kedua pipi gembil gadis cantiknya.

Hal rutin yang tak pernah Sehun lupakan selama gadis ini telah ada di dunianya.

"Daddy, memasak ya?." Mata sayunya lebih terang sekarang. Berbinar ketika indra penciumannya menangkap aroma lezat menggiurkan yang menjadikan perut kecilnya bergejolak karena lapar.

Sehun menggendong gadis kecil itu dengan satu tangan kekarnya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain sedang sibuk mengaduk sup ayam lezat buatannya yang sebentar lagi akan matang di dalam panci kecil itu.

"Wah! Sup ayam!" pekik riang si kecil.

"Haera suka sup ayam kan?." Tanya Sehun riang. Ia tidak merasa berat sama sekali ketika harus menggendong Haera, putri kecilnya yang saat ini baru saja memasuki usia empat tahun.

"Eung! Haera paling suka sup ayam buatan, Daddy. Rasanya enak, ayamnya juga banyak." Gadis itu berceloteh senang.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan polosnya. Ia mematikan kompor, dan menatap Haera penuh kasih sayang yang berlimpah.

"Memang, sup ayam buatan bibi Jung tidak enak? Hm?."

"Enak 'sih. Tapi, Dad. Sup buatan bibi tidak terlalu banyak ayamnya! Lebih banyak wortel dan kentang. Haera tidak suka kentang!." Bibir ranumnya cemberut. Dahinya mengernyit tak suka. Seolah sup buatan bibi-nya –pengasuh Haera, benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

Sehun tertawa lebih keras kali ini. Ia membawa Haera untuk duduk di kursi mungilnya. Gadis kecilnya ini, bagaimana bisa Ia membandingkan masakan buatan bibi Jung yang selalu bergizi dan nikmat dengan masakan buatan daddynya yang terkadang tak semuanya berakhir baik.

Tapi, setidaknya Sehun bangga bahwa Haera memilih masakannya.

"Kata Bibi Jung, sup buatan daddy terlalu asin, Haera. Apa benar?." Sehun menuangkan sup ayam buatannya kedalam mangkuk kecil, yang tentu saja lebih banyak ayamnya untuk Haera. Dan memberikannya pada gadis kecilnya, dengan satu mangkuk nasi penuh juga satu gelas susu hangat untuknya.

Sehun akan mengusakan apapun supaya Haera selalu tumbuh dengan sehat dan badan yang lebih gembil.

Haera menatap senang pada makanan yang telah diberikan sang Ayah untuknya. Bibirnya mengecap tak sabar. Sehun baru ingin mengambil sendok untuk gadisnya. Namun, Haera langsung menolaknya dengan senyum.

"Daddy, Haera ingin makan sendiri."

"Yakin? Ini sup, Sayang. Kuahnya panas, biar daddy yang menyuapi Haera. Oke?."

"E-um. Tidak, Dad! Bibi Jung bilang, kalau Haera sudah harus belajar makan sendiri. Dan, Haera ingin mencobanya, Dad."

"Kau yakin, Sayang?." Sehun menatapnya ragu, sebersit ada rasa khawatir.

Bagaimana jika kuah panas dari supnya menyentuh kulit putrinya nanti? Haera bisa saja menjatuhkan sendoknya jika Ia tidak pandai.

Walau Sehun tahu, bahwa gadis kecilnya adalah anak yang cerdas. Terbukti dari cara biacaranya yang semakin fasih, dan tak lagi cadel seperti awal di umurnya yang masih tiga tahun dulu.

Haera mengangguk dengan yakin. Ia memohon dengan mata kecoklatannya yang membulat.

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk. Membiarkannya kali ini.

"Tapi tetap harus hati-hati, Oke?."

"Ayey! Kapten!." Haera membuat gerakan hormat yang lucu dengan mata beningnya yang tersenyum menyipit.

 _Eyesmile_ nya membuat Sehun teringat pada _seseorang_.

Tangan kecilnya yang cukup berisi, mengambil sendok dengan cembungnya yang besar. Mengambil sup ayamnya dengan hati-hati.

"Daddy! Bagaimana? Apa Haera sudah besar? Haera sudah bisa memegang sendok sendiri hehehe, " Haera menatap sang Ayah yang duduk di sampingnya dengan berbinar. Tawanya berderai ringan.

Sehun menatapnya penuh haru. Selama ini, Sehun tak pernah lupa untuk memperhatikan bagaimana perkembangan dari tumbuh kembang putrinya. Dari Ia lahir, sampai sebesar ini. Sehun selalu memperhatikannya meski jadwal kesibukannya di kantor benar-benar menyita segala waktunya.

Tapi, sebisa mungkin Sehun tak akan menyianyiakan waktunya untuk memperhatikan Haera.

Termasuk saat ini, ketika Ia menyaksikannya langsung bahwa putrinya benar-benar telah berkembang dengan baik. Walau baru memegang sebuah sendok, Sehun sudah sangat bangga padanya.

"Putri Daddy benar-benar pintar! Sekarang, tiup kuah supnya pelan-pelan, lalu coba rasakan bagaimana rasa dari supnya, Sayang. Daddy menunggu nilai seratus dari Haera."

Haera mengangguk semangat. Ia melalukan apa yang seperti sang Ayah katakan padanya barusan. Meniup-niup kuah supnya dengan pelan sebanyak tiga kali, lalu mencicipi kuah itu kedalam mulutnya.

Mata Haera terpejam ketika merasakannya. Membuat Sehun menatapnya semakin penasaran. Selama ini, Haera selalu bilang jika sup buatannya enak. Meski bibi jung mengatakan jika kuahnya terlalu asin dan sebagainya.

Terlalu asin juga tak baik untuk kesehatan Haera. Jadi, Sehun berharap kali ini supnya benar-benar pas dan enak.

Mata Haera terbuka, Ia menatap sang Ayah dengan berkedip-kedip. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia. Membuat gerakan tangan dengan mengacungkan jempol mungilnya di hadapan Sehun yang terperangah melihatnya.

"Enak sekali, Daddy! Daddy hebat." Pekiknya kelewat riang dengan tawa kecil. Membuat wajah bayinya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Membuat Sehun menghela nafas bangga lewat bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, Haera harus makan yang banyak. Arra?."

"Arra, Dad."

Begitu saja kesederhaan mereka di minggu pagi ini. Hal yang selalu membuat Sehun merasa begitu bahagia. Ini adalah _weekend_ nya yang berharga untuk Sehun. Karena di setiap akhir pekannya, Ia akan menghabiskan semua waktunya hanya kepada Haera.

Adanya Haera sangat berarti baginya. Ia lah alasan Sehun masih bertahan sampai saat ini.

Bertahan untuk kesediaannya yang harus merelakan semua impian indahnya di masa lalu. Merelakan masa depan yang seharusnya sudah Ia raih bersama seseorang yang dulu Ia cintai. Tapi, Sehun tak menyesal.

Haera, tidak pernah bisa membuat Sehun menyesali _keputusannya_.

Meski sampai detik ini, Ia juga merindukan _sosok_ itu.

Bagaimana kabarnya setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi?

 **.**

* * *

 **Complete**

* * *

 **.**

Sehun bukanlah seorang pria mapan yang single parent. Ia punya istri yang begitu cantik. Sosok wanita dengan kepribadian lembut dan sangat manja. Tapi, juga _rentan._

Wanita yang telah menemaninya sebagai teman hidup sejak pernikahan usia muda mereka yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Wanita yang juga telah berjasa, menghadirkan Oh Haera untuknya, untuk mereka.

Mendapatkan anugrah seorang putri yang cantik jelita bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Sehun dan istrinya –Kang Hanna, mereka berdua sudah melewati begitu banyak rintangan dan permasalahan pelik yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Pada awalnya, Sehun tak pernah mempermasalahkan pun jika Hanna tak bisa memberinya keturunan. Mengingat kondisi sang istri yang cukup lemah kala itu, mereka sering kali mengalami kegagalan hanya untuk melahirkan satu malaikat kecil.

Hanna telah mengalami banyak sekali rasa sakit. Termasuk tiga kali keguguran di usia kandungan yang baru menginjak sekitar tujuh minggu. Bukan karena Ia terjatuh atau apapun. Semua sebabnya adalah tentang rahimnya yang tak cukup kuat.

Meski sudah beberapa kali melakukan terapi untuk mencoba menguatkan rahimnya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hanna tak seperti wanita bersuami kebanyakan yang bisa mendapatkan keturunan dengan mudah.

Kemudian, mereka akhirnya menyepakati suatu keputusan sulit yang dokter sarankan. Yang menguras segala tekanan batin dan mental.

Kegigihan Hanna yang ingin memiliki seorang bayi juga menjadi beban sangat berat untuk Sehun dulunya. Sehun tak masalah jika pun mereka tak akan memiliki anak. Mereka bisa mengadopsi bayi lucu dari panti asuhan. Biarpun begitu, Sehun akan menyayanginya setulus jiwa seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri.

Secara medis, Sehun terbukti sangat sehat. Baik dari segi kesehatan di _dalam_ dirinya, maupun raganya. Namun, Hanna tidak. Selain karena Ia memiliki kondisi kandungan yang lemah, wanita itu juga mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung.

Hal yang selalu membuat Sehun akan mengalah. Menerima segala kehendak Hanna meski Ia harus menyesali semua itu di kemudian hari.

Tapi untuk _keputusan_ menghadirkan Haera ke dunia. Sehun tidak pernah menyesalinya sedikit pun.

"Daddy, kita akan bertemu dengan mommy kan?." Haera bertanya antusias. Gadis manis ini sudah di dandani dengan begitu menggemaskan oleh salah satu maid.

Surai panjang bergelombangnya yang berwarna coklat muda, di kepang menjadi dua bagian di sisi kiri dan kanan. Ada jepit berbentuk bunga juga yang tersemat di atas kepalanya. Poninya yang panjang juga di sematkan bersama jepitnya.

"Tentu, Sayang. Kita akan mengunjungi mommy lagi. Haera rindu mommy ya? Hum?." Sehun bersimpuh di depan putri kecilnya yang tengah berdiri penuh senyum. Puncak kepala gadis kecil itu Sehun usap dengan lembut.

"Eung," Haera mengangguk dua kali, "Haera sangat ingin memeluk mommy." Gumamnya dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Membentuk suatu ekspresi sedih bercampur rindu yang tercermin jelas di dalam matanya. Sehun menatap mata bening kecoklatan itu. Ia akan selalu mendapatkan ketenangan di setiap kali menatap mata Haera yang berkilauan.

Meski Sehun tak mengerti, bahwa itu bukan-lah bagian dari dirinya ataupun bagian dari Hanna, istrinya.

"Jangan sedih, Oke." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala kecil Haera dan berdiri, mengangkat tubuh ringkih putri kecilnya dalam gendongan kuat, " _Jjah_. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan mommy." Serunya semangat. Mendatangkan pekikan ceria di bibir kecil putrinya.

Kemudian Sehun melangkah ringan menuju pintu utama dengan semua tatapan mata para maid yang tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Asyik! Bertemu mommy. Bertemu mommy." Katanya dengan nada yang dilantunkan seperti bernyanyi di tengah kebahagiaan dan kerinduan membuncah di dalam dirinya.

Haera memeluk leher sang Ayah erat-erat, menghadiahkan kecupan basah menyenangkan di pipi kanannya.

Sehun tertawa gemas untuk hadiah kecil itu. Ia mendudukkan Haera dengan hati-hati di dalam mobil dengan sabuk pengaman yang mengunci kuat di tempat duduknya.

Pun Ia juga mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi. Dengan Haera di sebelahnya, yang tengah melambai ceria untuk berpamitan kepada para maid. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Membelah jalanan kota yang ramai untuk sampai di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Negara ini.

Tempat dimana istrinya di rawat disana.

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma ini sudah begitu familiar untuk Sehun. Tajam dan menusuk. Obat-obatan dan alkohol seperti telah membaur di setiap tempat. Sehun menatap sebuah pintu kamar VVIP yang bertuliskan angka 201 di depannya.

Ruang perawatan di depannya ini sudah seperti menjadi rumah kedua untuknya, untuk Haera lebihnya.

"Ayo buka pintunya, Dad." Haera berseru gemas.

Menghela nafas ringan, Sehun menggenggam knop pintu besi itu kemudian membukanya perlahan. Mendorong pintu itu hingga kedatangan mereka langsung di sambut oleh aroma menyengat yang semakin menusuk di paru-paru.

Aroma yang dulunya membuat Sehun sering kali pusing, namun sekarang Ia sudah terbiasa menerimanya.

Haera berlari dengan kaki kecilnya. Menuju ranjang besar sang Ibu yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya disana. Kaki kecil Haera bersusah payah untuk naik ke atas kursi. Ia mengerahkan seluruh energi kecilnya, hingga pantatnya mendarat begitu nyaman di atas kursi itu.

"Mommy, Haera menepati janji lagi kan?" tangan mungilnya mengambil telapak tangan pucat sang Ibu yang terpasang selang infus disana. Kedua tangan kecil Haera hanya mampu menggenggam satu tangan Ibunya saja.

"Mommy," kemudian Ia mengecup sayang pergelangan tangan sang Ibu yang sangat di cintainya. "Haera rindu, Mommy." Bibir kecilnya bergetar, mata bening kecoklatannya mulai basah oleh tangis yang sebentar lagi akan luruh dari sana.

Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Setiap moment ini terjadi sebenarnya sungguh membuat hatinya sesak. Kalau saja Sehun bisa, Ia ingin agar Haera tak perlu terlalu sering untuk bertemu dengan Hanna.

Tangis Haera adalah kelemahan utama untuk Sehun. Ini akan menjadi perasaan sakit yang menyesakkan hatinya. Meski sang istri terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya, namun itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sesakit ketika Ia mendapati putrinya terisak pelan.

"Ssst, Mommy tidak suka kalau Haera cengeng. Jangan menangis lagi, Sayang." Sehun berdiri tepat di sisi Haera, membawa kepala kecil yang tertunduk sedih itu untuk masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sehun mengusap punggung kecil bergetar putrinya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks, Dad. Haera rindu, Mommy." Ujarnya dengan suara serak yang terdengar cukup menyakitkan di telinga Sehun.

"Tentu, Mommy pasti juga rindu Haera." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala putri kecilnya, melepaskan pelukan Haera dengan perlahan, "Jangan menangis, oke? Daddy tidak suka kalau melihat Haera sedih." Dengan senyum penuh cinta, Sehun menghapus lembut linangan airmata putrinya.

Kedua mata beningnya Sehun kecup satu-satu. Haera mengangguk kecil dan menghentikan tangisnya meski tubuhnya masih sesenggukkan.

Kembali, Sehun membawa Haera dalam dekap. Tangannya tiada henti memberi usapan di punggungnya. Sehun memandangi sosok istrinya dengan rasa prihatin. Di genggamnya tangan sang istri yang tadinya di kecup oleh putrinya.

Meski sejujurnya, Sehun tidak terlalu mencintai Hanna. Tetapi Ia tetap menyayangi wanita ini. Istrinya yang telah berjasa menghadirkan Haera untuknya. Kenyataannya, Hanna lah yang telah menemani hidupnya selama ini. Bahkan, sejak lama sekali.

Sehun telah memahami Hanna melebihi wanita itu mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ia menikahi wanita ini bukan tanpa sebab, dan biarlah alasan itu menjadi kenangan lalu yang tak perlu di ungkitnya kembali.

Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan istrinya. Terkejut ketika jemarinya tak sengaja merasakan denyut nadi sang istri yang terlampau samar. Kemudian, suara bising dari mesin EKG membuat atensinya beralih untuk sekedar melihat garis hitam memanjang yang bergerak naik-turun sangat lambat disana, dan menyadari jika sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi pada Hanna.

Sehun di landa kecemasan hebat. Matanya bergerak gelisah, dan Ia mendekap Haera lebih erat. Tangannya yang lain mencari tombol darurat di dekat ranjang istrinya dan saat menemukannya, Ia menekan tombol itu brutal.

Berharap bala bantuan akan segera datang.

"Dad," Haera meremat gusar kemeja sang Ayah, Ia mendongak dan menatap kalut pada rasa cemas Ayahnya yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

Kemudian, sebelum Sehun sempat mendengar panggilan kecil itu. Pintu kemudian terbuka lebar dengan mendatangkan beberapa dokter kepercayaan yang telah merawat Hanna selama ini.

"Tuan Sehun—"

"Kumohon, tolong selamatkan nyawa istriku." Sehun memotong perkataan sang dokter. Dengan cepat, semua dokter mengangguk dan mulai berbagi tugas untuk menjalankan misi penyelematan mereka.

Segala macam alat kedokteran semakin banyak mengerubungi di tubuh Hanna. Matanya terlalu terpejam erat untuk menyadari jika suami dan anaknya tengah ketakutan saat ini.

Sehun tidak bisa membawa Haera pada situasi semencekam ini. Udara rasanya begitu menipis hingga nafasnya begitu susah Ia dapatkan. Di landa kecemasan yang meningkat, Sehun tidak bisa berbohong jika apa yang di takutinya bisa saja terjadi.

Lelaki itu membawa diri dan Haera yang Ia gendong erat-erat untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Seolah tahu apa yang akan menimpa sang Ibu, Haera tiada henti berteriak keras dengan tangan yang mencoba menggapai-gapai Ibunya.

Gadis kecil itu berteriak dalam tangis hebat. Meminta sang Ayah untuk menurunkannya dengan kedua kaki yang menghentak udara dengan gelisah. Tapi Sehun tak akan membiarkan Haera turun sedetik pun.

Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di koridor rumah sakit. Dengan Haera yang sesenggukkan lebih parah.

"Daddy! Haera mau melihat Mommy, Dad! Mau turun! Turun." Ia tidak menyerah untuk memberontak dalam pelukan kalut sang Ayah.

"Daddy! Turunkan Haera, Hiks. . . Hiks. . ." tangan kecilnya memukul bahu sang Ayah dengan lemah.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia terus mencium puncak kepala putrinya dengan bertubi-tubi. Punggung Haera pun tak luput dari belaian ketenangan Sehun. Meski Haera masih mencoba untuk memukul tak berarti punggung Ayahnya, dan kemudian gadis kecil itu menyerah.

Ia memeluk Ayahnya takut, penuh erat, penuh rasa khawatir. Meraung dalam tangis seorang anak kecil yang keras. Membuat dada Sehun semakin sakit mendengarnya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa bertahan kuat untuk mendengar tangis pilu sang anak. Dengan kondisi batin yang sama tertekannya, Sehun pun ikut menjatuhkan airmata di bahu kecil putrinya yang berguncang itu.

Ia berharap, masih ada nyawa yang bisa di selamatkan dari Hanna.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan cepat. Sehun masih dalam memeluk Haera yang terus menangis ketika pintu ruangan istrinya di rawat telah di buka oleh salah seorang dokter.

Bahu Sehun di tepuk dua kali dengan lemah. Membuat lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya tanpa daya. Ketika mata sayunya berhadapan dengan mata sang dokter yang tak memberi pengharapan apa-apa. Sehun menyadari jika semuanya telah tak bisa lagi diselamatkan.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Dokter itu menggeleng lemah, "Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa istrimu, Sehun. Jantungnya benar-benar telah berhenti berdetak." Ucap dokter itu penuh nada menyesal dan berbelasungkawa. Kepalanya pun jatuh tertunduk.

Sehun tak berbicara. Ia hanya bergeming. Mengandalkan sisa tenaga yang belum terkuras untuk mendekap lebih erat putrinya.

Sehun kehilangannya. Satu sosok yang berharga untuknya. Nyawa dan raga sang istri, yang tak bisa di gapai kembali walau itu untuk sekedar memeluknya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Bukan Sehun yang lebih kehilangan sosok Hanna. Tetapi, Haera.

 **.**

* * *

 **Complete**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tiga Bulan Kemudian.**

Setelah kematian Hanna. Sehun menjadi lebih _protective_ untuk urusan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Haera. Setiap hari, Ia akan mengusahakan sebisa mungkin untuk pulang lebih awal dari waktu pulang kerja yang biasanya. Hanya demi membagi waktu kebersamaan yang cukup agar Haera tidak terlalu merasa kesepian.

Sehun merupakan seorang direktur perusahaan besar. Mengurusi segala tanggung jawab sebagai pimpinan tertinggi bukanlah perkara mudah. Banyak kepala keluarga yang menggantungkan hidupnya di tangan Sehun.

Beban semakin memperberat pundaknya. Sehun harus puas untuk mengurus Haera seorang diri. Meski ada beberapa maid, dan Haera punya pengasuh pribadi sejak lahir. Namun tetap saja, sebanyaknya bagian untuk merawat Haera adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Sejujurnya, masalah _protective_ Sehun terhadap Haera semakin menjadi mana kala sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter, yang bernama Kim Jongin memberinya suatu informasi. Yang berhasil memperkeruh rasa ketakutan Sehun saat itu juga.

' _Sehun, jika Hanna memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung koroner. Maka tidak mungkin jika Haera bisa saja memiliki penyakit yang sama. Mengingat penyakit jantung bawaan cukup akurat untuk seorang anak yang Ibunya mengidap penyakit tersebut.'_

Sehun terkejut mengetahui fakta mencengangkan itu. Jongin memberitahunya sewaktu sahabatnya itu datang untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman Hanna yang dilakukan dengan secara terhormat dan tertutup.

' _Apalagi, Hanna sudah mengidap penyakit itu. Bahkan sebelum kalian resmi menikah.'_

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa takutnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Haera, tidak pernah ingin. Bahkan, Sehun akan melakukan apa saja asal putri tercintanya itu selalu dalam keadaan sehat. Meski Sehun harus mati sekalipun demi anaknya.

Semua yang Ia miliki sebagai harta dan tahta, tak akan sebanding dengan seberapa berharganya Haera untuk kelangsungan kehidupan Sehun. Haera adalah segala-galanya untuknya.

Kemudian, usulan dari Jongin seperti membawa secercah harapan untuknya. Meski Haera terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan sejak lahir sekalipun. Jongin tetap menyarankan kepadanya untuk mulai melakukan medical _check-up_ rutin mengenai kondisi kesehatan dan tumbuh kembang Haera.

' _Tapi, kita tidak bisa memastikannya begitu saja jika Haera belum di check-up. Kita semua berharap jika Haera tidak memiliki penyakit turunan itu, sobat. Gadis kecilmu masih bisa di selamatkan. Kau hanya perlu membawanya untuk rutin menemui dokter anak khusus spesialis jantung. Dan, aku tahu dokter yang tepat untuk putrimu.'_

Sehun langsung menyetujuinya.

Sesuai dengan saran sang sahabat. Tanpa menunda lagi, semenjak tiga bulan belakangan ini Sehun selalu menempatkan Haera untuk melakukan medical _check-up_ rutin mengenai kondisi kesehatannya. Setidaknya, dalam sebulan Haera harus menemui dokter pribadinya dua kali.

Penolakan Haera adalah yang pertama Sehun dapati kala itu. Dengan usia yang masih bisa dikatakan balita, Ia tentu memiliki perasaan ketakutan yang lebih kuat melebihi orang dewasa pada umumnya.

Haera hanya masih terlalu kecil untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berbau rumah sakit. Di usianya yang masih empat tahun, seharusnya yang Ia dapatkan adalah perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih dari orangtuanya.

Banyak belajar untuk hal-hal baru demi persiapan masa sekolahnya kelak, bukan dengan dua minggu sekali bolak-balik mengunjungi dokter anak. Dan diperkenalkan dengan alat-alat asing yang dulu sempat tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Ibunya.

Dokter dan rumah sakit seolah menjadi rasa trauma sendiri bagi Haera. Menangis selama tiga hari tanpa henti, Ia pikir sang Ayah akan membatalkan niatnya.

Namun, ada di suatu malam ketika Ia ingin mengunjungi Ayahnya di kamar orangtuanya, Haera membuka pintu dengan hening. Termenung saat mata beningnya melihat Ayahnya yang tertuduk lemas di meja kerja dan dalam tangis diam.

Haera kecil langsung paham, jika Ia tak boleh membuat sang Ayah sedih.

Sehun akan mengantar Haera dan bibi Jung – _pengasuhnya_ , untuk ke rumah sakit setiap senin. Meski sang anak ingin Sehun yang menemaninya langsung, namun Sehun tak memiliki pilihan jika tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang direktur tak bisa Ia abaikan begitu saja.

Seharusnya selalu begitu, namun hari ini Ia mengesampingkan pekerjaannya. Memilih untuk menemani Haera tanpa Bibi Jung, dan membiarkan asisten pribadinya yang mengambil alih perusahaan dalam satu hari.

Sehun hanya perlu memantau dari ponselnya.

Suatu hal mengusiknya belakangan ini. Haera tidak pernah lagi merasa ketakutan ketika Ia akan melakukan _check-up_. Pada awalnya Iya, namun setelah pulang darisana Sehun harus puas mendapati putrinya tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Entah apa yang membuat wajah putrinya tampak seperti mendapat kebahagiaannya kembali, setelah masa berkabung menyedihkan karena kepergian sang Ibu. Namun yang pasti, Sehun sangat bersyukur melihatnya.

Sehun hanya merasa penasaran. Sebelumnya Haera pernah bercerita, jika Ia senang sang Ayah ternyata mempertemukannya dengan dokter cantik dan baik hati. Dokter yang tak pernah Sehun temui sebelumnya, Ia hanya mengikuti saran Jongin untuk menjadikan dokter itu sebagai dokter pribadi Haera.

Itulah mengapa alasannya Sehun datang kemari. Kembali berkunjung ke tempat rumah sakit yang sudah biasa Ia datangi sedari dulu. Mengikuti rasa penasaran, dan ingin memastikan.

Mengapa putrinya bisa sebegitu antusias untuk bertemu sang dokter.

"Dad, ayo cepat! Haera ingin bertemu Ibu dokter!" Haera berkecak pinggang dengan bibir mengerucut kesal ketika melihat sang Ayah yang terlihat berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Sehun melihat papan nama besar di atasnya. _Bangsal pelangi_ –gumamnya dalam hati. Ia sudah berada di lorong yang mana di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat kamar-kamar khusus dimana anak-anak yang sakit di rawat disini.

Para dokter dan perawat yang sudah tak asing lagi dengannya dan Haera pun tak lupa menyapanya dengan sopan. Sehun juga membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah.

"Dad! Ayo!" Haera merengek dan menarik ujung jemari telunjuk sang Ayah gemas. Seolah Ia bisa membawa tubuh besar sang Ayah dengan kekutaannya yang kecil.

Sehun terkikik geli. Ia mengait jemari kecil putrinya dalam genggaman erat. Di depan mereka sudah ada lorong yang terpisah. Sehun dan Haera terus berjalan ke depan untuk menuju ke banyak ruangan khusus tempat dokter-dokter anak berada.

Sehun tak begitu tahu siapa nama lengkap dari dokter pribadi anaknya. Jongin hanya memberinya informasi mengenai inisial dari dokter itu. Ia melihat ke setiap pintu kaca tebal putih yang terlihat seperti berembun di sisi kanan-kirinya. Mengamati satu per satu papan nama disana.

Haera sudah sangat hapal dimana ruang tempat sang Ibu dokter cantiknya berada. Ia berhenti ketika sang Ayah masih kebingungan mencari-cari.

"Daddy. Ini ruangan Bu dokter." Haera mendongak, dan menunjuk pintu di depannya dengan telunjuk mungil. Bibirnya juga tersenyum cerah.

Sehun mengamati lagi papan nama di pintu yang berada tepat di depan mereka. Inisialnya sama persis seperti apa yang Jongin katakan.

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, dan mengetuk pintu kaca secara perlahan tiga kali.

Tok Tok Tok

"Silahkan masuk." Sebuah sahutan suara lembut yang terdengar sedikit manja mengalun di telinga Sehun.

Untuk sesaat, Sehun tertegun mendengarnya.

Seolah ada hantaman besar yang menerjang di dalam tubuhnya, Sehun tersentak. Hal yang tak pernah Ia rasakan sejak lama kembali menyapa jantungnya. Sehun berdebar tak karuan hanya dengan mendengar sebuah sahutan yang Ia rasa tak asing.

Ketermenungannya rupanya membuat putrinya berdecak kesal dan membuka pintu lebih dulu sebelum Sehun sempat menggenggam ganggang pintu itu.

"Bu dokter!." Teriak Haera riang. Ia hanya membuka pintu sedikit dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Sehun.

"Oh?! Haera." Sehun bisa mendengar suara itu lagi yang memanggil nama putrinya. "Kau datang bersama Bibi Jung? Kenapa tidak di ajak masuk juga, Cantik."

"Tidak, Bu dokter. Haera bukan datang bersama Bibi."

"Lalu? Sama siapa?."

Haera menengok ke belakang ketika Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Bibir ranumnya secara sempurna terangkat hingga membentuk garis lengkungan senyum yang manis.

"Tapi bersama, Daddy."

Sehun melihatnya. Lelaki itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit di artikan. Matanya menatap tajam dan lurus terhadap sosok seorang dokter muda wanita yang bersimpuh di depan putrinya.

Wanita itu berdiri. Ia memiliki perawakan yang cukup tinggi dan langsing. Surainya panjang bergelombang dengan warna coklat keemasan berkilauan. Ada poni sebatas alis yang membingkai di wajah cantiknya. Mata bening kecoklatan yang memiliki tatapan indah selayaknya tatapan rusa betina itu, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sehun.

Sehun menahan nafas tanpa sadar.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Oh." Tubuhnya membungkuk sopan, "Saya pikir, Saya tidak akan bertemu dengan Anda. Karena, Haera selalu datang kemari bersama pengasuhnya." Satu senyum manis diberikan kepada Sehun.

Sehun membuang nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak membalas sapaan hangat sang dokter.

Mata Haera terlihat kalut, Ia tak pernah melihat sang Ayah seperti ini sebelumnya. Membuat Haera tanpa sadar beringsut mundur, tubuh mungilnya bersembunyi di balik tubuh dokter cantiknya.

"Dad. . ." lirih Haera ketakutan.

Sehun berhenti, berjarak tepat dua langkah di depan sang dokter yang masih saja memberinya senyuman ramah. Ia melirik sekilas pada Haera yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jas putih sang dokter. Namun, kemudian matanya kembali tertuju pada mata rusa itu.

Sang dokter menjulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Sehun.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya, Luhan. Saya adalah dokter pribadi putri Anda selama ini. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi Saya ketika Anda akan datang untuk menemani Haera melakukan medical _Check-up_ rutinnya."

Sehun menatapnya dengan nanar. Untuk sesaat, Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan senyum kecil, Ia mengambil uluran jabat tangan itu, dan juga memperkenalkan balik dirinya.

"Oh Sehun. Ayahnya, Oh Haera."

Sehun tak perlu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Luhan terperanjat di dalam diri. Ia mencoba untuk tetap bersikap wajar, meski hatinya sendiri berdebar tak karuan. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menggenggam erat jemari Haera yang sejak tadi mengait di tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Oh. Mohon maaf, sepertinya Anda telah membuat putri Anda merasa ketakutan." Luhan melirik Haera di balik punggungnya.

Sehun menatap putrinya, Ia telah kembali dalam tatapan hangatnya seperti biasa. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil Haera, meski cukup ragu tapi Haera menerima uluran tangan dari sang Ayah.

Lelaki itu bersimpuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai. Ia mengusap puncak kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan Daddy jika Daddy telah menakuti Haera, Hm?." Sehun mengecup keningnya penuh kasih.

Haera mengangguk dua kali. Ia tersenyum ketika sang Ayah mencubit lembut pipinya. Memasukkan tubuh kecilnya dalam dekap erat, yang selalu berhasil memberinya ketenangan dan kehangatan.

Sehun membalas pelukan kecil itu. Sesaat, Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati aroma bayi yang mengguar lembut dari tubuh putrinya.

Luhan menatap pemandangan hangat itu dengan sorot sendu. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Tubuhnya di sapa dengan rasa menyesakkan yang entah kenapa datang tiba-tiba.

Ia tidak mengerti akan respons tubuhnya yang terbilang aneh. Demi menghalau rasa tak nyaman di dirinya, Luhan berbalik untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Di saat yang bersamaan Sehun dan Haera juga telah duduk di kursi yang terletak berhadapan langsung dengan meja Luhan.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah jika aku memanggilmu hanya dengan, _Luhan_? Kurasa aku tak perlu suatu keformalitasan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan dokter pribadi anak ku."

Senyum tipis Luhan berikan sebagai tanggapannya.

"Tapi, Anda adalah orang yang berpengaruh disini."

"Yah, itu berlaku bagi mereka. Tapi tidak denganmu, Luhan." Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, bagaimana nama Luhan terucap dari bibirnya dengan lancar menjadi suatu kesulitan tersendiri baginya.

Untuk seperkian detik, Luhan termenung. Menggigit bibir dalamnya saat namanya terdengar berbeda di ucapan Sehun barusan. Menahan rasa yang Ia pendam bukanlah hal mudah. Sehun jelas telah mengajaknya untuk keluar dari batas yang seharusnya sudah sejak lama mereka bentengi dengan kokoh.

Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka tidak boleh keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya. Semuanya tentu bukanlah hal yang sama lagi seperti _dulu_.

"Maafkan Saya, Tuan Oh. Saya tidak bisa." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia lebih memilih menatap Haera yang kebingungan di tempat duduknya. Melainkan harus membalas tatapan kecewa dari Sehun.

"Baiklah, Haera. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sayang?." Tanya Luhan dengan mimik ceria.

"Baik, Bu dokter. Oh, Iya! Haera sudah melakukan apa yang Ibu dokter katakan pada Haera minggu kemarin." Haera pun membalasnya tak kalah ceria dengan Luhan.

"Sungguh?! Berarti Haera sudah memulai untuk makan banyak sayur, benar?."

"Eung, tapi. . . tetap saja. Haera tidak suka kentang, Bu." Kepala kecilnya menggeleng mantap, "Rasanya tidak enak!." Ia berkata sambil menutup bibir kecilnya dengan dua tangan. Seolah hanya menyebutkan nama kentang saja bisa membuatnya merasa mual.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum samar. Mengusap puncak kepala Haera dengan lembut, "Tak apa. Yang penting, Sayur yang lain harus Haera makan, Oke?." Mata rusanya menatap Haera dengan hangat.

"Oke! Bu dokter."

Luhan tertawa gemas melihat tingkah lucu Haera. Gadis kecil itu juga sama tertawanya. Dengan kedua mata beningnya yang membentuk bulan sabit lucu, Luhan tahu jika caranya tertawa terlihat mirip dengan _seseorang_.

"Luhan. . ."

"Ah, pasti Anda ingin menanyakan laporan yang berisi tentang catatan medis kondisi Haera selama sebulan ini kan? Biar Saya ambilkan kalau begitu." Luhan siap beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berniat ingin mengambil hasil laporan medis milik Haera di lemari yang berada di belakangnya.

Namun, Sehun mencegat tangannya dengan cepat.

"Luhan, aku—"

"Sehun-ssi, apa yang Anda lakukan?." Luhan menatap tak suka pada cara Sehun yang dengan lancang telah menyentuh tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cekalan Sehun.

Tapi, Lelaki itu menahannya dengan semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya.

"Sehun-ssi, ini—"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Lu!" Ucap Sehun lantang dengan suara meninggi yang terdengar seperti bentakan.

Haera menatap sang Ayah kembali gusar. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan sikap Ayahnya yang berbeda ini?

Luhan diam, Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Matanya hanya bisa menatap tanpa arti pada Sehun yang menahan emosi disana. Kemudian saat pergelangan tangannya telah kembali terbebaskan. Ia mendengar helaan nafas lelah itu dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan teduh bercampur sendu. Ia mengurangi kerutan di dahinya, dan mencoba bernafas tenang setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

"Maafkan, aku. Tapi, kita benar-benar harus bicara, Luhan."

Mereka perlu bicara. Tentu. Pertemuan ini bukanlah sebuah akhir dari segalanya. Ini adalah awal yang sesungguhnya. Yang Luhan tahu, bahwa setelah ini Ia tidak bisa lagi bertahan pada rasa kepura-puraannya.

Namun.

Sanggupkah Ia untuk kembali berinteraksi sedekat dulu dengan Sehun?

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **29 May 2018**

* * *

 **Hello. Readers—nim!**

Sudah bilang mau hiatus, eh malah ngepublish FF baru. Siapa yang kemarin-kemarin udah nagih kapan ini akan publish? Sudah ya. Okey, sepertinya aku malah menambah satu hutang ff lagi ke kalian semua wkwk.

Jangan tipuk aku, mentang-mentang genrenya Hurt/Comfort entar malah pada gak mau baca lagi . Pengennya nunggu sampai tamat, nah kalau tamatnya ampe dua tahun? Gimana dong? /kenatampol.

Aku bawa FF family nih, seneng dong sama genre family. Ini ada sosok Haera, gadis manis yang ngegemesin. Kalo kalian yang follow **Instagram** aku, pasti udah tahu gimana sosok Haera ini di kehidupan nyata. \\./

Mau di lanjut? Atau sudahi sampai disini? Udah berhasil buat penasaran belum? Maaf kalo ini terlihat seperti ff pasaran, tapi aku jamin punyaku enggak sepasaran yang kalian pikir wkwkwk.

Review? Favorit? Follow? Yes, Juseyoo. Kalo yang minatnya sedikit, aku pikir dua kali ah buat lanjut. /maksain.

Review yang banyak, ya! Aku tunggu. Thalanghae~~~~~

Big love, Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Complete"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang Luhan harapkan dari pertemuannya dengan Sehun kali ini? Kendati sesungguhnya, ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka. Luhan pernah berada di masa lalu Sehun, mungkin sekitar beberapa tahun silam jauh sebelum Haera ada.

Wanita itu tidak yakin, apakah kehadirannya membawa pengaruh besar di sekitar kecanggungan yang melingkup di antara mereka sekarang. Sehun punya banyak arti tersembunyi di balik tatapan matanya yang seolah mengintimidasi Luhan setiap saat.

Well, pengaruhnya ternyata cukup besar. Sehingga Luhan terkadang ketahuan untuk mengambil nafas lebih banyak karena paru-parunya benar-benar terasa sesak. Sehun duduk di depannya, dengan pandangan dan senyuman sehangat matahari sore yang membuat Luhan berdebar.

Hingga Luhan terlihat begitu susah payah untuk mempertahankan ekspresi tanpa artinya. Sebisa mungkin, Luhan akan membuat jarak di antara mereka. Ini tidak semudah dulu ketika Luhan menerima Sehun dengan tangan terbuka.

Banyak konflik yang harusnya mereka selesaikan lebih dulu. Jika memang, Sehun ingin kembali menarik Luhan dalam genggamannya.

Atau hanya perasaan Luhan saja jika Sehun menginginkan hubungan mereka membaik layaknya dulu?

"Daddy. Haera lapar."

Rengekan polos dari suara kecil Haera membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Matanya yang semula menerawang tak tentu mulai memusatkan diri pada ekspresi Haera yang duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Gadis kecil itu cemberut, dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata sendu. Tangan kecilnya memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Sepertinya, keterdiaman Sehun dan Luhan membuat mereka lupa akan kehadiran Haera. Kedua orang dewasa itu terlalu sibuk untuk menyelami arti dari tatapan mata masing-masing.

"Ah, Maafkan Daddy, Sayang. Sudah jam makan siang ya." Sehun mengusak sayang puncak kepala Haera, satu kecupan Ia hadiahkan pula disana, "Haera mau makan apa, Hum?."

"Mau pizza boleh, Dad?." Tanya Haera dengan mata coklat beningnya yang mengerjap polos penuh permohonan. Kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal di bawah dagu, berharap jika jurus andalannya bisa melunakkan hati sang Ayah seperti biasa.

Sehun tersenyum geli, namun kepalanya menggeleng mutlak.

"Tidak ada pizza untuk jam makan siang, Cantik."

"Tapi, Dad. Haera mau pizza." Rengeknya dengan kedua kaki yang menendang-nendang udara.

Sehun tetap menggeleng, "Kemarin malam Haera sudah makan pizza. Hari ini tidak boleh, oke?" bujuk Sehun.

Mata Haera yang semula hanya berbinar penuh permohonan langsung berganti ke gurat sendunya yang berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya berkedut mengerucut. Wajahnya murung, dan Sehun tahu kalau sebentar lagi tangis gadis kecilnya itu pasti akan datang.

Sehun tidak ingin membuat Haera menangis. Tetapi, makanan cepat saji juga tak baik untuk kesehatan Haera. Sangat perlu untuk menjaga pola makannya agar gadis kecilnya bisa bertumbuh kembang dengan baik.

Alhasil, ketika Sehun mulai ingin menyerah. Suara feminine dari Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wanita itu tanpa di duga sudah bersimpuh di hadapan Haera yang siap menangis.

Sehun tidak mengerti, tetapi Ia seperti menangkap gurat kesedihan di wajah Luhan yang menatap penuh terhadap Haera. Wanita itu pasti memiliki rasa empati yang menakjubkan.

Menciptakan senyum haru di wajah Sehun, karena Ia pikir Luhan pasti merasa sedih karena putrinya.

"Haera," Luhan mengambil kepalan kecil tangan Haera di atas pahanya, menggenggam tangan kecil itu hingga mata Haera yang siap menangis melirik ke arah Luhan, "Apa yang Ayah Haera katakan itu benar. Tidak boleh sering-sering makan pizza, ya? Bukankah Haera sudah janji dengan Ibu Dokter kalau Haera akan lebih banyak makan sayur dan buah? Hm?."

"Tapi, Haera maunya pizza, Bu Dokter." Ia bahkan sekarang juga merengek kepada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum penuh, satu tangannya Ia daratkan di pipi kanan Haera. Mengantarkan gadis kecil itu pada rasa sentuhan lembut dan penuh kasih. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca mulai sedikit terpejam, Ia seperti mendapatkan kembali kehangatan dan kenyaman dari Ibunya.

Bibir kecilnya yang berkedut menahan tangis beralih ke senyum kecil. Haera seperti terperangkap pada tatapan hangat yang Luhan berikan. Kesedihan yang sempat menghampirinya serasa leyap seketika.

Sebersit keinginan tiba-tiba terpikirkan oleh kepala kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, Ibu Dokter harus ikut Haera makan siang bersama Daddy, ya? Haera janji akan banyak makan sayur dan buah kalau Ibu Dokter mau ikut, ya?." Kini, Haera lebih tertarik untuk membujuk Luhan ketimbang mempertahankan keinginannya pada pizza. Gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan jurus _agyeo_ andalannya pada Luhan.

Luhan terkejut penuh senyum. Ia bercermin pada eksistensi dirinya sendiri yang terdapat di mata kecoklatan Haera. Ada sulur-sulur hangat yang secara tak sengaja merambat di seluruh urat nadinya. Sebuah kehangatan asing yang membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan.

Dan, Luhan juga tak dapat menghilangkan tatapan penuh kasihnya terhadap Haera. Kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan gadis kecil itu.

Nalurinya sudah seperti di perintahkan untuk tak menolak apapun yang Haera inginkan.

"Baiklah, Karena ini permintaan dari Haera yang manis." Luhan mengusak puncak kepala si kecil, "Ibu Dokter akan ikut." Sambungnya.

Haera langsung memekik riang. Tubuhnya melompat dari kursi dan menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan kecilnya yang erat.

"Haera sayaaaangg pada Bu Dokter! Terimakasih, Bu Dokter." Ia terkikik penuh ceria.

Deg!

Kalimat itu, mengapa begitu terasa menusuk di hatinya? Seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meremasnya di dalam jiwa. Luhan tertegun, tubuhnya menegang dan bibirnya mengatup rapat. Air mukanya mendadak pias, iris bening mata rusanya bergerak dengan liar.

Kemudian, aroma bayi yang mengguar alami dari tubuh mungil Haera mengisi ke seluruh paru-parunya. Semakin menambah intensitas dari jantungnya yang memompa dengan brutal. Ini menyakitkan, sekaligus membuatnya nyaman.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia merasakan hal ganjil seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya pula Ia bisa menyentuh Haera lebih dekat, bukan hanya sekedar mengusak puncak kepalanya atau menggenggam jemari mungilnya seperti biasa.

Tapi, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

Seperkian detik selanjutnya, sesuatu yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya menurun begitu dramatis. Luhan bahkan tak sadar bahwa Ia kini sedang menangis.

Menangis untuk suatu perasaan yang membingungkan.

Keterdiamannya merisaukan Haera, gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukan kecilnya dan memandang Luhan dengan gelisah.

"Ibu dokter, kenapa Ibu dokter menangis?! Apakah Haera menyakiti Ibu dokter?." Cecar Haera penuh kekalutan. Ia sampai menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya di kedua sisi rahang Luhan.

Iris rusa matanya bergerak singkat, memfokuskan pandangan pada wajah khawatir Haera. Sebuah kekalutan dari si gadis kecil. Yang air mukanya, mengingatkan Luhan pada wajah khawatir seseorang.

Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang kini bahkan juga sudah bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Lu, Kau baik?." Lirih Sehun ikutan panik. Satu tangannya meremat bahu Luhan dengan intens. Menjadikan tatapan kosong itu kini teralihkan padanya.

Sehun bingung, Ia tidak mengerti akan kondisi apa yang sedang Luhan alami saat ini. Wanita itu menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas, meski Sehun pula ikut merasakan keterkejutan ketika Haera mengatakan perihal perasaan sayangnya pada Luhan.

Tapi, Apa mungkin hanya karena kalimat itu Luhan bisa menangis? Sehun tak ingin mematahkan harapannya akibat berspekulasi demikian.

Seperti mendapat teguran tak kasat mata dari remasan Sehun di bahunya. Luhan tersadar. Matanya baru dapat menemukan arti untuk pentingnya berkedip. Wanita itu menghentikan tangisnya, dan menyeka sendiri air mata yang membasahi di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan mendeguk samar dengan kepala merunduk, "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi, " Kemudian Luhan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menyentuh puncak kepala Haera dan melabuhkan senyumman manisnya, "Terimakasih untuk ucapannya, Haera. Ibu dokter juga menyayangi Haera." Lalu Ia membawa tubuh mungil Haera dalam pelukan erat.

Pun Haera akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega. Ia juga ikut mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Luhan. Sedangkan kepalanya meneleng dan bersandar di bahu Luhan, lalu mata dan bibirnya tersenyum menghadap sang Ayah.

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Jiwanya serasa bahagia.

Ah, Ia juga merasakan perasaan hangat itu lagi. Suatu perasaan yang sudah sejak lama tak Ia rasakan semenjak mendiang sang istri terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Tetapi anehnya, kehangatan yang Hanna bangun bersama Haera serasa berbeda dengan Luhan.

Seperti, kehangatan yang Luhan bawa lebih penuh kasih dan tulus. Sehun melihat lagi ke arah keduanya, kini mata Haera terpejam nyaman di celuk leher Luhan. Punggung kecilnya di elus dengan lembut oleh telapak tangan Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dan berdiri. Sejujurnya, Ia masih ingin melihat keintiman haru ini, tetapi Ia juga tak ingin mengganggu suatu keakraban yang baru saja terjalin tersebut.

Sehun ingin memberi mereka sedikit waktu luang.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu. Ia akan menunggu Haera dan Luhan di loby. Dan, suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa lelaki itu sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkan ruangan Luhan.

Kepergian Sehun rupanya di sadari oleh Luhan. Ia membuka mata sekilas menatap pintu namun menutupnya lagi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haera. Bibirnya mengecup beberapa kali di sisi samping kepala Haera.

Kemudian, secara mengejutkan Luhan mendapatkan apa yang sedari awal Ia inginkan.

Sebuah panggilan baru dari Haera untuknya.

"Mommy." Gumam si kecil Haera.

Mungkin saat ini Haera tengah membayangkan bahwa Ia sedang di dekap penuh cinta oleh Mommynya.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Terakhir, Ia mengecup lagi puncak kepala Haera. Kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Benar, Sayang. Ini Mommy. _Mommy_ nya Haera."

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Sehun menghembuskan nafas satu kali lagi. Ia melihat ke pergelangan tangan kirinya, menempatkan titik fokusnya pada jam tangan yang Ia kenakan saat ini. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Sehun menunggu Haera dan Luhan.

Awalnya, Sehun menunggu mereka di loby. Tetapi, karena Ia beberapa saat lalu menerima panggilan dari sekretarisnya di Kantor, Ia menjauh dari loby dan memilih menunggu mereka di parkiran.

Tubuhnya bersandar pada badan mobil. Menggerakkan kakinya tanpa arti dengan kepala sedikit merunduk. Berpikir bahwa apa Ia harus kembali ke ruangan Luhan atau tidak.

Namun, niat itu Ia urungkan mana kala matanya telah menangkap eksistensi dari kedua perempuan yang Ia tunggu sejak tadi sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan hanya berjalan sendiri, sedangkan putri kecilnya Haera tengah bersandar nyaman di bahu wanita itu dengan kepala terkurai dan mata tertutup rapat.

Haera tertidur, dan Luhan menggendongnya seperti koala dengan begitu baik.

Sehun tersentuh sampai di dalam hatinya yang menghangat. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menegakkan tubuh saat Luhan sudah berhenti di hadapannya.

"Haera pasti membuatmu kerepotan ya? Dia terkadang memang suka tertidur begitu saja kalau sudah terlalu lama di peluk." Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Haera yang terlelap, menatap sekilas pada putri kecilnya lalu melempar tatapan lembut pada Luhan.

"Benarkah? Haera selalu seperti ini?."

"Hm," Sehun mengangguk, melepas tatapannya pada Luhan walau sebenarnya Ia enggan.

Namun, Sehun lebih memilih untuk melihat Haera lagi. Masih dengan tangan yang mengelus puncak kepala si kecil dengan lembut.

"Mungkin sudah seperti kebiasaannya. Haera sangat suka di peluk, tetapi dulu aku bahkan istriku tak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk memeluknya. Haera juga tidak suka tidur sendiri, Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur bersamaku di bandingkan di kamarnya sendiri. Bodohnya aku baru menyadari bahwa putri kecilku sangat membutuhkan perhatianku lebih banyak. Jadi, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya sedih lagi. Dia adalah prioritasku. Aku bahagia ketika Ia memelukku, kemudian Ia akan jatuh tertidur. Itu artinya, pelukan ku membuatnya nyaman 'kan?." Sehun menatap Luhan lagi dan tersenyum lebih lebar hingga kedua mata elangnya menyipit dengan jelas.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Apa yang Sehun ceritakan barusan membuatnya tersadar akan suatu hal yang sejak lama Ia coba pendam di dalam dirinya sendiri. Pernyataan Sehun secara tepat sasaran menusuk Luhan dengan sebilah tongkat bambu tak kasat mata yang tajam, tepat di dalam hatinya. Amat menyakitkan, dan syukurnya Luhan bisa menahan untuk tak menumpahkan air matanya juga saat ini.

Karena Ia tak ingin Sehun menyadarinya terlalu cepat.

"Masuk lah, Lu. Haera biar aku tidurkan di bangku belakang." Sehun tanpa tahu sudah membukakan pintu penumpang di depan untuk Luhan.

Ia juga sudah membuka kedua tangannya untuk mengambil alih Haera dari dekapan Luhan. Namun, Luhan memeluk Haera semakin kuat. Membuat Sehun tak bisa diam untuk menekuk dahinya, mengernyit penuh kebingungan.

"Aku tidak masalah jika Haera tetap bersamaku, Sehun. Jadi, Biarkan Ia seperti ini denganku." Luhan berujar sewajarnya dengan senyum.

"Tetapi kau bisa keberatan jika memangku Haera seperti itu di dalam mobil, Lu. Aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu—"

"Tak apa, Sehun. Kau tahu? Cahaya matahari semakin terik menyinari kita disini." Tandasnya cukup ketus. Bisakah Sehun tak perlu banyak bertanya? Luhan tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Oh, Baiklah." Sehun bahagia melihatnya. Sesungguhnya dirinya tak masalah jika memang Luhan suka untuk berlama-lama bersama Haera. Itu akan menjadi kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

Lelaki itu menutup pintu mobil ketika Luhan dan Haera sudah duduk di kursinya dengan aman. Ia mengitari mobilnya kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi. Selama di perjalanan, biarlah Sehun menjadi pembisu untuk beberapa saat.

Karena Luhan tak perlu tahu bagaimana bahagianya Sehun mendapati wanita pujaannya itu tengah bersama putrinya. Membayangkan jika seandainya saja sejak dulu Haera adalah anak mereka berdua, mereka pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang paling bahagia. Tetapi, Sehun juga tidak bisa membiarkan bayangan kebahagiaan itu terus berlama-lama di dalam pikirannya. Ia masih sangat menghargai kehadiran Hanna di sisinya. Yang Sehun ketahui bahwa istrinya-lah yang telah sangat berjasa untuk menghadirkan Haera.

Dan, Sehun juga tak perlu tahu. Bahwa Luhan pun saat ini tengah menahan suatu gejolak _euphoria_ baru tentang bagaimana akhirnya Ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Bukan membayangkan bahwa saat ini Ia tengah berada bersama Sehun. Tetapi, adanya Haera lebih dari segalanya yang berarti untuk Luhan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Daddy. Kita mau makan apa?."

Haera memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Dengan wajah imutnya yang khas itu, Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. Dan menciumi pipi gembil putrinya yang menggemaskan.

Gadis kecil itu sekarang tengah duduk di bangku kecil yang lebih tinggi. Agar Ia bisa mencapai meja dengan jarak yang pas, dan membantunya makan dengan baik nanti. Tertidur selama setengah jam rupanya cukup membuat Haera puas. Matanya memancar dengan terang, dan perutnya berkali-kali bergejolak oleh rasa lapar.

"Hm, Daddy pesankan nasi goreng kimchi untuk Haera. Haera suka 'kan?."

"Eung, Haera suka! Perut Haera berbunyi terus dari tadi, Dad. Haera sudah sangat lapar." Cemberutnya dengan mengelus perut kecilnya beberapa kali. Seolah memberitahukan kepada sang Ayah bahwa Ia tidak berbohong jika memang sedang sangat lapar sekarang.

"Sabar ya, Sayang. Sebentar lagi makanannya datang, dan Haera harus menghabiskannya nanti! Oke?,"

"Oke! Dad!." Dengan senyum, kedua Ibu jari mungilnya melayang tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Haera sekali lagi, dengan tawa mereka yang saling berderai lepas. Luhan hanya menatap keduanya penuh senyum arti. Mungkin memang, awalnya Ia pikir bertemu kembali dengan Sehun akan menjadikan hubungan mereka serasa canggung dan terkesan tak nyaman.

Tetapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Lelaki yang punya sejuta pesona hangat dengan lingkup kenyamanan luar biasa yang tak bisa Luhan elak untuk kembali masuk menerobos hatinya yang kesepian.

Sehun masih sama seperti yang dulu. Pria yang pada awalnya pertama kali membuat Luhan jatuh cinta. Mungkin juga sekarang, tapi untuk masa ini Luhan pikir Ia belum ingin sepenuhnya membuka hatinya seluas dahulu pada lelaki itu.

Setidaknya, Sehun harus belajar untuk berusaha membangkitkan kembali kepercayaan Luhan yang telah Ia hancurkan.

Meski Luhan tak marah, dan tak menolak perjuangan Sehun untuk kembali mendekat padanya. Ia tetap akan memberi batas. Dan, biarlah kedekatan mereka mengalir seperti air. Hingga nanti bisa saja Luhan yang tak bisa lepas dari jerat ketertarikan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ini semua hidangan pesanan Anda, Tuan."

Luhan mengerjap matanya satu kali, melirik pada meja makan mereka yang mulai penuh dengan beragam hidangan sehat yang kaya akan vitamin, karbohidrat, mineral, dan protein. Yang tentu saja, bagian Haera paling penuh di meja mereka.

Anak gadis mungil itu berseru senang hingga bertepuk tangan. Lidahnya menjilat tidak sabar di tepi bibirnya. Kedua tangannya sudah siap dengan genggaman sepasang sendok dan garpu kecil.

Sehun menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng penuh kimchi pada Haera.

"Ini punya Haera. Dan, ini juga punya Haera." Kemudian Ia juga memberi semangkuk sup ikan dan sayuran pada gadis kecilnya. Tak lupa, jus apel kesukaanya juga.

Makan siang Haera sangat penuh, dan sangat sehat. Luhan tersenyum haru melihat moment kecil yang berharga itu. Ia merasa senang, karena selama ini Sehun benar-benar pintar dalam menjaga pola makan yang sehat untuk Haera.

Tak heran mengapa Haera tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang sehat dan penuh ceria. Juga sangat cantik.

Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan makan siang mereka penuh khidmat. Berkali-kali Haera terasa tidak bisa diam untuk terus berceloteh macam-macam dengan mulut penuh. Luhan memperingatkan gadis kecil itu untuk berhati-hati, agar Ia tidak tersedak nantinya.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa, kadang Ia akan membantu Haera makan dengan menyuapinya. Meski sudah bisa makan sendiri, Haera tetap masih harus banyak belajar. Walau cara makan si kecil masih cukup berantakan, namun itu semua tak pelak mendatangkan rasa keceriaan pada dua orang dewasa disana.

Namun, keceriaan itu harus sirna mana kala tiba-tiba pelayan yang mengantarkan makan siang mereka tadi kembali mengunjungi meja makan mereka.

"Tuan, Nyonya. Maaf jika saya mengintrupsi sebentar. Kami punya satu lagi hidangan istimewah untuk Anda. Ini menjadi menu favorit anak-anak belakangan ini. Kami memberinya sebagai bonus, karena Anda dan Istri Anda memiliki seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis." Pelayan itu berujar ramah dan memberikan semangkuk sup yang aromanya langsung membuat kedua orang di meja itu berjengit kaget.

"Ini sup kentang dengan potongan daging ayam kalkun serta sayuran yang baik untuk si gadis kecil." Sup itu Ia letakkan di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Haera yang ekspresi cerianya langsung berubah drastis seperti menahan mual.

"Dad-dy. . ." cicit Haera sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, juga mata yang terpejam kuat. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Ayahnya demi menghalau rasa mual yang tengah di rasakannya saat ini.

Hal ini bisa menjadi ancaman jika Sehun tidak menanganinya dengan cepat. Kosekuensi dari Haera yang akan muntah menjadi apa yang Sehun khawatirkan.

Sehun ingin mendorong sup kentang itu menjauh dari meja Haera menuju ke sisi meja Luhan di hadapannya. Namun, lelaki itu urung melakukannya ketika melihat bahwa Luhan tengah melakukan hal sama seperti apa yang Haera lakukan. Menutup mulutnya dengan wajah pias dan berkeringat. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menjauh.

"Bisa kau ambil lagi sup ini? Tolong bawa ini menjauh dari meja ku. Anakku dan istriku tidak bisa memakan kentang. Mereka membencinya." Sehun berujar ketus pada si pelayan dan menatapnya berang. Tangannya memeluk Haera dengan erat. Ia juga ingin memeluk Luhan, namun Sehun tak dapat menjangkaunya.

Pelayan itu langsung panik dan baru menyadari kesalahannya. Ia segera mengambil lagi sup kentang hangat itu, meletakkannya di atas nampan yang dibawa bersamanya.

"Tu-Tuan, Saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Cepat bawa sup itu pergi sebelum aku meminta bosmu untuk memecatmu sekarang juga!" Kali ini Sehun berteriak, kepalan satu tangannya menampar meja hingga dentingan piring kotor berbunyi nyaring. Dan secara otomatis meja mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Ba-Baik!." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas, dengan wajah pias dan ketakutan setelah di bentak oleh Sehun. Ia segera pergi dari sana dan membawa sup itu menjauh bersamanya.

Sehun merundukkan kepalanya dan mencium puncak kepala Haera dengan tangannya yang mengelus punggung gadis kecilnya yang bergetar. Sehun tahu bahwa kertakannya barusan pasti membuat Haera ikut ketakutan. Haera tidak suka Ayahnya berteriak, apa lagi marah.

Gadis kecil itu punya sisi hati yang sangat rapuh.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam begitu indra penciumannya tak lagi menangkap aroma kentang yang menyengat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran meja, dan mencoba untuk menyeka sendiri keringatnya dengan tissue.

"Daddy jangan berteriak. Haera takut." Cicitan Haera membuat Sehun pilu.

"Tidak lagi, Sayang. Daddy hanya marah karena pelayan itu. Maafkan Daddy, Hm?."

"Hm." Haera mengangguk sambil bergumam. Ia masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan sang Ayah yang begitu erat merengkuhnya.

"Sehun, kita harus segera membawa Haera ke tempat yang lebih banyak udara segar."

"Maafkan aku juga, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kita bisa membicarakan itu nanti. Ayo." Luhan sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahu. Sehun ikut bangkit, dengan posisi Haera yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Mereka keluar dari restaurant tersebut dengan langkah pelan. Mengesampingkan tatapan pengunjung lain yang mungkin merasa kasihan atau prihatin dengan ketidaknyamanan yang baru saja menimpa mereka. Termasuk si manager restaurant yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian membungkuk penuh penyesalan atas kekacauan ini. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh, Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mengajak keluarganya untuk makan di tempat ini lagi.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Sehun akhirnya membawa Haera ke tempat yang tidak pernah Luhan duga sebelumnya. Sebuah taman hijau luas yang berada di pinggiran sudut kota. Jauh dari keramaian yang bising dan penuh ketenangan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari taman itu ketika terakhir kali Luhan pernah melihatnya.

Setidaknya, dulu mereka bahkan pernah mengukir banyak kenangan disini. Atau bisa juga dikatakan bahwa taman hijau ini adalah saksi bisu dari awal pertemuan Sehun, Luhan, dan juga _Hanna._

Begitu di turunkan dari mobil. Haera langsung berlari dengan semangat menuruni bukit. Taman itu berada cukup jauh dari jalan raya. Sehingga jika ingin sampai kesana harus menuruni bukit hijau yang di penuhi rerumputan ilalang lebih dulu, yang turunannya tidak tajam sehingga aman bagi anak kecil jika ingin berlari-lari disana.

"Pelan-pelan Haera, nanti jatuh." Teriak Sehun masih di atas sedangkan anaknya sudah melarikan diri cukup jauh.

"Oke, Dad." Iya, meski berkata oke tetapi si manis mungil itu tetap saja berlari. Sehingga membuat Ayahnya mendengus jengah. Terkadang Haera bisa menjadi keras kepala, tetapi itu tak pernah membuat Sehun merasakan marah sedikit pun.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan ikut bersandar di badan mobil lelaki itu. Matanya menerawang pada taman hijau di bawah sana yang penuh dengan keceriaan dari anak-anak kecil yang bermain.

Langit mulai menjadi jingga kekuningan seiring berjalannya waktu. Angin sore hari yang berhembus lembut menyapu setiap helaian dari surai kecoklatan Luhan yang tergerai. Menggerakkannya dengan bebas tanpa hanbatan. Membawa pikiran Luhan kembali teringat oleh kenangan lama yang tak pernah Ia coba untuk mengingatnya lagi.

"Haera suka disini."

Sehun membuka pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya. Hal yang seharusnya sudah dilakukannya sejak tadi. Mereka memang butuh banyak waktu untuk berbicara mengenai hal-hal menyakitkan yang dulu terjadi pada hubungan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau membawanya kemari?."

"Semenjak Ia bayi dan sedang mencoba untuk belajar berjalan." Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil menatap putrinya dari kejauhan yang tengah asik bermain di bawah sana.

Luhan menggigit bibir dalamnya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia tidak bergeming.

"Saat akhir pekan, aku selalu menempatkan waktu untuk mengajak Haera kemari. Dulu Ia suka sekali membuatku kalut karena sering terjatuh ketika di masa-masa Ia belajar berjalan. Tapi hebatnya, Ia tidak menangis. Saat terjatuh, pupil matanya akan membesar dan kupikir Ia akan berteriak. Namun nyatanya, bayi mungil yang sekarang sudah berumur empat tahun itu malah akan tertawa keras-keras sambil bertepuk tangan." Sehun terkekeh menyenangkan, matanya terpejam singkat saat kenangan manis itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Luhan merunduk singkat, kemudian Ia menoleh pada Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan ketika bisa untuk melihat Haera di masa itu. Dan, sekarang kau pasti bangga karena Ia bukan hanya pandai berjalan tapi juga pandai berlari." Gurau Luhan yang sesungguhnya perkataannya barusan mengandung hal tersirat akan makna sesuatu.

Tetapi Sehun bukan lelaki yang sepeka itu untuk langsung mengerti oleh ucapannya. Ia malah tertawa bangga. Tersenyum menawan pada Luhan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, saat lari pun Ia tidak akan mendengar ucapan ku." Mereka saling memutus tatapan mereka dan kembali memandang Haera dari jauh. "Kala itu aku selalu mengajaknya kemari dengan Bibi Jung. Beliau sudah menjadi pengasuh Haera sejak lahir. Bekerja dengan mengabdi pada keluargaku sejak lama sekali. Beliau sudah seperti seorang keluarga bagiku."

Tanpa sadar, Luhan membatin lega dan bisa bernafas lebih tenang. Ia bersyukur karena Sehun rupanya mengajak pengasuh Haera untuk menemaninya di masa itu. Bukan, Hanna.

"Kau memiliki orang yang sangat setia di keluargamu, Sehun. Aku merasa bahwa Bibi Jung adalah wanita baya yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Ia selalu menemani Haera saat medical check-up dan menenangkannya."

"Iya, dan hanya aku lelaki yang tidak pernah setia pada seseorang yang begitu ku cintai."

Luhan tersentak, Ia paham pada kata tidak yang menjadi kesulitan saat Sehun mengatakannya barusan. Luhan juga mengerti bahwa saat ini Sehun tengah mencoba untuk melihat arti dari raut di wajahnya. Tetapi Luhan memilih untuk menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku ingin melihat tamannya lebih dekat."

Luhan menjauh, menuruni bukit kehijauan dengan langkah hati-hati. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas tak nyaman. Ia memang berusaha untuk membawa Luhan pada hal yang mungkin saja terlalu dini untuk mereka bicarakan saat ini. Tetapi, Sehun tidak bisa menapik bahwa Ia merindukan Luhan.

Sama seperti harapan kecilnya semenjak Ia lebih memilih untuk Hanna. Dan, harapan Sehun terwujud, dengan catatan bahwa Ia harus memulai untuk berjuang lagi dari awal.

Luhan mengenakan dress hijau dengan bahan ringan bermotif floral. Ia seperti menyatu dengan ilalang dan langit berkat warna dress dan rambut yang dimilikinya. Menjadikan keindahan sore semakin terlihat sempurna di mata Sehun.

Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang. Haera datang padanya, dan Luhan menghapus lembut keringat penuh membara yang telah membakar semangat sore Haera hari ini di sekitar wajahnya.

Ini masih jam setengah lima sore, dan Haera mengadu ingin kembali ke lapangan untuk main. Sehun datang kemudian dengan membawa sebotol air mineral bervitamin untuk gadis kecilnya. Haera menerimanya dan meminum dengan rakus. Setengah botol Ia habiskan kemudian kembali menjauh dari kedua orang dewasa itu untuk bicara.

"Aku pikir Haera adalah anak yang aktif." Luhan tertawa melihat keceriaan Haera.

"Iya, aku sangat bersyukur melihat hal itu. Tiga bulan belakangan bukan waktu yang mudah untuk Haera."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Lelaki itu merunduk dengan punggung melengkung ke bawah. Kedua tangannya tertaut tanpa arti di celah kedua kakinya.

"Hanna sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan, itu menjadi kesulitan sendiri untuk ku dalam menenangkan Haera. Semenjak Ibunya terbaring koma di rumah sakit, kami selalu mengunjunginya di masa senggang. Haera sangat berusaha untuk membuat Hanna kembali sadar. Mencium, memeluk, atau apapun itu selalu Haera lakukan." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menerawang jauh, "Tetapi, setiap apa yang dilakukanya tak pernah membawa arti berarti. Hanna tidak sadar. Dan, itu sudah cukup membuat Haera murung kemudian diam dan menangis. Aku selalu disana menyaksikannya, memeluknya dengan erat." Nafasnya berhembus dengan berat.

"Kau pasti sama sulitnya seperti Haera, Sehun."

"Menurutmu begitu?."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya tanpa arti. Sehun mencoba untuk menyelami lebih dalam arti dibalik tatapan rusa yang membuatnya rindu itu. Luhan tidak mudah dibaca, Sehun menyadarinya. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah Ia harus bahagia atau tidak.

Sehun pikir, Luhan mungkin seharusnya memiliki rasa empati setelah mendengar ceritanya barusan. Tetapi, Sehun tidak bisa menyimpulkan ada atau tidaknya rasa itu disana.

Ia menyerah dengan memberi wanita itu sebuah senyuman lemah.

"Jika kau menginginkan kejujuran ku, maka kau akan mendapatkannya, Luhan."

"Maksudmu?."

"Sesulit apapun yang terjadi pada hidupku selama ini tak ada artinya tanpa Haera. Kekacauan terbesarku adalah mana kala menemukan putriku menangis. Ibunya tidak pernah memberinya kasih sayang berlebih semenjak usianya enam bulan. Haera masih bayi saat dimana Hanna di larikan ke rumah sakit karena serangan jantung itu. Ibunya tak pernah ada sedekat yang kau bayangkan. Terkadang aku merasa mungkin Haera kurang beruntung, tetapi aku tak ingin menyalahkan Hanna karena itu. Ini sudah takdirnya 'kan?." Sehun tersenyum lagi ketika Luhan hanya bergeming.

Tetapi matanya mulai berpendar oleh suatu bayangan berkabut samar. Ia berhasil menyentuh Luhan, di dalam hatinya.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak mencintai Hanna, Luhan. Aku memilihnya karena sebuah alasan lain yang tak bisa ku tolak sama sekali kala itu. Aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu, menyianyiakanmu begitu saja. Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

"Iya, dan kau meninggalkan ku. Kau berbohong oleh perkatanmu, Sehun!." Luhan meneriaki Sehun dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang menggenang sejak awal di pelupuk matanya jatuh menuruni wajahnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika Ia merasa kalah oleh egonya sendiri. Ia akhirnya menangis, di depan Sehun.

Dengan bahu yang jatuh merosot ke bawah. Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukan yang sejak awal saat pertama kali Ia bertemu lagi dengan Luhan, sangat ingin dilakukannya.

Sehun merengkuhnya sangat erat, penuh rindu dan cinta yang nyata. Ia menenggelamkan kepala Luhan di seluruh dadanya. Menyalurkan kenyamanan yang harusnya Luhan miliki sejak dulu darinya. Sehun tidak pernah bisa mengubah perasaannya sama sekali. Alih-alih Ia semakin mencintai Luhan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku punya alasan, dan aku berada dalam ujung kebimbangan kala itu. Aku mengenal Hanna lebih awal dari aku mengenalmu. Kita bertiga saling terlibat di masa lalu, hingga kemudian aku dan kau sama-sama mempunyai perasaan cinta terpendam. Kita harusnya mengawali sebuah hubungan tetapi aku malah meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu bahwa kesalahan itu merupakan penyesalan terbesarku selama ini."

Sehun mengecup lama puncak kepala wanita yang di cintainya ini. Mengelus punggung sempitnya yang bergetar dengan belaian sayang.

"Kurasa aku adalah lelaki paling bodoh di dunia. Tetapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Ketika aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan Hanna datang kemudian menjebakku pada satu pilihan tersulit."

Luhan memberi jarak di antara mereka, menatap Sehun dengan pancaran mata yang sama seperti apa yang tergambar di balik tatapan elangnya. Sejuta lebih kerinduan.

"Pilihan apa?." Cicitnya susah payah.

Sehun mendaratkan satu telapak tangannya di wajah Luhan. Menghapus jejak air mata itu kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"Hanna memintaku untuk menikahinya. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena aku sudah mencintai gadis lain. Aku menolaknya sangat tegas, sampai kami bertengkar hebat di acara kelulusan itu. Dia terus memohon padaku, bahkan Ibunya juga memohon pada keluargaku. Aku terus menolak! Aku tak ingin, karena aku mencintaimu. Tetapi," Sehun menjeda dan kembali membawa Luhan kembali dalam dekap.

"Suatu insiden tak di inginkan terjadi. Hanna tiba-tiba pingsan, dan semuanya sangat panik. Ia di larikan ke rumah sakit, kemudian dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ia memiliki penyakit itu, bahkan dokter memvonis kondisi jantungnya semakin parah karena Hanna begitu stress dan tertekan hebat setelah berdebat denganku."

"Keluargaku turut bersedih dan menyalahkanku kala itu. Ibu Hanna menangis sejadi-jadinya dan aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku bahkan menyalahkan diriku sendiri, Lu. Aku hampir saja membunuh nyawa seorang gadis! Dan, itu sahabatmu juga. Hingga beberapa hari selanjutnya Hanna kembali sadar, dan aku tidak punya pilihan lagi untuk menolak permintaannya."

Luhan meremat kuat sisi kemeja Sehun yang di peluknya. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa harus menempatkan apa pada perasaannya kali ini. Di satu sisi Ia merasa terkhianati, tentu saja. Sehun mencintainya, tetapi Hanna mengambilnya lebih dulu. Namun, di sisi lain Luhan juga merasa sedih atau lebih ke rasa senang? Karena Hanna sudah tidak dapat lagi menghalanginya.

Memperuntungkan Luhan selangkah lebih dekat, untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Persetan dengan persahabatan mereka! Hanna yang melempar boomerang pada Luhan pertama kali, dan Luhan akan mengembalikan boomerang itu padanya.

Jika mendiang sahabatnya itu bisa berkhianat, mengapa Luhan tidak?

Sehun meremat bahu Luhan, menatap intens ke dalam matanya. Keteduhan dan ketenangan dapat Luhan rasakan di sekitarnya. Semilir angin sore yang melambai semakin membuatnya merasa rileks. Berada kembali sedekat ini pada Sehun benar-benar tak terduga. Luhan masih mencintainya meski Ia dulu sempat berpikir untuk membenci Sehun adalah suatu keharusan.

"Intinya, aku tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain setelah aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ini tidak terduga Luhan. Bertemu kembali denganmu merupakan suatu anugrah yang terindah bagiku setelah Haera. Aku bersyukur untuk kalian berdua. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar bisa memiliki apa yang seharusnya dulu aku perjuangkan."

Luhan hanya bisa diam, bibirnya memberi Sehun senyuman kecil yang tak berarti apa-apa. Ia tentu sangat memahami apa yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Namun, ini terlalu cepat bagi Luhan. Lelaki itu tidak bisa memperoleh apa yang Ia harapkan dengan mudah.

Luhan sudah terlanjur pernah kecewa dan patah hati. Sehun harus berjuang lebih keras demi kembali memperoleh kepercayaan dari Luhan. Ada rahasia besar yang tak pernah Sehun ketahui.

Dan, Luhan ingin lelaki itu menemukannya sendiri.

"Kita harus pulang, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Dan, tidak baik jika Haera mandi terlalu sore, Sehun."

Sehun menghela nafas, Ia tidak kecewa meski Luhan tidak membalas pernyataan cintanya kali ini. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu dan rencana untuk terus bertemu. Sehun berjanji tidak akan menyianyiakan Luhan lagi kali ini.

Sehun mengangguk pada Luhan, dan memutar tubuh untuk melihat Haera dari kejauhan. Tangannya melambai ceria pada putrinya. Haera menyetujui itu, terlihat disana bahwa Ia mulai berteriak untuk berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

Gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah sang Ayah dengan ceria. Ia datang bersama gelak tawa cekikikannya yang khas dan penuh peluh keringat di dahi.

" _Jjah_ , hari ini mainnya sudah dulu ya sayang." Sehun menggendongnya dan memberi kecupan di pipinya yang lengket, "Ugh, Haera bau. Kita harus cepat pulang, dan meminta bibi Jung untuk memandikan tuan putri ini." ujar Sehun kekanakan.

" _Aniyeo_. Haera tidak mau mandi sama bibi Jung, Dad!." Kepalanya menggeleng imut.

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menaiki bukit ilalang untuk sampai ke atas.

"Jadi Haera tidak mau mandi?."

"Bukan, Dad. Tapi Haera mau di mandikan sama Lulu _Uisa_ , boleh 'kan?."

Sehun berhenti di tengah langkahnya. Haera menatapnya memohon kemudian melirik ragu ke belakang pundak Ayahnya. Dimana Luhan juga tengah berhenti dan menatap Haera kebingungan.

Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Haera. Tersenyum penuh pengertian pada anak gadisnya dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh, Sayang. Luhan _Uisa_ harus pulang ke rumahnya. Ibu dokter pasti juga sudah lelah menuruti keinginan Haera terus dari pagi, Hm? Kita juga harus memberi Ibu dokter waktu untuk beristirahat." Sehun mengelus pipi gembil anaknya yang langsung menjadi murung dengan kepala merunduk sedih, "Lagi pula, Luhan _Uisa_ bukan mommy, Sayang. Ia tidak bisa untuk terus ada buat Haera. Kita akan bertemu kembali dengan Ibu dokter lain waktu, mengerti?." Sehun berucap lagi agar Haera dapat mengerti.

Ia mungkin juga menginginkan Luhan untuk lebih lama berada di antaranya dan Haera. Tetapi Sehun tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang egois.

Haera pada akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya masih merunduk, dan Ia tak berani menatap siapapun. Sehun memeluknya lebih erat, dan mengecup keningnya. Ia mulai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sehun tidak mengerti, ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya Luhan inginkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar seorang anak kecil meminta untuk dimandikan olehnya. Dan, bagi Luhan Haera bukanlah suatu yang asing. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Luhan saat ini. Bagaimana Ia berperang kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menerjang ulu hatinya. Menusuknya hingga Luhan bahkan tak kuat untuk menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis dengan kepala merunduk, dan Sehun tak menoleh sama sekali.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas susah payah yang panjang. Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat, sedikit tergesa untuk menyusul Sehun yang telah sampai di atas bukit.

Kemudian, tak ada pembicaraan berarti lagi yang tercipta di antara mereka. Luhan duduk membisu sambil melihat ke arah jalanan di balik kaca jendela. Ia memikirkan sampai kapan Ia akan terus diam. Membiarkan Sehun tak mengetahui apapun.

Sehun juga tak bisa berbuat banyak hal. Permintaan Haera beberapa saat lalu itu benar-benar membuat atmosfir disekitar mereka menjadi tak nyaman. Ia hanya bisa fokus sambil menyetir, dan terkadang hanya terdengar sedikit tawa Haera di belakang, yang sedang asik bermain boneka yang memang sengaja di tinggalkan Sehun di mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan setelah bertanya dimana alamat Luhan tinggal. Ternyata itu berjarak tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Luhan berkerja. Sebuah lokasi strategis gedung-gedung apartement mewah di pusat kota. Sehun hanya mengantar Luhan sampai pintu depan loby.

"Terimakasih untuk waktumu, Luhan. Maaf jika Haera banyak meminta hal macam-macam padamu." Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, wanita itu sudah selesai membuka sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sama-sama, Sehun. Sampaikan salamku untuk Haera." Luhan menatap sendu Haera yang sudah tertidur pulas di belakang, "Dia pasti kelelahan. Haera harus banyak-banyak istirahat." Kemudian tersenyum sekilas pada Sehun.

"Kau juga harus banyak istirahat. Kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan membuka pintunya. Ia keluar dari mobil Sehun dan melambai ke arah lelaki itu yang masih tersenyum padanya. Sehun tidak rela sebenarnya, tetapi Ia juga tidak punya hak untuk menahan Luhan lebih lama lagi.

Kemudian kaca mobil kembali di naikkan, Sehun mulai kembali melajukan mobilnya hingga meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disana. Luhan melihat mobil Sehun yang membawa Haera menjauh, hingga kemudian menghilang.

Lalu, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya gontai untuk masuk. Melewati loby, memasuki lift untuk menuju ke kamar apartementnya di lantai sepuluh. Berjalan tanpa daya di lorong yang sangat sepi, hanya terdengar ketukan _heels_ nya yang mengudara.

Saat Luhan sampai di depan pintu apartementnya, Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Melepas _heels_ nya, dan kemudian merosot jatuh di bawah lantai.

Ia menatap kondisi apartementnya yang sunyi. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara tangisnya yang menyakitkan. Luhan tersungkur di lantai dengan hujan air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya, dan menangis hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar, bahkan suaranya tercekik dan terisak pilu. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat lagi menahan semuanya. Segala rasa sakit yang Ia dapatkan saat ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dulu ketika Sehun mengkhianatinya.

Luhan ingin memiliki Sehun. Memiliki Haera, dan memeluknya. Luhan ingin menjadi seorang wanita yang bertanggung jawab dalam mengurus segala kebutuhan pribadi Haera. Memandikannya, memasakkannya makanan yang disukainya, mengajaknya bermain, menyisir rambut panjangnya, atau menidurkannya di atas ranjang yang empuk setiap siang dan malam.

Luhan ingin itu semua namun Ia tidak bisa melawan rasa _ego_ nya sendiri. Luhan menginginkan Sehun berjuang. Mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Tentang mereka, tentang Haera. Luhan ingin itu, dan Ia tak tahu harus berapa lama lagi menahan rasa sabar untuk tidak menyentuh Haera lebih jauh.

Luhan ingin _hak-nya_ kembali. Sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Haera selama ini yang berasal darinya.

Yang bahkan Sehun tak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Haera, tolong maafkan Mommy, Sayang." Isak Luhan di sela tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **16 July 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo Readers-nim.**

Yah, kok jadi acara sedih-sedihan sih? Crestfallen yang Angst aja belum ada acara nangis-nangisnya. Malah keduluan ama Complete huhu **T^T**

Chapter ini penuh drama banget ya? Wkwkwk. Jadi, begitulah kira-kira alasan kenapa Sehun dulu ninggalin Luhan. Dan, buat yang duga apa Luhan dulu masa lalu Sehun? Itu benar, tapi Luhan bukan jadi mantannya Sehun. Bisa di bilang belum sempat malah :'))

Terus, yang duga kalau Luhan itu Mommynya Haera? Hum. Benar tidak yaaaa? Em. Tunggu aja fakta-fakta lain di Chapter selanjutnya deh! Bakal makin seru soalnya ehehehe _***Smirkjaat.**_

Terimakasih untuk rasa excitednya buat FF baru aku ini! Alhamdulillah, responnya bagus semua. Sampai jumpa di next chapter! Review yang kenceng, ya! Tambah lagi follow n' favoritnya, okey **^w^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Love, Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Complete"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **And OC(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun punya hutang berupa ungkapan rasa terima kasih yang besar untuk sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Karena berkat Jongin, Sehun bisa kembali bertemu dengan Luhan. Sosok yang disarankan Jongin kala itu untuk menjadi dokter pribadi anaknya.

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, pun Sehun cukup sering berbagi cerita dengan Jongin. Termasuk mengisahkan tentang cerita cinta pertamanya dulu semasa sekolah. Dan, Jongin pun tahu siapa sosok yang Sehun cintai kala itu.

Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk makan siang bersama. Dengan dalih, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Kau senang bertemu lagi dengannya 'kan?." cetus Jongin kala mereka telah selesai menghabiskan santapan makan siang. Jongin mendesah puas dalam hati akan rasa laparnya yang terobati. Sehun cukup banyak mentraktirnya makanan lezat.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di restaurant yang terletak begitu dekat dengan kawasan rumah sakit. Kondisi restaurant yang sangat ramai memicu Sehun untuk memilih meja dengan pelayan VIP. Yang mana ruangan itu lebih tenang dan tidak berisik seperti di ruang biasa.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan senyum tipis, Ia menyesap _americano_ hangatnya sejenak sebelum membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bukan hanya sekadar merasa senang, tetapi ada kelegaan tersendiri yang kurasakan ketika bertemu kembali dengannya. Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?." ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipis _. Americano_ -nya sudah habis tak bersisa ketika Ia memilih untuk menyesapnya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!." Jongin berseru, melihat Sehun yang menghabiskan kopi pahitnya membuat lelaki itu sedikit berjengit.

Sebagai seorang dokter, Jongin tentu juga memerlukan kopi untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa penatnya di kala lelah. Tetapi, bukan _Americano_ yang pahit. Alih-alih Ia lebih menyukai _cappuccino_ sebagai kopi favoritnya.

Jongin ikut menyesap _cappuccino-_ nya, masih dengan mata yang menatap pada sang sahabat. Kali ini tatapannya lebih serius, raut yang tergambar di wajahnya begitu datar dan tegas.

"Luhan, si gadis cinta pertamamu. Yang dulu kau tinggalkan demi Hanna. Sekarang saat kau bisa kembali bertemu dengannya, apa kau memiliki niat untuk memperjuangkan lagi perasaan cintamu? Ya, kurasa aku sangat paham dengan perasaanmu sekarang, Oh Sehun. Kenyataan Hanna yang telah tiada sedikit membuatmu merasa senang. Aku benar 'kan?." tutur Jongin tepat sasaran. Matanya memicing ketika mendapati tubuh Sehun sedikit menegang setelah mendengar ujarannya itu.

Sehun tahu bahwa Ia mungkin tidak begitu bisa merahasikan banyak hal dari Jongin. Ikatan persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka begitu kuat. Lagi pula, tujuan utama Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin bukan hanya sekadar untuk mengutarakan rasa terima kasih.

Tetapi pada dasarnya Ia memang ingin meminta pendapat dari sang sahabat.

Sehun menghela napas ringan, Ia mencoba untuk kembali merilekskan tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sambil bersitatap dengan Jongin.

"Sejujurnya, aku mengundangmu makan siang memang untuk ini. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Hanna. Tetapi, aku sangat menghargainya karena Ia adalah istriku juga Ibu dari Haera. Kepergian Hanna membuatku sempat merasa terpukul."

Sehun menghela napas lagi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tetapi…," kemudian Ia kembali mengangkat kepala, memandang Jongin yang masih setia bungkam demi menunggunya selesai bicara. "pertemuanku kembali dengan Luhan membuat perasaan terpendamku kembali terkuak. Meski itu sudah bertahun-tahun, rasa cintaku pada wanita itu masih sama besarnya. Luhan adalah penyesalan terbesarku, Jongin. Bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku memperjuangkan Luhan lagi? Kali ini, aku tidak ingin menyianyiakannya seperti dulu."

Sehun bertitah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Cukup baginya untuk kehilangan Luhan di masa lalu, tetapi tidak di masa kini. Dia sadar, bahwa hatinya tidak pernah bisa berlabuh ke wanita lain. Dia sudah pernah mencoba untuk mencintai Hanna, dan melupakan Luhan.

Tetapi sekali lagi, sekeras apapun dirinya mencoba tetap saja Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintanya begitu saja. Alih-alih, Sehun makin tersiksa oleh rindu yang membelenggu.

Ada kenangan yang sangat _special_ dan begitu membekas di benak Sehun tentang Luhan.

Kedekatan intim yang mereka miliki lebih dari sekadar saling mempertemukan bibir.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Rasa lengket di kerongkongan mempersulitnya untuk meneguk saliva. Dahinya mengerut, mencoba memikirkan pendapat apa yang sekiranya baik Ia berikan untuk Sehun.

Hubungan percintaan sang sahabat cukup pelik menurutnya. Sehun harus mengorbankan perasaan cintanya demi gadis yang sebelumnya tak Ia cintai. Jongin rasa, kepergian Hanna mungkin bukan hanya sekadar takdir Tuhan. Tetapi bisa saja menjadi jalan pembuka dari awal kebahagiaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya.

Tentu saja kembalinya Luhan memperjelas pemikirannya saat ini.

Jongin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, meminum seteguk air mineral demi menghilangkan rasa lengket di kerongkongan. Ia memandang Sehun penuh simpatik dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu lelaki itu.

"Jika kau menginginkan pendapatku, tentu aku mengharapkan sahabatku ini menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali setelah masa berkabung. Kurasa kepergian istrimu bukan tanpa alasan, sobat. Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu selama itu baik untuk dirimu sendiri." ujarnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Menurutmu, apa aku begitu jahat pada mendiang istriku sekarang? Aku mengkhianati pernikahan kami dengan memanfaatkan kehadiran Luhan. Hanna pasti sangat kecewa padaku di atas sana." Sehun memalingkan atensinya dari Jongin, matanya merendah dan menatap gelas kosong _americano-_ nya tanpa arti.

Melihat kesedihan itu tak pelak membuat Jongin semakin merasa perihatin. Sahabatnya terlihat begitu jelas tengah di landa kebimbangan besar.

"Walau bisa dibilang begitu, tetapi kau juga tidak boleh untuk secara terus menerus merutuki kesedihanmu. Kau berhak meraih kebahagiaan baru, Sehun." Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun lagi, tatapannya yang empati memancarkan harapan yang tulus untuk kebahagiaan sang sahabat. Dengan senyum yang masih setia berlabuh di wajah, Ia berujar lagi, "jika Luhan adalah takdirmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya? Aku yakin, Hanna memiliki ruangnya tersendiri di hatimu. Posisi Hanna dan Luhan tentu tak sama 'kan. Kau yang paling paham mengenai perasaanmu sendiri."

Pandangan Sehun yang awalnya tampak kosong dan merendah. Perlahan kembali mendapatkan setitik cahaya terang. Sehun bisa melihat senyum dan tatapan bersahabat Jongin untuknya. Membuat batinnya terasa lega dengan beban yang seolah terangkat dari tubuhnya.

Sehun ikut menerbitkan senyum tipisnya. Menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada sang sahabat memang selalu menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Sehun bersyukur memiliki Jongin sebagai salah satu orang terdekatnya.

"Kau benar, Luhan adalah kebahagiaanku yang sesungguhnya. Melihat interaksi manisnya bersama Haera beberapa hari lalu juga semakin membuatku yakin. Aku harus kembali memperjuangkan Luhan. Aku tidak boleh menyianyiakannya lagi." tutur Sehun tegas dan penuh tekad yang kuat.

"Itu baru Oh Sehun yang ku kenal!" Jongin tertawa keras, lelaki itu melirik arlojinya sebentar setelah menyadari jika waktu yang mereka habiskan di restaurant ini sudah cukup lama. Dahinya mengerut samar setelah itu.

"Sudah waktunya kembali bekerja. Kau akan langsung ke kantor?."

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku ingin mampir ke rumah sakit sebentar untuk bertemu Luhan. Aku ingin melihat hasil laporan dari _medical check-up_ Haera bulan ini. Sekaligus ingin menawarinya berlibur di akhir pekan, Haera sangat ingin pergi ke pantai."

Jongin memicing mata geli mencermati raut ambigu di wajah Sehun, Jongin tahu bahwa itu hanya lah sebuah dalih Sehun untuk mengobati rasa rindunya pada Luhan. Ia tertawa ringkas.

"Haera, begitu menyukai dokter cantiknya ternyata." ujarnya kemudian.

Mereka saling bangkit berdiri dari meja makan.

"Kau tak akan percaya jika melihatnya. Haera sangat bersemangat jika bertemu dengan Luhan. Dia bahkan hampir setiap hari memintaku untuk menghubungi Luhan, mereka sering melakukan _VCall_ setiap sore." Sehun berderai tawa menyenangkan. Terpintas di pikirannya tentang bagaimana ekspresi bahagia putri kecilnya kala sore itu saat melakukan video call dengan Luhan.

Hati Sehun menghangat hanya dengan memikirkannya. Apapun interaksi yang tercipta dari Haera dan Luhan, Ia selalu menyukainya.

Jongin bisa memahami raut kebahagiaan itu di wajah sang sahabat. Hanya dengan memandangnya saja, Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun sudah meraih kembali apa yang dia cari.

Jongin menyikut pergelangan tangan Sehun pelan, "Untuk itulah kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu! Putrimu bahkan sudah memberikan restunya, apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun berderai tawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk tegas, dan menepuk pelan bahu Jongin sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasih.

Mereka berdua keluar dari restaurant, berjalan beriringan menuju bangunan megah rumah sakit. Dan berpisah di lobi.

"Kudoakan semoga kekasihmu segera menerima lamaranmu." ujar Sehun.

Kai tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Malam ini aku akan mengajaknya _dinner_ untuk menagih jawaban. Kyungsoo tidak boleh menolakku."

Mereka saling berpisah saat itu juga. Jongin undur diri lebih dulu saat beberapa perawat sudah menyapanya di lorong depan ruang ICU. Lelaki itu mengangguk tegas dengan raut seriusnya. Ia memakai jas putih kedokterannya, dan masker. Melambai sekali pada Sehun, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kaca buram disana.

Sehun mendengkus ringan, menaiki lift dan menuju ke ruangan dimana Luhan berada.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

"Wah, kondisimu semakin membaik, Jieun-ah! _Uisa_ jadi senang mengetahuinya. Pasti Jieun selalu menghabiskan makanan dan meminum obat dengan teratur ya?." Luhan tersenyum dengan amat manis sambil mengusak gemas puncak kepala gadis kecil yang bernama Kim Jieun ini.

Ia melepaskan stetoskop-nya dari telinga, lalu menggantungnya di leher.

Mata Jieun berbinar memandang Luhan. Kepala kecilnya mengangguk semangat dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah.

"Jieun selalu menuruti perkataan _uisa-nim_! Jieun tidak mau membuat papa, mama, dan _uisa-nim_ sedih. Makanya Jiuen terus berusaha untuk lekas sembuh dengan banyak makan dan minum obat. Seperti yang _uisa-nim_ selalu bilang."

Luhan tertawa gemas mendengar tutur kata Jieun yang kekanakan. Gadis berusia delapan tahun ini mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan stadium satu. Itu masih bisa di sembuhkan jika Jieun selalu rajin menjaga pola makannya dan meminum obatnya dengan teratur. Sama halnya dengan anak yang lain, Luhan selalu mengontrol perkembangan kesehatannya. Dan, dia bersyukur melihat gadis kecil ini begitu semangat untuk sembuh.

Luhan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jieun.

"Bagus sekali! Pertahankan seperti itu terus, oke? Tak lama lagi pasti Jieun akan segera sembuh."

"Jieun selalu bersemangat ketika dokter datang, dia bahkan langsung menghentikan _game_ di ponselnya begitu melihat bu dokter yang membuka pintu."

"Oh, Jinjja?!" Luhan menoleh pada nyonya Kim yang mengangguk, wanita ini menyentil gemas hidung Jieun yang tertawa riang, "kalau begitu, setelah ini Jieun harus istirahat ya."

"Baik Lulu _-uisa_!."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, dan menurunkan punggung ranjang Jieun yang semulanya sedikit tegak kembali terlentang. Nyonya Kim membantu sang putri untuk kembali berbaring nyaman dengan menata bantal, dan menyampirkan selimut sebatas bahunya.

Luhan tak pernah menghilangkan senyum manisnya selama Ia melaksakan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter anak. Kepribadiannya yang hangat dan ramah membuatnya banyak digemari oleh anak-anak yang di rawat disini.

Luhan akan melakukan perkerjaannya semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat para pasien mungilnya kembali sehat seperti semula. Ia tidak suka melihat anak-anak kecil merasa kesakitan.

Tangannya menggapai lembut pipi Jieun dan mengelusnya penuh kasih. Mata Jieun yang berpendar sayu perlahan tertutup dengan tenang. Efek samping dari obat yang diminumnya barusan memang membuatnya lekas mengantuk.

Luhan tersenyum tipis ketika sudah memastikan bahwa Jieun telah tertidur dengan deru napas yang teratur. Ia memandang nyonya Kim yang memberinya senyuman hangat.

"Terimakasih, Luhan-ah. Jieun memang sempat mengadu kalau dadanya terasa sesak sebelumnya. Tetapi aku bersyukur kau selalu datang tepat pada waktunya untuk mengontrol kondisi putriku ini. Tak heran banyak anak-anak yang suka denganmu. Sudah cantik, ramah lagi." Nyonya Kim berujar tulus.

"Itu memang sudah tugas saya sebagai seorang dokter, Nyonya. Saya akan menunaikan tanggung jawab saya semaksimal mungkin agar anak-anak yang di rawat disini bisa lekas kembali sehat."

Luhan menata peralatan dokter miliknya. Nyonya Kim ikut mengantar wanita itu sampai ke depan pintu ruangan Jieun.

"Jika kau sudah memiliki anak nanti. Pasti mereka akan begitu bahagia memiliki Ibu yang pengertian sepertimu. Kau masih _single_ 'kan? Cepatlah menikah! Bukankah banyak dokter tampan di rumah sakit ini. Atau? Jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki calon suamimu sendiri? " Nyonya Kim berderai tawa geli sambil mengajak Luhan untuk sedikit bergurau. Ia bertanya dengan mata mengerling nakal pada Luhan. Berusaha untuk menggoda dokter muda itu.

Luhan hanya menanggapi pertanyaan nyonya Kim dengan tawa kecil. Dalam senyum penuh arti yang tersemat di wajah cantiknya, Ia memilih untuk undur diri dengan sopan pada wanita itu.

Biarlah masalah status menjadi hal yang privasi untuknya. Luhan tidak akan membongkar apapun selama perasaannya belum sepenuhnya yakin. Sejak dulu, hatinya memang hanya berlabuh pada satu nama pria. Dan, itu belum berubah sama sekali meski sakit hatinya pada pria itu dahulu amat menyakitkan.

Hembusan napas ringan terurai sebelum Luhan membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia mendorong daun pintu dengan perlahan, berharap rehat sejenak bisa kembali membuat nyaman suasana hatinya yang sempat terasa sedikit kacau oleh singgungan nyonya Kim tadi.

"Selamat siang, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?."

Sahutan suara baritone familier menyapa gendang telinganya.

Luhan berjengit kaget di tempat, Ia membeliakkan matanya pada eksistensi Sehun yang tengah menerbitkan senyuman menawan untuknya. Aroma _lavender_ dari pengharum ruangan seolah berganti ke aroma _mint_ maskulin yang khas. Berbaur bersama oksigen. Dan, memenuhi rongga pernapasan dari kedua insan yang saat ini tengah bersitatap dalam diam.

Sehun berdiri dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih bergeming. Senyum menawannya tak turun sejak wanita itu datang.

"Maaf, apa kedatanganku mengganggu waktumu?." tanya Sehun pelan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya kikuk. Menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri kemudian duduk di kursi empuk kesayangannya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?." ucap Luhan tanpa ingin berbasa-basi.

Sehun masih berdiri disana. Menatap nanar pada Luhan yang seperti merasa kurang suka menerima kunjungannya.

Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kedatanganku membuatmu kurang nyaman sepertinya." ujarnya dengan senyum tipis, "aku bisa pergi jika kau tak suka akan kedatanganku." Sehun berniat beranjak darisana.

Mungkin memang bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Luhan sekarang. Sehun tak ingin membuat wanita itu merasa tak nyaman.

Luhan menghela napas, Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah hampir sampai menuju pintu.

Jemari lentiknya menarik ujung jas pria itu. Sehun menoleh ragu, memandang raut sendu Luhan di balik kepalanya yang merunduk. Ia bisa melihat jemari itu menahan ujung jasnya.

Sehun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Namun tertahan saat suara feminin Luhan lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"Tetaplah disini." ujar Luhan lirih. Ia menengadah, memandang teduh pada Sehun dan menerbitkan senyum manisnya,"Temani aku makan siang."

"Apa?."

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, Ia berjalan menuju loker pribadi di sudut ruang. Sehun masih di landa kebingungan, dia memilih duduk di sofa yang tadi Ia tempati. Memandang Luhan yang terlihat sibuk mengambil beberapa wadah makanan di loker itu, kemudian membawa dan meletakkannya di atas meja kaca.

Kebingungan Sehun belum mereda. Ia masih mengerutkan kening memandang Luhan yang telah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan membuka wadah makan siangnya, masih dengan senyum tipis Ia membalas tatapan ragu Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? Hari ini aku membawa cukup banyak _gimbap_. Maukah kau mencobanya?."

Setelah memastikan sendiri tak menemukan keraguan dari mata rusa itu, Sehun akhirnya menarik napas ringan. Mungkin kedatangannya tak sepenuhnya menganggu. Sehun melihat _gimbap_ yang tadi Luhan tawarkan, satu porsi _gimbap_ yang cukup penuh dalam satu wadah itu.

Sehun memandang Luhan lagi, wanita di sisinya ini sudah asik memakan bekalnya sendiri.

"Kau, memasaknya sendiri?."

Luhan mengangguk dalam mulut penuh. Ia menelan makanannya lebih dulu sebelum berbicara pada Sehun.

"Hidup tiga tahun di Seoul membuatku sudah terbiasa mandiri. Terkadang jika ingin, aku akan memasak." Luhan mengarahkan sumpitnya pada satu _gimbap_ yang di selimuti _nori_ , mencubitnya perlahan dan menawarkan _gimbap_ itu pada Sehun. "cobalah." tawar Luhan, senyumnya masih disana selagi menunggu Sehun menerima suapannya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Sehun merasakan debaran hangat di hati. Irisnya menatap teduh pada Luhan. Keraguaan tak Ia miliki sama sekali ketika menerima suapan manis dari Luhan untuknya.

Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar, matanya memandang semringah ketika Sehun memejamkan mata dan mengunyah masakannya. Tak bisa dimungkiri bahwa Ia menunggu sebuah pujian tulus dari bibir lelaki itu.

Rasa gurih dan nikmat melebur di lidah. Sensasi lezat dapat Sehun rasakan dalam kunyahannya, bagaimana tekstur lembut dari _gimbap_ yang dibuat Luhan begitu memanjakan indera pengecapnya. Mata lelaki itu terbuka perlahan, masih dengan mulut penuh Ia memandang takjub pada Luhan.

Tangannya berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengambil sepasang sumpit di meja, mengambil satu _gimbap_ lagi dan melahapnya. Aroma lezat yang menggoda, dan rasa gurih tak terelakkan ini sungguh membuatnya ketagihan.

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya pas?." Tanya Luhan bersemangat. Hatinya menjerit senang melihat Sehun begitu menikmati _gimbap_ buatannya.

Sehun mengangguk dua kali. Ia menelan kunyahannya dan tersenyum kagum pada Luhan. Mengusak gemas puncak kepala wanita ini. Hingga mendatangkan tawa kecil di antara keduanya.

"Lezat sekali. Kau hebat, Lu." Puji Sehun tulus.

Luhan memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun yang langsung di teguknya. Ternyata, debaran di hati yang sempat membuatnya merasa tak nyaman telah membaur bersama rasa hangat yang kini memenuhi nurani. Sejujurnya, dia bukan orang yang pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaan. Luhan menyimpan kesedihan di balik pancaran mata teduh yang Ia layangkan untuk Sehun.

Jika saja Ia tak mementingkan egoisme, Luhan ingin menceritakan segalanya pada Sehun. Tentang kesedihan yang selama ini di simpannya seorang diri.

"Kau tidak makan lagi? Aku baru melihatmu makan sesuap _gimbap_." Sehun mencubit satu _gimbap_ lagi dan menyodorkannya pada Luhan, "sekarang giliran aku yang menyuapimu. Makanlah, seorang dokter juga perlu kondisi tubuh yang sehat."

Luhan terhibur dengan tawa, melahap suapan dari Sehun dan mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. Satu porsi yang penuh tujuh _gimbap_ di wadah habis tak tersisa. Sehun menjadi pihak yang lebih banyak menyuapi Luhan.

"Kau tidak kembali berkerja?."

Luhan bertanya setelah usai merapikan kembali mejanya. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa tunggal itu.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa, "Jadwalku tak terlalu sibuk, mungkin berada disini sebentar lagi tak akan menjadi masalah." Atensinya menatap Luhan tepat di mata, "kau tidak keberatan 'kan aku berada disini?."

Sehun hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi jika dirinya benar-benar tidak mengganggu ketenangan Luhan.

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng pelan, "sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit terkejut mendapati kau di ruanganku. Kedatanganmu kemari pasti punya maksud lain."

Iris elang itu memenjarakannya, Luhan memilih berpaling ke dua kancing kemeja putih Sehun yang terbuka. Semburat merah jambu menyapa di tulang pipi kala Ia mengintip betapa kokohnya dada bidang itu disana. Rasa gugup melanda di dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingin melihat hasil laporan _medical check-up_ Haera bulan ini. Waktu itu kau ingin memberikannya padaku, tetapi aku menolaknya 'kan. Aku ingin mengetahui detailnya mengenai kondisi kesehatan Haera."

Luhan menengadah, matanya mengerjap kikuk kala mata Sehun memandangnya sedemikian intens. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari dokumen milik Haera.

Selagi matanya mencari-cari berkas Haera di rak yang penuh akan berkas pasien lainnya. Dalam hembusan napas panjang Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Debaran jantungnya belum mereda. Ia sampai gemetar menahan gejolak kacau ini.

Berada kembali dalam ruang lingkup seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Aroma maskulin serta tatapan dinginnya seolah membelenggunya untuk tertunduk. Pesona tampannya juga aura seorang Ayah yang dimiliki pria itu menjadikan Luhan sedikit merasa sinting. Dia tidak bisa bernapas tenang jika detak jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat kala bersitatap dengan pria itu.

Luhan mendesah lega saat berkas milik Haera telah Ia temukan. Langkah kakinya menapak pelan dan duduk kembali di sofa yang sama.

"Ini dokumen milik Haera, aku harap hasilnya dapat melegakan hatimu." Luhan memberikan dokumen itu pada Sehun yang raut wajahnya tampak sedikit tegang. Dia dapat memahami dengan baik kegelisahan yang Sehun simpan di balik tatapan matanya.

Mendesah untuk menenangkan diri, Sehun menerima dokumen itu kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Haera mengalami perkembangan fisik yang begitu signifikan. Berat badan dan tingginya semakin bertambah di setiap bulan. Kondisi kesehatannya juga berangsur membaik." Luhan menambahkan beberapa inti dari hasil laporan yang dibaca Sehun.

Lelaki itu masih mencermati dengan teliti kata per kata apa saja yang tertulis pada setiap lembar kertas. Ia membacanya perlahan dan terus membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya.

Mendengar penjelasan singkat Luhan tentang kondisi kesehatan sang putri membuatnya merasakan kelegaan yang luarbiasa. Sehun sudah memastikan sendiri jika apa yang di ucap Luhan tadi sama benarnya dengan isi dokumen yang Ia baca.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, setengah ragu Ia bertanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi jantungnya? Apa selama beberapa bulan terakhir Haera menunjukkan beberapa kejanggalan tentang itu? Aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa khawatir jika menyangkut-pautkan kondisi kesehatannya. Hanna yang memiliki penyakit jantung kemungkinan besar itu juga menurun pada Haera." Sehun merunduk berat. Suaranya lirih dan terdengar sedih. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan tatapan sendunya yang menyiksa batin ini pada Luhan.

Selama Haera belum benar dikatakan sehat, Sehun tidak bisa mengakhiri perang batinnya.

Luhan meremat bahu Sehun simpatik. Ia tersenyum di balik matanya yang serasa memanas melihat kesedihan Sehun yang terlihat amat membebani. Jika saja Sehun mengetahui fakta yang ada, bahwa tak akan mungkin bagi Haera memiliki penyakit turunan itu.

"Haera tidak menunjukkan gejala apapun yang bisa membuatmu merasa khawatir. Seperti yang sudah kaubaca sendiri, kondisi kesehatannya baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memastikan itu dan percayalah bahwa datanya akurat, Sehun." Luhan semakin tersenyum menyakinkan ketika iris sendu itu menatapnya, "aku tidak mungkin berbohong, percayalah padaku."

Luhan tidak menolak ketika kedua tangannya di tarik pelan mendekat dengan kepala Sehun yang bersandar rapuh di dadanya. Lelaki ini memeluknya begitu erat, seolah ketakutan perihal Haera masih terus menghantuinya. Luhan membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap lembut punggung tegap Sehun. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku akan percaya padamu. Ku harap penyakit turunan jantung Hanna tidak akan dimiliki oleh Haera. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, Luhan." gumam Sehun parau di dadanya.

Dapat Luhan rasakan hatinya terasa tercubit nyeri mendengar keluhan itu. Dia hanya tak berdaya untuk mengutarakan kejujuran. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan jeritan pilu di hatinya, berharap airmata tak Ia bebaskan di depan Sehun saat ini.

"Aku akan selalu memantau kondisi kesehatan Haera, aku tidak akan membiarkan ketakutanmu itu terjadi, Hun-ah. Mungkin kita hanya perlu beberapa kali _check-up_ lagi untuk mendapatkan hasil positifnya."

Pelukan mereka terlepas, keduanya saling bersitatap dalam senyum. Sehun mengangguk yakin dan memberikan kepercayaannya pada Luhan. Tangannya menggenggam hangat kesepuluh jemari wanita itu.

Sehun menyelam tatapan Luhan lebih dalam, sungguh Ia begitu mencintai wanita ini. Jongin benar, Luhan adalah kebahagiaan yang harus Ia raih mulai sekarang.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan apartementmu malam ini? Tinggal lah di mansionku. Haera ingin mengajakmu berlibur ke pantai besok. Kami punya villa disana, dan setiap ada cukup waktu yang banyak di akhir pekan, Haera selalu menagih untuk kesana."

Sehun menggenggam lebih kuat jemari Luhan.

"Ikutlah bersama kami. Kau juga butuh udara segar dan pemandangan alam yang cantik untuk menghilangkan penatmu." Pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Bersamamu dan Haera? Hanya bertiga lalu kita menginap?." Luhan bertanya dengan raut terkejut. Matanya memancarkan kilauan cahaya. Dia tak bisa berdalih untuk menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

Setiap kali membahas Haera, sepintas senyum manis dan tawa menggemaskan gadis kecil itu berlalu senang dalam pikirannya. Cukup lama mereka belum bertemu lagi. Membuat Luhan begitu merindukannya.

Luhan tentu tak akan menolak ajakkan manis ini. Membayangkan mereka bertiga akan menghabiskan hari libur di pantai begitu membuatnya bahagia. Mereka akan tinggal bersama, dan Luhan akan melakukan segala kewajiban yang belum Ia penuhi selama ini kepada Haera, malam ini.

"Ya, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?."

"Tentu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan." ujar Luhan sekenanya walau dalam hati Ia bersorak-sorai kegirangan.

Sehun mengusak gemas puncak kepala Luhan dan tersenyum senang. Ia semakin tak sabar menanti malam dimana Luhan akan berada satu rumah dengannya dan Haera.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hanya kembali sebentar ke kantor sementara Luhan akan bersiap untuk kepindahan dua malamnya. Rasa semangat membara di jiwa mana kala Ia begitu ringkas dan cekatan menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk menginap dan berlibur bersama Haera.

Senyum tiada menghilang di wajah. Luhan memasukkan beberapa baju musim panas, gaun tidur, gaun pesta _–untuk berjaga-jaga_ , serta pakaian dalam provokatif dan sebagainya ke dalam satu koper mungil.

Ini hanya dua hari, tetapi rasanya Luhan akan tinggal lama mengingat begitu banyak barang pribadi yang Ia masukkan dalam kopernya tersebut. Tapi toh Ia tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Luhan hanya terlampau bahagia ingin segera tertidur di samping Haera.

Setelah memastikan semua keperluannya lengkap. Luhan lekas pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum Sehun akan menjemputnya satu jam kemudian.

Sejam setelahnya, bel apartementnya berbunyi nyaring. Setelah memastikan Ia sudah tampil cantik nan sederhana, Luhan turun dari kamarnya dengan membawa koper mungilnya. Membuka pintu dan menyambut jemputan Sehun dengan senyum secerah sinar mentari pagi.

"Kau sudah siap? Haera menjerit riang di telepon begitu kubilang kau akan menginap."

Sehun begitu terpesona sebenarnya, malam ini Luhannya terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun santai dan rambutnya yang tergerai. Tetapi Sehun memilih untuk mengalihkan itu dengan mengambil koper Luhan untuk dibawanya.

"Aku juga merindukan Haera. Sedang apa dia sekarang?."

"Menunggumu di depan pintu." Sehun melirik Luhan melalui ekor matanya. Mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju _basement_ dimana mobil _sport_ Sehun terparkir.

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan decak tawa. Suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar luwes dan serasi dalam keheningan langit malam. Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak, jemarinya di genggam hangat dan pas oleh pria itu.

Di sisa perjalanan menuju mansion Sehun, Luhan tidak melepas tautan lelaki itu di jemari tangannya. Meski sempat terlepas ketika Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, namun setelah itu Sehun menggenggamnya lagi.

Luhan merasakan kukungan kokoh dan aman menyelimuti tubuh hanya dalam tautan jemari. Seperti ada sulur-sulur hangat yang begitu menyentuh di hatinya, rasanya nyaman dan menenangkan. Luhan tak menurunkan senyumnya sampai mereka telah sampai di mansion megah keluarga Oh.

Gerbang utama terbuka lebar mana kala sang tuan rumah telah sampai di kediamannya. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan utama dan memberikan kunci mobil itu pada sopir untuk di letakkan di garasi.

Sehun sudah membawa koper mungil Luhan di tangannya, sedangkan si pemilik tengah berlari riang menuju pintu yang telah terbuka lebar. Teriakan kencang seorang gadis kecil menjadi penyebab utamanya berlari.

"Lulu _uisa_!."

"Haera!."

Sehun tersenyum cerah melihat kedua orang terkasihnya itu saling berpelukan hangat.

"Haera rindu sekali dengan _uisa_!."

Luhan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Haera. Memandang penuh rindu gadis kecil ini dan menghujaninya dengan banyaknya kecupan sayang. Hatinya terenyuh menatap cerminan dirinya dalam mata bening milik Haera. Luhan serasa ingin menangis.

" _Uisa_ juga sangat rindu pada Haera." gumam Luhan sambil mengelus pipinya. Bukan hanya sekadar rindu. Ia mencintai Haera di segenap hatinya.

"Ayo kita masuk ke rumah Haera, _Uisa_! Rumah Haera besar, banyak bonekanya. Pasti _uisa_ suka." Ajak Haera sembari menautkan jemarinya di jemari Luhan.

Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Luhan mengikuti langkah kecil itu untuk masuk ke dalam sambil berderai tawa gemas. Luhan sempat menyapa kikuk beberapa maid yang menyambut kedatangannya, dan ingin menyapa lebih lama pada bibi Jung. Tetapi Haera terus menariknya untuk masuk lebih dalam, sehingga Luhan terpaksa menurutinya dan meringis maaf pada bibi Jung yang tersenyum geli.

"Nona Luhan tinggal disini, Tuan?." Tanya Bibi Jung pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Hanya untuk sehari. Besok kami akan pergi ke pantai dan tinggal satu malam di villa." Sehun memberikan koper mungil Luhan pada Bibi Jung, "letakkan ini di kamar Luhan, Bi."

"Baik, Tuan."

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Haera dan Luhan di ruang tengah. Bisa Ia lihat bahwa keduanya tengah asik bercengkrama riang dan penuh tawa. Senyumnya mengembang penuh rindu, betapa hangatnya interaksi itu dapat Ia rasakan di dadanya.

Memahami arti pada keberadaan Luhan di dalam rumahnya sendiri, mendatangkan rasa kebijaksanaan yang kentara dalam diri Sehun. Dia seperti menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang di idam-idamkan. Memiliki seorang istri yang begitu cantik serta penyayang keluarga. Dan, anak-anak mereka yang lucu. Seperti Haera.

Sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah merasa terbelenggu seperti ini. Saat Hanna menjadi istrinya, mereka hanya memiliki sedikit moment untuk bersama. Sisanya, Sehun seolah sudah terbiasa mandiri, mengurus dirinya serta Haera dan memantau perkembangan putrinya. Anak perempuannya memang memiliki Ibu, tetapi kasih dan cinta sang Ibu tak banyak Ia peroleh semenjak usianya enam bulan.

Mendapati Luhan ada bersama mereka. Sehun seperti ingin menangis, nuraninya menjerit terharan karena rasa bahagia. Dan, bolehkah jika Sehun menaruh banyak harapan? Bisakah Ia tak membiarkan Luhan pulang lagi ke apartementnya? Luhan lebih cocok tinggal bersamanya dan Haera di rumah ini. Sehun yakin itu.

"Daddy! _Uisa_ bilang, Haera semakin cantik. Tapi, Haera bilang kalau _uisa_ lebih cantik daripada Haera! Benarkan, Dad?." Haera bertanya antusias sambil memeluk kedua kaki Sehun. Ia barusaja bergabung bersama mereka di ruang tengah.

Iris mata kecokelatannya yang bening itu berbinar terang menatap sang Ayah. Wajahnya begitu menggemaskan dengan senyum malu-malu. Sikap lucu Haera ini tak pelak membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk mengabaikannya.

Dengan tawa geli, Sehun mengecup pipi Haera yang sekarang telah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Menurut Daddy, kalian berdua sama cantiknya." Kecupnya lagi di pipi Haera yang lain. Anak gadisnya itu hanya tertawa riang dan mengadu geli karena ciuman manis Ayahnya.

"Daddy, karena _uisa_ ada bersama kita. Apa boleh kalau Haera tidur bersama _uisa_ malam ini?." Haera memberikan senyuman malu-malunya pada Sehun, "tadi Haera sudah minta izin _uisa_ Lulu. Katanya boleh kalau daddy mengizinkan. Bolehkan, Dad?! Boleh ya?." rengeknya manja.

Sehun mengernyit, memberikan ekspresi berpikirnya yang _sok_ serius untuk memancing agar Haera lebih banyak memberinya _agyeo_. Ia bersitatap dengan Luhan meminta persetujuan dan melihat anggukan manis dari wanita itu Sehun tahu bahwa Ia harusnya juga menyetujuinya.

"Oke, boleh saja." ujar Sehun kemudian.

"Asik! Malam ini daddy sendiri dulu ya, Haera akan tidur di kamarnya _uisa_." Haera mencium sayang pipi sang Ayah dan memeluk lehernya erat, "daddy jangan sedih, nanti Haera pasti akan temani daddy bobo lagi 'kok." celotehnya khas anak-anak.

Sehun tertawa geli dengan anggukan kepala. Ia mengelus lembut punggung mungil Haera, matanya menatap tepat ke mata Luhan yang sedang tersenyum hangat.

Sehun mengulurkan satu tangannya, meminta Luhan untuk mendekat. Dengan kerutan bingung, Luhan beringsut maju menuruti kemaunan Sehun. Ia ingin bertanya namun Sehun lebih cepat mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

Menarik Luhan lebih dekat, dengan Haera yang masih dalam gendongan kokohnya. Sehun mengalungkan satu tangannya tadi di lekukan pinggul Luhan yang ramping. Dalam raut keterkejutan yang kentara, Luhan hanya bisa membisu mana kala lelaki itu mengecup lama dahinya.

Mata Luhan terpejam sejenak, menikmati perpaduan aroma maskulin Sehun dan aroma bayi milik Haera yang membaur menjadi satu di pernapasannya. Begitu menenangkan, nyaman, dan hangat. Luhan sangat suka sensasi gelenyar ini di tubuhnya.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya lagi ketika ciuman Sehun menjauh. Mereka kembali bertemu pandang. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan dan keteduhan dari sorot mata masing-masing. Pandangan Sehun mengisyaratkan kerinduan dan cinta, dan Luhan pun demikian.

Luhan tidak menolak ketika Sehun menciumnya lagi, kali ini di bibir. Saling merapat dalam dekap, saat kedua bibir mereka menyatu untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang terpendam.

Ini adalah ciuman mereka yang pertama setelah kembali bertemu di masa kini. Dan, Sehun selalu punya caranya sendiri dalam menghargai keberadaan Luhan di sisinya. Memanjakkan Luhan secara jasmani dan rohani. Hingga Luhan akhirnya memahami, bahwa jawaban dari keraguannya selama ini adalah dusta.

Dia tak punya keraguan. Dia masih mencintai pria ini. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang. Dan, Luhan tidak akan lagi menolak jika nanti Sehun akan kembali bertanya tentang perasaannya.

Ciuman rindu itu terlepas kemudian. Haera hanya menjadi saksi bisu dalam gendongan Sehun. Gadis kecil itu sudah terlampau nyaman terkulai di celuk leher Ayahnya.

Mereka saling membuka mata perlahan. Keduanya merasa seperti habis dihujani oleh jutaan kembang api yang menggelegar. Perasaan haru meletup-letup di dalam hati. Saling bersitatap dalam diam, dengan deru napas terengah dan semu merah muda di wajah.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil menemukan apa yang dicari. Yaitu kebahagiaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Malam ini, aku titip Haera padamu." bisik Sehun lembut, ibu jarinya menghapus jejak saliva di bibir ranum Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dalam senyum. Sehun menuntunnya menuju kamar tamu yang akan Ia tempati, sedangkan Luhan berpikir bahwa Ia tak menginginkan kamar itu.

Ketika Sehun akan menggapai ganggang pintu, Luhan menarik kemejanya. Sehun menoleh dan melihat wanita itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Biarkan kami tidur di kamar Haera, Sehun. Aku pikir itu akan membuatnya lebih nyaman." bisik Luhan sembari melirik Haera yang telah terlelap di dekapan Sehun. Sesungguhnya, Ia hanya butuh suasana lembut kamar Haera. Luhan ingin mencari banyak hal disana.

Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga, Sehun mengangguk dalam senyum simpatik dan berpindah langkah untuk naik ke lantai dua. Menuju dimana kamarnya dan Haera yang bersebelahan itu berada.

Sebuah pintu cukup besar dengan cat pink menggemaskan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Ada ukiran nama Oh Haera disana, yang di hias sedemikian kekanakan dan lucu. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

Sehun membuka pintu, dan membaringkan Haera di ranjang empuknya. Sedangkan Luhan masih menyapu atensi ke seluruh penjuru sisi kamar Haera. Bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawa kopermu kemari, tunggulah sebentar."

Luhan hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan. Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang. Memandang Haera yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halusnya. Tangan Luhan tergerak untuk mengelus wajah Haera, memberinya sentuhan penuh kasih hingga gadis itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Ini kopermu," Sehun meletakkan koper mungil Luhan di dekat lemari. Ia menghampiri wanita itu lebih dulu sebelum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Haera sering mengigau kecil di tengah malam. Kuharap nantinya tidurmu tidak akan terusik." Sehun mengecup lembut puncak kepala Haera.

"Mengigau apa?." Luhan bertanya penasaran.

"Ibunya."

Luhan langsung terserang nyeri mendengarnya.

"Haera selalu memanggil Hanna saat tidur, entah disadarinya atau tidak. Jika Ia mengigau nanti, kau hanya perlu memeluknya maka Ia akan tenang."

Selagi Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tak menolak kedekatannya lagi, lelaki itu akan terus memberinya begitu banyak sentuhan kasih sayang. Seperti saat ini ketika Ia mengecup dahi Luhan lembut sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Selamat tidur, nikmati waktumu dengan Haera."

Luhan mengantar Sehun sampai kedepan pintu. Memastikan lelaki itu sudah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, dan Luhan menutup daun pintunya perlahan.

Dengan ringkas, Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur. Membasuh wajah dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di tepi ranjang Haera.

Atensinya menyapu keseluruh sisi penjuru kamar Haera yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik kekanakan. Corak pink lembut dari cat dindingnya begitu cantik. Luhan berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut dengan senyuman, menyentuhkan jemarinya pada setiap benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Firasat menuntunnya untuk membuka sebuah laci yang terletak pada satu lemari kaca penuh boneka. Dalam cahaya lampu yang berpendar temaram, Luhan melihat beberapa album foto darisana.

Sebuah album foto tebal saat ini berada dalam genggamannya, Luhan memilih duduk di sofa tunggal mungil yang Ia terka sebagai tempat bermain Haera.

Jemarinya mulai membuka album itu, membaca sebuah judul bertinta hitam tebal yang tersemat di cover utamanya.

 _Malaikat kecil kami yang berharga, Oh Haera._

Lembar pertama berisi tentang foto menggemaskan Haera ketika bayi. Dari umurnya yang masih satu bulan, dengan tubuh mungil kemerahan yang gembil. Seketika nuraninya kembali di sapa oleh rasa nyeri, tetapi Ia memilih untuk tak mengubrisnya.

Luhan menarik satu foto darisana.

Bolehkan Ia menyimpannya satu? Sebuah foto yang menampilkan senyum mungil _baby_ Haera di matanya yang bahkan masih belum bisa terbuka sempurna. Luhan akan menyimpan ini.

"Malaikat kecil yang menggemaskan." ujarnya lirih.

Luhan terus membuka lembar demi lembar foto yang semakin menarik perhatiannya. Semakin Ia menaruh fokus lebih banyak, maka semakin kentara pula berbagai macam emosi yang saat ini tengah membelenggunya.

Haera begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Luhan tidak bisa mengabaikan satu gambar pun. Gadis mungil ini selalu punya momentnya sendiri di setiap bulan pertambahan usianya. Dan, Luhan akan selalu mencuri satu gambar darisana untuk Ia simpan.

Kemudian, Luhan melihat judul lain dari beberapa lembar foto terakhir. Ia membacanya dalam pandangan dan senyum sendu, dimana nuraninya saat ini sedang terkukung erat oleh perpaduan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang semakin menjadi. Luhan menyadari emosinya kian memuncak, siluet bayangan buram mulai menyapa di pelupuk mata mana kala Ia mulai menjelajah lembar baru itu.

Beberapa gambar memiliki pendeskrepsiannya sendiri. Lembar ini di penuhi oleh seluruh hasil cetakan foto USG yang menampilkan siluet bayangan hitam-putih seorang janin mungil yang masih dalam kandungan Ibunya.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin dan bergetar. Berusaha menahan isak tangis yang kini meraung-raung di dalam dirinya. Airmatanya jatuh menuruni pipi, kian banyak mana kala Ia tak sanggup lagi memandang lembar foto itu.

Sesekali Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, namun deru napasnya yang kacau semakin menjadikannya terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Luhan membuka pandangannya yang buram, menatap foto janin itu lagi. Ia mengambil salah satu gambar hasil USG disana kemudian memandangnya lebih dalam.

Tangisnya tidak bisa di hentikan, Luhan meremat kalut sisi pinggir kertas foto yang di genggamnya. Meski Ia tahu bahwa bibirnya saat ini begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, tetapi Luhan ingin dirinya berbicara.

Memaksakan kehendak bahwa selembar foto yang di genggamnya ini bukanlah milik Sehun ataupun Hanna, tetapi miliknya.

"Ini milikku, ini adalah foto-foto milikku. Kenapa mereka memilikinya…." lirih Luhan tak terima. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras demi menghalau jeritan pilunya.

Gambar itu menampilkan siluet bayangan janin ketika Haera masih berumur lima bulan dalam kandungan. Dan, Luhan mengenalnya begitu baik. Karena Ia lah yang merasakannya saat itu.

Merasakan getarannya, merasakan adanya kehidupan lain di tubuhnya. Masih membekas jelas di ingatannya bagaimana perasaan harunya kala itu, ketika setiap bulannya Ia akan pergi _check-up_ kandungan untuk mengetahui perkembangan bayinya.

"Haera…Haera…," Luhan tak sanggup lagi menahan ini, keterpurukannya membuat Ia serasa lemas, "Haera adalah milikku. Dia adalah bayiku. Bayiku dan Sehun…hiks…." bibirnya meracau kacau.

Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Mencoba untuk meredamkan kesedihannya seorang diri. Demi waktu yang telah berada di pertengahan malam, Ia mendenguk dalam tangis hebat dan memeluk tubuhnya tanpa daya. Seorang diri, di kamar Haera yang bercahaya redup.

Rasanya sakit sekali, bak seperti ada seribu belati yang menghujaninya dengan kejam, menusuknya hingga ke titik terdalam. Ia kesakitan, mengetahui ketidakadilan begitu menjahatinya. Luhan punya banyak rahasia tentang bagaimana manisnya Haera bisa berada dalam rahimnya. Bagaimana terharunya Ia dapat berbagi kehidupan dengan Haera. Merasakan perutnya membesar, dengan getaran-getaran hangat disana.

Saling berbagi napas dengan anaknya. Saling berbagi nyawa dengan anaknya. Dan, menghabiskan waktu sembilan bulan bersama anaknya.

Kenangan terindah yang tak akan pernah Ia lupakan. Luhan mencintainya, mencintai bayinya. Tetapi apa yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang? Bibirnya tak bisa semudah itu untuk menjelaskan realita yang sesungguhnya pada sang Ayah dari bayinya.

Luhan tidak memiliki cukup keberanian, yang Ia inginkan sang Ayah dari bayinya mencari fakta itu sendiri. Menguak semua kebenaran yang tersembunyi untuk memenangkan kekejaman suatu kebohongan besar.

Setidaknya pada suatu hari, Ia yakin keinginan terbesarnya akan tercapai. Menjadi _pelengkap_ di antara Sehun dan Haera. Untuk sebuah keluarga utuh yang bahagia.

"Mommy…"

Racauan samar Haera menyentakkan Luhan. Kepalanya sontak menengadah untuk melirik kebelakang tubuhnya. Masih dengan mata yang menangis, Luhan membeliak mendapati Haera terlihat gelisah di tempat tidurnya.

Seringkas mungkin, Luhan menghapus sisa airmatanya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri ranjang.

"Mommy…hiks… _kajima_ …." Haera menggeleng resah dengan meremat kuat selimutnya. Matanya yang terpejam erat seperti akan menangis.

Luhan tidak kuat melihat kesedihan putrinya. Airmatanya lagi-lagi menurun, Ia menyibak selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kosong sebelah Haera. Dan, mendekap tubuh mungil putrinya erat-erat.

Sepasang lengan milik Haera langsung membalas pelukannya. Kepala gadis kecil itu berada tepat di depan dada Ibunya yang wangi. Haera melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam, menajamkan indera penciumannya ketika aroma tubuh sang Ibu membuat hatinya serasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Mommy, _kajima_ …" rengeknya.

"Tidak akan, Sayang." Luhan memeluk tubuh mungil Haera lebih erat, "Mommy tidak akan pergi." Sejuta kecupan sayang dan penuh kasih Ia hujani di puncak kepala Haera.

Haera mengangguk lembut dalam tidurnya.

Begitu mirisnya nasib gadis itu, setelah empat tahun di kehidupannya baru kali ini Ia bisa benar-benar merasakan keberadaan Ibunya.

Ibu yang melahirkannya, seorang Ibu yang menjadikannya ada di dunia.

Luhan tersenyum lega saat merasakan deru napas Haera mulai stabil kembali. Gadis kecil ini pasti bermimpi tentang Hanna yang Ia klaim sebagai seorang _Ibu_ , memeluknya penuh kasih. Memanjakannya di sisa malam waktu tidurnya.

Meski begitu, Luhan tak masalah. Haera masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima suatu kebenaran yang begitu rumit ini. Biarlah suatu saat, putrinya ini dapat mengetahuinya sendiri. Bahwa Ia lah Ibunya, Ibu kandungnya.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang. Mommy janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." bisik Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum Ia ikut menyusul Haera untuk merangkai mimpi indah bersama-sama.

 **.**

* * *

 **Complete**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi Luhan dan Haera di awali dengan sinar matahari yang berpendar terang melalui ventilasi udara juga ketukan pelan Sehun di balik pintu. Luhan langsung ringkas bangkit dari ranjang, untuk membereskan sisa kekacauannya semalam.

Beberapa lembar foto Haera sudah Luhan letakkan di kantung tersembunyi dalam kopernya. Ia sempat menyapa Sehun di depan pintu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bersiap. Sehun hanya perlu menunggu mereka di meja makan selama 15 menit.

Setelah sarapan penuh keharmonisan pada suatu keluarga itu usai, tanpa menunda waktu mereka langsung berangkat dengan mobil menuju pantai. Di sepanjang perjalanan Haera tiada henti berkicau riang sambil melirik jalanan di balik jendela. Matanya berbinar terang, Ia begitu cerewet dan terus saja bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak Ia ketahui kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

Membuat kedua orang dewasa yang duduk di kursi depan itu selalu berdecak tawa gemas mendengar penuturan polosnya. Sebisa mungkin baik Sehun ataupun Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kehangatan yang menjanjikan, kenyamanan yang begitu membelenggu hati, Sehun dapat merasakan itu semua saat ini dengan adanya Luhan bersamanya dan Haera. Selama di perjalanan pula matanya tak akan menatap bosan pada wanita disampingnya itu. Memandangnya dalam isyarat haru bercampur sendu.

Sehun suka mendengar Luhan dan Haera tertawa bersama. Seolah suara riang tawa mereka menjadi penyemangat utama di hidupnya. Dan, bolehkah jika Sehun menaruh harapan berlebih pada Luhan? untuk mengikat wanita itu menjadi pendamping hidup barunya kelak? Sehun harap di kemudian hari Luhan akan menjawab iya ketika dirinya sudah siap untuk melayangkan suatu ajakan pernikahan.

Sebuah pantai di kota Gangneung menjadi kunjungan wisata favorit Sehun dan Haera kala berlibur. Pantai cantik dengan keasrian alamnya yang masih sangat terjaga. Memiliki hutan pinus kehijauan yang terletak di sepanjang jalannya. Juga pegunungan asri di belakangnya.

Sehun menurunkan seluruh kaca jendela mobilnya. Mematikan AC, dan membiarkan mereka lebih menikmati sejuknya udara yang tercipta dari hutan pinus di sekeliling mereka.

Haera tiada henti berdecak tawa riang, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang memeluk erat sisi jendela. Ia memandang semringah pada pemandangan alam pepohonan yang tinggi juga garis pantai yang sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Villa mereka berada tak jauh dari kawasan pantai. Luhan menemukan sebuah bangunan rumah minimalis yang ramah dengan desain eksterior modern cantiknya di depan mata.

Desain bangunannya terlihat lembut, ringan, dan asri. Jauh dari kata mewah seperti rumah di kota kebanyakan. Dengan warna cat putih dan abu-abu yang menghiasi di sepanjang dinding kokohnya, villa ini sungguh lah apik dan menawan.

Luhan langsung jatuh cinta pada villa milik Sehun ini.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke perkarangan utama. Villa mereka tak memiliki pagar kokoh yang melindungi, hanya ada beberapa pengawal dan pelayan pengurus villa yang senantiasa berjaga disini. Dan, mereka semua membungkuk hormat menyambut kedatangan sang tuan rumah.

Sehun menurunkan bagasi mereka, menolak bantuan para maid dan memilih membawa dua koper itu sendirian. Koper miliknya sendiri, dan koper milik Luhan dan Haera yang di jadikan satu.

"Kau punya villa yang menakjubkan. Ini sangat," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya takjub, "luar biasa cantik." Mata rusanya menatap Sehun berbinar. Dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari desain interior villa yang mengagumkan ini.

"Aku membuatnya khusus untuk Haera." Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang putri yang kini tampak riang masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama seorang pelayan, "kenyamanannya adalah apa yang ku prioritaskan. Villa ini dibangun tepat saat usia Haera menginjak satu tahun." Lalu Ia menatap Luhan lagi.

Sehun betul-betul mencintai Haera. Luhan bersyukur putrinya memiliki Ayah yang penuh kasih dan perhatian seperti Sehun.

Dua kamar utama berada tepat di hadapan mereka, Sehun meletakkan koper Luhan di kamar yang akan wanita itu tempati bersama Haera. Sebuah kamar yang tak kalah menakjubkannya seperti sisi ruangan yang lain, malah lebih menawan.

"Kau bisa melihat-lihatnya lebih banyak nanti. Sekarang, kita harus ke pantai dulu. Haera bahkan sudah siap untuk berganti pakaian renang." Sehun mengedikkan dagunya pada sang anak yang sudah berlari menghampiri mereka dengan menenteng pelampung berbentuk _flamingo_ yang melingkar di perutnya.

Sehun dan Luhan sukses di buat tertawa.

"Daddy! Mana baju renang Haera? Haera mau ganti baju dulu. Kita harus ke pantai, Dad! Sekarang ya." Haera meloncat-loncat riang di depan sang Ayah.

"Baiklah, Haera disini dulu berganti pakaian renang dengan _uisa_ , oke? Kita bertemu di depan."

"Oke, Dad!." Dengan gerakan cepat Haera menarik-narik jemari Luhan, "ayo _uisa_ , kita pakai baju renang. Pokoknya nanti _uisa_ harus temani Haera bangun istana pasir ya?."

Sehun tersenyum geli di buat gemas oleh tingkah lucu Haera. Lelaki itu memilih untuk pergi untuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan berganti pakaian. Mereka akan sama-sama bermain air dan pasir setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu murah hati sang pencipta hari ini, membiarkan mentarinya bersinar lembut di balik gumpalan awan yang berarak tenang menutupi luasnya langit biru. Desiran halus ombak yang memecah di bibir pantai menjadi nyanyian alam yang menyejukkan hati. Sapuan angin musim panas yang tidak terlalu kencang benar-benar terasa hangat.

Letak pantai tak jauh dari Villa, mereka hanya perlu berjalan sedikit untuk sampai kemari. Haera yang sudah memakai pakaian renang berwarna pink kesukaannya tampak begitu semangat menarik-narik tangan Luhan hingga ke tengah ladang pasir putih.

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, sudah tak heran lagi melihat tingkah lincah putrinya itu jika melihat pasir dan air laut. Lelaki itu memilih untuk bersantai di bawah teduhan payung pelangi besar, dan bersandar nyaman di kursi jati yang berada di bawah payungnya.

Melihat intens pemandangan hangat itu dengan penuh senyum. Keindahan alam tiada apa-apanya dibandingkan manisnya interaksi antara Luhan dan Haera.

Mereka sedang berdecak tawa bersama, Sehun dapat melihat perhatian Luhan begitu besar untuk anaknya. Memarahi halus Haera yang nakal menepuk pasir terlalu bersemangat, terlihat dari raut wajah cantiknya yang cemas. Sehun tahu Luhan tak ingin putrinya itu kelilipan atau tersedak butiran pasir yang tertiup angin.

Seandainya saja, Luhan adalah Ibu kandung dari putrinya. Sehun sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Ia pasti satu-satunya lelaki paling berbahagia di dunia ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?."

Lelaki itu tersentak dalam khayalan, Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah duduk di kursi jati tepat di sampingnya. Matanya kemudian memandang pada sang putri yang rupanya tengah bermain asik bersama salah satu pelayannya.

"Memikirkan kalian," ungkap Sehun jujur, Ia tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan di wajah cantik Luhan, "aku membayangkan bagaimana manisnya jika kau adalah Ibunya Haera. Dan berani bertaruh pasti aku adalah pria paling berbahagia di dunia ini."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan. Ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan ikut bersandar di kursi jatinya. Seolah kata yang Sehun sebut barusan begitu menohok batinnya. Mendadak Luhan merasa begitu sedih.

"Haera sangat bersemangat. Sifatnya itu pasti menurun darimu."

"Aku sangat bersyukur tentang itu. Tidak akan kubatasi apapun yang dia suka, selagi itu masih dalam batas wajar. Mengawasi seorang putri lincah seperti Haera tidaklah sulit. Kami punya banyak kesamaan."

"Itu karena dia adalah putrimu." dengus Luhan pendek.

"Akan tetapi…," Sehun berujar ambigu.

Luhan mendapati nuraninya begitu penasaran. Ia menoleh bingung memandang Sehun yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. Terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang saling menyatu, membentuk suatu kerutan rumit.

"Haera tidak suka kentang, lebih tepatnya membenci makan itu. Hanna cukup memiliki rasa tolerir terhadap makanan, begitu juga aku. Dan, itu cukup mencengangkan ketika sayuran selezat kentang bahkan di benci oleh Haera. Dia pernah mengalami muntah cukup parah karena memakan olahan berbahan dasar kentang saat usianya dua tahun. Setelah itu, aku tak pernah lagi bisa memberi Haera apapun yang berbau hal tentang kentang."

Sehun masih menautkan kedua alisnya kebingungan, dia seperti meminta jawaban dari Luhan tentang kebingungannya.

Lebih dari sekedar rasa terkejut, kecemasan lebih membelenggunya saat ini. Luhan tahu kebencian Haera tentang kentang di turunkan darinya. Ia punya cukup pengalaman kurang menyenangkan soal itu semasa mengandung Haera dulu.

"Setiap anak punya rasa ketidaksukaan sendiri terhadap suatu makanan, itu tidak harus karena faktor keturunan 'kan. Pun Haera juga begitu kurasa." ujar Luhan sambil memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Seperti dirimu? Waktu kita makan siang bersama, kau juga terlihat begitu membenci sup kentang itu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum sendu di balik wajahnya yang tertupi helaian rambutnya. Ia merasakan Sehun menggeser kursinya mendekat, sekarang mereka bahkan tak memiliki celah lagi untuk berjauhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan ada dua jemari kokoh yang menyibak halus helaian rambutnya. Menyampirkannya di balik telinga, Luhan menoleh sayu memandang Sehun yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Sehun membawa Luhan dalam dekapan erat. Membiarkan kepala Luhan terkulai nyaman di dada bidangnya.

"Sekarang rasanya begitu berbeda. Dulu bahkan kita saling berbagi rahasia. Tetapi aku tahu, saat ini sudah tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku merasakan kau menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia di dalam dirimu. Termasuk soal kentang itu, kau bahkan dulu juga sangat menyukainya 'kan." Sehun memberi jarak, menyatuan kontak mata dengan Luhan meski kukungan hangatnya tidak melonggar.

Ia memandang dalam mata rusa yang meredup sayu itu. Seolah memahami bahwa Luhan pastinya memiliki begitu banyak kesedihan yang selama ini luput dari perhatiannya.

Mata mereka saling berbicara, Luhan merendahkan pandangan ketika Ia memahami bahwa Sehun ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Tetapi untuk suatu rahasia, Luhan belum bisa sepenuhnya terbuka.

Dengan bijaksana, kepalanya menggeleng mutlak. Ia merunduk ketika berbisik di dekapan Sehun.

"Untuk beberapa hal, mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya padamu." Kepalanya kembali menengadah dan Ia tersenyum tipis, "tetapi untuk suatu rahasia terbesarku…aku tidak perlu mengatakannya. Kau yang akan mengetahuinya sendiri, Hun."

Sehun mengerutkan kembali dahinya, kali ini lebih kontras.

Apa maksudnya ketika Ia sendiri akan mencari tahu?

"Aku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengetahui rahasiamu jika kau bahkan tidak mengatakannya?."

"Dunia punya banyak rahasia, Sehun." Luhan membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki itu, "tidak semerta-merta hanya ada kau dan aku. Tetapi juga keterlibatan orang lain."

 _-Yang_ _bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa kau percaya, jika dunia telah membohongimu selama ini. Mulai lah mencoba untuk mencari tahu, Sehun. Tentang kita berdua, dan Haera._

Sehun tidak mengerti. Pikirannya seketika buntu, Ia begitu merasa terbebani oleh perkataan misterius Luhan barusan. Wanita itu pastinya tak akan menjawab sebanyak apapun Ia bertanya nantinya.

Rahasia besar apa yang Luhan maksud? Yang melibatkan percampuran tangan orang lain? Apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

* * *

 **20 August 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo, Readers-nim.

Nda mau A/n panjang-panjang deh, ini aja udah 8K++ wordsnya, yang kuharap tidak membosankan kalian membacanya

Ngetiknya ada seminggu lebih nih, daku sempat mengalami perang batin ketika menerbitkan scene Luhan yang berhujan airmata di kamar Haera.

HAERA MAAFKAN AUNTI, _NE_!

Sekarang udah terjawab ya siapa Mommy-nya Haera. Soal kenapa bisa terjadinya begitu dan kok bisa Sehun gak tahu?! Kejawab nanti di beberapaaa chapterrrrr kemudiaaan. _ **Someday**_ /disepak!

Chapter depan ketemu si antagonis yuk! Siapa ya kira-kira? Emmm…. Tunggu aja lah ya kkkkkkk~

 _Much Review Juseyooooooooo._

See you, next time.

 **Big love, Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**COMPLETE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEHUN x LUHAN**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 04**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **..**

 **..**

Semilir angin laut di sore hari yang kala itu cukup terasa dingin hanya menjadi sebuah pemicu dari suatu pelukan hangat yang terbelenggu di antara keduanya. Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat ketika merasakan bahwa wanitanya sedikit bergidik.

Kedua pasang mata mereka hanya menatap hening pada hamparan indah panorama pantai dan cerianya suara cekikikan Haera disana seperti menjadi pelengkapnya.

Sesungguhnya, mereka bungkam bukan karena tak memiliki topik pembicaraan yang bagus untuk di perbincangkan saat ini. Mungkin tidak dengan Luhan, yang memang fokus dalam menikmati keintimannya bersama Sehun juga mendengarkan dengan saksama suara riang tawa Haera. Sehun sendiri sedang disibukkan oleh suatu pemikiran yang membimbangkan di dalam dirinya.

Dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Luhan, tetapi terlalu pengecut jika wanita itu akan menolaknya lagi. Meski sedang berusaha meyakinkan diri, Sehun hanya takut bahwa keterbukaan Luhan saat ini belum cukup untuk membuatnya percaya kembali pada dirinya.

Tetapi, dia juga tidak mau menunda waktu semakin lama. Sehun harus optimis jika Ia bisa untuk membuat Luhan percaya dan mau menerima hatinya lagi.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun kemudian.

Wanita itu merespons dengan cepat, Ia menengadah menatap Sehun dengan sedikit kerutan bingung di dahi.

"Ada apa, Hun-ah?."

Sehun menatapnya dalam, penuh keteduhan tapi juga menyelidik. Sedikit membuat Luhan merasa gugup, apakah Sehun akan mengutarakan apa yang Ia ingin dengar saat ini?

"Aku," Sehun mendengkus sebentar, Ia menggapai pipi kanan Luhan dengan jemarinya dan mengelusnya penuh sayang, "ingin mengatakan kejujuran padamu. Sebelumnya, aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini tetapi saat itu kau mengalihkan jawaban dan memberiku arti bahwa kau belum siap menerimanya. Tetapi, setelah dua hari ini kita lalui bersama. Juga mendapati adanya kau bersamaku dan Haera, membuatku tak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku ini."

Luhan melebarkan pupil matanya. Sehun mencium bibirnya lagi sekilas, dan sedikit memberi jejak basah di bibirnya. Mereka seolah tak memiliki jarak, Sehun menatapnya dalam jarak pandang paling dekat yang membuat mereka saling bertukar napas hangat dan cuping hidung yang saling bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang. Aku tersiksa akan rinduku padamu selama ini. Dan, aku ingin menjadikan masa lalu kita sebagai pembelajaran berarti dalam hidupku untuk tak lagi menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kelak akan kuperjuangkan. Aku ingin dirimu, Luhan. Aku ingin kau selalu ada bersamaku." Gumam Sehun nyaris putus asa, mata elangnya menatap Luhan dengan sinar sendu yang meredup dalam kabut rindu. Memohon agar wanitanya mau menerima perasannya dan memberi Ia kesempatan kedua.

Pun Luhan juga tak dapat membohongi hatinya sendiri. Dia juga menginginkan Sehun, ingin selalu ada bersamanya dan juga Haera. Luhan tidak mungkin menolak apa yang Ia inginkan sedari dulu.

Dengan manis dan penuh tekad yang kuat. Luhan membalas ciuman kilat Sehun, dan bergumam di sela-sela cela tipis bibir mereka yang terpisah.

"Yakinkan aku untuk tak kecewa lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk dua kali dan wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia tersenyum lega dan memeluk Luhan lagi, mencium puncak kepala wanita itu dengan banyak kecupan manis.

"Pasti, Sayang. Aku tidak hanya akan berjanji, tetapi aku akan menepatinya. Mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi orang kedua yang kuprioritaskan setelah Haera."

Luhan ikut merasa bahagia dan menerima dengan senang hati saat Sehun melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini ciuman mereka terasa lebih nikmat, yang mana mereka saling menyalurkan hasrat rindu dan cinta keduanya lewat lumatan intens sebuah tautan bibir. Sehun menjadi pihak yang lebih _dominant_ dalam menginvasi manisnya bibir Luhan.

Wanita itu cukup dibuat kewalahan akan gairah ciuman Sehun yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Luhan menepuk dada Sehun cukup keras, pertanda mereka harus mengakhiri ini karena Ia benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang.

Sehun mengakhirinya dengan tak rela. Mereka berdua saling berburu napas dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Sehun menghapus lembut jejak saliva di bibir Luhannya. Wanita ini begitu cantik ketika merona padam seperti ini.

"Kita harus kembali ke villa. Haera akan benar-benar lupa waktu jika tidak di ingatkan untuk mandi sore dan makan malam." Sehun tersenyum lembut dan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Haera yang masih asyik membangun istana pasir disana.

Memberikan Luhan waktu yang cukup untuk kembali menenangkan deru napasnya, juga debaran jantungnya yang menggila akibat ulah jahil pria itu.

"Dasar Oh Sehun." umpatnya dalam senyuman malu-malu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 09.00 pm. Luhan telah menyelesaikan hoby barunya yaitu meninabobokan Haera. Gadis mungil itu telah terlelap dengan deru napas teratur dalam pelukannya. Kepala Haera bahkan bersandar nyaman di dada Ibunya yang harum.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum haru menatap wajah damai putrinya itu. Senang rasanya ketika satu demi satu impiannya mulai terwujud. Ia bisa punya banyak waktu berkualitas mulai sekarang bersama anaknya, dan akan mulai menjalani perannya sebagai seorang Ibu untuk Haera dengan begitu baik.

Luhan mengecup lamat dahi Haera sebelum Ia beranjak dari ranjang untuk keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Sehun. Luhan berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua, dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun pelan, beberapa kali dan Ia tak mendapatkan jawaban.

 _Apa dia sudah tidur?_ –gumamnya tak yakin.

Nurani menuntunnya untuk memutar knop pintu. Tidak terkunci, pikirnya. Dan, Luhan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu.

"Sehun..."

Saat Luhan masuk, indra penciumannya langsung disuguhkan oleh aroma yang khas.

Nuansa kamar Sehun begitu maskulin, dan bercahaya temaram. Kamar pria itu ternyata terlihat lebih menakjubkan lagi dari desain interior ruangan yang lain di villa ini.

Sehun bisa menikmati indahnya pemandangan langit malam di balik langit-langit kamarnya yang terletak tepat di atas ranjang, yang Luhan terka hanya di lapisi oleh kaca tebal transparan sebagai penutup atapnya.

Cahaya rembulan pun dengan bebasnya menyeruak masuk di balik jendela kaca yang terbuka luas. Gorden abu-abu yang menggantung di jendela itu tampak menari-nari tertiup angin.

Tak mendapati kehadiran Sehun di kamarnya. Luhan menapaki langkah menuju ke jendela yang terbuka. Ternyata bukan hanya sekadar jendela, melainkan sebuah pintu kaca tebal. Mata rusanya semakin menatap kagum mana kala Ia menemukan suatu keindahan sebuah taman mini yang hanya terdapat di luar kamar Sehun tersebut.

Gaun tidur berkain tipis yang Luhan kenakan terlihat menari-nari tertiup angin malam. Ia berjalan dengan hanya mengandalkan sandal rumahan untuk menyusuri taman mini pribadi milik Sehun tersebut. Ada sebuah kolam renang cukup luas dan seseorang yang menyelam disana menjadi apa yang menyita atensi Luhan sekarang.

Sehun yang sedang berenang di bawah sinar terang cahaya rembulan malam ini menjadi apa yang menyebabkan pipi Luhan merona. Lelaki itu sedang mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dengan jemari kokohnya. Memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka, Ia seolah merasakan seluruh partikel air yang membasahi tubuh atletisnya itu tengah memanjakannya. Sehun sedang bertelanjang dada dan otot-otot kokoh di pergelangan tangan serta bahunya yang lebar itu membuat jantung Luhan serasa berdebar tidak terkendali.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang saat Luhan telah sampai di pinggir kolam renang, dan Sehun mengetahui keberadaannya hanya dengan menghirup aroma wangi si gadis yang mengisi udara di paru-parunya.

Pria itu menyambut Luhan dengan raut cukup terkejut tetapi juga tersenyum hangat.

"Kau mencariku?." Tebak Sehun.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya gugup, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain asal tidak pada Sehun. Ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat abs kokoh milik Sehun yang seolah membuat pipinya serasa semakin terbakar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam untukmu. Dan, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke kamar dan menyusul Haera untuk tidur." Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas, dan berujar cepat dengan nada gugup yang begitu kentara, "selamat malam."

"Tunggu, Lu. Bisa kau bantu aku naik lebih dulu?." Sehun mencegat Luhan saat wanita itu sudah siap membalikkan badannya. Luhan memandang Sehun kikuk, lelaki itu tengah berenang menuju tangga besi yang berada di pinggir kolam tepat di depan Luhan berdiri.

"Bantu aku naik." Ujar Sehun lagi sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Tak ada ekspresi ambigu di wajah pria itu. Tetapi Sehun sebenarnya punya maksud terselubung di dalam dirinya yang tak Luhan sadari. Tanpa rasa curiga, Luhan menghampiri pinggir kolam lebih dekat. Menjulurkan tangannya yang hangat untuk di cekal oleh tangan Sehun yang sedingin suhu udara malam.

"Kau harus menahan napas," Sehun berujar ambigu saat kedua tangan mereka telah sama-sama menyatu dalam genggam.

"Apa? Mengapa aku harus—ya!." Luhan memekik kaget saat tubuhnya dengan ringkas berada dalam pelukan Sehun dan kemudian lelaki itu menarik mereka untuk terjun ke dalam air.

 _Byurr_.

Riak air di dalam kolam renang itu seolah sama seperti air di lautan yang berombak. Mereka menyelam dalam kedinginan suhu malam dan air yang menjadikan tubuh Luhan serasa menggigil hebat. Luhan mengalungkan kedua kakinya kuat-kuat di pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya takut.

Dia tidak bisa berenang! Demi Tuhan!

Kepala mereka sama-sama keluar dari kedalaman air.

"KAU! BODOH, BODOH, BODOH!" maki Luhan marah sambil menepuk kasar bahu Sehun yang malah berguncang karena tawa.

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kita! Bagaimana jika aku tenggelam! Aku 'kan tidak bisa berenang! Kau keterlaluan, Sehun!." Luhan semakin marah manakala Sehun semakin meledak dalam tawanya. Ia ingin sekali lari dari pria itu, tetapi yang ada malah tangannya yang semakin memeluk erat leher Sehun.

Luhan ingin menangis karena kemarahannya di tertawakan.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padamu," Ia mengecup dahi, kedua pipi, juga bibir Luhan sekilas, "maaf. Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini. Kehadiranmu kemari membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menarikmu. _See_? Kita basah, dan kau tidak mungkin kembali ke kamarmu dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti sekarang. Aku menang." Sehun tersenyum puas, dan menopang berat badan Luhan semakin kuat.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang ingin menahanku disini! Tak perlu pakai cara gila dengan menenggelamkan diri sama-sama ke kolam renang kan."

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?."

"Tapi 'kan aku takut." Tukas Luhan dengan nada gemetar, Ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak cengeng di depan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau aman bersamaku sayang, jangan takut." Ujar Sehun menenangkan dan perlahan-lahan mulai berenang menuju tepi kolam, Luhan semakin memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang basah di celuk leher Sehun.

Ia kedinginan sekarang.

Sehun menaiki tangga kolam dengan santai sambil menggendong Luhan layaknya bayi koala yang kedinginan. Ia menurunkan Luhan di kursi taman, dan memelukkan _bathrobe_ nya di tubuh wanita itu.

Luhan langsung meringkuk kembali saat Sehun memeluknya lagi. Sehun juga mengenakan _bathrobe_ yang sama dengan Luhan. Tetapi untuk ukuran jubah mandi Sehun di tubuh Luhan tampak begitu kebesaran. Ia harus menggenggam kedua sisi _bathrobe_ nya agar tidak melorot.

Hening.

Luhan hanya bungkam selagi menikmati kehangatan Sehun yang sedikit membuatnya nyaman. Mata rusanya menatap tanpa arti pada hamparan laut luas yang berada jauh dalam jarak pandang dari lantai dua taman pribadi milik Sehun ini.

Jika ini adalah sore hari yang penuh jingga, maka Luhan akan mendapatkan _sunset_ terbaik dari sini dan nuansa romantis yang begitu menjanjikan bersama Sehun.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk sayang punggung Luhan, Sehun berujar.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur bersama Haera, gadis kecilku itu begitu aktif bermain seharian di pantai tadi. Sehabis makan malam, dia langsung merengek minta di tidurkan olehmu karena mengantuk. Kalau bersama Haera, kita jadi tidak banyak punya waktu untuk berdua."

"Jadi, kau cemburu dengan Haera?." Luhan menengadah menatap Sehun dengan geli.

Sehun mendengus, "Kalau ku ingat-ingat. Sejak awal kita bertemu kembali, kau memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Haera ketimbang denganku. Ya, walau kita baru saja menjalin hubungan, tetap pada akhirnya Haera lebih banyak memonopoli dirimu dariku."

"Aku hanya berusaha memberikan Haera perhatian lebih, jangan cemburu begitu."

"Perhatian seperti apa? Seperti seorang Ibu pada putrinya begitu?."

Luhan mematung. Di singgung soal masalah ikatan Ibu dan anak, tidak bisa di mungkiri bahwa Ia sesungguhnya memang tengah berusaha menjalankan perannya dengan amat baik. Luhan hanya ingin Haera mendapatkan hak yang seharusnya Ia miliki. Yaitu kasih sayang seorang Ibu, terlebih lagi Ibu yang melahirkannya.

Tetapi, tak Luhan sangka ternyata Sehun memahami perilakunya tersebut. Ia jadi merasa waswas jika pria itu akan menaruh rasa curiga.

Sehun mengelus pipinya lembut, dan itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Aku senang melihatmu sangat perhatian pada Haera. Itu membuatku bersyukur, karena kehadiranmu sekarang setidaknya membuat Haera seolah melupakan kesedihan mendalamnya tentang kematian Hanna. Dia tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk dimanjakan oleh Ibunya. Aku begitu berterima kasih akan perhatianmu pada Haera, Lu." Sehun menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Sedangkan Luhan merasa ungkapan sanjung itu begitu menohoknya. Tidak seharusnya Sehun perlu berterima kasih, ini sedikit membuat Luhan merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Haera adalah putrinya, dan wajar jika Luhan perhatian pada putrinya sendiri. Hanya itu yang belum Sehun ketahui.

Sebagai balasan dari ungkapannya itu, Luhan hanya mengangguk tulus penuh senyum berarti.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kasih sayangku untuk Haera. Dia masih kecil, dan begitu perlu perhatian dariku."— _sebagai_ _ibunya_.

"Ya, kau akan menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Haera nanti. Kau menganggap putriku seperti anakmu sendiri. Seperti anak kita berdua. Aku bahagia." Sehun begitu merasa terharu, Ia memeluk Luhan lebih erat dan mencium lamat pelipisnya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata cinta.

Dalam pelukan, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Tidak apa-apa, jika Sehun saat ini sudah bahagia hanya dengan menelik perhatiannya untuk Haera. Maka, pria itu pastinya akan lebih bahagia lagi saat mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Luhan hanya bisa berharap, semoga Sehun bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini dengan ringkas.

Keduanya kembali bertemu dalam pandang, Sehun menangkup sebelah kiri wajah Luhan dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mengapai bibir ranum merona itu.

Saling memejamkan mata dan balas melumat satu sama lain. Usapan intens yang Sehun berikan di pipi kemudian menjalar ke belakang tengkuknya benar-benar membuat Luhan begitu merinding.

Pria itu menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman mereka semakin menyatu, celah bibir Luhan buka ketika merasakan gigitan halus Sehun di bibir bawahnya. Menginvasi ruang mulut satu sama lain, dan berperang dalam belitan lidah yang panas adalah apa yang menjadikan keduanya semakin di bakar oleh gairah.

Berawal dari ciuman lembut, berganti ke ciuman menuntut. Sehun seperti pihak yang benar-benar lapar untuk memakan semua rasa manis yang Luhan miliki di bibirnya.

Luhan hanya bisa meremat _bathrobe_ Sehun dengan erat, mengambil kesempatan untuk mencari oksigen di saat kepala mereka sibuk bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mereka ingin ciuman yang panjang dan panas.

Tangan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan pun mulai berani bergerak ke tempat lain. Posisi Luhan telah berganti duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan kedua kaki yang mengalung di pinggang kokoh si pria.

Jemari Sehun bergerak untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam _bathrobe_ yang Luhan kenakan. Dapat Ia rasakan baju semi basah Luhan di dalamnya, Sehun terus menuntun naluri di jari-jarinya untuk meremas sesuatu disana yang menjadikan Luhan seketika bergerak gelisah.

Kemudian ketika remasan itu semakin intim terasa, Luhan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senjata yang paling bisa membuat bara api gairah di dalam diri Sehun serasa semakin berkobar.

 _Eungh_ ~

Sehun melepas pagutan bibir mereka seketika dan menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenggal oleh napas memburu dengan pandangan sayu.

Luhan mendongak dan balas menatap prianya dengan sinar mata yang serupa. Ia menyiratkan kelemahan seorang wanita dewasa yang haus akan sentuhan kasih dan cinta murni dalam pandangannya yang merendah. Dan, Sehun sebagai pria yang begitu peka akan bahasa tubuh seorang wanita merasa perlu untuk memberikan lebih banyak sentuhan kasih itu.

Dengan mesra, Sehun mengapit manis ujung dagu Luhan yang lembab akan saliva. Menariknya untuk kembali bertemu dalam pandangan serius.

"Disini dingin, sayang. Mau membantuku untuk menghangatkan ranjangku malam ini?." Bisik Sehun seduktif.

Bisikan halusnya yang parau membuat Luhan benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi. Ia sudah seperti merasa klimaks sekarang. Sangat lemas, padahal mereka sama sekali belum memulainya.

Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Luhan merundukkan kepalanya. Dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lunglai di pelukan kokoh milik Sehun. Ia mengangguk halus disana. Pertanda bahwa dirinya menyerah.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian, dengan ringkas Ia mengangkat Luhan dalam gendongan koalanya. Berjalan dalam langkah bahagia untuk ketidaksabaran meraih kepuasan psikis dan biologis yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir tidak pernah Ia dapatkan kembali.

Sehun menutup rapat dan mengunci pintu kacanya. Menutup gorden abu-abunya dan kemudian menurunkan Luhan di tepi ranjang.

Luhan hanya bisa merunduk malu saat Sehun perlahan mulai membuka _bathrobe_ yang Ia kenakan.

"Berdiri sayang." Perintah Sehun.

Luhan sudah seperti terhipnotis oleh suara Sehun yang terdengar sangat berat dan parau, begitu dalam juga seksi ketika Ia mendengarkannya. Luhan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun, menengadah dan membiarkan lelaki itu kembali memanggut bibirnya dalam tuntutan nafsu birahi yang mulai bergelora kembali.

Sehun dengan lihai membuka simpul tali _bathrobe_ yang Luhan kenakan, menjatuhkannya bersama simpul tali spageti dari gaun tidur Luhan yang tipis. Gaun tidur basah itu pun sudah ikut tergeletak pasrah di lantai.

Luhan berjengit ketika tubuhnya yang semi bugil di sapa oleh hawa dingin suhu kamar Sehun. Tetapi wajahnya malah serasa terbakar karena pergulatan bibir mereka yang belum berkesudahan.

Melepas pagutan sementara, Sehun dengan ringan mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala _bridal_ _style_ dan menciumnya lagi. Membaringkan tubuh wanitanya dengan lembut di atas bantalan kasur yang empuk sambil terus menciumi bibirnya tanpa henti.

Oh, Sial! Sehun begitu kecanduan akan ciumannya bersama Luhan.

Jemari kokohnya mulai berlabuh menyusuri sisi halus dari kulit Luhan yang merona. Ketika Sehun memberikan sentuhan mematikannya melalui ujung setiap jari, maka Luhan akan semakin menggeliat dalam ketidaknyamanan. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik di titik-titik penuh sensitif, Luhan mendesah lagi saat Sehun membebaskan bibirnya untuk merekah dan mengulur napas.

Lelaki itu menatap wajah sayu wanitanya dengan penuh nafsu birahi, Sehun sesungguhnya sangat menggebu-gebu, tetapi Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru bertindak lebih jauh sebelum Luhan benar-benar memberinya izin.

"Katakan padaku apa kau pernah melakukannya lagi bersama pria lain? Selain aku, hm?." Sehun meniupkan udara ringan ke telinga Luhan, dan mengulumnya sedikit.

Luhan menggeleng resah, Ia tersenggal.

"Tidak, Hun-ah. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya lagi dengan siapa pun."

Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, Ia menatap sang wanita yang berada tak berdaya di bawah kukungannya dengan lembut.

"Jika kau mengizinkanku, apa ini akan menjadi seks kedua dalam hidupmu sayang?."

Luhan memejamkan mata kalut, dan menggigit bibirnya saat lidah Sehun mulai menjilati tepi garis rahangnya. Dapat Luhan rasakan bra miliknya telah tak berada lagi di tubuhnya saat kedua telapak tangan hangat Sehun meremas lembut payudaranya.

"Ya—yah. Hanya kau pria yang pernah menyentuh tubuhku. Ba-bahkan sejak enam tahun lalu—uhh." Luhan mengangkat punggungnya tinggi-tinggi saat bibir sialan Sehun mengecup basah payudara kanannya.

Sepasang lengan ringkih itu memeluk erat kepala sang pria yang tengah menjalankan aksi bibirnya dalam mengulum sebuah puting susu.

"Oh! Sehun-ahh..." Luhan merintih dalam desahan. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah sebagai respons dari sensasi gelenyar nikmat yang Ia rasakan di seluruh titik sarafnya.

Sehun bak seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu pada sang Ibu. Mengulum, menjilat, dan menggigit halus sesuka hati permukaan kenyal payudara Luhan juga puting susunya yang mengguarkan aroma khas memabukkan.

Ciuman Sehun turun mengikuti alur tubuhnya sendiri. Semakin gencar bibir dan lidahnya melabuhkan jejak basah dan lengket pada setiap inci kulit Luhan. Dari perutnya yang rata, dan pusarnya yang mungil menggemaskan.

Luhan hanya bisa meremas kusut seprei linen di ranjang itu sebagai reaksi dari tubuhnya yang menggeliat. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi dengan bibir merekah mencari-cari pasokan udara yang serasa amat sulit di dapat.

Sehun hanya menjadi seorang penikmat yang begitu beruntung. Dapat menikmati Luhan sesuka hati, jemarinya bahkan telah berani menurunkan celana dalam berenda yang Luhan kenakan.

Sehun bagai terserang disorientasi, melupakan apa pun yang ada di benaknya dan hanya memfokuskan diri pada racauan Luhan dan mata berkabut nafsunya yang memandang intens suatu objek keindahan surgawi milik seorang wanita.

Luhan memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata dan merunduk penuh wajah merona padam saat tepi bibir Sehun yang candu mengecup mesra pintu kewanitaannya.

Oh Tuhan! Luhan merasa di terbangkan ke langit tertinggi dimana Ia akan melihat para bidadari meraung iri karena keistimewaan yang Ia peroleh dari Sehun.

Luhan menjilat bibirnya yang kering oleh birahi. Mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan intonasi bernada manja yang membuat mata kelam pria itu semakin berkabut nafsu. Sehun membuka lipatan basah vagina Luhan dengan cubitan mesra ibu jari dan telunjuknya, lalu menjilati erotis tekstur daging kenyal berlendir gurih itu dengan nikmat bagai Ia sedang menghabisi sisa _ice_ _cream_ vanila kesukaan Haera.

Gelenyar ini membuatnya semakin di dera rasa tak sabar. Sehun kemudian berdiri dan melepaskan celana renang serta celana dalamnya sekaligus secepat mungkin.

Kembali merangkak di atas Luhan dan menatap penuh puja pada sang kekasih yang tengah terengah dengan mata rusa sayu berpendar penuh permohonan.

"Bolehkah aku? Bercinta denganmu, Luhan?." Bisiknya parau.

Luhan mendelik marah menatap Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak memberimu izin jika kau sudah mengacaukanku separah ini! Ini tidak nyaman, Sehun. Kau terlalu banyak bermain-main." Luhan rasanya ingin menangis karena kesakitan menahan gairah miliknya sendiri yang belum dijamah lebih jauh oleh Sehun.

"Maaf," Sehun terkekeh menyebalkan, "Kalungkan kakimu di pinggangku, Sayang. Aku akan memulai permainan kita yang sesungguhnya."

Luhan mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang kokoh Sehun. Dan, lelaki itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kejantanannya yang tegak dan sudah siap untuk menerobos masuk ke lubang surgawi milik Luhan yang sudah sangat _basah_.

"Tidak jangan menutup matamu, Sayang. Lihat aku."

Luhan membuka matanya lagi dan bersitatap kembali dengan Sehun. Pria itu mencium keningnya lebih dulu sebelum bergerak maju dengan perlahan.

"Oh! Sehun-ah!."

Luhan membusungkan dadanya dengan mata terbeliak lebar ketika kejantanan milik Sehun sudah berhasil memasukinya.

"Sssstt, Kau masih sesempit dulu ketika pertama kali aku menjamahmu, sayang." Sehun mendesis nikmat dengan menggigit bibir. Merasa tersiksa oleh otot-otot rahim Luhan yang memeluk erat kejantanannya di dalam sana.

Begitu hangat dan penuh, Ia mulai mengatur temponya sendiri perlahan-lahan.

Hentakan lembut hanya berlangsung dalam waktu sebentar, Sehun tidak bisa menahan gairah besarnya lebih lama lagi. Ia mengguncang tubuh Luhan dengan tempo cepat dan statis. Bergerak semakin erotis hingga Luhan dibuat menggelinjang hebat dan kewalahan.

Mereka saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing penuh nada memuja. Luhan bahkan tidak peduli sekeras apa Ia berteriak dalam racauan memanggil nama Sehun secara terus-menerus dan menuntutnya memanjakan dirinya lagi dan lagi.

Oh astaga ini nikmat! Percintaan mereka begitu dahsyat dan luar biasa.

Dan, ketika Sehun sudah berada di titik tertinggi dalam tempo cepatnya mengentak-entak vagina Luhan. Wanita itu berteriak lebih kencang pertanda bahwa Ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sehun!."

"Bersama, Sayang."

Dorongan terakhir yang paling dalam dan kuat adalah jawaban dari api putih keduanya yang saling meledak di dalam sana. Sehun menyuntikkan semua cairan spermanya tanpa sisa di dalam rahim Luhan. Setelah merasa bahwa kejantanannya melemas, Ia mencabut penisnya dengan perlahan, dan melihat sisa cairan putih orgasme mereka keluar sedikit di pintu lubang surgawi yang berkedut-kedut itu.

Menandakan bahwa keduanya telah berhasil menuntaskan birahi api cinta mereka yang berkobar-kobar.

Sehun merangkak dan melihat wajah kepuasan itu di raut kelelahan milik Luhannya. Luhan dengan tubuh telanjang bulat berkeringat, napas terengah yang menjadikan payudaranya bergerak naik-turun, dan bibir merekah merah merona.

Adalah pemandangan yang paling cantik yang pernah Sehun lihat sejauh ini.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, merengkuh wanitanya yang langsung terkulai lemas di pelukannya, Ia juga menyampirkan selimut hangat untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dari hawa dingin.

"Terimakasih, Sayang." Sehun mencium lembut pelipisnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan hangat. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kau bahagia?." Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Memilikimu lagi seperti apa yang kuharapkan adalah kebahagiaan terbesar untukku saat ini. Penantianku menunggumu sudah terbayar. Kau milikku, dan aku milikmu sekarang."

"Dan, Haera?."

"Haera juga akan menjadi milikmu."

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya, akan lebih baik jika kau mengubah panggilan sayang Haera untukmu."

"Maksudmu?."

Sehun tersenyum arti, dan mengelus lembut pipi Luhan.

"Kau akan menjadi _mommy_ baru untuk Haera nanti. Jadi, bagaimana jika mulai besok kita meminta pada Haera untuk memanggilmu _mommy_? Kau tidak hanya menjadi dokter, tetapi juga calon Ibu baru untuknya. Haera pasti bahagia bisa memanggilmu _mommy_. Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?."

Pandangan Luhan meredup dalam kesedihan, mengingat fakta bahwa sebenarnya sudah seharusnya sejak dulu Haera memanggilnya begitu. Tetapi, Ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa euforianya ini. Haera akan memanggilnya _mommy_! Itu adalah kata yang paling ingin Luhan dengar sejak lama dari bibir mungil Haera.

Tentu saja Ia akan mengangguk menyetujui usulan Sehun.

"Aku menyetujuinya, Sehun."

"Bagus." Sehun mengecup kilat bibirnya, dan memeluknya lebih erat dengan kepala Luhan yang bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya, "tidurlah. Besok kita akan membicarakannya pada Haera. Selamat malam, _mommy_. Mimpi yang indah."

Hati Luhan menghangat mendengar panggilan barunya itu.

Ia memejamkan mata, "Selamat malam juga, _Daddy_."

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah dan penuh akan lingkup nuansa kebahagiaan dapat dirasakan dalam harmonisnya satu _frame_ keluarga utuh ini. Luhan serasa ingin menangis dalam senyum haru ketika dini hari Haera sibuk mencari-cari keberadaannya hingga raung tangis kecil itu menggema dan membangunkan Ia dan Sehun dari tidur panjang mereka.

Sekarang balita berumur empat tahun itu sudah selesai dimandikan oleh Ibunya. Mengenakan pakaian _dress_ lucu, dan rambut cokelat terurai indah.

Sehun kemudian datang mengunjungi kamar Haera. Memandang hangat akan pemandangan indah ketika Luhan sedang sibuk menyisir lembut surai panjang putrinya.

Lelaki itu menyambut pelukan si kecil dengan senang hati saat Haera datang menghampirinya.

"Wah, anak _daddy_ wangi dan cantik sekali hari ini." Sehun mencium kedua pipi gembilnya.

Haera tertawa riang.

" _Uisa_ tadi memandikan Haera, _dad_! Kami mandi sama-sama terus main bebek karet juga main busa-busa sabun!."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak mengajak _daddy_ ikut mandi juga bersama kalian?."

Luhan mendelik, dan Sehun menyeringai dalam senyum tipis.

Bahkan Haera juga mendelik marah pada Sehun. Walau begitu, wajahnya malah terlihat sangat imut untuk di pandang.

"Tidak boleh! _Daddy_ 'kan laki-laki! Tidak boleh mandi bersama perempuan." Protesnya.

Sehun terkekeh gemas dan mengusak puncak kepala Haera.

"Oke, _daddy_ hanya bercanda."

"Jadi, Haera senang ya bisa mandi bersama _uisa_?."

Haera mengangguk semangat, "Senang sekali, _dad_!."

Sehun tersenyum teduh mendengarnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan putrinya yang mungil dan menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Haera..., sayang Lulu _uisa_ tidak?."

Haera mengangguk lagi.

"Eung, Haera sayang sama Lulu _uisa_ , _dad_!."

"Haera cinta _uisa_ juga tidak?."

" _Nde_ ~ Haera juga sangaaat cinta sama _uisa-nim_!." Gadis mungil itu malah terkekeh jenaka. Ini menyenangkan pikir Haera ketika sang Ayah bertanya banyak hal tentang dokter cantiknya padanya.

Tetapi untuk Sehun dan Luhan, jawaban dari Haera adalah sebuah petunjuk penuh arti. Luhan hanya bisa meremat jemarinya gugup, tetapi nuraninya menjerit bahagia mendengar pengakuan dari Haera.

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar, mencium puncak kepala putrinya dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan mungil itu lebih erat.

"Kalau Haera sayang dan cinta sama Lulu uisa," Sehun menelan ludah, "Apa Haera mau jika Lulu _uisa_ menjadi _mommy_ baru untuk Haera nanti? Untuk kita berdua, apa Haera mau sayang?."

Hening.

Haera membeliakkan matanya penuh raut terkejut. Memandang sang _daddy_ dengan raut sedikit kebingungan. Ia berpikir dengan kepala kecilnya dan mencoba kembali memahami maksud dari perkataan sang Ayah.

Sehun jadi gugup sendiri menunggu jawaban dari putri kecilnya ini. Pun begitu dengan Luhan yang sedang menggigit bibir resah sambil merundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam kalut.

"Maksud _daddy_ , apa Lulu _uisa_ akan menjadi _mommy_ untuk Haera?." Cicit Haera.

Sehun mengangguk dua kali. "Iya, apa Haera mau?."

Dengan mata beningnya yang berkilauan. Haera tersenyum manis dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Haera mau! Haera mau Lulu _uisa_ jadi _mommy_ baru untuk kita, _dad_!." ujar Haera senang, Ia bahkan melompat dengan girang.

Sehun tertawa lega, dan memeluk putrinya dengan sayang. Mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan lembut dan mencium pelipisnya.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang Haera harus memanggil _uisa_ Lulu dengan sebutan _mommy_. Oke?."

"Jadi tidak perlu panggil _uisa-nim_ lagi?!." Pekiknya girang.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sekarang, peluk _mommy_ mu dan katakan kalau Haera sayang padanya." Ujar Sehun sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang berdiri dengan mata rusa yang berkaca-kaca.

Dikatakan seperti itu, Haera langsung melepas dekapan hangat milik Ayahnya dan berbalik untuk menemui Luhan.

" _Mommy_!."

Luhan bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut menyentuh lantai, Ia tertawa dalam tangis kecil menyambut pelukan Haera. Tubuh mungil gadis kecilnya yang tersayang, Luhan suka ketika Haera memeluknya seperti ini.

Kepala Haera bersandar begitu nyaman di dadanya, dapat Ia rasakan ikatan batin di antara dirinya dan Haera begitu kuat melalui gelenyar hangat di payudaranya sekarang.

Bayi mungil yang dulu hanya sempat beberapa kali Ia susui sebelum Hanna memisahkan mereka berdua dengan ketidakadilan.

" _Mommy_...Haera sayang _mommy_." gumam Haera sambil menengadah menatap cerminan mata rusa sang Ibunda.

" _Mommy_ juga sayang, Haera." Luhan mengulas senyum manis dan balas menatap putrinya penuh kasih, "sayang sekali." Ia menggoda Haera dengan ribuan kecupan kecil di leher putrinya yang mengguarkan aroma wangi khas bayi.

"Aish! _Mommy_ geli! Geli! _Daddy_ , tolong Haera _mommy_ nakal!." Teriaknya penuh tawa cekikikan yang menggemaskan.

Sehun ikut berderai tawa lalu menghampiri keduanya dan mengambil alih Haera dalam gendongan. Ia menahan berat tubuh Haera dengan satu tangannya yang kokoh, sedangkan tangan yang lain merangkul mesra pinggang ramping Luhan yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Kalian berdua sekarang adalah prioritas utamaku." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan dan Haera bergantian.

Luhan menerbitkan senyum haru dan mengangguk. Jemari lentiknya mengelus sayang pipi Haera yang balas tersenyum padanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Sehun mengelus lembut pinggangnya.

Ia berharap mulai hari ini kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai keluarga kecilnya. Meski untuk di waktu yang akan datang akan ada badai yang menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka, Luhan tidak takut. Ia yakin bahwa Ia bisa melewati itu dengan baik, asalkan selalu bersama Sehun semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kita jadi pulang, _dad_?." Haera bertanya di sela-sela suara derasnya hujan yang tengah mengguyuri. Sebenarnya mereka berencana untuk kembali ke Seoul, tetapi melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya di sertai angin cukup kencang di luar sana membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Mereka tengah berada di depan jendela ruang tamu. Dengan Haera yang masih tidak ingin turun dari gendongan sang Ayah.

"Sepertinya tidak jadi, sayang. Hujannya deras sekali. Kita pulang besok saja ya."

"Oke." Haera kemudian menengok ke belakang, dan tersenyum cerah saat mendapati Luhan datang menghampiri mereka. " _mommy_! _Mommy_!."

Sehun ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hujannya deras sekali. Kalau begini jalanan di luar pasti cukup berkabut." Luhan merapatkan mantelnya ketika Ia sedikit bergidik oleh hawa dingin.

" _Mommy_ gendong..." rengek Haera.

Sehun mendengkus pendek melihat kelakuan manja Haera. Ia memberikan Haera pada Luhan yang dengan senang hati mau menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau besok tidak pergi ke kantor?." Tanya Luhan pelan sembari mengelus sayang puncak kepala hingga punggung anaknya. Kepala Haera terkulai nyaman di celuk lehernya, sudah di pastikan putri manis ini pasti akan segera tertidur sebentar lagi.

"Untuk sehari saja tidak masalah, aku bisa mengerjakan laporan perusahaan di sini. Hanya tinggal meminta sekretarisku untuk mengirimkan data-datanya saja. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri, hm?."

"Aku juga tidak masalah. Ada teman sesama dokterku yang bisa mengambil alih perawatan pasienku untuk sehari esok."

Sehun mengulas senyum ambigu, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sambil tangannya yang terus meninabobokan Haera.

"Apa?."

"Itu artinya, kita akan lebih banyak punya waktu berdua kalau begitu. Ya 'kan sayang?." Sehun memberikan Luhan kode _sesuatu_ lewat lirikan matanya.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, "Entahlah. Aku rasa...," Luhan mencium puncak kepala Haera, "aku akan menghabiskan waktuku seharian ini untuk Haera saja. Dan kau, fokuslah untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas kantormu itu. Kami tidur siang dulu ya, _daddy_." Ujar Luhan santai dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang terperangah melihatnya dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

"Oh astaga! Apa aku harus cemburu pada anakku sendiri mulai sekarang?!." monolognya sembari menghela napas kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja, seharian ini Luhan melakukan segala aktivitasnya bersama Haera, dan benar-benar mengabaikan Sehun. Mulai sejak pagi, siang, sore, bahkan hingga malam sekalipun dua perempuan kesayangan Sehun itu tampak asyik sendiri dan tak memedulikan sama sekali wajah iri sang Ayah.

Sehun memang menyibukkan diri dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaan laporan berkas kantornya hari ini di ruang kerja. Tetapi itu tak menghabiskan waktu sebanyak Luhan bermain bersama Haera.

Sehun bahkan tidak menyangka sebelumnya bahwa Luhan telah mengajari Haera banyak hal seharian ini. Di mulai dari mengajari sang putri untuk mengenal setiap huruf abjad ataupun _hangul_ dan angka-angka.

"Haera akan mulai masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak tahun depan, Sehun. Kau seharusnya mulai mengajarinya belajar hal-hal dasar." Ujar Luhan kala itu sesaat Haera sibuk mengapalkan beberapa materi yang baru saja Ia pelajari.

Sehun? Hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Benar juga pikirnya, Haera akan mulai sekolah tahun depan dan itu seharusnya sudah mulai Ia pertimbangkan baik-baik mengenai jenjang pendidikan yang berkualitas tinggi untuk sang anak mulai saat ini.

Tetapi, alih-alih meringis bersalah. Sehun malah mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan kemudian berujar, "Itulah pentingnya peranmu sebagai _mommy_ nya nanti, sayang. Di saat aku sibuk mencari uang untuk kalian berdua, maka kau akan mengajari Haera kita dengan banyak hal. Kami beruntung memilikimu."

Dipuji begitu Luhan malah merona padam dengan wajah tertekuk sebal pada Sehun. Tetapi Ia bangga jika pria itu akan bergantung padanya mengenai segala sesuatu yang baik untuk Haera. Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi seperti dulu.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang sibuk mencoba meninabobokan putrinya seperti di malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia menepuk pantat Haera dengan tepukan lembut, tetapi mata bening si gadis mungil ini belum juga terpejam meski Luhan sudah beberapa kali menyanyikannya lagu _lullaby_ berbahasa China. Haera malah terus menatapnya dengan kerjapan polos.

" _Mommy_."

"Iya sayang? Belum mengantuk juga ya?."

"Sedikit mengantuk, tapi Haera tidak mau tidur dulu kalau _mommy_ belum berjanji pada Haera."

"Janji apa?." Tanya Luhan penuh senyum.

" _Mommy_ harus janji untuk tidur bersama Haera malam ini. Tidak boleh kemana-mana ya. Pokoknya _mommy_ harus disini bersama Haera!." Bibir si gadis mungil ini mencebil dengan imut.

Luhan berderai tawa geli mendengar permintaan polosnya. Ia mengangguk, " _Mommy_ janji. Tidak akan meninggalkan Haera, dan tidur bersama Haera sampai besok pagi. Jadi sekarang Haera harus tidur, oke sayang?."

"Janji?." Haera menjulurkan kelingking kecilnya.

"Janji." Balas Luhan dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pula di kelingking mungil milik Haera.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, Haera baru benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan tertidur nyaman di sandaran payudara Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis, dengan tangan yang masih menepuk-nepuk pantat Haera.

Beberapa saat, Ia juga di dera oleh rasa kantuk. Matanya urung terpejam ketika mendengar satu notifikasi masuk di ponselnya yang berbunyi. Luhan membuka aplikasi pesan masuk dan melihat nama si pengirim pesan dengan dengusan geli.

Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _ **From : Daddy**_

 _ **To : Mommy**_

" _ **Sayang, apa Haera sudah tidur? Apa kau juga sudah tidur? Kuharap jawaban untuk tidurmu tidak. Karena aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Bisa kau mengunjungi kamarku? Ini tidak akan lama."**_

Luhan mengetik balasan pesannya untuk lelaki itu.

 _ **From : Mommy**_

 _ **To : Daddy**_

" _ **Oke, aku kesana sebentar. Kuharap kau tidak membohongiku."**_

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya di atas nakas. Melepas perlahan pelukan Haera dan mencium bibir kecil putrinya yang sedikit terkuak dalam dengkur halus. Ia berjalan dengan kaki berjinjit pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang bisa membuat Haera terbangun.

Setelah berhasil menutup pintu kamar putrinya, Luhan beralih ke kamar sebelah dan tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu Ia langsung membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

"Sehun ada ap—Sehun!."

"Kena kau."

Sesaat setelah Luhan masuk, Sehun yang sudah berdiri di balik pintu langsung menariknya dalam pelukan mesra. Lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, dan langsung menyerang lehernya dengan ciuman basah.

"Sehun...jangan seperti ini." Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Sehun dari tubuhnya. Tetapi lingkaran lengan pria ini begitu kuat mengikatnya, Luhan sedikit memberontak meminta untuk di lepaskan.

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Luhan, Sehun perlahan menuntun langkah mereka menuju ranjang.

"Hun-ah, a—aku tidak bisa melakukannya malam ini..." walau bibirnya mencoba melayangkan penolakan, tetapi tubuhnya malah berkata lain.

Luhan menggeliat dengan desahan tertahan saat kedua jemari Sehun melesak masuk ke dalam piama tidurnya dan meremas lembut payudaranya.

Sial. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengenakan bra malam ini.

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dan menjatuhkannya seringan bulu merak di atas ranjang. Ia merangkak di atas Luhan dan menyeringai tampan.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakannya juga, kau tidak memakai bra malam ini sayang..." Sehun merunduk untuk melanjutkan aksinya dalam mencumbu basah celuk leher Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau..."

"Tubuhmu berkata lain."

"Sehun... aku sudah berjanji pada Haera..." Luhan masih saja mengelak, kendati Sehun sudah berhasil melepaskan kaitan piama tidurnya hingga tubuh semi bugil yang indah milik Luhan telah terlihat nyata di mata berkabut nafsu Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan cumbuannya dan menatap Luhan yang bahkan telah memandangnya dengan sayu.

"Berjanji apa?."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Haera bahwa tidak akan meninggalkannya malam ini..."

Sehun merunduk, memutus kontak mata dengan Luhannya.

Hening sejenak.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mementingkan Haera daripada diriku sekarang."

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, "Sehun, kau tidak mungkin 'kan benar-benar cemburu pada Haera..." ujar Luhan cukup merasa geli akan kecemburuan Sehun yang terdengar kekanakan baginya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa jika kau menerimaku kembali karena hanya ingin memiliki Haera. Itu cukup membuatku merasa cemburu." Sehun tersenyum miris menatapnya. Gairah menggebu-gebu di tubuhnya serasa lenyap seketika.

Sehun menarik dirinya dari tubuh Luhan.

Entah disadari Sehun atau tidak, kata-katanya barusan berhasil membuat Luhan bungkam seribu bahasa. Mata rusa yang berpendar sayu itu sedikit terbeliak lebar. Rasa sesak langsung Luhan rasakan di dadanya, memang benar jika Ia menerima Sehun agar bisa kembali memiliki kebersamaan bersama putrinya. Tapi, Luhan tidak selicik itu! Tentu saja perasaan cintanya pada pria ini lebih besar daripada itu.

"Sehun..." lirih Luhan. Ia ikut bangkit dari ranjang prianya.

"Maaf sudah mengacaukan waktumu, sayang." Sehun mengaitkan kembali simpulan tali piama tidur Luhan, hal yang membuat Luhan semakin merasa sakit hati, "kembali lah ke kamarmu. Haera akan mengigau jika tidak menemukan _mommy_ nya." Senyum Sehun hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri..." sekarang Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun telah menolak dirinya. Padahal sejak awal bukankah dia yang telah menolak Sehun lebih dulu? Siapa yang merasa kecewa berat sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi tidur nanti, masih ada berkas kantor yang harus kukerjakan di ruang kerja. Selamat malam sayang." Terakhir, Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sebelum Ia pergi lebih dulu di balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

Luhan memandangi itu dengan nanar, tanpa sadar sebulir jejak air mata turun di kedua sudut mata rusanya. Luhan tahu, dibalik senyuman dan juga kecupan di dahinya barusan, Sehun pasti menyimpan rasa sedih.

Tidak mudah bagi seorang lelaki menahan hasratnya untuk tak menjamah seorang wanita yang amat Ia cintai. Dan wanita itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Yang sekarang merasa bersalah karena nyaris mengabaikan Sehun seharian ini demi Haera.

"Sehun-ah, _mianhae_..."

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

"Asyik! Kita akhirnya pulang!." Teriak Haera penuh gembira sambil menghampiri sang Ayah yang sudah menunggu mereka di mobil.

Sehun berderai tawa, Ia menutup bagasi belakang mobil setelah selesai memasukkan koper miliknya dan koper Luhan-Haera ke dalamnya.

"Memang Haera tidak suka bermain disini?."

"Suka 'sih, Dad. Tapi di rumah kita 'kan lebih banyak mainan daripada disini. Haera kangen boneka-boneka _barbie_ Haera."

" _Arraseo_." Sehun membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Haera yang sudah duduk dengan manis di bangku belakang.

Sehun kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya, dan mengalihkan atensi pada eksistensi Luhan yang sejak pagi ini lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Lelaki itu sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa Lu? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?."

Luhan menatap Sehun lesu dan merundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku ingin meminta maaf soal semalam, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kenapa juga kau harus minta maaf." Sehun mengulas senyum dan mengusak sayang puncak kepala Luhan.

"Aku hanya merasa kau begitu kecewa padaku." Lirih Luhan.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, sayang. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk terus bersama. Mungkin memang akunya saja yang terlalu kekanakan cemburu pada putriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maafmu." Sehun mencium dahinya, "maafkan aku sudah membuatmu resah, oke."

Luhan mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil di ikuti dengan Sehun yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Mungkin Luhan juga terlalu berlebihan menganggap ini sebagai keresahannya akan kekecewaan Sehun.

Tetapi, walaupun sudah mendapat penjelasan dari pria itu. Mengapa Luhan tetap saja merasa kalut? Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka selama di perjalanan, harap Luhan.

Selama di perjalanan, keramaian suasana mereka hanya diisi dengan ocehan Haera yang seakan tidak pernah bosan berceloteh banyak hal. Gadis mungil itu sedang gemarnya belajar mengapal setiap angka, huruf abjad ataupun _hangul_ yang di ajarkan Luhan kemarin.

Sedikitnya, antusiasme Haera terhadap keinginannya untuk bersekolah membuat keresahan Luhan cukup terobati. Setiap Haera bertanya ini dan itu, maka Luhan tidak akan bosan untuk menjawab.

Sehun hanya menjadi pendengar setia, merasa hangat di dalam dirinya akan keharmonisan calon keluarga barunya ini. Kehadiran Luhan benar-benar memengaruhi untuk masa depannya dan Haera.

Ketika telah memasuki wilayah perbatasan kota Seoul, ponsel Sehun berdering ringan pertanda ada notifikasi pesan yang masuk. Di sela-sela kegiatan santainya dalam mengemudi, Sehun membuka notif pesan yang masuk tersebut.

Seketika, rasa hangat dan bahagia di hatinya menguap bagai embun di siang hari. Membuat wajah Sehun berubah pias dan sedikit pucat. Di tambah lagi dengan isi pesan di ponselnya itu semakin menjadikannya serasa kesulitan bernapas normal.

"Sehun, ada apa?." Luhan yang ternyata memahami raut ganjil di wajahnya bertanya dengan gurat bingung. Sehun dengan cepat menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan menetralkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Ia menggeleng perlahan, dan menggenggam jemari hangat Luhan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang."

Meski di jawab begitu, Luhan tahu ada sesuatu hal yang di sembunyikan Sehun darinya. Tapi, Luhan juga tidak ingin berpikir negatif tentang apa pun. Mungkin masalah perusahaan, nalarnya demikian.

Di sisa perjalanan menuju rumahnya sendiri, Sehun berharap jika setiba mereka disana nantinya tidak akan ada hal kurang menyenangkan terjadi.

Iya, dia tahu. Tembok besar penghalang jalan kebahagiaannya bersama Luhan sudah mulai di bangun di ujung jalan sekarang. Dan, setinggi apa pun tembok itu nantinya, Sehun yakin bahwa Ia dan Luhan bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah taksi melaju dengan kecepatan normal sedang memasuki area pemukiman _mansion_ Sehun. Pintu gerbang utama terbuka dengan lebar saat kaca jendela bangku penumpang di turunkan. Menampakkan wajah seorang wanita baya yang tengah melambungkan senyum ramah.

Para pengawal dan maid di _mansion_ ini sudah mengenal baik siapa sosok wanita baya ini. Beliau merupakan salah satu orang yang juga di hormati kedudukannya di keluarga Oh. Semuanya otomatis membungkuk hormat saat beliau sudah turun dari taksi tersebut.

"Selamat siang, nyonya." Sapa bibi Jung dengan sopan.

Wanita terhormat itu merunduk dengan bijaksana. Ia memberikan tas tangannya serta buah tangan yang Ia bawa pada bibi Jung dan melesak masuk ke dalam _mansion_. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal ketika Ia baru saja menapaki langkahnya, wanita baya itu kembali menoleh pada bibi Jung.

"Sepertinya rumah sedang sepi, dimana cucu kesayanganku? Padahal aku sudah memberi pesan pada Sehun jika akan berkunjung kemari." Tanyanya bingung.

"Nona muda Haera dan tuan besar Oh sedang pergi berlibur, nyonya."

"Berlibur? Di hari kerja? Tidak seperti biasanya. Kemana mereka pergi?."

"Ke villa di Gangneung, nyonya. Dan tuan besar Oh sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang."

Sang nyonya besar mengangguk mengerti, Ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu selagi menunggu.

"Aku akan menunggu mereka. Buatkan aku teh herbal seperti biasa."

"Baik, nyonya. Kalau begitu saya—"

"Nenek!." Teriakan suara melengking yang khas menyambut dari pintu utama. Menginterupsi perkataan bibi Jung.

Bibi Jung serta nyonya besar pun menolehkan pandangan. Wanita baya itu sontak memasang wajah cerah dan berdiri dengan ringkas.

"Haera sayang!." Ia bersimpuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut kedatangan Haera yang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Kemudian memeluk cucu tersayangnya itu.

"Nenek! Kapan datang?." Celoteh Haera dengan kedipan mata polosnya.

Sang nenek mencium gemas kedua pipi Haera. "Baru saja, sayang. Bagaimana liburan Haera? Apa menyenangkan, hum? Dimana Ayahmu?."

"Sangat menyenangkan, nek! Apalagi sekarang sudah ada _mommy_! Haera merasa sangat senang." pekiknya girang.

Tidak mengerti dengan raut kebingungan yang begitu kentara di wajah sang nenek. Haera hanya bisa tertawa dengan polosnya.

" _Mo-mommy_?."

"Eung! _Mommy_ Lulu!." Ujarnya antuasias. Mata bening Haera membeliak semringah ketika menatap kembali ke arah pintu, telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk ke arah sana, "itu _daddy_ dan _mommy_ sudah datang!."

Mengabaikan raut terkejut sang nenek, Haera langsung berlari menuju Ayah dan Ibunya.

" _Mommy_! Gendong ya."

Suara merengek Haera membuat wanita baya itu tersadar kemudian dan mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri. Mata terkejutnya sontak langsung memandang sinis akan eksistensi orang asing yang sedang berada dalam rangkulan erat Sehun itu.

Seorang wanita muda yang di panggil Haera dengan sebutan _mommy_ dan tengah menggendong cucu kesayangannya itu sekarang. Adalah sesosok yang Ia sangat ingat dalam ingatannya. Wanita yang eksistensinya begitu Ia benci sejak lama.

Dengan tangan terkepal di belakang tubuhnya, Ia berjalan santai ke arah keluarga kecil yang tampak _sok_ harmonis itu. Matanya semakin menatap sinis pada mata sang wanita yang hanya memandangnya dengan raut seadanya. Tidak pula tegang, tidak pula gentar akan ketakutan.

Sifat pembangkangnya itu membuat si wanita baya ini mengupat geram di dalam hati.

Luhan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat dengan tangan yang masih menggendong Haera. Ia mengulas senyum ramah menatap wanita baya itu.

"Selamat siang, Bibi Hyesong-ie. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Kau—!." desisnya tidak suka, dan membuang napas kasar.

Matanya yang memicing sinis kemudian beralih menatap tajam kepada sang menantu tampannya.

"Sehun. Ibu perlu bicara berdua denganmu. Sekarang." tukasnya geram.

Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan kalut tetapi wanitanya malah memberikan Ia senyuman hangat menenangkan dan mengangguk.

Hyesong semakin tidak suka melihat interaksi non verbal itu! Jika saja Ia tidak memiliki sekantong penuh kesabaran saat ini, maka Hyesong begitu ingin mengusir Luhan dari _mansion_ sekarang juga.

"Baik, Ibu."

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan sesungguhnya tidak benar baik-baik saja. Jiwanya sedang merasakan kekalutan juga keresahan yang begitu kentara. Pelukan eratnya pada sang putri tercinta menjadi dasar kekuatannya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan apa yang sudah Ia miliki saat ini kembali lenyap begitu saja seperti dulu.

Luhan tidak akan gentar menghadapi orang itu. Sosok yang dulunya Ia hormati selayaknya Ibu kandungnya sendiri, tetapi sosok itu pula yang melukiskan luka parah dalam hatinya selama ini.

Dia adalah Kim Hyesong, ibu dari _mantan_ sahabatnya yang sekarang telah melebur kekal di dalam perut bumi.

" _Mommy_ , Haera mengantuk..." Haera mengucek matanya sayu dan menguap lebar.

"Kita istirahat dulu di kamar ya sayang." Luhan tersenyum manis dan menghadiahkan kecupan sayang di puncak kepala anaknya.

 _Aku tidak akan mengalah lagi kali ini, Bibi. Haera dan Sehun adalah milikku sekarang_. –batinnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **15 October 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hello, Readers-nim.

Sebelumnya, aku mau kasih info dulu bagi pembacaku yang belum tahu tentang keadaanku sekarang mengenai masa depan dari FFku **ㅠㅠ** /apasih.

To be honest guys, selama ini kan aku selalu mengetik semua fiksiku di Notebook. Dan, jeng jeng jeng itu Notebook umurnya udah lumayan tua, sekitar nyaris 8th. Dan, sekarang rusak alias mati total gak mau hidup lagi! ㅡnangiskejerr **ㅠㅠ**

Dulu masih bisa di service, tapi sekarang udah susah. Dan, semua file FFku ada disanaaaa dan semoga saja gak ada file yang bakal hilang. Jadi, aku mau info kalau aku lagi belum bisa untuk melanjutkan beberapa fanfiction ku.

 **Termasuk : - A Lot Like Love. – Crestfallen. – Be Beautiful to You.**

Padahal aku udah nulis ALLL CH12 loh! Nyaris selesai tinggal plot terakhir! Dan belum sempat di UP malah NBnya rusak! Nyess bgt hiks **ㅠㅠㅠ**.

Aku gak bisa melanjutkan ff yang file Chapternya udah aku tulis sebagian, karena aku gak mau merubah alur cerita yang udah ada hanya demi satu chapter. Nanti gak memuaskan hasilnya.

Dan, bersyukurlah untuk **Complete** ini, aku belum ngetik sama sekali disana. Jadi hanya fiksi ini yang bisa ku lanjut sementara dan ini pun aku mengetiknya lewat HP ya sayang-sayangku.

Kalau kalian nemu Typo yang gak sempat aku editting, I am so sorry **ㅠㅠ**. Dan, kuharap kalian bisa bersabar untuk menunggu kelanjutan FF yang lainnya.

Insyaallah jika ada keajaiban tiba-tiba NBku mau nyala lagi, ALLL pasti langsung ku update! Tapi jika tidak maka, kalian harus bersabar bareng aku juga tentunya untuk menunggu adanya Laptop baru yang rencananya baru bisa di beli tahun depan *deepbow.

Kuharap kalian mau mengerti keadaanku ya. Jadi jangan tagih dulu ff lainnya selain **Complete.** Okey.

Oh ya, Ini **A/N** rada panjang jadi maklumin ya ehehe. Untuk **Complete CH04** nya gimana? Buat greget gak? Berhasil gak NCnya? Maaf kalo kurang panas ya. BaekbeeLu belum ahli buat bikin adegan mesummmm soalnyaㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Hayu, yang jawab Antagonisnya dari keluarga Hanna adalah benar! Kim Hyesong. Grandma nya Haera yang bakal terus mencoba untuk menjauhkan Mommy Lu dari Haera dan Daddy Hun. Ugh, Jangan-jangan jaat nih nenek-nenek.

Masih ada yang lainnya sih, tapi nanti akan di pertunjukkan eksistensinya sesuai kelanjutan cerita. Jadi, tetap selalu setia baca dan tunggu ya!

 **.**

 **P.S :** Chapter ini di **update** melalui bantuannya kakak terbest aku yaitu **-Summerlight92- !** Huaah, Makasih banget buat Kak Ima yang udah mau bantuin aku update ff ini, bcs di daerah dekat rumahku gak ada warnet hikssss. Saranghaeyo nae eonnie * **Chu** ~

Tolong jangan lupa untuk memberikan **review** manisnya, pleaseu :*

 **See you next time.**

 **Big Love, Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Complete"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **..**

 **..**

Sejenak, udara yang terasa di sebuah ruangan ini begitu mencekam. Atmosfer yang tercipta tampak sangat tidak bersahabat, sehingga menimbulkan ketegangan yang menjengkelkan. Membuat paru-paru amat sulit untuk sekadar mengais udara agar alur napas bisa selalu terasa normal.

Kedua pasang mata dari dua orang yang berbeda gender dan usia itu saling menatap sengit. Tidak, hanya mata wanita paru baya itu yang menatap nyalang dan penuh amarah. Sedangkan mata tajam seseorang lagi hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Kedua tangan Hyesong yang berada di sisi masing-masing tubuhnya itu masih mengepal erat, bahkan urat-urat penuaan yang terlihat di kulitnya ikut menegang.

Matanya masih memandang sang menantu kesayangannya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu membawa _wanita itu_ kesini, Oh Sehun? Kau mau membuat istrimu menangis dalam tidur tenangnya?." Ketus Hyesong menahan geram.

"Ibu..." Sehun menghela napas pendek, "aku bukan tanpa alasan membawa Luhan ikut bersamaku. Aku sungguh sangat menghargai posisi Hanna sebagai seorang istriku, tetapi...Haera juga butuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Begitu pun aku juga membutuhkan Luhan di sisiku." Tegasnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Oh Sehun!" Teriak Hyesong berang, matanya semakin menatap nyalang kepada Sehun, "kalau seperti ini, kau sama saja mengkhianati Hanna! Putriku bahkan baru tertidur di tempat peristirahatannya tak lebih dari empat bulan lebih, dan kau sudah berani-beraninya menaruh hati lagi pada wanita lain. Di mana kau meletakkan hati nuranimu!."

"Tapi aku mencintai Luhan, Ibu!."

"Buang semua rasa bodohmu itu jauh-jauh! Jika kau memang menghargai Hanna sebagai istrimu dan _Ibu_ dari Haera. Aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu jika kau masih menginginkan _wanita itu_ untuk menggantikan sosok Hanna. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya." Hyesong bertutur tegas dengan mata mengintimidasi yang penuh tuntutan. Ia tidak ingin kehendaknya di bantah.

Wanita baya itu beranjak dari kamar tamu yang mereka gunakan untuk saling beradu argumen. Melewati Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk amarah dan sudah siap memegang ganggang pintu ketika pergerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa? Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa Ibu tidak mengizinkan Luhan untuk menggantikan posisi Hanna. Haera menyayangi Luhan, Ibu. Begitu pun Luhan yang sangat menyayangi Haera seperti putrinya sendiri. Kalau itu yang Ibu khawatirkan, maka Ibu tak perlu cemas. Aku sendiri yang menilai bahwa Luhan sangat pantas untuk menggantikan posisi Hanna."

Hyesong membalikkan tubuhnya, "Tutup mulutmu!." Mata nyalang Hyesong memerah penuh emosi, "jika memang yang kau inginkan adalah sosok Ibu baru untuk menggantikan posisi putriku, maka aku sendiri yang akan mencarikannya untukmu." ujarnya lagi dan bersamaan dengan itu Hyesong tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Sehun kembali mencela perkataannya dengan membuka pintu kamar kemudian menutupnya tanpa perasaan.

Dentuman suara pintu yang keras menjadi apa yang membuat Sehun termenung penuh tanda tanya besar. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan mata sendu, namun kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Sehun sudah bertekad bahwa Ia tidak akan mengalah lagi kali ini. Cukup di masa lalu saja Ia bertindak sebagai pria bodoh yang pasrah menuruti kemauan orang-orang yang memaksakan kehendaknya. Tapi, untuk masa sekarang, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu kembali terjadi pada kehidupan rumah tangganya. Suka atau tidak suka, hanya Ia yang bisa menentukan siapa yang pantas menggantikan posisi Hanna untuk Haera dan dirinya. Dan, Sehun akan melawan mulai sekarang.

Tidak akan pernah Ia biarkan untuk melepas Luhan lagi kali ini. Apa pun caranya, Ia akan tetap mempertahankan Luhan di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Haera dengan perlahan. Hatinya merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman saat sepasang netranya menatap pemandangan manis di atas ranjang sana. Dimana Luhan dan Haera tengah tertidur dalam kedamaian dan saling berbagi pelukan sayang.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju ranjang, bibirnya senantiasa menerbitkan senyuman manis dengan pandangan tak lepas dari kedua malaikat di hatinya. Ia menyibak pelan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Luhan, dan ikut memasukkan dirinya dalam selimut itu dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk hangat wanitanya dari belakang.

Posisi Haera yang berada di pelukan Luhan, dan Luhan yang berada dalam dekapan Sehun membuat mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang selalu berbahagia. Ini menandakan betapa berartinya sosok Luhan untuk Sehun dan Haera saat ini. Dengan adanya wanita itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

Luhan sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat merasakan ada pergerakan di belakang punggungnya. Serasa ada beban berat yang saat ini sedang bertumpu pada celuk leher dan bahunya. Terpaan hangat napas dengan aroma _papermint_ segar bercampur maskulin yang khas menjadi apa yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli.

Sudah terlanjur sadar, Luhan mencoba membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang bahunya dan cukup terkejut saat mendapati wajah damai Sehun yang bersandar disana. Luhan bersemu merah dalam keterkaguman menatap sang kekasih. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Sehun..." bisiknya sembari menggerakkan jemarinya pelan untuk menyusuri surai hitam legam prianya.

"Hm?." Balas Sehun dengan gumaman malas, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ranjang Haera terlalu mungil untuk di tempati kita bertiga." Ujar Luhan sedikit risi dengan pergerakannya yang terkunci dalam pelukan Sehun dan Haera bersamaan.

Sehun membuka matanya, dan menatap Luhan teduh. Namun, jika di teliti kembali ada gurat kesedihan dan kekalutan di sana. Jarak pandang mereka sangat dekat, sehingga Luhan semakin merona padam dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke kamarku? Aku juga ingin bisa tertidur di sampingmu seperti yang selalu Haera dapatkan."

Luhan mendengus geli, "Kau cemburu lagi?."

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu." Tutur Sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

Luhan bergeming dengan tatapan intens yang menatap raut mendung pria tampannya itu. Ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas ada gurat kesedihan di sana, helaan napas Sehun yang menyentuh kulitnya bahkan berembus lirih. Hangat dan pendek. Luhan tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang kurang baik terjadi setelah pembicaraan empat mata Sehun dengan bibi Hyesong beberapa saat lalu.

Dengan senyuman menenangkan, Luhan kembali mengelus lembut kepala Sehun. Membuat pria itu memejamkan mata dengan nyaman beberapa saat ketika merasakan belaian kasih jemari wanitanya.

Sehun kembali membuka mata dan tertegun ketika merasakan bibir ranum Luhan mencium dahinya. Wanita itu masih bersemu merah dengan senyuman memesonanya.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku ke kamarmu. Aku akan menemanimu _tidur_." ujar Luhan penuh nada mengundang.

Dengan wajah semringah, Sehun mengangguk semangat dan perlahan mulai beranjak dari ranjang Haera. Pun Luhan berusaha melepaskan dekapan sang putri dari tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum itu, Ia juga menyempatkan satu kecupan penuh kasih di puncak kepala anaknya.

Menerima dengan senang hati saat tubuhnya di angkat dengan pelan dalam gendongan _bridal style_ Sehun yang kokoh. Mereka saling melempar senyum penuh arti di sepanjang langkah menuju kamar Sehun yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Haera.

Suara dentuman pintu yang tertutup secara perlahan menjadi tanda bahwa Haera saat ini telah tertidur sendirian. Di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sesaat lagi akan sama-sama menjemput birahi.

 **.**

 **.**

Erangan merdu Luhan menjadi pemicu utama dari pergerakan menghentak Sehun yang semakin kuat. Tubuhnya terus menggerakkan tarian maju-mundur erotis yang sangat konstan. Penuh kekuasaan dan cepat, sehingga Luhan yang berada tak berdaya di bawahnya hanya bisa terengah dalam napas panas dan menggelinjang hebat.

Kepala Sehun berada di celuk leher Luhan yang berkeringat wangi. Mencecap berbagai rasa manis disana dan beberapa kali menggigitnya dengan gemas. Tanda kecupan mesra dengan warna merah keunguan adalah jejak terindah yang bisa Sehun ciptakan dari belahan bibirnya di tubuh sintal Luhannya.

Pergelangan tangan Luhan hanya bisa memeluk lemah saat kecupan dan jilatan lidah bara api Sehun turun dan berada di antara belahan kedua payudaranya yang terguncang. Mengulum dan menghisap lembut puting susu yang sudah menegang di sana. Dengan jemari yang lain meremas lembut payudara lainnya.

"Eunghh, Hun-aahh... aku...eummhh..." Luhan menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang terkuak kering karena gairah dan terus mengerang nikmat saat seluruh titik tubuhnya yang selalu sensitif oleh sentuhan memabukkan Sehun di permainkan dengan lihai.

Sebelumnya Ia sudah mendapatkan pelepasannya satu kali, dan akan mendapat pelepasan kedua pula sesaat lagi. Luhan merasa jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat sehingga seluruh aliran darahnya terasa mengalir deras dan berpusat penuh di dalam rahimnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama berguncang erotis di atas ranjang Sehun yang berdecit itu. Saling memeluk, mendesah, dan berbagi ciuman bergelora yang menjadikan gairah mereka berada di puncak tertinggi. Luhan sudah siap untuk menyambut surganya kembali, begitu pula Sehun yang akan mendapatkan kenikmatan surga pertamanya.

Sehun menghisap gemas puting payudara Luhan kuat-kuat saat merasakan orgasme pertamanya akan lepas landas. Teriakan nyaring Luhan terdengar kemudian dan wanita itu langsung meledak dalam orgasme kedua.

Sehun semakin mempercepat pergerakannya kemudian, dan menghantam dalam satu dorongan kuat ke dalam diri Luhan sepenuhnya. Ia melepaskan segala pelepasan orgasmenya sembari mengerang penuh nikmat dan mata setengah terpejam dengan bibir terkuak.

Napas mereka berdua saling bersahutan dan sama-sama terengah dalam pandangan lega. Bersitatap dalam jalinan temali cinta yang penuh akan kepuasan luar biasa.

Sehun mencium lembut penuh kasih seluruh wajah Luhan yang lengket karena keringat. Mulai dari dahi, sepasang mata rusanya, hidung bangirnya, dagu, dan terakhir di bibir merona merah itu.

"Terima kasih sayang. Karena kau telah memuaskanku." Puji Sehun dan mencium kilat bibir Luhan lagi.

Luhan mengerakkan jemari lentiknya di wajah Sehun. Menghapus lembut sisa-sisa keringat membara yang membanjiri wajah lelah prianya. Sehun terlihat begitu gagah dan tampan di atasnya, dengan ketelanjangan yang membuat pria itu juga tampak seksi luar biasa.

Luhan tersenyum manis sambil merasakan hangat terus melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan panasnya lava putih milik Sehun yang memenuhi rahimnya saat ini. Membuat Luhan merasa dirinya begitu istimewa, Sehun mempercayainya untuk menyimpan semua pelepasan itu. Yang jika mereka beruntung, dalam waktu dekat mungkin Haera akan mempunyai calon _teman baru_.

"Kau juga," Luhan menarik kepala Sehun dan memeluk prianya penuh cinta, "kau _daddy_ yang luar biasa." Bisiknya lagi.

Sehun mencabut pelan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di kewanitaan mendamba milik Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit menahan desahan kecil. Pria itu berpindah posisi dengan tidur di sisi sebelah Luhan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan erat.

Luhan mengalunkan kedua lengannya dengan suka cita di punggung Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya di celuk leher prianya yang hangat.

"Sayang..." gumam Sehun.

"Hm?."

"Apa pun yang terjadi ke depannya nanti, kau harus tetap mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan lagi melepasmu seperti dulu, dan hanya kau lah satu-satunya yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi _mommy_ baru Haera."

Luhan urung memejamkan matanya, dan mendongak menatap Sehun yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa? Apa bibi Hyesong mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan padamu tadi?." Luhan mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan mendengkus panjang.

"Ibu tidak setuju dengan keputusanku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai sosok pengganti Hanna. Dia mengancam akan mencarikanku wanita yang tepat pilihannya jika aku memang menginginkan sosok Ibu baru untuk Haera. Aku jelas tidak ingin Ibu memaksakan kehendakku lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku tidak akan melepasmu meski Ibu menentang hubungan kita!." Tegas Sehun dengan setitik amarah yang bergelayut di wajah dan matanya.

Ia mengambil satu tangan Luhan, dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kelima jarinya. Mencium mesra punggung tangan sang kekasih dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan sorot tegas.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, Lu. Tidak akan pernah."

Agaknya Luhan sedikit membatu ketika mendengar tutur kata Sehun mengenai pembicaraannya pada bibi Hyesong beberapa saat lalu. Wanita baya itu, menentang hubungan mereka. Tentu saja, karena Ia adalah ancaman terbesar untuk wanita baya terhormat itu.

Luhan pernah merasakan berbagai macam kenangan manis-pahitnya ketika dulu Ia menanggung Haera seorang diri dalam tubuhnya. Mengandung selama sembilan bulan lebih beberapa hari tanpa sosok seorang suami, lebih tepatnya tanpa sosok Sehun yang _seharusnya_ ada bersamanya untuk selalu menjaganya di masa-masa kehamilan.

Luhan kehilangan Ibunya semenjak Ia di lahirkan. Malaikat Agung kesayangannya itu melepaskan nyawa sesaat telah lahirnya Luhan mungil ke dunia ini. Selama bertahun-tahun Ia hanya di besarkan oleh Ayahnya seorang. Dengan tangannya yang halus mulia hingga mengeriput di makan usia, kemudian Luhan kembali di tinggal seorang diri di dunia ini karena sang Ayah memilih jalan untuk menyusul Ibunya akibat terkena serangan penyakit stroke.

Luhan pernah bertengkar hebat untuk pertama kalinya pada almarhum sang ayah. Dimana malam itu, bibi Hyesong dan Hanna sang sahabat bermuka duanya itu tiba-tiba datang _kembali_ dengan menuntut Luhan untuk sebuah permohonan gila.

Ayahnya adalah saksi satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat Luhan mengadu segala keluh dan kesah. Termasuk hubungan percintaannya dengan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun, yang belum berujung pada status berpacaran namun tangan jahat bibi Hyesong dan Hanna telah mengambil alih lelaki itu lebih dulu darinya bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Dunia begitu kejam, setelah mereka berdua telah merebut Sehun darinya dan Luhan sudah mulai bisa belajar ikhlas untuk merelakan cintanya pada Sehun, mereka datang kembali dan mengemis padanya untuk suatu pertolongan tak masuk akal.

Lalu, di ambang keputusasaan, Luhan mendengar ayahnya berbisik lirih di telinganya. Dengan bijaksana beliau berkata, bahwa tidak ada salahnya Ia menerima permintaan Hanna dan bibi Hyesong. Dengan catatan, mereka harus memiliki kesepakatan terlebih dulu.

Yang menguntungkan Luhan, Hanna harus setuju untuk memberi tahu semua fakta ini pada Sehun ketika bayinya benar-benar lahir. Mengatakan bahwa anak mereka bukan lah darah dagingnya, melainkan Luhan adalah ibu kandung dari bayi itu. Dan, Luhan ingin Ia punya waktu setidaknya tiga bulan pertama untuk merawat bayinya sendiri.

Kemudian, anggukan setuju dari Hanna dan bibi Hyesong menjadi sebuah kesepakatan _bermatrai_ mereka. Dan, setelah itu Luhan dengan bahagianya memiliki darah daging Sehun yang hidup di dalam rahimnya. Selama sembilan bulan, Ia bahagia Haera ada di dalam dirinya.

Tetapi di hari itu, semuanya kembali menjadi bom atom perang yang menerjangnya dan menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga berserakan dengan kejam. Dengan tidak manusiawi, setelah Luhan berhasil melahirkan bayinya dan menyusui si buah hati untuk pertama kalinya, di mana si kecil sedang tertidur damai dalam boks bayinya, putrinya menghilang.

Dengan tak berperasaan, bibi Hyesong dan Hanna menculik Haera kecilnya kemudian langsung membawanya kembali ke Seoul. Mengatakan berita bahagia ini pada Sehun bahwa Hanna berhasil memberinya seorang putri. Mereka bahkan langsung mengadakan acara penyambutan bayi mungil itu besar-besaran. Mengundang seluruh awak media dan orang-orang yang mengenal keluarga mereka untuk menginformasikan bahwa bayi ini adalah Oh Haera. Putri pertama dari pasangan berbahagia Oh Sehun dan Kim Hanna.

Seolah tak memberi peluang sedikit pun untuk Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang bersalin rumah sakit untuk sekadar berteriak pada dunia bahwa itu adalah anaknya. Mereka memang tak berhati kemanusiaan, tertawa dalam kebahagiaan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana sakit dan kecewanya Luhan saat itu, yang hanya bisa menangisi kebodohannya karena telah berhasil di permainkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan, semenjak saat itu Luhan berjanji. Bahwa Ia akan merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya itu kembali. Berbekal dari permintaan terakhir sang Ayah sebelum pria baya itu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di dunia, yang meminta Luhan agar kembali pada pelukan bayinya dan juga _Ayah_ dari bayinya.

Setidaknya Luhan tidak benar-benar sebatang kara di dunia ini. Ia masih punya putrinya dan Sehun. Tentu saja.

Hingga tak heran di masa sekarang, Hyesong melihatnya begitu terkejut dan cukup ketakutan saat tahu bahwa Ia kembali hadir di tengah-tengah kesedihan Haera dan Sehun yang kehilangan sosok Hanna. Wanita itu – _ **Hanna-**_ pantas mendapatkan karma atas perbuatannya sendiri. Dan Luhan tidak perlu harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya _keadilan_ yang sebenar-benarnya.

Karena memang inilah yang seharusnya Ia miliki sejak lama.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hun-ah." Luhan memeluk pria kesayangannya lebih erat, Ia tersenyum penuh arti di balik bahu Sehun setelah kilas balik masa lalunya itu menyadarkannya dalam ketermenungan. Benar, Ia juga akan mulai melawan dari sekarang. Sehun dan Haera adalah miliknya, milik Luhan seorang.

Luhan bisa mendengar desahan lega napas Sehun di celuk lehernya.

"Aku mencintamu, sayangku." Gigit Sehun mesra di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku." Balas Luhan dengan mencium lembut bahu prianya pula.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih untuk tinggal di sini saja, Lu? Haera pasti akan mencarimu nanti ketika Ia terbangun."

Sehun mencoba untuk sedikit memohon pada Luhan, wajahnya yang sejak awal tertekuk masam semakin cemberut ketika melihat kekasihnya malah mengabaikan perkataannya dan lebih memilih memasang _high heels_ di kedua pasang kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Luhan membenahi postur tubuhnya ketika berdiri, Ia mendesah lega ketika merasakan nyaman pada _heels_ nya yang bertumit runcing dan tinggi. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat dari sana, belum lagi dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang tergerai di belakang bahunya semakin membuatnya lebih percaya diri.

Dia adalah wanita segar yang penuh akan aroma wangi selepas mandi usai bercinta. Kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang bersinar.

"Aku harus pulang, Sehun. Aku punya apartemen yang harus ku urus. Lagi pula, sore ini aku harus mengambil lembur di rumah sakit karena libur kemarin. Aku akan pulang tengah malam." ujar Luhan santai sambil menarik ganggang kopernya berjalan.

Sehun mengambil alih koper dari tangan Luhan, dan membawanya untuk di letakkan di bagasi belakang mobil. Membuat Luhan tersenyum manis di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa wanita sepertimu pulang di tengah malam?! Tidak! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi bekerja hari ini kalau begitu." Sehun berujar galak dengan mata memicing tajam menatap Luhan, Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya itu.

Luhan mengecup pipinya manja sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Membuat Sehun mendesah ringan kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Pulang lembur sudah sering kualami bahkan jauh sebelum kembali bertemu denganmu. Tenang saja." Luhan mengusap bahu Sehun lembut.

Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk keluar mansion sambil mengambil telapak tangan Luhan yang mendarat di bahunya. Ia menggenggam kelima jemari lentik wanitanya itu dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

Membuat Luhan merasa terenyuh apalagi saat Sehun memberinya lirikan tatapan cemas.

"Tapi untuk sekarang, ketika kau sudah bersamaku lagi. Aku tidak akan semudah itu mengizinkanmu, Lu. Apalagi kau ini perempuan! Tidak baik bagimu untuk pulang larut di tengah malam. Bagaimana jika ada—"

"Sehun...kemudikan saja mobilnya dulu dengan benar."

Sehun menggeram rendah, diam ketika melihat bahwa laju mobil yang Ia kendarai berada terlalu ke tengah jalanan. Lelaki itu memilih membiarkan Luhan menang sebentar selagi Ia mempercepat laju kendaraannya hingga sampai di _basemant_ apartemen Luhan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Pergilah dengan taksi nanti dan jangan membawa mobil sendiri. Mengerti?."

Luhan bergelayut manja di lengan prianya yang kokoh, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayang selagi pria itu sibuk menggerek koper pink besarnya menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Kau posesif sekali. Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Berjanjilah setelah ini kau harus selalu mengatakan padaku jika nantinya akan pulang lewat tengah malam lagi."

"Memang kau tidak lelah? Pekerjaanmu di kantor pasti sangat sibuk, Hun-ah. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja pulang dengan mobilku." Mereka berhenti ketika telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Luhan, "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Gumamnya lirih sambil membiarkan Sehun yang membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapan kasih sayang.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman, aroma maskulin Sehun adalah favoritnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa repot asalkan itu selalu tentangmu dan Haera." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan kilat ketika wanitanya itu menengadah, menatapnya. "mulai sekarang, bergantunglah padaku. Hm?."

"Kau yakin aku tidak akan membebanimu?."

"Tidak sama sekali, Sayang."

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Luhan mengangguk imut bak anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak menggigit kecil hidung bangirnya yang merona.

Mereka masih di posisi saling berpelukan seperti itu sejak tadi. Menyelami tatapan mata masing-masing dengan penuh cinta. Jemari Sehun terangkat untuk mengelus lembut wajah Luhan yang jelita. Binar kekaguman tidak pernah sirna dari pandangannya tiap kali Ia bertatap muka dengan Luhan.

Oh, betapa Ia sangat menyesal dulu meninggalkan gadis yang dicintainya ini. Mengingat itu, tatapan mata Sehun berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tolong pikirkan lagi, Luhan. Tinggal lah bersamaku dan Haera. Kumohon." Sehun kembali meminta dengan tatapan dan raut wajah sendunya.

Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat kesedihan itu di wajah prianya. Namun, sesakit apa pun hatinya saat ini ketika melihat kesedihan itu, Luhan tetap kukuh dengan sikap egoisnya. Ia menggeleng ringan dengan senyuman tipis.

Itu cukup memberitahu Sehun bahwa Luhan masih belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Menginginkan Luhan tinggal bersamanya sama saja seperti mengajak wanita cantik itu untuk menikah. Dan Luhan wanita yang sangat peka untuk menyadari maksud terselubung Sehun sebenarnya.

Dengan Ia yang menggeleng mutlak, artinya Luhan belum siap untuk membangun bahtera rumah tangga bersama Sehun dalam waktu dekat.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Sekarang, aku harus masuk untuk sedikit berbenah kemudian pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau akan menjemputku 'kan nanti?."

Sehun tersenyum mengalah dan mengangguk. Ia mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dan memberi wanita itu kecupan di dahi yang begitu mesra sebelum mereka saling melepas pelukan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Haera akan menangis jika tak menemukan siapa pun di rumah."

"Hm, hati-hati. Salamkan salamku untuk Haera."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tidak menjawab lagi setelah itu. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di depan pintu apartemennya. Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik lift yang tertutup dengan sendu. Tanpa bisa di tahan, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian jatuh menuruni pipi tingginya. Luhan menangisi kepergian Sehun dalam diam, dan mulai masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri setelah berhasil mengetikkan _password_ apartemennya.

" _Aku akan memberimu sedikit petunjuk, Sehun. Dan kuharap petunjukku itu mampu untuk menuntunmu dalam menguakkan fakta yang sebenarnya. Semua ini, demi kebahagiaan kita yang sesungguhnya."_ –batin Luhan.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Sehun menunjukkan pembuktian atas ucapannya. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Luhan malam itu. Dalam keadaan lelah luar biasa, di tengah malam suhu musim gugur yang dingin, Ia menunggu dengan setia kekasihnya di pelataran depan rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada badan mobilnya.

Luhan tahu bahwa bentuk perhatian yang teramat spesial seperti itu tak bisa Ia balas hanya dalam sekadar pelukan dan pagutan bibir yang panas. Karena setelah Luhan telah selesai membuka pintu apartemennya, Sehun yang sudah teramat kedinginan begitu butuh kehangatan yang menjanjikan dari Luhan.

Ia mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan lembut ke dalam apartemennya. Memastikan bahwa pintu telah terkunci dengan benar, lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sama dinginnya dalam rengkuhan erat dan bibir beku yang saling memanggut satu sama lain. Dan malam itu, Luhan membiarkan Sehun untuk kembali menikmati persetubuhan mereka yang bergelora dan penuh gairah.

Dengan tiga kali klimaks, dan Sehun ambruk di sisi Luhan dalam pelukan sayang di sepanjang sisa malam, di atas tempat tidurnya, bersandar nyaman di antara payudaranya yang telanjang. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyesal melayani nafsu dan birahi Sehun meski rasa lelah begitu bergelayut erat di sekujur tubuhnya, karena Ia selalu menikmati setiap sesi bercintanya dengan Sehun.

Dengan harapan, bahwa Ia bisa benar-benar merasakan kehamilan yang _nyata_ setelah ini. Luhan tidak sabar, Ia ingin segera memberikan Haera seorang adik yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kini, dua hari setelah Ia selalu menginap di apartemen Luhan, Sehun sudah berada di meja makan bersama Haera seperti sebelumnya. Ia akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali sebelum putri tercintanya itu terbangun.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin membuat Haera cemburu karena nyatanya _daddy_ nya berhasil tidur bersama sang _mommy_ gadis kecil itu dua malam ini. Sedangkan, Haera kesepian seorang diri di kamarnya.

"Haera, sarapannya tidak di habiskan sayang? Apa nasi gorengnya tidak enak, hm?." Tanya Sehun lembut sambil melirik bingung pada putrinya yang hanya menyentuh sarapannya tak lebih dari tiga suap nasi.

Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Haera yang cemberut masam. Ia bersedekap di dada dengan gaya yang khas kekanakan sekali.

"Haera tidak mau makan, dad!."

"Kenapa? Apa mau _daddy_ minta bibi Jung untuk membuatkan makanan lain?."

Haera menggeleng keras, "Tidak mau! Pokoknya Haera tidak mau makan lagi!."

Sehun menghela napas sejenak. Terkadang putrinya akan bersikap begitu menyebalkan jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Seperti sekarang, Sehun yakin bahwa Haera sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang lain makanya tidak ingin menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Katakan pada _daddy_ , apa yang Haera mau hm?." Sehun berujar lembut sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala putrinya.

Haera menatap sang ayah dengan sengit. Sehun tertegun ketika melihat mata bening itu sudah berkaca-kaca penuh amarah. Belum lagi bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah itu dan sedang menahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Haera mau _mommy_ , _dad_. Haera rindu _mommy_ di rumah. Pokoknya Haera tidak mau makan kalau tidak di suapi _mommy_ , _dad_!."

"Tapi sayang, _mommy_ 'kan tidak ada di sini."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa _mommy_ tidak tinggal bersama kita, _dad_?! Apa _mommy_ marah karena Haera selalu meminta untuk di temani tidur bersama _mommy_? Hiks... _daddy_... Haera rindu _mommy_... Haera mau ketemu _mommy_ , _dad_. Ayo ajak _mommy_ tinggal bersama kita, _dad_... hiks..." rengeknya keras.

Haera sesenggukkan dalam tangis sedih, air matanya turun begitu derasnya dari kedua matanya. Ia menatap sang ayah yang masih saja bungkam dengan sendu, jemari mungilnya sejak tadi menarik-narik kemeja sang ayah untuk meminta penjelasan.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin membawa Luhan untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tapi Ia tahu bahwa ini tidak lah semudah pemikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan akan menerima lamarannya tanpa banyak berpikir. Sehun harus benar-benar berjuang kali ini, Ia tahu bahwa kepercayaan Luhan padanya masih sangat meragu karena cerita masa lalu mereka yang tidak bagus.

Yang bisa di lakukan Sehun sekarang hanya lah membawa Haeranya dalam dekap erat. Mencoba membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuknya, dan mengelus surat cokelat putrinya dengan lembut.

" _Daddy_ janji akan berusaha untuk membawa _mommy_ tinggal bersama kita di rumah, sayang. Asalkan Haera mau menunggu dan berhenti menangis, _arra_?." Sehun menghapus lembut jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah manis putrinya sembari tersenyum.

Haera membersit sesekali, " _Daddy_ janji? Akan membawa _mommy_ kembali?."

"Hm," Sehun mengangguk mantap, " _daddy_ janji. _Daddy_ tidak akan mengecewakan Haera."

Haera akhirnya ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh besar Ayahnya dengan erat. Sehun menghadiahkan gadis kecil itu berupa kecupan sayang di seluruh sisi wajahnya.

"Secepatnya ya _dad_. Pokoknya _mommy_ harus ada lagi di rumah ini, secepatnya!."

" _Arraseo_ , Haera doakan _daddy nde_?."

" _Nde_ ~~."

Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Haera lagi dan saling berderai tawa dengan anaknya. Ia bersyukur bahwa Haera cukup mengerti akan kesulitannya saat ini. Dan, Sehun berjanji bahwa Ia akan secepatnya membawa Luhan kembali berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedang membereskan peralatan kedokterannya kembali setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan pasien mungilnya yang tengah sakit. Senyumnya tak pernah pergi dari wajahnya selama Ia bertugas, kali ini pasien mungilnya tidak terlalu memiliki penyakit serius.

Hanya sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah terkena penyakit DBD. Luhan hanya perlu mengecek kondisi kesehatannya agar Ia bisa mengetahui kapan di perbolehkannya pasien mungilnya ini untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana _uisa_? Apa Woojin sudah di perbolehkan pulang?." Tanya sang ayah dari anak kecil yang bernama Woojin itu, pasien mungil yang tadi Luhan periksa.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, dan membaik. Mungkin hanya perlu waktu satu hari lagi untuknya beristirahat di sini. Besok saya rasa Woojin sudah bolehkan pulang."

"Benarkah , _uisa_?! Besok Woojin boleh pulang?!." Tanya Woojin antusias.

Luhan mengangguk dengan sedikit tertawa geli di balik punggung tangannya.

"Iya, asalkan setelah pulang nanti, Woojin harus selalu menjaga pola makannya ya. Jangan makan makanan aneh-aneh yang tidak higienis. Terus jaga kesehatannya juga, oke?." Ujar Luhan lembut sembari mengusak sayang puncak kepala Woojin.

Mata bening anak laki-laki itu memandang wajah cantik Luhan yang tengah tersenyum dengan penuh kekaguman. Kehangatan yang nyaman dapat Ia rasakan dengan penuh di dadanya.

Perhatian yang Luhan berikan benar-benar membuat Woojin merasa amat menyayangi dokter cantiknya itu. Tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk Luhan yang berada begitu dekat dengannya dengan erat.

Luhan cukup terkejut akan pelukan Woojin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia menjadi semakin salah tingkah apalagi ketika mata rusanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata sang Ayah Woojin, Ahn Minjun yang tengah memandangnya dengan teduh dan penuh lengkungan senyuman melihat interaksi keduanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan jadi merindukan Haera, putrinya. Dua hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak ada saling bertemu atau bertukar kabar seperti biasa melalui _video call_. Membuat hatinya merasa sedih sekarang.

"Woojin, _Uisa_ harus kembali ke ruangannya untuk beristirahat." Tegur Minjun pelan pada anaknya, Ia dapat melihat bahwa Luhan terlihat cukup tidak nyaman dengan pelukan putranya yang tiba-tiba.

Mungkin wanita itu hanya terlampau terkejut.

Woojin melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan. Ia menengadah menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendu.

"Woojin menyayangi Lulu _uisa_."

" _Nde, uisa-nim_ juga menyayangi Woojin. Tapi, _uisa_ harus pergi untuk makan siang, oke? Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya Woojin juga akan makan siang?." Ucap Luhan lembut sambil terus mengusap puncak kepala anak itu agar Ia dapat mengerti.

"Baiklah. Tapi, Woojin ingin ikut mengantar _uisa_ sampai pintu depan, bolehkan?."

Luhan mengangguk dan Woojin bersorak senang kemudian. Dengan pelan, Luhan dan Minjun membantu Woojin turun dari ranjangnya. Woojin tersenyum kecil melihat adegan manis ini, Ia seperti mendapati adanya Ibu baru untuknya dan Ayahnya.

Yah, anak laki-laki itu sudah kehilangan Ibunya beberapa tahun silam. Meninggal karena sakit kanker yang di deritanya.

Luhan keluar dari kamar Woojin dan berhenti di depan pintu. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di lorong rumah sakit sekarang. Sebelum pergi, Luhan berniat untuk pamit lebih dulu tetapi ucapannya tertahan di lidah mana kala suara Woojin lagi-lagi menginstruksi dirinya.

" _Uisa-nim_ , apa _uisa-nim_ sudah punya pacar?."

Luhan dan Minjun sangat terkejut mendengar tutur bocah laki-laki itu. Wajah Minjun berubah kikuk dan meringis senyum penuh rasa bersalah akan kelancangan putranya barusan.

"Ahn Woojin! Jangan bertanya seperti itu pada _uisa-nim_. _Appa_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berkata tidak sopan seperti itu."

"Tapikan Woojin hanya bertanya, _Appa_!" sungut Woojin sebal dan tak takut sama sekali meski sang Ayah saat ini tengah memelototi dirinya, Woojin kembali beralih pada Luhan masih saja bergeming, " _Uisa-nim_. Ayo jawab Woojin! Apa _uisa-nim_ sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum, bagaimana jika _uisa-nim_ menjadi _eomma_ baru untuk Woojin saja. Bagaimana?."

"Ahn Woojin!." Bentak Minjun.

Luhan menjadi sangat gugup sekarang.

"Ah, I—itu—" ucapnya terbata-bata.

" _Mommy_!."

Dan, perkataan Luhan langsung berhenti seketika saat mendengar teriakan melengking yang familier itu. Ia membalik tubuhnya, dan tersenyum cerah saat mendapati Haera tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Oh Tuhan! Luhan merasa terselamatkan sekarang.

Haera datang menghampirinya dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Luhan berjongkok untuk menyambut pelukan kecil putrinya yang teramat Ia rindukan ini.

" _Mommy_ , Haera rindu _mommy_..."

"Hm, _Mommy_ juga sayang." Luhan mencium lembut seluruh sisi wajah putrinya yang jelita.

" _Mommy_?." Tanya Woojin bingung.

Ah, Luhan lupa jika Ia masih berada di depan kamar Woojin. Ia menggendong Haera dalam pelukannya, dan kembali tersenyum pada Woojin dan Minjun yang memandangnya dengan raut keterkejutan yang kentara.

Haera menatap sengit pada Woojin. Usia mereka mungkin hanya terpaut tiga tahun. Tapi Haera sama sekali tidak takut akan anak laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu. Ia memeluk leher Luhan dengan erat dan posesif.

Pikiran kecil Haera tahu bahwa Woojin pasti ingin merebut sang _mommy_ darinya. Haera tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sang _mommy_ hanyalah miliknya, milik Oh Haera seorang.

"Jangan merebut _mommy_ Haera ya! _Mommy_ adalah milik Haera dan _daddy_!." Ketus Haera marah dengan raut emosi yang sangat lucu.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar tutur kata putrinya. Ini menyenangkan, Luhan jadi ingin mencium Haera lagi dan lagi.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah dan punya anak, Lu?." Tanya Minjun masih tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Seperti yang _Oppa_ lihat. Ini putriku, Oh Haera. Ayo beri salam sayang."

Haera sedikit merunduk dalam gendongan Luhan.

" _Annyeonghaseo, Ahjussi_." Haera tersenyum manis pada Minjun. Tetapi tetap menatap sengit pada Woojin yang terus memandanginya sejak tadi.

" _Mommy_ , _daddy_ sudah menunggu kita untuk pergi makan siang."

"Benarkah? Dimana _daddy_ mu?."

"Itu." Tunjuk Haera imut dengan kepala yang menoleh ke belakang.

Membuat Luhan dan Minjun serta Woojin ikut memusatkan atensi pada seorang pria tinggi dan tampan yang tengah melambaikan tangan penuh senyum pesona ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya melambai pada Luhan dan Haera.

Luhan mencibir geli di dalam hati, pasti ini ulah Sehun yang telah mengirim Haera kemari untuk mengacaukan pertemuannya dengan Woojin dan Minjun. Tetapi, jauh di dalam sudut hati lainnya Luhan merasa amat berterima kasih pada prianya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi lebih dulu ya _Oppa_ ," mata Luhan kini teralih pada Woojin yang menatapnya sendu, "maafkan _uisa-nim_ ya Woojin. Suatu saat, Woojin pasti bisa menemukan calon _eomma_ yang lebih baik daripada _uisa-nim_ untuk Woojin. _Uisa_ pamit dulu ya." Terakhir, Luhan menepuk pelan bahu bocah laki-laki itu.

Woojin hanya bisa merunduk dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa Ia tidak bisa menjadikan Luhan sebagai Ibu baru untuknya kelak. Luhan dan Haera sudah pergi menjauhinya dan sang Ayah. Woojin menengadah menatap sang Ayah yang juga ikut sedih atas berita buruk yang baru saja menimpa mereka itu.

"Maafkan Woojin ya, _Appa_. Ternyata _uisa-nim_ tidak bisa menjadi _eomma_ baru untuk kita berdua."

 **.**

 **.**

"Pasti kau yang menyuruh Haera untuk menyusulku tadi, benar 'kan?." Tuding Luhan langsung pada Sehun setelah mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Sehun yang sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia melirik Luhan dengan jenaka.

"Tidak, Haera sendiri yang langsung berlari ke arahmu tadi sewaktu kami baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjamu dan mendapati kau belum kembali. Haera mendengar anak laki-laki itu untuk memintamu menjadi _**eomma**_ **barunya**. Makanya dia langsung menyela perbincangan kalian. Kau tahu bahwa putrimu hanya begitu cemburu padamu, Luhan."

"Yang kutahu bahwa Ayahnya lah yang lebih cemburu. Haera hanya terlalu kecil untuk selalu menuruti apa saja kemauan ayahnya. Termasuk mengacaukan pertemuan Ibunya dengan keluarga sang pasien tadi." Balas Luhan sedikit ketus.

"Oh, jadi kau senang di rayu oleh anak laki-laki itu? Dan kau berniat untuk menjalin hubungan juga dengan Ayahnya? Begitu?."

"Sehun... jangan berlebihan."

"Tidak apa, silakan saja kalau kau memang ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain."

"Apa?! Jadi kau membiarkanku?." Luhan bertanya tidak percaya, tapi juga merasa cukup sakit hati.

"Hm, setelah aku berhasil menghajar kepalanya kemudian membuatnya tersungkur dan berdarah. Boleh saja pria itu menjalin hubungan denganmu, itu pun jika Ia masih berani mendekatimu setelah kubuat tubuhnya nyaris mati."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum kasmaran. Wajahnya bersemu merah muda dengan menyebalkan. Bukannya ngeri dengan ancaman Sehun, Luhan merasa ingin mengepakkan sayapnya kemudian terbang karena bahagia saat ini. Ah, andai saja Ia seorang bidadari bersayap putih.

Wanita itu menarik lengan Sehun pelan ketika mereka sedang berhenti di lampu merah, dan mengecup manja pipi kekasihnya.

"Bilang saja jika kau cemburu padaku. Tidak perlu gengsi begitu dengan kekasihmu sendiri, Sehun." Bisik Luhan di telinganya.

"Kita seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini di depan Haera."

"Haera sedang fokus bermain _game_ di Ipad-nya. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk melihat kita berdua."

Sehun melirik putrinya yang duduk manis di bangku belakang lewat kaca spion dalam mobil. Benar, putrinya itu tengah berceloteh sendiri di sana sambil sibuk bermain _game_.

Sehun kemudian mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada Luhan, menyeringai dan tangannya dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memberikan wanita itu ciuman kilat di bibir ranumnya. Luhan membeliakkan matanya terkejut, Ia siap melayangkan protesnya ketika Sehun telah selesai melumat bibirnya sekali.

Namun, semua itu urung dilakukannya ketika mendengar Haera berseru dengan lantang.

" _Daddy_ , lampu lalu lintasnya sudah hijau!." Dan di iringi dengan teriakan nyaring klakson mobil lainnya yang berada di belakang mereka.

Luhan menatap Haera dengan horor saat gadis kecilnya itu hanya tersenyum padanya dan kembali fokus lagi pada gamenya. Benak Luhan langsung berpikir demikian. Apa Haera melihat adegan kurang ajar ayahnya tadi?! Luhan harap mata suci putrinya tidak melihat apa pun.

Luhan melayangkan beberapa tamparan keras di lengan Sehun yang sibuk kembali menyetir. Ia protes dengan mulutnya yang bergumam cerewet, sedangkan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tawa lepas.

 **..**

 **..**

"Haera-ya, _mommy_ datang sayang!." Luhan berujar riang sambil melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke dalam di ruangan kerja Sehun. Ia mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapati siapa pun di sana.

Langit sudah sore, dan Luhan baru saja pulang kerja. Mereka memang sempat bertemu ketika makan siang tadi, tetapi Luhan jadi merindukan Haera lagi setelah pertemuan makan siang itu selesai.

Untuk itu lah Luhan memutuskan datang ke perusahaan Sehun. Sehun berpesan melalui _chatting_ tadi siang, bahwa Haera memilih ikut bersamanya ke kantor daripada pulang ke rumah.

"Haera..." teriak Luhan lagi, Ia meletakkan buah segar yang di bawanya di atas meja bundar kaca sekitar sofa.

"Haera, _Mommy_ datang—"

"Haera sudah pulang lebih dulu, Lu." seru Sehun kemudian yang baru saja datang dari pintu depan. Lelaki itu baru saja menyelesaikan rapat terakhirnya dengan para dewan direksi.

"Kenapa Haera pulang lebih dulu?." Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Lelaki itu tengah memejamkan matanya lelah dan bersandar nyaman di kursinya yang empuk.

Luhan berinisiatif berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan jemarinya yang terampil membuka lilitan dasi yang mencekik leher prianya ini.

"Dia merengek lapar, sedangkan aku masih punya satu kali lagi rapat besar beberapa saat lalu. Jadi aku meminta bibi Jung dan sopir Han untuk menjemput Haera lebih dulu, daripada membuatnya kelaparan di sini menungguku 'kan?."

Luhan membantu Sehun melepaskan jasnya setelah berhasil menanggalkan dasi pria itu.

"Jika tahu begitu, seharusnya kau bisa menghubungiku lebih dulu. Aku bisa saja datang lebih awal kemari untuk menjaga Haera dan makan camilan bersamanya selagi menunggumu selesai rapat." Jemari Luhan kemudian bergerak perlahan di kedua bahu Sehun dan memijitnya lembut. "lelah, hm?."

"Oh astaga, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kekasihku pandai memijat juga. Ini nyaman sayang. Sangat." Sehun semakin memejamkan matanya rileks dan tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan lengannya untuk menggapai pinggang ramping Luhan, kemudian menarik tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Sehun, aku 'kan berat. Aku berdiri saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Ssst, dilarang protes! Berdiri dengan _heels_ seruncing itu, kau pikir kau kuat hm? Kita sama-sama lelah sayang, tak apa."

Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan pijat memijatnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ia menganggap bahwa Sehun begitu perhatian padanya, tanpa tahu bahwa lelaki itu punya niat nakal dengan meraba sensual paha jenjangnya yang setengah terbuka.

Memudahkan bagi Sehun untuk menyentuh Luhan di posisi seperti ini, apalagi wanitanya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih ketat dengan rok pensil setengah paha.

Luhan terperanjat dan menepuk bahu Sehun keras-keras.

"Sehun! Tanganmu!."

"Kenapa dengan tanganku sayang?."

"Menjauhlah dari pahaku!."

"Oke."

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya, Luhan dapat melihat tangan kekar Sehun kembali memeluk pinggangnya seperti biasa. Ia pikir semua ini sudah selesai, dan Luhan kembali memijat pelan bahu Sehun lagi.

Sehun memang berhenti di pahanya, tetapi kesepuluh jemari kokoh pria itu perlahan merambat naik di sekitaran pinggangnya. Luhan terperanjat lagi saat merasakan pinggangnya di remas dengan sensual.

"Sehun!."

" _Wae_? Aku hanya sedang membalas perbuatanmu dengan memijat pinggangmu juga. Biar kita impas."

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Biar aku saja yang—akh! Hun—ah"

"Kau suka?." Tanya Sehun dengan suara berat. Pria itu sepenuhnya telah membuka matanya.

Ia bahkan sudah melepaskan kancing kemeja Luhan sampai sebatas perutnya, dan yang menjadikan Luhan refleks mendesah barusan adalah karena Sehun meremas lembut kedua payudara Luhan yang masih terbungkus di balik bra putih berendanya.

"Se-Sehun...jangan..." Luhan berniat menahan tangan Sehun yang kembali meremas lembut payudara kirinya, tetapi dengan cepat kedua pergelangan tangan ringkih itu di penjarakan Sehun di belakang tubuh Luhan.

Bibir Sehun sudah berlabuh di belakang telinga Luhan. Menggigitnya kecil dengan lidah yang menyapu basah di setiap sisi kulit leher jenjang Luhan yang meremang.

"Sehun—ahh...kumohon-h...jangan di sini..." Luhan bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Wanita itu menggeliat geli karena kecupan-kecupan candu Sehun di sekitar tulang selangkanya. Tanpa tahu bahwa akibat perbuatannya itu, Sehun mengeras dengan cepat di bawah sana. Membuat pria itu menggeram marah lantas menatap kekasihnya yang masih terengah-engah itu dengan delikan tajam.

"Kau berusaha menggodaku, hm? Mulai nakal sekarang?."

"Menggoda?! Menggoda apa?." Ketus Luhan dengan wajah memerah padam.

Sehun memajukan letak duduk Luhan lebih intim ke arahnya sehingga kedua paha Luhan yang merapat di atas pangkuan Sehun dapat dengan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan mengganjal itu di bawah sana. Luhan melotot lucu dengan wajah semakin memerah, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun keras.

"Aku sudah sekeras ini sayang, bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perbuatan pelecehanmu pada kancing kemejaku yang terbuka begini?!."

Sehun hanya menyeringai tampan dan tanpa tahu malu mengecup singkat kedua gundukan payudara kenyal Luhan yang terkatup sempurna dan tengah menggantung pongah di depan matanya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan memanjakannya di mulutku. Bagaimana?."

"KAU—"

"Dimana kita harus mulai? Kau bilang jangan melalukannya disini. Lalu dimana? Bisa beri tahu aku tempat rekomendasi yang bagus?." Sehun sebenarnya sudah sangat bergairah sekarang, tetapi Ia pikir tak ada salahnya juga sedikit bermain dengan Luhan sebelum mereka sama-sama kembali menjemput birahi.

Wajah memerah gadis itu juga delikan marah dari matanya semakin membuat Sehun merasa terpaku. Luhan adalah definisi dari seorang Dewi kemakmuran yang penuh akan aura sensual dan kecantikan luar biasa. Sehun beruntung memilikinya.

Luhan merunduk malu karena di tatap sedemikian intens pada mata kelabu milik Sehun. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari, lalu setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat –tanpa ada yang bisa melihat aktivitas pribadi mereka, Luhan akhirnya merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk pria itu sembari berbisik nakal.

"Kamar pribadimu saja, pintu tunggal yang bercat putih itu disana."

Sehun melihatnya, pintu itu. Sehun bahkan belum memberitahu Luhan tentang kamar pribadinya tetapi wanita ini sudah mengetahuinya sendiri melalui instingnya yang cerdas. Pria itu akhirnya tersenyum geli, dan membuka laci meja untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Kau tahu betul dimana aku meletakkan kamar pribadiku. Padahal aku belum memberitahumu." Sehun menggendong Luhan ala koala yang bergelayut manja di lehernya, Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang memang selama ini tak ada siapa pun yang bisa masuk ke sana selain Ia dan Haera. Tapi sekarang, Luhan bisa dengan bebas tidur di sana jika Ia mau.

"Hanya, insting." gumam Luhan di belakang pundaknya.

"Insting yang tepat, Sayangku." Sehun memutar kunci kamarnya lalu membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan pelan.

Ia mendudukkan Luhan di atas ranjang _king size_ empuknya yang berseprai tebal dan lembut selagi kembali untuk mengunci pintu. Luhan sibuk menjelajah pandangannya pada kamar pribadi milik Sehun yang berukuran cukup luas dan bercat putih itu, bahkan seluruhnya hampir di dominasi dengan warna putih, termasuk ranjang yang Luhan duduki saat ini. Dengan pendingin ruangan dan aroma wewangian yang segar. Kamar ini sangat nyaman, pikirnya.

Luhan tersentak kecil saat Sehun sudah tiba di belakangnya. Pria itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan posesif, dan bibir yang mengecup bahu Luhan di balik kemeja ketatnya.

Luhan mendesah ringan saat jemari Sehun bergerak menggoda di sekitar perutnya, pria itu kemudian membantu Luhan untuk melepas kemejanya.

"Ohh.." Luhan menggigit bibir pelan dengan mata terpejam, payudaranya di bebaskan dari bra berenda yang serasa mengukungnya seharian ini. Ciuman lembut Sehun masih terus berlabuh di kedua pundak dan tengkuknya, sedangkan jemari pria itu mulai meremas payudaranya dengan sedikit keras.

Sehun mendaratkan kecupannya di pipi Luhan, membuat wanita itu menoleh dengan wajah yang memerah padam dan tatapan sayu memandang Sehun. Sama halnya seperti Sehun yang matanya sudah berkabut penuh nafsu, mereka saling pandang dalam senyum tipis.

"Kau cantik, sayang. Kau adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kutemui di muka bumi ini."

"Benarkah?." tanya Luhan manja.

"Hm."

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan tersenyum sambil mendesah pelan saat bibir Sehun mulai berlabuh lagi di sekitar payudaranya. Jemari Luhan bergerak gelisah di kepala Sehun, Ia mengacak-acak surai hitam legam prianya itu selagi bibir panas milik prianya tengah mengulum puting susunya yang menegang.

Luhan mengangkat dadanya tinggi-tinggi, napasnya terdengar putus-putus dan berat, erangan merdu Luhan mendominasi ke seluruh sisi penjuru kamar Sehun yang berkedap suara.

Ciuman dan jilatan Sehun menurun sesuai nalurinya. Ia melabuhkan jejak panas dan basah dari mulutnya nyaris di seluruh inci tubuh Luhan yang sudah setengah telanjang.

Rok pensilnya sudah terlepas dari pinggulnya, dan selagi Sehun sibuk mencumbu panas di sepanjang kaki jenjang Luhan yang sebening kaca, maka tangannya yang lain akan bergerak erotis di sekitar selangkahan Luhan dengan menggoda klitoris wanita itu di balik celana dalam berendanya.

Sehun terus berputar-putar disana hingga membuat Luhan nyaris menangis karena tersiksa akan birahinya sendiri. Wanita memang sangat suka lebih banyak _foreplay_ sebelum bercinta, begitu pun Luhan. Tetapi yang Luhan inginkan saat ini adalah bibir Sehun di kewanitaannya. Sekarang!

Seolah paham dengan keinginan sang terkasih, ciuman Sehun merambat turun dari betis Luhan menuju pahanya, malaikat tidak perlu memberi Sehun petunjuk jalan untuk mencapai surganya Luhan, bibir dan penciuman tajamnya bisa dengan mudah menemukan lipatan surgawi itu di sana.

Sehun mencium lembut kewanitaan Luhan di balik celana dalamnya, menurunkan perlahan benda berenda manis itu dari kaki sang kekasih kemudian Ia menempatkan kepalanya berada tepat di tengah selangkahan Luhan yang sudah sangat _basah_.

"Ugh, Hun—aah..." Luhan menekan kepala Sehun semakin dalam di bawahnya. Mengelus gelisah kepala kekasihnya di sana, selagi tangannya yang lain meremas sendiri payudaranya.

Terus seperti itu sampai Luhan sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia berteriak dan meledak di pelepasan pertamanya hanya karena permainan sialan bibir dan lidah Sehun di vaginanya. Napasnya terengah, Ia menatap sayu penuh memuja kepada kekasih tampannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah sama-sama telanjang seperti dirinya.

"Kau manis, sayang." Sehun mengecup kedua pipi Luhan yang merona, "setelah ini akan kubuat kau lebih mengerang keras dari biasanya." Kemudian Sehun mencium ganas bibir Luhan yang langsung menyambutnya dengan liar.

Mereka saling membelit lidah dan berbagi saliva dalam pagutan panas luar biasa. Tangan Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun, selagi kakinya memeluk erat di pinggang Sehun.

Dengan pelan, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyentak Luhan. Wanita itu mendesah dalam belitan lidah mereka, mengacak-ngacak rambut Sehun yang lepek karena keringat. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat Ia bergerak lebih keras dan kuat.

Membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati berdecit ribut, dengan aroma seks tajam yang mengguar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Erangan nikmat Luhan bagai nyanyian lagu-lagu kebahagiaan di telinga Sehun, pria itu tengah menjilati lehernya sekarang selagi tubuh mereka saling berguncang.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan senyum di bibirnya yang terkuak kering. Ini luar biasa! Seks bersama Sehun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah Luhan alami selama hidupnya. Lelaki pujaannya benar-benar mengagumkan. Luhan berjanji tidak akan berpaling pada pria mana pun karena Ia merasa sudah sangat cukup memiliki laki-laki tampan dan begitu perkasa seperti Oh Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya lagi, mereka saling berpandangan dalam dengan senyuman kebahagiaan di bibir mereka. Sehun kemudian mencium dahinya dengan cara yang begitu istimewa.

Membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin menjadi bidadari bersayap putih karena Ia ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh sekarang! Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan Luhan kembali ke kayangan lebih dulu jika Ia hanya datang untuk membuat para bidadari lainnya iri karenanya.

"Sebentar lagi—iih, aku sampai sayang."

Luhan mengangguk dan hanya bisa mengerang semakin kencang saat tubuhnya lebih menggelinjang hebat. Suara hentakan dari kedua pinggul mereka yang saling bertabrakan terdengar begitu keras. Sehun memperlaju tempo gerakannya hingga menyentuh Luhan tepat di titik terdalam.

Luhan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila serta aliran darahnya menderas di sekujur tubuhnya yang terguncang. Ia dapat merasakan pula rahimnya mengetat dan siap meledak lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sehun!." Teriak Luhan lebih dulu dalam mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa.

Sehun masih di atasnya bergerak semakin konstan dan kuat hingga rasanya vagina Luhan terasa cukup perih di sana. Lelaki itu kemudian mengerang dengan suara seksinya yang parau menyebut nama Luhan dengan penuh memuja.

Sehun meleburkan semua spermanya tanpa tersisa di dalam rahim Luhan sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu ambruk dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya, dengan napas yang masih saling terengah.

Luhan mengelus sayang punggung berkeringat Sehun, dan mengecup pelipisnya berkali-kali.

Demi seluruh alam semesta, Luhan begitu mencintai pria yang menidurinya ini.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

"Ini piama siapa?." Luhan bertanya setelah Ia berhasil mengaitkan simpul tali piama kimononya dengan benar. Sebuah pita manis sudah tersemat begitu apik di pinggang rampingnya.

"Milikmu." sahut Sehun singkat. Lelaki itu juga mengenakan piama yang sama seperti Luhan hanya ukurannya saja yang lebih besar. Sepertinya ini piama khusus untuk mereka yang berpasangan.

Mereka baru saja selesai mandi bersama setelah pergumulan seks yang luar biasa tadi.

"Kau bahkan sudah menyiapkan piama ini untukku?." Tanya Luhan sembari menghampiri Sehun yang duduk dengan kepala bersandar di ranjangnya.

Lelaki itu menyambut wanitanya yang segar sehabis mandi dengan pelukan hangat. Luhan langsung bergelayut manja di dada bidang Sehun.

"Bukan, awalnya piama ini ingin kuberikan untuk Hanna."

"Oh, jadi ini piama pasangan untuk kalian berdua?!." Ketus Luhan penuh nada cemburu.

Sehun tertawa melihat raut kesal kekasihnya itu, Ia menarik Luhan semakin erat ketika merasakan wanitanya ini ingin menjauhinya.

"Awalnya begitu, tetapi karena sejak dulu Hanna bahkan belum sempat untuk menempati kamar ini jadi piama itu tidak ada yang pernah memakainya. Ini murni pertama kalinya aku memakainya juga sayang, termasuk dirimu." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan agar wanitanya berhenti untuk merajuk.

Yah, Luhan langsung luluh setelahnya. Ia seperti gadis remaja kemarin sore yang baru pertama kali merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Begitu mudah menurut, dan itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Sehun.

"Aku suka piama ini. Boleh aku memilikinya?."

"Kau boleh memiliki apa pun sesukamu. Asal kau tetap berjanji hanya untuk menjadi milikku." Cium Sehun lagi di bibirnya.

Luhan merona dengan cantik, "Kita 'kan memang sudah saling memiliki sekarang."

"Akan lebih lengkap rasanya ketika aku bisa benar-benar memilikimu sebagai istriku." Sehun menatapnya dalam dan hangat.

Luhan terdiam, Ia menatap Sehun sama hangatnya namun sedikit ada keraguan di dalam dirinya. Luhan merunduk gugup, dengan jemari yang bermain gelisah di keliman piamanya sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan lembut, untuk menatap matanya lagi.

"Sayang, ayo kita menikah." Tuturnya tegas, wajahnya memohon dengan kontras.

"Aku—aku... belum ingin—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih meragukanku? Setelah apa yang sudah kita lalui beberapa hari terakhir ini bersama-sama? Setelah Haera sudah menyetujuimu untuk menjadi _mommy_ nya dan kau masih ragu? Kenapa Lu?! Apa lagi yang kau ragukan. Aku mencintaimu dan itu masih sama seperti dulu saat aku menyatakannya padamu ketika seks pertama kita terjadi." Sehun menggenggam kesepuluh jemari Luhan erat-erat.

Tatapan matanya sendu, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun pasti tersiksa dengan keputusannya yang seperti menggantungkan perasaan lelaki itu. Luhan sangat ingin menerimanya, tetapi egonya juga menginginkan keadilan agar Sehun setidaknya perlu untuk memperjuangkannya kali ini.

Dengan mutlak, Luhan menerbitkan senyuman tipisnya dan menggeleng. Membuat Sehun mendengus lemah dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, sungguh. Hanya saja, ini terlalu cepat bagiku. Kita baru menjalani hubungan ini selama beberapa hari. Dan belum banyak kisah yang kita bagi untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain. Kau belum sepenuhnya mempercayaiku, Sehun. Itu yang menjadi keraguanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Luhan. Dari awal hubungan kita, kepercayaan lah yang kubangun di imbangi rasa cintaku padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutkan bahwa aku meragukanmu, Lu?!." Ada nada marah yang Ia sematkan ketika berbicara barusan. Sehun menatap Luhan penuh intimidasi dan tajam. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Luhan berpikir demikian tentang perasaannya.

"Ada." Luhan bergumam lirih, Ia membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tegas dan penuh keseriusan, "Haera. Kau belum bercerita padaku sepenuhnya tentang Haera."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, Ia ingin menyela namun kembali terdiam saat Luhan berujar lagi.

"Haera...boleh aku tahu lebih banyak tentangnya? Tentang bagaimana dulu Ia bisa lahir dari dalam rahim Hanna?."

 _Rahim Hanna? Yang benar adalah rahimmu!_ Teriak dewi batinnya keras-keras. Luhan merasa sakit hati saat menyebutkan kalimat kepemilikan itu untuk wanita lain.

"Luhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan—"

"Kau punya rahasia itu, Sehun." Luhan membuang napasnya, menatap Sehun dengan kesedihan yang begitu kentara, "Hanna...tidak hamil secara _alami_ 'kan? Aku melihat di akta kelahiran Haera bahwa, tempat lahirnya Haera adalah di Beijing, bukan Korea. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku?."

Sehun mematung. Tubuhnya menegang kaku dengan raut terkejut luar biasa. Matanya bergerak liar dengan kemelut yang meresahkan batinnya. Apakah Ia harus berbagi rahasia ini pada Luhan? Sehun kembali menatap Luhannya yang masih memberinya tatapan rahasia penuh ingin rasa tahu.

Tetapi ada hal yang membuat Sehun sedikit bingung. Mengapa di mata rusa itu seperti ada banyak kesedihan yang terpendam? Sehun tersentak lagi saat menyelami tatapan sedih Luhan, ada genangan air mata di sana.

Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan begitu sedih dan ingin menangis ketika memandanginya? Apa semua rahasia ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan?

Hanna, Haera, dan Luhan.

Apa ada sesuatu yang besar, yang tidak Sehun ketahui selama ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **25 November 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hello, para pembacaku!

Wae? Kenapa? Jangan bilang aku mesum ya karena chapter ini banyak _**wikwik**_ nyaㅠㅠ aku tidak sengaja, serius deh! Mungkin ini efek dari umurku yang baru nambah lagi kali yaㅋㅋㅋㅋ maklum, tanggal 11 kemarin usiaku genap 21th. Udah lumayan tuaㅋㅋㅋ jadi sudah legal kan bikin NC yang **panas** , meski NC ku gak panas-panas banget sihㅠㅠ

Oh ya, sebenarnya PHO mau kumunculin di Chapter ini. Tapi kayaknya bakal jadi 10K++ deh kalo dia muncul, ini aja udah 8K++ wordsnyaㅠㅠ yang kuharap gak bikin kalian bosan dan capek bacanya ya ^.^

Masih bingung juga sih milih kandidat yang tepat, jadi bakal aku pikirkan dulu matang-matang, okey * **smirkjahat** *

Satu lagi! Aku mau koreksi soal Marga Hanna yang salah di Chapter 01, mianhae **T.T** seharusnya nama Hanna itu, **Kim Hanna bukan Kang Hanna,** okey. Jadi marganya Hanna, sama seperti bibi Hyesong ㅋㅋㅋ

Sejauh ini, tebak-tebakkan kalian mulai terjawab pelan-pelan! Siap nunggu PHO di CH depan? Sabar, Hurt baru akan dimulai kkkkkk~

 **P.S : Seperti biasa, FF ini di update dengan bantuan kak Ima lagi. Thanks, eonniekuuu** **ㅡ** **summerlight92** **ㅡ** **:***

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORIT THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE! ^.^

 **Gumawo, saranghae**!


	6. Chapter 6

" **Complete"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 06**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun perlahan menangkup lembut rahang Luhan, memandang tatapan sedih kekasihnya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Seketika Ia merasa ada perasaan sakit yang membelenggu hatinya saat ini. Begitu menyesakkan, hingga menarik napas normal pun begitu sulit Ia lakukan.

"Apa semua itu ada hubungannya denganmu, sayang? Kenapa seperti aku melihat begitu banyak kesedihan yang kau pendam sekarang? Ada apa?." Tanya Sehun cemas.

Luhan menggeleng ringan dan menampilkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya," kemudian air matanya meluruh ketika Ia berkedip, "aku ingin kau mencari tahu semuanya sendiri."

"Apa?." Sehun terbeliak, semakin merasa sesak saat Luhan menangis diam dengan kepala tertunduk, "sa-sayang, apa maksudnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat rahasia, yang selama ini tidak ku ketahui?" Luhan semakin merunduk dalam, "Dan, dan bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui itu sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali?!."

"Maka dari itu kau harus menceritakan semuanya lebih dulu padaku, Sehun!" Luhan menatap Sehun lagi dengan memohon, "beritahu aku, semuanya, yang kau ketahui." Jelas Luhan lagi.

Sehun membuang napas keras dan mengangguk, "Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu. Tetapi setelahnya kau juga harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, menghapus lembut air mata kekasihnya dan memandangnya hangat.

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulutnya. Ia siap berbagi cerita tentang privasi hubungan pernikahannya dengan Hanna pada Luhan. Ia merasa sudah sepantasnya Luhan untuk tahu, karena dia adalah wanita terakhir yang akan Sehun nikahi.

"Haera, memang tidak hadir secara sengaja Luhan. Tidak seperti alaminya seorang wanita hamil pada umumnya, seks bersama Hanna tidak membuatku mendapatkan Haera dengan mudah."

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan ketika wanita itu menurunkan pandangannya dengan terpaksa. Mendengar pria itu menyinggung hubungan seksnya bersama sang mantan sahabat, membuat Luhan serasa panas bukan main karena cemburu.

Sehun tersenyum geli dan kali ini mengecup jemari Luhan yang di genggamnya sejak tadi.

"Kau harus kuat menahan rasa cemburumu itu jika aku akan bercerita tentang Hanna sayang. Masih mau mendengar yang lain?." Tanya Sehun geli.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal, "Meski begitu cemburu sekalipun aku tetap ingin mendengar semuanya."

"Baiklah, kau yang minta." Terakhir, Sehun kecup bibirnya yang mencebil itu.

"Dulu, Aku menikahi Hanna karena permintaan orang tuaku dan bibi Hyesong. Rasa bersalahku karena membuat Hanna nyaris kritis memberiku tak banyak pilihan selain menerima ajakkan pernikahan yang di inginkan dia dan Ibunya itu. Kami menikah sekitar dua tahun lebih, berjalan dengan seperti pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya. Aku tidak banyak menuntut pada Hanna, karena pun aku memaklumi kondisi kesehatannya yang cukup rentan."

Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat dan menempatkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Luhan yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya.

"Kami tidak cukup banyak punya waktu berdua karena penyakit jantungnya itu, Hanna sering bolak-balik masuk ke rumah sakit. Dan aku lebih sering menemaninya di sana. Tidak banyak waktu yang kami habiskan, termasuk untuk urusan ranjang sekalipun."

"Kau sering berhubungan seks dengan istrimu?."

"Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa kali saat di masa-masa awal pernikahan kami."

Luhan mengangguk diam. Menolak untuk lebih cemburu lagi.

Sehun mengelus rambut setengah kering Luhan dengan lembut. "Masih mau mendengar semuanya sampai selesai?."

"Iya, kumohon." Bisiknya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar, hanya saja ketika di usia pernikahan tahun kedua kami, di saat kondisi kesehatan Hanna cukup stabil, Ia meminta suatu permohonan besar padaku."

"Apa itu _Haera_?." Luhan bertanya dengan menggigit bibir, di sinilah asal mula rasa sakit di hatinya semakin terasa mulai menyiksa kembali.

Membuka lembaran lama tentang masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Yang artinya mengingatkan Luhan lagi tentang betapa dulu Ia begitu terpuruk dalam kesedihan mendapati putrinya menghilang.

"Iya, ini tentang Haera." Sehun membuang napas berat, "Hanna memohon padaku untuk diberikan seorang anak. Ia begitu ingin merasakan bagaimana seorang Ibu dapat mengandung dan melahirkan. Menggendong dan mengasuh seorang bayi mungil, Hanna sangat ingin memiliki kesempatan itu hingga Ia selalu menangis setiap kali memohon padaku dan aku menolaknya dengan halus."

"Aku bukan tidak ingin membantu dalam mewujudkan keinginan Hanna. Aku bahkan juga sempat berandai-andai bagaimana menyenangkannya menjadi seorang ayah. Membesarkan anakku sendiri dengan sepenuh hati, aku juga menginginkan hal itu. Tetapi, itu semua tidak mudah terwujud, yang aku khawatirkan adalah kondisi kesehatan Hanna yang tidak memungkinkan Ia bisa mengandung."

"Kami sempat bertengkar hebat karena berdebat soal ini. Hingga akhirnya aku memilih menyerah dan mencoba untuk mewujudkan keinginan Hanna. Meski aku ingat bahwa dokter berpesan jika istriku yang memiliki penyakit jantung stadium tiga tidak boleh mengandung, aku mencoba menyangkalnya dan berdoa yang terbaik. Jika Tuhan memang mengizinkan kami memiliki seorang anak, maka aku akan begitu bersyukur."

"Lalu beberapa bulan setelahnya, kami mendapatkan berita baik. Hanna bisa, dia di nyatakan positif hamil oleh dokter dengan usia kandungan sekitar tiga minggu. Meski begitu lemah fisiknya, tetapi aku bersyukur bahwa Hanna sangat bahagia dengan adanya kehadiran calon buah hati kami. Dokter hanya berpesan bahwa Hanna harus sangat berhati-hati dalam menjaga bayinya. Kandungannya cukup lemah, dan rawan." Jedanya sebentar. Mata Sehun yang memandang tanpa arti pada dinding tembok di depannya itu kemudian menyorot sendu, "Dan, beberapa minggu setelah itu, disinilah letak kesedihan yang sesungguhnya." Ujarnya parau.

Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya ketika merasa bahwa napas lelakinya ini sedikit membersit terulur lemah. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di celuk leher Luhan yang paling dalam. Lelaki itu menangis diam disana.

"Aku kehilangan calon anak pertamaku, Luhan. Dia meluruh begitu saja di saat usianya baru menginjak 10 minggu karena kondisi rahim _mommy_ nya yang pada awalnya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung. Dia pergi, dan dokter bahkan tak dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Luhan semakin memeluk Sehun dengan erat, pun Ia tak dapat mencegah air matanya kembali ikut meluruh. Luhan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sedihnya benar-benar kehilangan seorang bayi, meski Ia begitu tak _respect_ lagi pada Hanna. Tetapi wanita mana pun tetaplah sama, ikut merasakan kesedihan yang kentara bagaimana rasanya saat sang sahabat kehilangan calon bayinya.

Benar-benar bayi Hanna dan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, bayi kalian pasti lebih senang berada di atas sana sekarang. Anakmu sudah bertemu kembali dengan Ibunya, Sehun. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti juga bisa menjumpainya."

"Iya itu pasti." Sehun melepaskan Luhan dari dekapannya, dan wanita itu menghapus lembut air mata seorang ayah yang tengah bersedih ini. Senyum menenangkan Luhan berikan untuk Sehun.

Di dalam hati, Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa dulu saat hamil Haera tanpa Sehun sekalipun ada di sampingnya. Ia bisa menjalani semuanya dengan baik. Luhan sangat bersyukur adanya Haera di hidupnya sekarang.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku." Dan Luhan pun memberinya anggukan pelan.

"Setelah Hanna keguguran, Ia menjadi murung dan terus bersedih. Hanna seperti mayat hidup yang tak memiliki semangat lagi, bahkan Ia kerap kali menangis hebat hingga hilang kendali karena menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian calon bayi kami. Aku selalu bersamanya untuk menenangkannya, dan berkata bahwa kita masih bisa memiliki malaikat lain yang dapat kita asuh dari panti asuhan. Itu tidak masalah buatku, tetapi Hanna tetap kukuh ingin memiliki anak dari darah dagingku sendiri."

Sehun menghela napas lelah.

"Aku sempat ikut _stress_ karena permintaannya itu. Dan, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi berkonsultasi ke dokter kandungan bersama Hanna. Dokter mana pun tetap saja meragukan kehamilan Hanna untuk datang kedua kalinya. Namun, dokter juga menyarankan cara lain jika memang Hanna benar-benar ingin memiliki anak." Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan dalam, "yaitu dengan menjalani proses bayi tabung."

Ya, bayi tabung yang pada akhirnya tetap saja gagal mendatangkan seorang bayi mungil. Luhan tahu semuanya, dan karena kegagalan itu lah Hanna dan bibi Hyesong dengan tidak tahu malunya datang menemuinya lagi dengan meminta pertolongannya.

Meminta dirinya untuk mengandung benih dari Oh Sehun.

"Jadi apa karena proses bayi tabung itu yang menjadikan Haera ada sekarang?." Tanya Luhan seolah tak tahu sama sekali. Ia sungguh baik dalam berperan untuk membohongi wajah putus asa Sehun sekarang. Di balik wajah polosnya, Luhan hanya dapat menyimpan semua rasa sakit di hatinya seorang diri. Dan Ia berjanji, akan membaginya dengan Sehun suatu hari nanti.

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, awalnya aku meragukan itu. Tetapi Hanna tetap memaksa. Kami menjalani proses bayi tabung dengan amat sulit, dan harapan yang tidak sepenuhnya tinggi. Dokter memeriksa bahwa spermaku sangat sehat dan memungkinkan, tetapi sel telur milik Hanna begitu lemah. Itulah yang awalnya membuatku ragu bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Lalu?."

"Dan ya, di percobaan pertama, kami gagal." Sehun tersenyum sendu memandang Luhan. Wanita itu ikut menampilkan senyuman prihatinnya dan mengelus lembut rahang tajam Sehun hingga pria itu merasa kembali mendapat ketenangannya.

"Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku ingin menyerah. Tetapi Hanna tetap keras kepala, Ia ingin proses bayi tabung sekali lagi dan jika ini tetap gagal maka Ia berjanji tidak akan menagihnya lagi padaku dan kami akan benar-benar mengangkat seorang bayi dari panti asuhan."

"Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir kalinya ini aku menerima permintaannya. Aku memberikan kembali spermaku, dan mencoba tidak menaruh harapan apa pun lagi. Bahkan ketika dokter dan Hanna berkata bahwa Ia akan menjalani proses bayi tabung kami di Beijing, aku menyetujuinya dan tak menaruh rasa curiga apa pun. Aku sangat sibuk saat itu dengan proyek pengembangan perusahaan, dan aku tak bisa keluar dari Korea untuk menemani Hanna di China. Akhirnya, Bibi Hyesong lah yang menemani Hanna ke sana bersama sang dokter."

 _ **Dan yah, karena kelalaianmu itu yang membuatmu tidak mengetahui rahasia terbesar ini Sehun-ah. Mereka tidak menjalani proses bayi tabungnya, tetapi sel spermamu lah yang mereka tanamkan di dalam rahimku kala itu.**_ –maki Luhan di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi," Sehun menatap Luhan lagi, kali ini tatapannya sangat hangat dan lembut. Penuh senyuman haru dan kebahagiaan yang tak terbatas. Luhan tahu bahwa ini pasti karena Sehun akan menceritakan akhir dari cerita ini dengan kehadiran Haera di hidupnya. Oh, Luhan sangat bahagia bahwa Sehun juga mencintai putrinya.

"Tuhan memang maha besar, Luhan. Setelah Hanna sama sekali tidak menghubungiku dalam beberapa minggu, Ia kemudian memberikan kejutan padaku tentang kehamilan keduanya. Ini sangat membuatku begitu bahagia di hari itu, dan aku selalu berdoa dengan meminta pada Tuhan untuk tidak mengambil nyawa bayi kami lagi. Dan? Ya, setelah hampir satu tahun Hanna menetap di China. Ia kembali bersama bibi Hyesong dengan menggendong seorang bayi perempuan mungil yang sangat cantik."

Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi dengan sangat erat. Penuh senyuman di balik bahu sempit kekasihnya tanpa tahu bahwa di balik bahunya sendiri Luhan sedang menangis diam dengan sorot tatapan menerawang yang penuh luka. Mungkin Sehun berpikir bahwa Luhan saat ini tengah menangis bahagia karena rasa empatinya itu untuknya, padahal semua itu tidak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali.

Hanya luka dan rasa perih yang menyiksa, yang Luhan rasakan sekarang di dalam hatinya.

"Oh Haera, aku menamai itu untuk bayi cantik kami. Haera adalah kado terindah yang pernah kumiliki di sepanjang hidupku, Lu. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan, terutama Hanna. Yang sudah berjasa dalam menghadirkan Haera ke dunia ini. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak saat itu, aku sangat menyayangi istriku dengan tulus meski rasa cintaku untuknya tidak sebesar yang kuberikan sekarang untukmu." Akhir Sehun dalam kisahnya dengan senyuman dalam mata terpejam.

Tangan Luhan hanya dapat menepuk-nepuk hampa punggung Sehun. Air matanya tidak berhenti menetes, "Aku senang bahwa kau bahagia dengan adanya Haera, Sehun-ah. Aku senang." Bohongnya sembari memejamkan matanya perih.

Sakit rasanya ketika pria yang di cintainya ini mengistimewakan wanita lain karena melahirkan seorang bayi yang **bukan** bayinya. Kebahagiaan Sehun dan rasa harunya yang membuncah untuk Hanna itu seharusnya milik Luhan. Dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang berjuang sendirian dalam menjaga dan membesarkan bayinya saat di masa kandungan. Hanna hanya datang ketika Luhan selesai melahirkan bayinya kemudian wanita itu mengambil malaikat mungilnya dengan keji bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat memberikan asi keduanya.

Sangat menyedihkan bahwa Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membela kebenaran di saat Ayahnya telah berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan. Luhan sebatang kara, dan Ia butuh satu tahun lebih saat itu untuk menenangkan jiwanya sendirian.

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun melepas rengkuhan, Ia menampilkan senyuman empatinya untuk pria itu. Setelah mendengar semuanya dengan jelas dari mulut Sehun sendiri, Luhan sekarang tahu bagaimana Ia harus mulai menyusun strategi untuk kembali memperebutkan haknya.

Sehun dan Haera adalah miliknya. Mutlak.

Luhan tidak akan jadi wanita bodoh lagi.

"Sekarang aku sudah berbagi semuanya padamu. Maukah kau juga berbagi kisahmu untukku? Aku tahu bahwa ada rahasia yang kau pendam Luhan. Dan aku sangat ingin tahu mengapa rahasia itu bisa membuatmu sangat bersedih tadi."

Luhan mengangguk, dan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Aku akan berbagi beberapa hal. Tapi tidak semuanya, bukan maksudku ingin menyembunyikan apa pun darimu. Hanya saja, aku perlu waktu yang cukup untuk menyiapkan mentalku sendiri dalam berbagi rahasia terbesarku."

"Kenapa?." Tanya Sehun kecewa.

"Karena semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Haera." Sehun terperanjat lagi, "kau, tidak keberatan kan?." Imbuh Luhan pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa menunggunya kapan pun kau siap bercerita." Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Luhan sayang.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui lebih dulu?."

"Kau, semua tentangmu yang masih rahasia." Sehun membaringkan Luhan kembali di ranjang, menumpukan kepala kekasihnya itu di bawah lengannya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Luhan dengan senang hati mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun, sambil mata yang tak lepas memandang pria itu.

"Mula-mula ceritakan padaku tentang keluargamu. Dulu, saat kita saling dekat di masa sekolah, aku tidak terlalu banyak mengenal keluargamu. Yang ku ingat, kau hanya tinggal bersama Ayahmu sejak kecil. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?." Sehun bertanya sembari mengusap lembut pipi gembil Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan tersenyum, "Iya, sejak dulu aku memang hanya tinggal bersama Ayah. Beliau lah yang membesarkanku seorang diri semenjak Ibu meninggal karena melahirkanku. Aku tidak punya paman atau bibi, orang tuaku sama-sama seorang anak tunggal. Begitu pun diriku."

"Aku turut berduka cita tentang Ibumu sayang." Sehun mencium dahi Luhan lembut, "lalu bagaimana tentang calon ayah mertuaku?."

"Ayah," Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar dengan mata terpejam, "Sudah bersama Ibu sekarang. Mereka sudah bertemu kembali di atas sana sejak empat tahun lalu." Imbuhnya lirih.

Sehun bergerak cepat dengan memeluk tubuh wanita malangnya dengan erat. Menempatkan banyak kecupan penuh kasih di puncak kepalanya, dengan tangan halus yang mengusap punggung Luhan penuh kasih sayang.

Matanya memanas, Sehun merasa sedih bahwa selama ini dia memang begitu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui apa pun lagi tentang kabar Luhannya ketika Ia sudah berkeluarga. Luhan pasti sangat sulit menjalani kehidupan seorang diri selama empat tahun terakhir, dan menyedihkannya lagi Sehun tidak ada di sana untuk menjadi penopang kesedihannya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Kumohon ampuni aku karena tidak bisa ada bersamamu di masa-masa sulit itu. Aku benar-benar berdosa padamu, sayang. Maaf."

"Tidak apa, sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku senang bahwa orang tuaku pasti memiliki kebahagiaan yang kekal di atas sana. Mereka hanya perlu menungguku di suatu hari nanti." Ujar Luhan dengan senyumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak lagi menangis berkata demikian. Tidak seperti Sehun yang menangisinya diam-diam di balik bahunya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, dan memandangnya dengan tulus. Rasa empatinya dari raut wajahnya yang bersedih dan penuh sesal itu membuat Luhan terenyuh. Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf untuk empat tahun yang sia-sia sayang. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku seorang. Kau punya aku, dan Haera. Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi." Tegas Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau harus ingat ucapanmu ini."

"Aku bersumpah. Demi nyawaku."

Luhan mengangguk lega dengan perasaan yang terasa ringan melayang tinggi. Benar apa yang Ayahnya ucapkan, Ia tidak sendirian. Luhan punya Sehun dan Haera. Orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya apa pun lagi. Ini sudah cukup bagiku sekarang. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu cerita yang lain darimu ketika kau sudah benar-benar siap membaginya denganku. Yang harus kau percayai, Luhan. Bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

"Jadi Sehun belum menjauhi wanita jalang itu?!." Tanya Hyesong geram. Ia menggertak meja di depannya dengan kepalan tangannya dan memandang berang pada sesosok pria yang Ia tugaskan menjadi mata-mata Sehun beberapa hari terakhir itu.

Pemuda yang berseragam formal serba hitam itu mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat santai, tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun menghadapi wanita baya itu.

"Saya mempunyai bukti jika Anda meragukannya, Nyonya." Ia membuka amplop cokelat yang sejak awal di genggamnya itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Hyesong, seketika mata wanita itu berkilat marah, "ini adalah hasil foto yang kami ambil secara diam-diam. Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri bagaimana kedekatan tuan muda Sehun, nona Haera, dan wanita itu."

Hyesong mengambil foto yang berserakan di mejanya itu dan mencabik kertasnya dengan keji. Emosi menyulut di jiwanya hingga panas berapi-api.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menang sampai kapan pun!." Geramnya dengan gigi bergemeletuk samar, Hyesong mengibaskan tangannya pada mata-matanya itu. "pergilah. Tetap awasi mereka dan berikan info terbaru padaku setiap harinya." Usirnya.

"Baik. Saya permisi, nyonya." Katanya sembari membungkuk rendah.

Hyesong kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Jemarinya yang mengeriput tampak mengurut pelipisnya putus asa. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, Hyesong harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sehun dan Haera bisa terpisah oleh wanita itu.

Tangannya kemudian tergerak mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Ia berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang, mungkin sudah saatnya Hyesong meminta bantuan pada wanita itu.

Panggilan tersambung kemudian di seberang sana, Hyesong tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jiyeon-ah. Bisakah kita bertemu dalam waktu dekat?."

"..."

"Hm, aku ingin memberimu kejutan yang pastinya akan membuatmu begitu bahagia. Datanglah, lusa nanti pastikan kau sudah berada di Korea."

"..."

"Kau sibuk?." Hyesong menyesap teh herbalnya dengan lamat, "jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan impian terbesarmu, maka kau boleh menolaknya." Mata Hyesong berkilat misterius, "Sehun. Bukankah kau ingin memiliki Sehun?."

Hening beberapa saat.

"..."

"Yah, kalau begitu pulanglah. Aku sudah sepenuhnya merestuimu jika kau ingin menjadi pengganti putriku di kehidupan Sehun. Aku tunggu kepulanganmu."

Dan Hyesong mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia bernapas lega dan kembali menyesap tehnya dengan khidmat. Satu masalah sudah selesai, dan Hyesong akan mulai menyusun rencananya dengan menjadikan Jiyeon sebagai sekutu untuk membantunya dalam menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun dan cucunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **London, England.**

Nuansa malam hari di kota London memang tidak pernah sunyi. Hiruk pikuk keramaiannya yang bising senantiasa terdengar hingga ke sudut terpencil sekalipun. Kilauan cahaya dari ribuan lampu keemasan menyorot terang dimana-mana. Dan semua pemandangan riuh itu hanya di tatap bosan oleh seorang lelaki yang tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon apartemennya.

Jemari kokoh di tangan kanannya sedang memeluk sebuah gelas kaca. Berbentuk bundar dengan tangkai pipih di bawahnya. Ia menggerakkan gelasnya dengan bosan, yang mana di dalam wadah kaca itu terisi oleh separuh cairan wine berwarna merah pekat.

Pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap sebuah suara familier dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menyeringai kecil dan menghabiskan winenya dalam sekali teguk.

Hiruk pikuk kota London tak lagi menarik untuknya. Tetapi, menyambut kekasih cantiknya yang tampak segar menggoda sehabis mandi saat ini adalah prioritasnya.

Ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas nakas, dan memeluk tubuh sintal wanitanya yang tengah sibuk mengibas rambut panjangnya yang sudah setengah lembap.

"Kau wangi sekali. Aku suka aromamu." ujarnya parau dan menghadiahkan kecupan mesra di bahu terbuka wanitanya.

"Aku baru saja mandi, tentu saja aku wangi." Si wanita memutar bola matanya jengah, "bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku harus mengganti _bathrobe_ ini dengan _lingerie_."

"Kenapa harus menggantinya jika pada akhirnya kau akan berada telanjang bersamaku di bawah selimut, hm?."

"Myungsoo _oppa_ , aku sudah melayani nafsu birahimu sejak sore dan kita sudah bercinta dua kali beberapa saat lalu! Aku mandi juga karena ulah spermamu yang membanjiri area perut dan dadaku!."

"Jiyeon-ah, perkataanmu barusan membuatku merasa kembali bergelora." Bisik Myungsoo rendah sembari jemari telunjuknya melepas simpul tali _bathrobe_ yang tengah Jiyeon kenakan. "bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekali lagi hm?."

Jiyeon melepaskan kukungan erat Myungsoo dengan paksa dan mendorong bahu lelaki itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Tidak ada seks lagi! Aku lelah. Tolong biarkan aku beristirahat, Oppa." Ketus Jiyeon dan pergi dari sana untuk mengambil _lingerie_ nya yang berada di dalam lemari.

Myungsoo mendengus keras, dan berniat membujuk Jiyeon lagi namun urung ketika mendengar deringan serta getaran dari ponsel Jiyeon yang berada di atas nakas.

Ada seseorang tengah berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya, dan Myungsoo melangkah menuju nakas itu untuk meleraikan rasa penasarannya tersebut.

Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengernyit keheranan ketika mendapati satu nama kontak disana.

"Bibi Hyesong?." Gumamnya.

"Kemarikan ponselku." Jiyeon dengan cepat merebut ponselnya dari Myungsoo dan melihat nama bibinya di sana. Dahinya mengerut tipis, dan sedikit menjauhi Myungsoo, Jiyeon mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Iya, Bibi?"

" _Jiyeon-ah. Bisakah kita bertemu dalam waktu dekat?."_

Jiyeon semakin mengerutkan alisnya, Ia memandang awas pada Myungsoo yang tengah menaruh rasa curiga. Ia berjalan lebih menjauh, dan berdiri di pagar pembatas balkon apartemen Myungsoo.

"Apakah harus? Memang ada perlu apa bibi denganku?."

" _Hm, aku ingin memberimu kejutan yang pastinya akan membuatmu begitu bahagia. Datanglah, lusa nanti pastikan kau sudah berada di Korea."_

"Kejutan apa? Aku tidak bisa, lusa aku sangat sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretanku untuk sebuah majalah terkenal."

" _Kau sibuk?."_

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Dan Jiyeon masih diam untuk menunggu.

" _jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan impian terbesarmu, maka kau boleh menolaknya."_

Tanpa sadar Jiyeon merasa bahwa jantungnya berdebar mendengar suara rendah bibinya barusan _,_ danpunggungnya menegang.

Mungkin kah itu tentang. . .

" _Sehun. Bukankah kau ingin memiliki Sehun?."_

Deg!

Nama pria itu, Sehun. Nama lelaki pujaan hatinya yang selama ini Ia sukai dalam diam. Jiyeon mendapatkan napasnya terasa sengal, kilatan matanya menatap liar akan hamparan langit malam kota London yang cerah berbintang.

"Ma—maksud bibi, aku sudah di izinkan untuk memiliki Sehun sekarang?! Benarkah itu?!." Jiyeon berujar antusias, tanpa Ia sadari bahwa Myungsoo sudah berada tepat di belakang punggungnya dan tengah memandangnya dengan mata berkilat amarah.

" _Yah, kalau begitu pulanglah. Aku sudah sepenuhnya merestuimu jika kau ingin menjadi pengganti putriku di kehidupan Sehun. Aku tunggu kepulanganmu."_

"Tentu saja—"

PIP

Jiyeon mendengus jengah ketika sambungan teleponnya di putus sepihak oleh sang bibi. Tapi rasa kesal itu tak bisa melampaui rasa euforia yang tengah memeluknya saat ini karena Oh Sehun.

Ya, Oh Sehun. Obsesinya. Pria yang sudah Jiyeon incar sejak Ia mendatangi upacara pernikahan sang adik sepupunya, Kim Hanna. Mungkin lima tahun sudah cukup membuat Jiyeon dibelenggu oleh rasa sabar. Dan, saat ini mulai lah waktu baginya untuk mengambil alih Oh Sehun sepenuhnya. Selama-lamanya.

"Jangan kau pikir bahwa kau bisa pulang dengan mudah, Park Jiyeon."

Suara rendah penuh nada mengancam di belakang tubuhnya membuat senyum bahagia di bibir Jiyeon pudar. Wajahnya kembali arogan seperti yang Ia biasa tunjukkan untuk lelaki itu.

Jiyeon memutar tubuhnya, tak takut sedikit pun meski Myungsoo melayangkan tatapan berkilat marah yang serasa begitu membakar atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Jiyeon bersedekap, dan menantang tatapan benci itu dengan nyalang.

"Myungsoo _oppa_. Perlu ku ingatkan bahwa selama dua tahun ini hubungan yang terjalin di antara kita tidak lebih hanya sekadar partner kerja. Kau membutuhkan aku untuk mendongkrakkan karier bisnismu agar di pandang luar biasa oleh orang-orang selama ini. Dan aku membutuhkan kekayaanmu untuk mencukupi segala urusan dunia modelingku. Kita sama-sama saling memanfaatkan bukan?" Jiyeon tersenyum sinis ketika melihat kedua tangan Myungsoo mengepal erat, "dan soal Sehun, bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan sejak awal padamu tentang pria pujaan hatiku itu?"

"Dasar kau wanita berengsek!."

"Kau yang berengsek! Kau bukan hanya memanfaatkan namaku tetapi kau juga memanfaatkan diriku untuk urusan seks! Oke, aku mengakui bahwa ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Karena di dunia era modern seperti ini, wanita dewasa sepertiku tentu saja juga membutuhkan seks. Jadi, kurasa kita berdua impas. Dan mulai hari ini, aku akan berhenti untuk menjadi partnermu."

Jiyeon melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh namun Myungsoo dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Pria itu memojokkan Jiyeon di dinding kamar yang dingin membeku. Jiyeon berniat untuk kembali memberontak, namun urung saat matanya menangkap kilatan asing di pupil mata Myungsoo yang tengah memandangnya.

Apa itu?

"Kau, tidak akan bisa mengakhiri semua ini begitu saja, Park Jiyeon. Kau harus bertanggung jawab lebih dulu." Gumam Myungsoo menatap lekat Jiyeon tepat di pupil matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Seingatku, aku tidak pernah berhutang apa pun padamu!."

"Ada. Perasaanku," Myungsoo dapat melihat jelas wajah terkejut itu di sana, "setelah dua tahun waktu yang kita habiskan bersama selama ini, apa kau pikir aku hanya menempatkan dirimu sebagai seorang partner? Aku sudah terlanjur menyangkalnya, tetapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Begitu mudahnya kau menaklukkan hatiku. Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja bersama pria lain di saat kau sudah menabur rasa cinta dihatiku?! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASMU!."

Setelah berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jiyeon, Myungsoo dengan kasar langsung menyerang bibir wanita itu untuk Ia cumbu dengan penuh emosi yang beragam. Rasa marah, terkhianati, juga rasa cinta yang Ia alami saat ini beraduk menjadi satu di dalam dirinya. Tangannya yang kasar mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jiyeon tanpa henti. Menggapai apa yang Ia bisa, bahkan meremas payudara wanita itu sekalipun dengan keras.

Jiyeon tampak menolak dengan keras. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Myungsoo menjauhi tubuhnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Jiyeon berhasil mendorong bahu Myungsoo menjauh dan menampar laki-laki dengan kasar.

PLAK!

"AKU BUKAN PELACURMU! DAN, AKU JUGA TIDAK PEDULI MESKI KAU MENCINTAIKU SEKALIPUN, AKU TIDAK PERNAH UNTUK MEMINTANYA. AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI PRIA YANG KUCINTAI DAN ITU BUKAN KAU, KIM MYUNGSOO!."

Jiyeon pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pergi dari apartemen pria itu. Ia memakai mantel tebalnya yang sepanjang lutut untuk menutupi pakaian _lingerie_ yang dia kenakan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jiyeon kembali menghadap Myungsoo untuk melihat pria itu yang terakhir kalinya. Myungsoo masih berdiri di balkon dengan tatapan kosong menatap dirinya.

Ada rasa sesak yang sempat Jiyeon rasakan tapi Ia dengan sigap menepis rasa tak wajar itu. Kemudian benar-benar pergi dari sana tanpa peduli bahwa Myungsoo meneteskan setitik air mata sekalipun karena rasa sakit dan kecewa di hatinya.

"Oh Sehun... kau harus membayar semua ini nanti."

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

 **Seoul, South Korea**

Sehun berjalan dengan lagak wibawanya untuk menyusuri lorong demi lorong rumah sakit tempat dimana Luhan bekerja. Siang ini Ia juga membawa beberapa _paperbag_ yang berisikan bekal makan siang untuk Luhan dan Haera.

Gadis mungilnya itu sudah sejak pagi berada disini. Selain karena memang jadwal _check-up_ rutinnya, Haera mengatakan bahwa Ia begitu merindukan sang _mommy_ dan ingin menemani _mommy_ nya bekerja sampai Sehun menjemputnya untuk pulang.

"Haera janji tidak akan nakal kok, _Dad_."

Begitulah ujarnya tadi dengan wajah _agyeo_ nya yang khas, dan suara manjanya yang mendayu itu membuat Sehun merasa luluh.

Sehun tersenyum geli mengingatnya kembali. Kemudian, matanya menangkap siluet dua orang tak asing yang baru saja keluar dari suatu ruangan. Itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sehun berfirasat bahwa sahabatnya itu sepertinya telah berhasil menaklukkan hati sang pujaan hati dengan lamarannya minggu lalu.

"Oh? Sehun? Kau disini?." Tanya Jongin saat sang sahabat berhenti di hadapannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Hm, aku datang untuk menjemput Haera. Dia bersama Luhan sekarang." Dan Ia mengangkat _paperbag_ nya agar Jongin melihat itu juga, "sekaligus untuk makan siang bersama."

"Wah, sudah mendapatkan pendekatan yang bagus rupanya." Ujar Jongin geli, dan Ia menggait jemari Kyungsoo di sisinya untuk di perlihatkan pula pada Sehun, tepatnya memperlihatkan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Kyungsoo sudah menerima lamaranku. Bulan depan kami akan menikah."

"Benarkah? Kyungsoo-ya, akhirnya kau mau menerima cinta sahabat _tan_ ku ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan wajah merona dan mengangguk lugas.

"Hm, kurasa sudah cukup waktuku untuk membiarkan Jongin menunggu lama. Aku baru saja kembali dari Jepang setelah beberapa tahun menetap di sana, dan sesampainya di bandara Ia langsung melamarku di hadapan orang banyak. Benar-benar memalukan." Cetus Kyungsoo

"Eyy, tapi kau senang kan, sayang?."

"Jongin!."

"Aku turut bahagia dengan kalian."

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu dan bergumam terima kasih untuk Sehun.

"Oh ya, Jongin bercerita jika kau sudah memiliki seorang putri yang cantik dan menggemaskan! Dimana dia, Sehun? Aku ingin melihatnya juga."

Sehun berderai tawa kecil, "Ini, aku akan pergi menemuinya. Ikutlah denganku kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Jongin, bolehkan jika aku pergi bersama Sehun sebentar? Aku begitu penasaran ingin melihat gadis mungil itu." Rengek Kyungsoo dengan memeluk erat lengan Jongin yang merangkulnya.

"Aku juga akan menemaimu, aku pun merindukan Haera."

"Haera pasti senang jika bertemu dengan kalian." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ruangan Luhan.

Mereka saling berbagi cerita selama di perjalanan. Sehun memang sudah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak lama. Wanita yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati itu adalah teman seangkatannya di bangku kuliah, begitu pula dengan Jongin.

Tetapi Kyungsoo kemudian memilih pindah untuk menetap di Jepang, untuk melanjutkan studi doktornya. Dan, karena kesibukan kuliahnya waktu itu, Kyungsoo juga tidak dapat menghadiri upacara pernikahan Sehun dan Hanna.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang baik, pintar, dan pandai memasak. Jongin pasti akan selalu berbahagia bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun yakin itu.

Ruangan Luhan sudah terlihat di depan mata. Dan waktunya sangat tepat begitu mereka akan segera sampai disana, Luhan keluar dari ruangannya bersama Haera yang sedang bergelayut manja dalam gendongannya.

Mereka sedang asyik berderai tawa riang. Dan semua itu menjadi pemandangan yang membahagiakan untuk Sehun yang melihatnya.

"Sehun, apa dia Haera?." Cetus Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Hm, dia putriku. Oh Haera."

"Dan—dan, apakah yang menggendongnya itu adalah istrimu Hanna?! Astaga! Mereka sangat mirip sekali." Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut dengan semringah.

Sedangkan Sehun yang pada awalnya merasa ikut berbahagia, sekarang malah terdiam dengan kaku.

"Kyungsoo, dia bukan—" panik Jongin.

"Jongin-ah! Aku rasa kau salah saat mengatakan padaku bahwa Haera lebih di dominasi wajah Sehun dalam dirinya waktu itu. Lihat saja cara dia tertawa bersama Ibunya itu. Mereka sangat mirip!" Kyungsoo berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang terdiam membisu.

Ia berlari untuk menghampiri Luhan dan Haera. Dan, tanpa rasa canggung Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada Luhan di sana.

Dengan suara keras, yang tentu masih dapat di dengar oleh Jongin dan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Apa kau Hanna?! Ya Tuhan, aku melihat kalian saling tertawa tadi dan aku merasa bahwa putrimu sangat mirip denganmu."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Di dalam hatinya, Ia bertanya siapa gadis asing yang menghampirinya ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa gadis itu menyebutkan nama Hanna.

Hanna siapa? Tidak mungkin Hanna yang Ia maksud adalah mendiang sahabatnya itu kan?

 _Mungkin dia salah orang_ –pikirnya.

"Tidak, aku bukan Hanna. Aku, Luhan. Dan, ini memang putriku. Terima kasih telah mengatakan bahwa kami sangat mirip." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum senang, "Haera sayang, ayo kasih salam pada _aunty_ cantik ini."

"Hallo, _Aunty._ " Haera melambaikan tangannya dengan kikuk. Tetapi ikut tersenyum pula melihat sang _mommy_ juga tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau bukan Hanna?!."

"Bukan, dia Luhan, Kyungsoo. Dia kekasih Sehun dan calon _mommy_ baru untuk Haera."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Jongin yang baru saja berucap.

"Paman Jongin! _Daddy_!." Teriak Haera spontan.

Langsung saja, tubuh mungil Haera berpindah dalam gendongan kokoh sang _daddy_. Gadis mungil itu memang sangat manja.

Kyungsoo masih sangat kebingungan, dan berniat untuk bertanya lagi. Ia melihat Luhan dengan intens juga Sehun dan Haera bergantian.

Batinnya berteriak keras bahwa anak gadis itu jelas begitu mirip dengan wanita yang bernama Luhan ini. Menurut Kyungsoo, Haera hanya mewariskan cara tatapan Sehun jika memandang, juga bentuk rahangnya yang cukup menukik tajam. Selebihnya, mulai dari bentuk mata, hidung, dan bibir sekalipun, nyaris persis seperti Luhan.

Apa Hanna dan Luhan adalah anak kembar? Pikir Kyungsoo tak yakin.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin kembali membuka mulutnya, Jongin dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Oke."

"Tapi Jongin—"

" _Please, babe._ " mohon Jongin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas. Kemudian diam dan mengangguk.

Selagi menetralkan rasa penasarannya, Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Luhan dan Sehun. Senyuman ramah tersemat di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kendati pikirannya di buat kebingungan bukan main.

"Ah, mungkin tadi aku salah orang. Maafkan aku, Luhan-ssi." Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku tunangannya Jongin."

" _Jinjja_?!" Luhan menarikan matanya pada Jongin, dan pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum. Luhan ikut merasa bahagia dan menerima uluran hangat jabat tangan Kyungsoo. "salam kenal. Aku turut bahagia dengan kabar baik kalian. Jongin benar-benar pintar dalam memilih calon istri yang sangat cantik. Dan, sepertinya karena kita seumuran, jangan terlalu formal jika berbicara denganku. Aku rekan kerja Jongin di sini, dan itu artinya kau juga temanku, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku memelukmu?."

"Tentu saja!"

Pun Kyungsoo dengan sigap memeluk Luhan dengan wajah cerianya. Mereka saling membalas pelukan persahabatan satu sama lain. Membuat Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang dan ikut tersenyum.

" _Daddy_ , Haera lapar..."

Dan pertemuan haru yang begitu singkat itu harus berakhir dengan tawa lucu karena rengekkan manja Haera yang mengeluh lapar.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Kyungsoo pamit lebih dulu. Kami akan keluar untuk makan siang." Tukas Jongin.

"Hm, sampai bertemu lagi nanti." Balas Sehun.

Mereka mengangguk serentak dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ceria untuk Luhan dan Haera yang juga membalas lambaian tangannya. Sampai pasangan serasi itu menghilang di ujung lorong, Luhan mengajak Haera dan Sehun untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

Mereka bertiga duduk bersamaan di sofa dengan posisi Haera berada tepat di tengah Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun membuka bekal yang tadi di belinya di jalan. Yaitu santapan makan siang _steak_ daging dengan kematangan medium yang sangat menggugah selera, serta sup ayam bergizi tinggi untuk putrinya.

" _Mommy_ , suapi Haera ya." Pinta Haera dengan tingkah manjanya.

"Tidak boleh begitu. _Mommy_ kan juga ingin makan sayang. Anak _daddy_ sudah pandai makan sendiri kan? Biarkan _mommy_ makan juga, oke?." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba membujuk putrinya dengan lembut.

Mendengar perkataan sang _daddy_ , lantas membuat Haera menjadi murung. Ia urung menggapai sendok supnya dan merunduk dengan tangan terkepal di atas pahanya.

Luhan menggeleng dan mengusap puncak kepala Haera sayang. Ia menatap tajam pada Sehun sembari berujar.

"Sehun, kau membuatnya enggan makan jika begitu caranya. Aku tidak masalah untuk makan nanti, yang penting Haera tidak boleh telat makan."

"Tapi Lu, kau kan juga—"

"Aku bisa makan nanti." Tekan Luhan sekali lagi. Memberi Sehun tatapan lebih tajam dan memelototinya agar pria itu mau menurut.

Sehun memasang wajah tak percaya. Astaga, sekarang Haera menang dalam segala hal untuk memonopoli Luhan ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Itu membuatnya serasa semakin cemburu dengan putrinya itu.

"Ayo sayang, _mommy_ suapi." Luhan mengambil mangkuk sup Haera dan menggapai sendoknya dengan satu seduhan sup ayam kental lezat di sana.

Haera tergugah namun Ia tampak ragu menerima suapan sang _mommy_ mengingat perkataan _daddy_ nya tadi. Melihat sang mommy begitu menanti persetujuannya, Haera pada akhirnya bersikap manis dengan mengambil mangkuk itu dari Luhan dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

Awalnya Luhan terlihat kecewa, namun setelah itu Ia terenyuh atas perhatian manis dari putrinya tercinta.

" _Daddy_ benar, _mommy_. Haera sudah besar, sudah bisa makan sendiri. Dan, _mommy_ tidak boleh juga telat makan. Haera tidak mau kalau _mommy_ nanti sakit karena Haera. Jadi kita makan sama-sama saja ya." Ujar Haera dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Luhan sedikit berkaca-kaca mendengar itu, dengan tawa kecil Ia mengangguk. Dan memeluk tubuh mungil putri kesayangannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. _Mommy_ sangaaaat menyayangi Haera." Cium Luhan bertubi-tubi di puncak kepala Haera.

"Haera juga sayang _mommy_." Katanya sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Dengan _daddy_? Tidak sayang lagi?." Cetus Sehun tiba-tiba.

Haera melirik wajah merajuk sang ayah dan berpindah posisi dengan memeluk pria itu pula.

"Haera juga sayang _daddy_ 'kok. Sayaaaaang sekali."

Dan gadis mungil itu mendapatkan kecupan sayang di kedua pipinya dari Sehun maupun Luhan yang gemas akan tingkah lucunya.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Sesekali, Sehun mungkin memang perlu untuk merendamkan kepalanya dalam air dingin agar tidak melulu panas karena kecemburuannya terhadap sang anak. Seingat Sehun, Haera tidak pernah selengket ini sebelumnya pada orang baru. Putrinya itu bisa di bilang cukup pemalu dan tak mudah langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya.

Tidak terkecuali Luhan, yang baru mengenal sang anak dari beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Mungkin awalnya Haera bisa mengenal Luhan karena wanita itu adalah dokter pribadinya. Namun, semenjak Sehun meminta Haera untuk memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan " _mommy_ ", gadis kecilnya itu tampak semakin lengket dengan Luhannya.

Bisa di bilang bahwa kebersamaan Luhan dan Haera jauh lebih banyak ketimbang kebersamaan dirinya dengan Luhan sendiri. Haera lebih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bercengkerama dengan Luhan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama selayaknya seorang Ibu dan anak.

Mengingat hal itu, Sehun jadi terpikirkan kembali oleh perkataan Kyungsoo tadi siang. Yang mengira bahwa Luhan adalah Ibu kandung Haera, dan mengatakan bahwa keduanya sangat mirip.

"Tidak mungkin, itu pasti tidak mungkin." Geleng Sehun tidak percaya. Ia mencoba menyangkalnya namun pemikiran itu entah mengapa serasa sulit untuk di enyahkan dari otaknya.

Perlahan Sehun melirik ke samping, di mana di kursi sebelahnya kini ada Luhan yang sedang memeluk Haera dan keduanya tengah tertidur pulas. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai dengan perlahan. Hari sudah malam, dan mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama sehabis makan siang tadi.

Sehun mengamati dalam diam, mencerna dengan atensinya tentang kemiripan yang Kyungsoo bicarakan dari Haera dan Luhan. Jika di teliti, Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Ekspresi Luhan dan Haera jika tertawa sekilas tampak sama, bahkan cara mereka tertidur juga sama. Yaitu dengan terbukanya bibir mungil mereka seruas jari kelingking.

Sehun tahu bahwa wajah tidur Haera memang menggemaskan. Tetapi, Ia juga baru menyadari jika wajah tidur Luhan sama menggemaskannya dengan sang putri. Kemudian, kerutan di dahinya semakin kentara saat mengamati jika bentuk hidung Luhan yang bangir nyaris serupa dengan bentuk hidung Haera. Begitu pula dengan bentuk bibir keduanya.

Astaga? Apa maksud dari semua ini?! Atau ini hanya halusinasi dirinya saja?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat. Ia mencoba bernapas dengan tenang kendati jantungnya sekarang malah berdebar tidak karuan. Ini meresahkan, dan Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa Ia seresah ini hanya dengan melihat Haera dan Luhan.

Dengan cepat, Sehun melajukan laju mobilnya untuk sampai ke apartemen Luhan. Hingga beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka sudah sampai di _basemant_.

Melihat tidur keduanya yang begitu nyenyak, Sehun menjadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan keduanya.

"Lu," panggil Sehun pelan sembari mengusap lembut wajah Luhan.

Luhan mendengarnya, perlahan Ia membuka mata sayunya dan sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang serasa kaku sambil tetap memeluk Haera.

"Oh sudah sampai." Ujarnya parau.

"Hm, aku akan turun dan kau bisa memberikan Haera padaku setelahnya."

Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu Luhan kemudian mengambil alih Haera dalam gendongannya.

"Kau bisa berjalan dengan baik kan, sayang? Apa aku harus mengendong kalian berdua?." Tanya Sehun geli sambil menggerakkan jarinya untuk merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

Luhan tertawa sedikit, dan memeluk lengan Sehun manja.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Tidur selama setengah jam benar-benar membuat lelahku serasa hilang seketika. Kalian jadi menginap malam ini kan?." Ujarnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap sayang puncak kepala Haera yang di gendong Sehun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika tuan putri ini sudah terlelap dan tidak mau bangun." Sehun mencium gemas pipi gembil Haera, "lagi pula sejak sore Haera merengek meminta untuk menginap di apartemenmu kan? Dia bahkan lebih memilih tidur bersamamu daripada menemaniku di rumah."

"Dia hanya tidak tahu saja kalau _daddy_ nya setiap malam selalu menginap di sini, dan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah." Ketus Luhan.

"Dan akan menginap lagi malam ini." Sehun mengerling nakal pada Luhan. Dan wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan memutar bola matanya jengah.

Luhan memasukkan _password_ apartemennya hingga pintunya terbuka luas. Ia menyalakan sakelar lampu hingga seluruhnya menyala terang.

"Kau bisa meletakkan Haera di kamarku. Aku akan menggantikannya baju terlebih dahulu."

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah membawa baju ganti untuknya."

"Aku membelinya untuk Haera." Ujar Luhan sekenanya yang mana membuat Sehun terperangah mengikutinya ke lantai atas kamarnya.

Sehun membaringkan pelan Haera di ranjang Luhan yang berukuran _queen size_ , dan wanita itu kemudian datang dengan membawa sepasang piama mungil bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah cerah.

"Kau tidak berbohong ternyata." Ujar Sehun sembari mengamati dengan senyum pekerjaan Luhan yang sedang menggantikan baju untuk putrinya.

"Aku sempat membelinya saat akhir pekan lalu. Ada beberapa baju yang ku beli khusus untuk Haera. Berjaga-jaga saja kalau dia tiba-tiba ingin menginap disini bukan? Seperti sekarang ini."

"Kau lebih baik dari siapa pun, sayang." Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang saat wanita itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "Haera sangat beruntung memiliki _mommy_ baru yang sangat perhatian sepertimu."

 _Tentu saja, karena Haera adalah putriku._ –batin Luhan.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan merangkul kan lengannya di leher Sehun. Menatap pria itu dengan sayang dan penuh senyuman.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi? Pakaianmu kan juga ada beberapa yang kau tinggalkan di sini."

Sehun menempelkan dahinya di dahi Luhan, "Apa kau baru saja mengajakku untuk mandi bersamamu?." Gumamnya.

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara.

"Apa kau mau?."

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak untuk mandi bersama wanita cantik dan seksi seperti dirimu sayang." Cium Sehun di bibir Luhan.

Mereka saling berbagi ciuman dengan lembut, dengan langkah pelan Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk menuju kamar mandinya. Sesampainya di sana, baik Sehun maupun Luhan saling membantu untuk melepaskan pakaian masing-masing. Dan di guyuran _shower_ yang deras dalam sebuah balok kaca berembun itu, terdapat bayangan keduanya dengan Luhan yang mengerang keras dalam gendongan Sehun.

Haera kecil yang tertidur damai hanya tidak mengetahui saja, jika di dalam kamar mandi yang bernyanyian suara _shower_ air disana, ada suara ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang bersama-sama mengejar nikmatnya bersetubuh.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun, Sehun belum juga mau memejamkan matanya. Ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _matchbook_ nya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa laporan perusahaan yang tak sempat di selesaikannya di kantor tadi.

Dengan stelan piama berwarna _navy_ dan kacamata anti radiasi yang bertengger di hidungnya, Sehun mengerjakan segala pekerjaannya dengan serius dan teliti.

Malam ini Sehun tidak bisa tidur bersama Luhan di kamarnya seperti biasa, karena ada Haera di sana. Alhasil, pria satu anak itu memilih untuk tidur di sofa besar yang Luhan miliki.

Cukup empuk dengan kelebihan bantalan sofanya yang bisa di rentangkan lurus ke depan hingga nyaris membentuk seperti sebuah ranjang kecil. Dan Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di badan sofa.

Sedikit lagi laporannya akan selesai, dan di kesunyian apartemen Luhannya ini Sehun dapat menangkap suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian tertutup dari lantai atas. Diam-diam, Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Secepat langkah demi langkah terdengar mendekati dirinya itu bergema di telinganya, maka secepat itu pula pekerjaan Sehun dengan laporannya selesai.

Dan, Luhan tiba di sisinya sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur?." Luhan mengamati layar _matchbook_ Sehun yang masih menyala terang. "laporan perusahaan lagi?." Sambungnya.

Pria itu menatap kekasihnya dan menarik lengannya pelan hingga sang kekasih jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Sudah selesai, sayang. Dan, suatu kebetulan kau datang di saat yang tepat." Gumam Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di payudara Luhan yang terekspos separuh. Wanita itu sedang mengenakan _lingerie_ yang selaras dengan warna piamanya.

"Jangan terlalu di forsir jika kau lelah, Sehun." Luhan mengelus sayang kepala Sehun di dadanya, "orang dewasa seperti kita juga memerlukan waktu tidur yang cukup."

"Benarkah?." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hm."

"Kau ingin menemaniku tidur di sini kan?." Perlahan tangan Sehun mulai turun untuk mengangkat _lingerie_ Luhan ke atas.

"Aku, aku harus bersama Haera." Tolak Luhan halus.

"Tetapi kau sudah datang kesini, itu artinya kau mau menemaniku, sayang."

Luhan membeliakkan matanya dengan gugup. "Ta—tapi kita sudah melakukannya tadi di kamar man—di kan?."

"Itu belum cukup untukku."

"Ta—tapi, Sehun—"

"Angkat tanganmu sayang." Bisik Sehun di telinga kanannya.

Dan, Luhan melakukan perintahnya. _Lingerie_ itu terlepas dengan mudah dari tubuhnya, dan Sehun melemparnya asal di lantai. Luhan tidak mengerti, tatapan serta bisikkan Sehun bagai hipnotis yang membutakan akal sehatnya. Ia berlaku seperti wanita murahan, namun tidak demikian karena Sehun selalu menjunjung tinggi keistimewaannya sebagai seorang wanita.

Setiap Sehun menyentuhnya, maka Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa Ia amat berarti. Di cintai, dan begitu di inginkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku sebergairah ini, Luhan. Tidak pernah ada wanita lain sebelumnya selain dirimu. Aku, hatiku, dan tubuhku begitu amat memujamu sayang." Puji Sehun sembari melayangkan beberapa kecupan memabukkan yang basah di setiap inci kulit Luhan.

"Eunghh~." Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir menahan nikmat saat Sehun menjilati di sekitar payudaranya. Ia bernapas dengan susah payah dan menatap prianya dengan sayu, yang sedang menyusu selayaknya seorang bayi sekarang.

Wajah Luhan memerah padam, tangannya tergerak mengelus lembut surai hitam legam milik Sehun. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarik simpul tali piama Sehun hingga terlepas.

Sehun melepaskan cumbuannya dan dengan cepat melepaskan piamanya. Ia membaringkan Luhan di sofa, menurunkan celananya sendiri hingga tubuh kokohnya telah telanjang, dan kemudian Ia juga menarik celana dalam berenda yang Luhan kenakan hingga terlepas dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Sehun membuka lebar kedua paha Luhan, membenamkan kepalanya di selangkahan Luhan dan mencumbu mesra kewanitaannya yang berharga.

"Eummhh..." Luhan mengerang sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang terkuak kering. Mengacak gelisah rambut Sehun di bawah sana dan menekan kepala prianya semakin dalam di vaginanya.

Kakinya bergerak gelisah, tangannya yang lain meremas kuat pinggiran sofa demi melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang sedang Ia rasakan saat ini. Bibir Sehun bermain sangat ahli, menjilat, menghisap, dan menyiksanya habis-habisan di bawah sana.

"Hun—cukup—" ujarnya terbata-bata dan menarik kuat rambut Sehun agar menyingkir dari sana.

Sehun menurutinya, perlahan gerakan kepalanya merangkak naik ke atas. Mencium perutnya, kedua payudaranya, celuk lehernya, dan menemukan bibirnya untuk kembali bercumbu penuh gairah.

Sehun mengangkat satu kaki Luhan ke atas pundaknya, sedangkan kakinya yang lain mengalung erat di pinggulnya. Sehun mendorong kejantanannya dengan pelan untuk memasuki Luhan. Mengisinya dengan penuh dan sesak kemudian bergerak.

Tubuh mereka saling terentak keras, desahan Luhan tertahan di bibirnya yang di lumat rakus oleh Sehun. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun untuk bertopang, sedangkan pria itu semakin mengentaknya kuat dan cepat.

Sehun butuh napas lebih banyak untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mengerut, Ia membiarkan Luhan mendesah sepuasnya sedangkan tangannya bertumpu erat pada pinggul Luhan.

"Akh, ssshh—sayang... kau luar biasa nikmat." Sehun mendesis kenikmatan dengan kepala menengadah ke atas dan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Eumhh—Se—Sehun—hhh..." desah Luhan terus menerus bahkan Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa jemarinya meremas payudaranya sendiri.

Semakin lama, gerakan Sehun semakin tak beraturan dan lebih cepat. Membuat Luhan kelimpungan dengan berteriak keras di bawahnya.

Sehun merunduk dan berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Aku—h mencintaimu—Sayangku."

" _Na—do_. Akh! Lebih cepat, Sehun! Aku—aku akan datang."

"Begitu pula denganku."

Dengan cepat Sehun bergerak lebih kuat hingga teriakan pendeknya dan teriakan panjang Luhan terdengar nyaring memenuhi seisi ruangan, Luhan meledak lebih dulu dan Sehun menyusul setelahnya.

Sehun melepaskan orgasmenya di dalam rahim Luhan. Menanamkan segala benih spermanya di dalam sana sampai tak bersisa. Dan, tanpa Luhan sadari pria itu bergerak pelan dengan mengelus perutnya dengan tangannya. Berharap bahwa perjuangannya selama ini tidak akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Terima kasih." Sehun berujar manis dan melayangkan ciuman lembut di dahi Luhan. Ibu jarinya mengelus sayang pipi lengket Luhan dan memandang mata rusa itu dengan hangat. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Ciumnya di bibir ranum wanitanya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan lelah. Membiarkan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dan berbaring di sampingnya. Sehun menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Kemudian menyusul Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya lebih dulu.

 _Segera lah datang, anak kedua appa_ –Sehun.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Incheon Internasional airport. Rasanya sudah lama Jiyeon tidak menginjakkan kakinya di bandara ini. Ia baru saja tiba dari waktu terbangnya yang cukup lama.

"Selamat datang kembali di negara kelahiranmu, Park Jiyeon." Gumamnya sendiri, "sudah lama rasanya aku tidak pernah pulang ke sini. Entah bagaimana tampannya Sehun sekarang ya, pasti semakin membuatku terobsesi padanya!." Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan membuka layar _lockscreen_ ponselnya, dimana ada foto Sehun disana.

"Oh Sehun, akan kubuat kau juga tergila-gila padaku." Monolognya.

Jiyeon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan gaya anggun berjiwa model profesional yang selama ini sudah mendarah daging di dalam dirinya. Kaca mata hitam bermerek bertengger sombong di hidungnya. Ia memancarkan aura seorang wanita elegan yang penuh misteri. Tetapi, beberapa orang yang terpesona oleh dirinya pasti akan mengira jika Jiyeon adalah seorang bintang Korea.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengilap mewah telah terparkir di depannya. Di jaga oleh beberapa pengawal berbadan tegap dengan jas formal berdasi. Pintu kedua di belakang terbuka lebar ketika Jiyeon telah sampai.

Mereka semua merunduk penuh hormat menyambut kedatangan Jiyeon. Meletakkan koper wanita itu di bagasi belakang dan Jiyeon masuk ke dalam mobil sedan tersebut.

"Aku senang jika kau mengikuti perintahku untuk pulang tepat pada waktunya."

Jiyeon melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum kecil kepada seseorang yang baru saja berbicara di sebelahnya.

"Bukan sepenuhnya menuruti keinginan bibi. Tetapi memang sudah waktunya untukku dalam mengambil posisi putrimu sekarang di kehidupan Sehun. Jadi, bibi tidak akan lagi mendepakku ke London 'kan?."

Hyesong tersenyum remeh, "Ya, jika kau benar-benar bisa membuat Sehun jatuh ke pelukanmu maka aku tidak akan membuangmu lagi ke sana."

Jiyeon diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya yang tak terlihat oleh mata Hyeosong.

Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya dengan sombong.

"Mudah saja, semua pria bahkan dapat tunduk kepadaku. Tak terkecuali Sehun, akan kubuat dia sampai benar-benar gila karena mencintaiku."

"Kau pikir semudah begitu?." Hyesong tertawa meremehkan, membuat Jiyeon semakin membenci bibinya ini, "jangan berbangga dulu Park Jiyeon. Aku menyuruhmu datang bukan tanpa alasan hanya karena untuk mengambil alih hati Sehun sepenuhnya." Sambungnya.

"Apa maksud bibi?!."

"Jika Sehun masih sendiri, tentu aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu ke sini." Hyesong menyeringai, "kau akan punya saingan berat. Sehun sudah memiliki calon Ibu baru untuk Haera, putrinya."

"Siapa pun wanita itu aku akan menyingkirkannya dengan mudah. Bibi tidak perlu cemas."

"Ya, kuharap kau benar-benar bisa menyingkirkan wanita menjijikkan itu."

Jiyeon mengerutkan dahinya saat menangkap ada aura dendam di raut wajah mengeriput sang bibi.

"Kau tahu Luhan 'kan? Dia ada di sini sekarang." Hyesong mengepalkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya, "dia datang untuk mengambil Sehun serta Haera kembali. Kau tahu kan jika Haera bukanlah cucu kandungku? Aku dan Hanna sudah membayar mahal untuk bisa mendapatkan Haera meski itu dengan cara keji memanfaatkan Luhan. Aku menyayangi gadis mungil itu seperti cucuku sendiri. Dan sekarang Ibu dari cucuku itu datang untuk mengambilnya kembali serta menantuku! Itulah mengapa aku memanggilmu ke sini."

"Jadi? Bibi ingin aku menyingkirkannya? Begitu?." Tebak Jiyeon.

"Ya, buat Sehun menggilaimu dan enyahkan Luhan jauh-jauh. Kalau perlu mungkin kita bisa membuat rencana untuk membunuhnya nanti jika Ia akan terus melawan."

Jiyeon terperanjat hebat. Mendengar tutur dingin sang bibi membuatnya di dera rasa ketakutan yang kentara juga rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi. Ada dendam apa sebenarnya nenek tua itu dengan gadis yang bernama Luhan? Jiyeon akan mencari tahunya nanti.

Hyesong mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Di balik keterdiamannya, Hyesong bergumam di dalam hati.

 _Kau tidak akan aman lagi mulai sekarang, Luhan. Bersiap-siaplah untuk memainkan permainan yang sesungguhnya di antara kau dan aku. Akan kubuat kau memilih menyerah, atau mati di tanganku seperti apa yang di alami Ayah dan Ibumu dulu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **23 Januari 2019**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hello, Readers-nim.

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! *TERIAK PAKE TOA**

Tahan emosi ya. Jangan tegang dulu kan di awal udah di kasih yang manis-manis. Kalo mau menyalurkan emosi silakan spam di kolom review WKWKWKWKWKAKKAK.

Maaf baru update soalnya ini nulis satu chap sampe dua bulan dan maaf lagi kalo alurnya agak membosankan kaliaaaaan :( *deep bow

Tapi aku berharap jika kalian dapat menerima ff ku ini dengan baik. Dan aku juga mau bilang satu hal kalau bibi Hyesong itu **BUKAN IBU KANDUNG SEHUN** ya. Dia itu hanya **MERTUA SEHUN**. Soal asal-usul keluarga Sehun nanti akan aku munculkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Jadi plisss jangan lagi ada yang salah paham oke? Kkkkkk~

Sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa _**mommy**_ kandung Haera? Jangan aja nanti masih ada yang gak tahu setelah di chapter ini sudah aku jelaskan panjang-lebar/? *uhuk

Oke sampai situ aja dulu deh. Jika banyak kekurangan dalam ffku, aku minta maaf ya. Kekhilaf'an typo dsb harap di maklumi karena masih ngetiknya di Hp ehehehehe.

 **So, beri aku banyak cinta dan reviewnya setelah baca ini! Yang belum follow or favorit harap pilih keduanya atau salah satu juga gak apa-apa. Jangan modal siders ya :***

 **See you, bye bye.**

Big Love, Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Complete"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 07**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **..**

 **..**

Membicarakan perkara soal cerita kehidupan pernikahan Sehun yang sesungguhnya kepada Kyungsoo bukanlah hal cukup mudah yang dapat Jongin lakukan. Setidaknya, untuk membicarakan hal serius ini, mereka butuh tempat yang tepat agar nantinya tidak ada pihak asing yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Apartemen Kyungsoo adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berbagi kisah ini. Selain menjadi satu-satunya rumah ternyaman bagi Jongin dalam berkeluh kesah, apartemen Kyungsoo juga menjadi tempat ternyamannya untuk tinggal.

Karena, selama berada di sisi Kyungsoo dalam satu atap yang sama, membuat Jongin bisa membayangkan segala hal yang menyenangkan tentang betapa bahagia Ia dalam kehidupan pernikahannya nanti. Itulah mengapa Ia akhirnya bisa memberanikan diri untuk melamar Kyungsoo di saat gadis itu bahkan baru saja tiba dari Jepang setelah menetap begitu lama di sana.

Kyungsoo meletakkan dua cangkir teh herbal hangat yang sedang di bawanya dalam nampan di atas meja kaca sofa. Jongin sudah duduk di sana lebih dulu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasa. Dan, Kyungsoo juga mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sisi sebelah tunangannya itu.

"Jadi, mulai dari bagian mana dulu kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku? Serius Jongin, ini membuatku begitu bingung. Apalagi Haera dan Luhan sangat mirip! Sedangkan Luhan bukanlah Ibu kandungnya, bagaimana bisa?! Apa kau pikir seorang dokter psikologi sepertiku ini mengada-ngada?." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah yang begitu bingung.

Jongin mengambil secangkir teh herbal buatan Kyungsoo lebih dulu dan meminumnya dengan lamat sebelum kembali meletakkannya kembali di nampan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan calon istrinya itu dan saling bertukar pandangan dengan serius.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan satu hal. Apa benar jika kau bisa melihat kemiripan di antara Haera dan Luhan?."

"Kau bercanda?! Aku seorang dokter psikologi, tentu saja aku bisa memahami itu bahkan hanya untuk sekali lihat. Seperti cara mereka yang tertawa bersama, struktur wajah mereka yang terlihat familier di beberapa bagian, bahkan aura yang mengguar dari kebersamaan mereka sudah begitu jelas mencerminkan bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang Ibu dan anak." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, "bahkan orang awam sekalipun akan berpikiran yang sama sepertiku. Untuk itulah aku sangat kaget ketika kau mengatakan jika Luhan bukanlah Hanna, Ibu kandung Haera kan?."

"Pada awalnya ya, tetapi mendengar penjelasanmu barusan...aku menjadi ragu jika Hanna adalah Ibu kandung dari Haera. Pantas saja saat pertama kali melihat keantusiasan Luhan ketika aku memintanya untuk bersedia menjadi dokter pribadi Haera...wanita itu begitu semangat. Bahkan aku seperti tidak sengaja melihat bahwa matanya juga berkaca-kaca kala itu."

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa Luhan adalah Ibunya?!." Tandas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Sehun bahkan sangat yakin jika Hanna, mendiang istrinya adalah wanita yang melahirkan Haera. Bagaimana bisa itu—tu—tunggu dulu..." Jongin meremat kuat jemari Kyungsoo yang di genggamnya sejak tadi, matanya membeliak lebar membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?."

"Sehun...Sehun pernah bercerita padaku soal Hanna yang melahirkan Haera di Beijing. Mereka mendapatkan Haera melalui program bayi tabung disana. Sebelum itu, Hanna sudah sekali mengalami keguguran dan yang kedua juga tidak berhasil karena dokter memfonis jika Ia akan sulit memiliki keturunan karena rahimnya yang lemah serta penyakit jantungnya yang sudah cukup parah." Jongin mengedipkan matanya kalut, masih setia menatap Kyungsoo, "dan, jika dokter bahkan sudah ragu soal kandungan Hanna, bagaimana bisa Haera tercipta di dunia ini? Apa ini karena sebuah keajaiban? Tetapi wanita yang memiliki penyakit jantung memang tidak di izinkan untuk hamil."

"Jongin..."

"Iya?."

"Apa Luhan berasal dari China? Apa sebelumnya Luhan sudah memiliki hubungan di antara Sehun, Hanna, bahkan Kau?." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sangat serius.

"Aku bertemu dengan Luhan sejak Ia bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama sepertiku. Hanya sebatas rekan kerja saja. Tetapi, aku juga tahu tentang masa lalu Sehun bersama Luhan dan Hanna. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak masa SMA. Sehun awalnya mencintai Luhan, Ia bahkan sudah akan menyatakan perasaannya kala itu jika saja orang tuanya tidak memaksakan kehendaknya untuk di jodohkan dengan Hanna." Jongin menghela napas lemah, "apalagi, karena penyakit jantung Hanna itulah yang membuat Sehun sampai harus rela melepas cintanya untuk Luhan. Mereka memang serumit itu."

"Jongin-ah, aku punya firasat lain tentang Hanna." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "kurasa, ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan tentang Haera yang sebenarnya. Apa Sehun ada saat Hanna melahirkan Haera?." Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa jangan-jangan instingnya kali ini benar.

Jongin mengernyit dahi dan menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak. Saat Haera lahir, Sehun sedang sangat sibuk dalam proyek perusahaan di Jeju. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk ke China. Selama Hanna menjalankan proses bayi tabung itu, bibi Hyesong lah yang menemaninya."

"Bibi Hyesong?."

"Iya, Ibu dari Hanna." angguk Jongin, Ia dapat melihat saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung mendengkus dengan berat sambil menyesap teh herbal yang di buatnya hingga habis tanpa sisa, "ada apa? Apa kau punya petunjuk dari semua ini?."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menatap Jongin, Ia lalu menatap genggaman tangan mereka dan mengelus lembut permukaan tangan Jongin dengan jemarinya.

"Aku punya suatu opini sementara tentang ini. Tidak sepenuhnya yakin tapi, jika kita tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut maka kita tidak akan pernah tahu hasilnya bukan? Kita harus bertemu dengan Sehun untuk membicarakannya. Sebelum semuanya semakin rumit."

Jongin semakin tidak mengerti maksud yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia hanya bisa bungkam dan menatap tunangannya itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lirih sekali lagi.

"Cukup pertemukan aku dengan Sehun, ah tidak maksudnya kita bertiga. Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal dengannya tentang opiniku ini, dan kau akan tahu nanti langkah apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya." Tegasnya.

Kai mengangguk, mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Sehun kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Hari-hari Luhan selalu di penuhi segala hal tentang Haera. Kebahagiaan senantiasa dapat Ia rasakan sejak kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Dulu, Luhan sempat berpikir untuk tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul lagi mengingat masa lalunya bersama Hanna dan Sehun tampak buruk. Ia bercita-cita ingin hidup bahagia di Beijing bersama sang Ayah, serta calon suami masa depannya dan keluarga kecilnya nanti.

Luhan mungkin sudah hampir selesai untuk kembali menata hatinya yang hancur kala itu karena pengkhianatan sang sahabat, dan kembali hancur lagi saat Hanna dan bibi Hyesong dengan berani datang menemuinya kemudian meminta pertolongannya.

Mungkin pada awalnya Luhan sempat menolak permintaan itu hingga cukup membuatnya sampai mengalami stres berat. Tapi sang Ayah dengan baik hati menasihatinya untuk jangan membuang-buang kesempatan.

Pada awalnya Luhan sangat bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud kesempatan apa yang di ujarkan sang Ayah. Tetapi, setelah saat ini dan semua hal kelam itu berlalu, Ia menyadari dengan penuh bahwa Ayahnya lah yang paling benar.

Keputusannya dalam mengambil alih menjadi ibu dari Haera tidak membuatnya menyesal. Justru saat ini Ia sangat mensyukuri fakta itu karena sekarang, Ia bukan hanya bisa kembali bersama Haera tetapi juga dengan Sehun. Pria yang paling di cintainya.

Luhan menatap cerminan wajah jelita sang putri yang sudah Ia dandani sejak tadi. Rambut panjang Haera tergerai lurus dengan rapi, dengan aksen bandana lucu di atas kepalanya. Ia mengenakan _dress_ musim dingin berwarna merah pemberian _mommy_ nya dengan sukarela. Dan tampak cantik menggemaskan mengenakan itu.

" _Jjah_ , sekarang putri _mommy_ sudah cantik!." Luhan berjongkok di depan Haera dan mencubit gemas pipi gembilnya hingga gadis mungil itu tertawa lucu.

" _Mommy_ , hari ini Haera mau ikut _mommy_ lagi boleh kan? Habisnya kalau di rumah Haera bosan hanya bermain dengan bibi Jung dan para aunty maid lainnya," Haera merunduk dan bergoyang ringan sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut yang lucu untuk merayu Luhan, "kalau bersama _mommy_ , Haera tidak kesepian. Di rumah sakit juga banyak teman-teman baru. Haera mau membantu _mommy_ untuk menghibur teman-teman di sana seperti kemarin. Boleh kan?." Ujarnya.

"Boleh saja, asal Haera izin dulu sama _daddy_ oke?." Luhan mengusap pipi Haera dengan sayang.

"Oke!." Teriaknya ceria.

Haera langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Luhan, memanggil sang _daddy_ dengan suara melengkingnya yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru apartemen Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng dengan geli di sertai senyum bahagianya, Ia mengawasi Haera di belakang yang tengah turun dari tangga dengan berhati-hati. Sehun sudah berada di ujung tangga dan menyambut putri kecilnya dengan pelukan sayang lalu membawa gadis mungil itu dalam gendongannya.

"Dan, apa yang membuat _princess_ ini teriak-teriak di pagi hari hm?." Sehun menyentil gemas hidung Haera yang bangir.

"Ehehe, _daddy_. Boleh tidak jika hari ini Haera ikut _mommy_ lagi? Haera mau menemani _mommy_ bekerja di rumah sakit, _dad_." Ujarnya dengan tatapan berbinar untuk merayu sang _daddy_.

Sehun mengerutkan alis, menatap cemburu pada Haera dan Luhan bergantian.

" _Mwoya_? Haera tidak pernah mau jika _daddy_ meminta Haera untuk menemani _daddy_ bekerja di kantor. Kenapa sekarang Haera mau menemani _mommy_? Itu tidak adil!."

"Habisnya kalau menemani _daddy_ bekerja Haera suka bosan, _dad_. Kantor _daddy_ membosankan! Tidak asyik. Kalau bersama _mommy_ kan Haera bisa bertemu banyak teman baru di sana. Kasihan mereka kesepian tidak ada temannya dad, dan Haera mau menjadi teman mereka. Boleh ya? ya?." Haera memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memasang wajah _agyeo_ nya yang khas. Membuat Luhan menahan tawa geli melihatnya, begitu pula wajah pasrah Sehun yang sejujurnya tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan sang anak.

Dengan helaan napas pasrah, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi janji jangan nakal, oke?."

"Asyik! Haera janji kok tidak akan nakal, _dad_!."

"Aku merasa sekarang Haera adalah putrimu daripada putriku. Lihat saja sikap antusiasnya ini." Keluh Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengulum senyum penuh arti mendengarnya.

"Bukankah dia memang putriku juga?." Tanyanya lirih, Luhan mengambil alih Haera dalam gendongan Sehun dan menggandeng bocah manis itu di sisinya, "kami harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada pertemuan rapat pagi ini dengan para dokter lainnya. Haera akan suka bermain bersama anak-anak rawatku. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Hm, baiklah." Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang, "Ayo, _daddy_ akan mengantar kalian dulu ke rumah sakit sebelum ke kantor." Dan mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Luhan untuk kembali disapa keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit, atmosfer di sekitar mereka hanya di isi oleh celotehan Haera yang tidak berhenti berbicara sejak tadi. Dan, Luhan akan selalu membalas celotehan itu dengan senang hati asalkan bisa membuat Haera selalu tertawa.

Sehun hanya menjadi pihak yang menyimak interaksi di antara keduanya yang benar-benar persis seperti sepasang Ibu dan anak. Namun sesekali Haera juga menimpalinya dengan beragam macam tanya maka Sehun juga akan senantiasa menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

Lalu, Sehun merasa ponselnya berdering cukup keras. Membuat semua atensi Luhan dan Haera tertuju padanya yang tengah menjawab panggilan tersebut. Sehun tidak melihat siapa yang menghubunginya lebih dulu, Ia hanya melihat _icon_ tombol hijau sekilas kemudian menggerakkan jarinya sebentar dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Semula pembicaraan Sehun tampak biasa saja. Luhan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan Haera saat mendengar Sehun menyebutkan sebuah panggilan yaitu Ibu, untuk seseorang di seberang sana.

Bermain bersama Haera di sepanjang perjalanan tampak lebih menarik bagi Luhan, tanpa Ia sadari bahwa raut wajah Sehun berubah seketika saat panggilan singkat itu telah usai.

Sehun belum ingin menceritakan hal ini pada Luhan, tentang maksud dari panggilan teleponnya bersama sang Ibu mertuanya tadi bahwa Ia akan ada pertemuan penting dengan mertuanya itu malam ini.

Sehun punya firasat tidak baik untuk ini, namun Ia memilih menyembunyikannya lebih dulu dari Luhan. Dan, Luhan pun merasa mengerti untuk tidak bertanya penasaran karena Ia masih tahu akan batasannya sendiri.

"Mungkin _daddy_ akan menjemput kalian sedikit terlambat, tidak apa-apa kan? _Daddy_ ada pertemuan penting sore ini." Ujar Sehun saat sudah mengantar Luhan dan Haera tepat di halaman depan rumah sakit sekarang.

" _Daddy_ mau lembur lagi?." Cetus Haera tidak suka.

Sehun berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala sang putri.

" _Nde_ , _daddy_ hanya lembur sebentar. Tidak sampai larut malam kok. Haera bersama _mommy_ saja seharian ini, oke? Jangan menyusahkan _mommy_ dan jangan nakal, janji?." Sehun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Haera.

Pun Haera mengaitkan jemari kelingkingnya di jari sang Ayah dan mengangguk ringan.

"Haera janji tidak akan membuat _mommy_ repot kok, _daddy_."

"Anak pintar!." Sehun tersenyum semringah dan mengusak puncak kepala sang anak, mengecup kedua pipinya dan dahinya, "kalau begitu _daddy_ tinggal, oke?."

"Oke!."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk dan tak lupa juga memberi Luhan kecupan mesra di dahinya.

"Mungkin aku sedikit telat menjemputmu dan Haera. Aku ada pertemuan sebentar dengan Ibu sore ini." Keluh Sehun.

"Aku tahu, pergilah. Haera akan aman bersamaku." Senyum Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan terakhir Ia pamit pada Luhan serta Haera sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian, setelah mobil Sehun telah pergi, Luhan mengajak Haera untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Gadis mungil itu akan bersama dengan Ibunya seharian ini.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Jika menyerah adalah pilihan terakhir untuk mempertahankan sebuah kehidupan, maka Myungsoo sama sekali tidak akan pernah memilihnya. Ia lebih baik menang dalam kematian daripada harus hidup dengan status kekalahan yang mutlak.

Menyerah bukan lah cara Myungsoo menjalani hidupnya. Ia suka kemenangan serta tantangan. Jika Jiyeon memintanya menyerah akan cintanya, maka Myungsoo akan anggap itu sebagai undangan mulainya sebuah peperangan.

Jiyeon adalah kepemilikannya, dan wanita itu tidak bisa untuk mengakhiri apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka dengan semudah itu. Tekad Myungsoo sekarang hanyalah satu, yaitu merebut kembali Jiyeon dan menggagalkan rencana perjodohannya dengan pria brengsek bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Sebuah alasan yang sangat jelas mengapa Ia kembali lagi ke negeri ini. Sebuah negeri yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya namun juga sebagai negeri yang menyimpan banyak luka untuknya dulu.

Myungsoo mungkin memang tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi disini setelah Ibunya telah meninggal dan ayahnya yang bajingan itu juga telah mati atas karmanya sendiri yang telah berani menelantarkan sang Ibu.

Tidak, tangan Myungsoo terlalu suci hanya untuk membunuh ayahnya. Pria bajingan itu mati karena kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya beberapa tahun silam. Dan Myungsoo? Menjadi pemegang hak waris satu-satunya atas kekayaan yang di miliki sang ayah. Dan Ia senang bahwa ayahnya telah tiada.

Bukankah dunia begitu adil untuknya?

Myungsoo sudah terbiasa hidup akan kesendiriannya setelah sang Ibu meninggal. Dan, kehadiran Jiyeon membawa pengaruh cukup banyak baginya untuk mengisi hari-harinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir agar tidak tampak melulu suram penuh kesepian.

Sederhananya, Jiyeon telah berhasil membuat hidupnya kembali di penuhi sedikit demi sedikit warna yang beragam. Dan, mungkin Myungsoo memang membutuhkan sosok Jiyeon untuk terus mempertahankan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Myungsoo baru saja tiba di kediamannya yang sempat begitu lama tidak Ia tempati lagi sejak menetap di London. Dan, sekarang rumah megah ini akan menjadi tempat huniannya lagi setelah kepulangannya ini.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda Myungsoo." Seorang pria bertubuh kurus tinggi membungkuk hormat padanya.

Myungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berhenti di tempat saat orang kepercayaannya itu menyambutnya barusan.

"Ya, pada akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke kota ini. Seoul, tak banyak yang berubah kurasa. Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini tuan Kim?." Ujar Myungsoo sambil menepuk bahu si lawan bicara dengan akrab.

"Saya baik-baik saja, tuan muda. Senang mendapati bahwa tuan akan kembali menetap di Seoul."

"Aku kembali karena Jiyeon." Myungsoo menatap intens orang kepercayaannya itu, "Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta kan?."

"Sudah tuan." Tuan Kim menjulurkan sebuah map merah pada Myungsoo yang langsung di ambil oleh pria itu, "Saya sudah mengumpulkan semua data lengkap mengenai presdir Oh, pemilik dari ." ujarnya.

Myungsoo masih terus membalik lembaran demi lembaran data diri tentang Oh Sehun yang dibacanya. Dahinya mengernyit dan menatap kembali tuan Kim.

"Jadi Oh Sehun itu adalah presdir dari ?! Perusahaan Property terkemuka di negeri ini?."

"Iya, tuan. Presdir Oh adalah pewaris satu-satunya dari , menggantikan tuan Oh Yunho yang notabene adalah ayahnya dalam memimpin perusahaan semenjak beliau meninggal beberapa tahun silam."

Myungsoo mengangguk, mengerti. Ia bisa membaca fakta itu dari data yang diberikan tuan Kim tentang keluarga Oh Sehun.

"Jadi, Ayahnya telah meninggal karena sakit paru-paru dan...Ibunya? Masih hidup namun tidak di ketahui keberadaannya?." Ujar Myungsoo tidak mengerti, "apa maksudnya ini?."

"Saya juga tidak terlalu paham, tuan. Menurut informasi, Ibunda dari presdir Oh yang bernama Kim Jaejoong keberadaannya saat ini seperti sangat di rahasiakan. Saya rasa, mungkin beliau tidak tinggal bersama presdir Oh di Korea. Belum jelas sebab apa yang membuat beliau di sembunyikan."

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Ternyata keluarga Oh tidak seharmonis yang semua orang bayangkan." Myungsoo tersenyum sinis, "sepertinya dia akan menjadi lawan yang sebanding denganku. Baiklah, aku akan baca sisanya nanti. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, Tuan." Hormat tuan Kim, dan meninggalkan Myungsoo untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah memasuki rumahnya.

Myungsoo langsung masuk ke kamarnya, Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di sana. Masih begitu penasaran dengan segala hal mengenai calon rivalnya itu. Lembar demi lembar map merah itu kembali menjadi pusat atensi Myungsoo.

"Ah, jadi Ia sudah pernah menikah, bahkan punya anak? Cih! Selera Jiyeon sangat buruk sekali." Makinya setengah kesal, "dia punya istri yang cukup cantik ternyata. Sayang sekali wanita secantik ini harus menikahi pria bernama Oh Sehun itu." Ujar Myungsoo lagi sambil melihat secarik kertas foto yang terdapat gambar Hanna disana.

Myungsoo tidak begitu tertarik sebenarnya dengan informasi-informasi mengenai Oh Sehun ini. Baginya, pria itu tidak lebih baik darinya. Myungsoo merasa bahwa Ia lebih di atas segala-segalanya di bandingkan Sehun.

Dengan malas, Ia hanya membaca beberapa garis besar saja mengenai Oh Sehun. Namun, ketika tiba di lembaran terakhir kertas itu, Myungsoo tercengang akan satu hal.

"Siapa wanita ini?." Ujarnya sambil mengambil selembar foto dari sana, yang menampakkan seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang gantung sedang tersenyum manis sambil mengenakan stelan jas putih seorang dokter. Tiba-tiba saja, hatinya berdebar lebih cepat, "Luhan, gadis ini bernama Luhan?." Monolog Myungsoo sendiri sambil membaca beberapa bait terakhir di lembar itu, "kekasih dari Oh Sehun?!." Matanya membeliak, cukup terkejut.

Myungsoo mendengkus ringan, "Kenapa wanita semanis ini harus bersama Oh Sehun? Ya Jiyeon, kurasa kau punya lawan yang setimpal dengan dirimu atau bahkan lebih?." Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya, "Ah, kurasa aku perlu melihat Luhan secara langsung jika begini."

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan Ibu mengajakku untuk bertemu di sini? Ibu tahu kalau aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sia-sia." Ujar Sehun sarkasme sembari menatap datar pada Hyesong yang terlihat amat santai dalam menyeruput secangkir teh herbal di hadapannya.

Hyesong meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di meja, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk jalang itu, lalu mengapa kau begitu pelit dengan waktumu bersamaku? Beginikah caramu sekarang memperlakukan mertuamu sendiri? Hanna pasti akan begitu kecewa melihat kelakuanmu sekarang, Sehun-ah."

"Luhan bukan jalang, Ibu! Dia **wanitaku**! Dia adalah _mommy_ untuk Haera." Tekan Sehun menggeram kesal. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di restoran yang ramai saat ini maka sudah di pastikan bahwa Ia akan berteriak marah pada mertuanya sendiri. "dan satu hal yang harus Ibu tahu bahwa selama ini aku sudah menuruti semua yang Ibu inginkan. Aku sudah menganggap Ibu seperti Ibu kandungku sendiri, tetapi ketahuilah Ibu bahwa semua itu juga ada batas akhirnya. Dan sekarang, aku sudah muak untuk terus mengikuti keinginan Ibu lagi."

"KA—KAU!." Gertaknya.

"Maaf, aku datang sedikit terlambat." Jiyeon muncul setelahnya, dan memandang bingung pada Hyesong yang sempat berdiri sebelum Ia sampai, "apa aku mengganggu urusan kalian? Maaf jika kedatanganku tidak tepat pada waktunya."

"Sejak awal kedatanganmu kemari memang tidak ada gunanya." Sehun menatap Jiyeon sekilas lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "jika yang Ibu inginkan masih sama seperti waktu itu maka jawabanku tetaplah tidak! Luhan sudah cukup untukku dan dia akan menjadi wanitaku yang terakhir. Restu Ibu? Aku, tidak membutuhkannya." Ketus Sehun dingin dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Hyesong yang menahan segudang amarah dengan kepalan tangannya yang bertengger di atas meja makan.

"Oh Sehun bajingan!." Bisiknya marah. Hyesong memandang Jiyeon dengan tajam dan penuh emosi, "Kau! Bisa tidak datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang di janjikan?! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh?! Jika kau tidak bisa ikut dalam rencanaku maka aku bisa mencari wanita lain!."

"Bibi, maafkan aku! Jalanan kota sangat padat, dan perjalananku ke sini terjebak oleh macet." Jiyeon merundukkan kepalanya bersalah, dan kembali menatap Hyesong, "aku janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Kumohon percayakan saja urusan Sehun padaku. Aku pasti bisa membuatnya lepas dari wanita itu. Aku berjanji, Bibi."

Hyesong memicingkan matanya, "Kalau begitu mulai besok seringlah temui Sehun di kantornya. Jangan hanya terfokus pada Sehun saja, ambil hati Haera. Itu yang lebih penting. Sehun tidak akan menolak apa pun keinginan putrinya itu." Tuturnya tegas.

"Baik bibi, aku akan mencobanya." Senyum Jiyeon pada Hyesong, meski di dalam hati Ia membatin bahwa anak kecil bukanlah tipikal yang di sukainya.

 _Aku tidak membutuhkan Haera. Yang ku inginkan hanya lah Oh Sehun._

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam kiranya Sehun baru saja tiba di rumah sakit untuk menjemput Luhan dan Haera. Ia langsung menuju ke ruangan kerja Luhan dan perlahan membuka pintu kaca itu pelan-pelan.

Wajah lelah Sehun langsung terhibur oleh pemandangan indah tentang Haera yang sudah tertidur di pangkuan Luhan. Wanita itu tadinya sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Haera untuk meninabobokannya. Dan sekarang tengah mengalihkan atensi padanya.

"Maaf, aku pulang lebih lambat dari waktu yang seharusnya." Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya sambil memerhatikan sang putri yang terlelap.

"Tak apa. Apa pekerjaan di kantor berjalan dengan lancar?." Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Sehun yang bersandar lelah di bahu kirinya dan juga memeluknya erat.

"Kau tahu bahwa ini bukan urusan kantor. Tadi, aku bertemu dengan Ibu mertuaku."

"Sepertinya sangat melelahkan bertemu dengannya sehingga kau pulang dengan wajah sekusut ini." Pungkas Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Luhan intens dari sisi sampingnya.

"Ibu mertuaku sepertinya tidak main-main dengan ancamannya soal perjodohannya itu. Setelah membuat Hanna berhasil kunikahi, sekarang dia menginginkan bahwa aku menikahi sepupu dari putrinya juga. Apa-apaan itu!." Ujar Sehun dengan nada suara sedikit ketus.

"Sepupu Hanna?."

"Kim Jiyeon." Sahutnya malas.

"Ah, wanita model itu. Dia cukup cantik dan menarik. Kau tidak tertarik?."

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan kerlingan mata tajam, "Luhan! Jangan bermain-main denganku. Sampai kapan pun bagiku kau adalah wanita tercantik dan satu-satunya yang akan kunikahi untuk yang terakhir kali. Camkan itu Haera _mommy_."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan rona samar di pipinya, "Benarkah?."

"Apa kau ingin bukti? Kita bisa pulang ke apartemenmu dan aku akan membuktikannya di sana." Ujar Sehun ambigu.

"Apa?!."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang sebelum hari semakin larut." Sehun perlahan bangkit dan langsung membawa Haera dalam gendongannya setelah sempat menghadiahi si kecil dengan kecupan lebih dulu di dahinya.

Luhan masih di tempatnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun dan Haera akan menginap lagi malam ini. Tetapi, apa maksud perkataan lelaki itu tadi? Luhan tidak cukup mengerti.

"Sayang? Masih ingin di sini?." Sahut Sehun yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Luhan merapikan meja kerjanya sebentar dan mengambil tas selempangnya yang terletak di sana. Mematikan lampu ruangannya dan keluar bersama Sehun dan Haera untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin mulai saat ini Luhan harus lebih banyak belajar tentang maksud-maksud terselubung dari ucapan aneh yang Sehun lontarkan. Sekarang Ia mengerti mengapa Sehun mengklaim dirinya sebagai wanita paling cantik untuk pria itu.

Karena, ketika Luhan sudah berhadapan dengan Sehun dengan kondisi hanya mengenakan setelan gaun tidur di depannya, maka mata tajam pria itu akan menatapnya penuh memuja. Dengan senyuman tampan memikat yang hanya di berikan padanya seorang.

"Apa tidak dingin tidur di sini lagi?." Tanya Luhan di tengah pipinya yang merona.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, apartemenmu hanya memiliki satu kamar dan putri kita sudah terlelap damai di dalam sana. Jadi, ruang tamu bukan menjadi pilihan yang buruk kan? Bahkan semalam kita tertidur pulas di sofamu itu." Imbuh Sehun di selingi oleh tawa kecil.

"Untung saja aku memiliki banyak selimut tebal dan kasur lipat ini. Maaf baru menemukannya di ruang penyimpanan tadi, harusnya sejak kemarin kita bisa berbaring puas di bawah sini."

Sehun menyelipkan sedikit helaian rambut panjang Luhan di balik telinganya.

"Tidak apa, Sayang. Asal itu bersamamu, di mana pun tempatnya aku akan menyukainya." Perlahan, Sehun mulai menurunkan tali tipis di kedua bahu Luhan ke bawah. Iris matanya bergerak sayu memandang dari bawah ke atas. Bertemu dengan mata rusa Luhan yang berpendar redup penuh rasa kasmaran, Sehun suka melihat mata indah itu hanya di tujukan untuknya.

Sehun membuka pengait tali bra yang Luhan kenakan.

"Bagiku kau wanita paling cantik yang pernah ada, Luhan." Gumamnya serak sambil mendekatkan diri untuk mengecup Luhan di kedua bahunya.

Luhan memeluk kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Mengelus surai hitam pria itu dengan lembut sambil memejamkan mata ketika bibir pria itu mulai mengecup setiap inci kulit di dadanya.

Sehun menebar kecupan memabukkan di sana. Tak sedikit Ia memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikannya di dada atas Luhan. Jemari kokohnya tergerak pelan untuk meremas salah satu payudara wanitanya yang kencang dan padat itu.

"Hun—ah..."

Luhan di baringkan dengan lembut di atas kasur lipat yang akan mereka kenakan untuk tidur malam ini. Mata sayu itu saling menatap dalam penuh gairah. Sehun sudah berhasil meloloskan gaun tidur serta bra yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Kini Ia hanya tinggal merangkak ke bawah sembari tetap menebar kecupan kupu-kupu di tubuh Luhan dan membuka paha si wanita lebar-lebar.

Ciumannya berlabuh sensual di kedua paha Luhan yang kecil dan putih bersinar. Kepalanya terus turun ke bawah mengikuti indra penciumannya yang menuntun nalurinya untuk mendapatkan lembah surgawi itu.

Angan-angan Sehun akan jadi lebih indah bila jemarinya berhasil melepaskan celana dalam berenda manis yang Luhan kenakan saat ini juga. Jika saja Ia tidak samar-samar mendengar teriakan Haera dari kamar atas.

" _Mommy_!." Teriakan itu terus menggema keras.

Tapi Sehun yang sudah di butakan oleh hawa nafsu berusaha untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu dan tetap pada aksinya yang mulai menarik celana dalam Luhan untuk terlepas dari sana. Mungkin Sehun hampir berhasil menyapa vagina Luhan lagi, kalau saja kepalanya tidak di tarik secara kasar oleh jari-jari lentik Luhan yang kurang ajar.

"Sehun! Berhenti!."

Luhan langsung bangkit untuk duduk saat Ia berhasil menarik kepala Sehun menjauh dari selangkahannya.

"LU—!."

"Haera memanggilku. Aku harus ke atas sekarang." Pungkas Luhan dan dengan bergegas langsung kembali memakai bra serta gaun tidurnya. Sehun menatap itu dengan pandangan marah.

"Tapi, Lu—"

" _Mommy_!." Haera merengek semakin kencang, mungkin Ia sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya saat ini.

"Ya! _Mommy_ datang, sayang!." Teriaknya.

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuknya. Berdoa saja, oke?." Senyumnya.

Sepeninggalan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa menatap kesal wanita itu yang berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menemui Haera. Dengan wajah masam, dan gairah menggebu di dalam dirinya yang bahkan masih belum padam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun melihat Haera yang bergandeng bersama Luhan untuk turun ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat mata sembab putrinya itu di wajah mungilnya. Oh, betapa manjanya gadis kecil itu pada _mommy_ nya membuat Sehun di dera rasa cemburu lagi.

"Dia bilang haus, ingin minum susu katanya." Sahut Luhan pada Sehun yang masih saja bermuram durja.

" _Daddy_...sudah pulang?." Setengah mengantuk, Haera menyapa sang ayah di sana. Tanpa tahu bahwa karena ulahnya lah sang ayah menjadi bungkam dengan wajah merajuk.

Sehun tidak menyahut sapaan keduanya. Ia membiarkan matanya mengikuti lagi kemana Haera dan Luhan pergi menuju dapur. Luhan membukakan kulkas dan mengambil sekotak karton susu cokelat, ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu itu untuk putrinya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

"Ini, habiskan oke?."

"Baik, _Mommy_." Senyum Haera dan mulai meminum susunya dengan perlahan hingga habis.

"Ah, sudah tidak haus lagi! Terimakasih, _mommy_."

"Sama-sama, sayang." Luhan mengusak gemas rambut Haera dan menaruh gelasnya di bak cucian piring.

" _Mommy_ , _mommy_ akan tidur bersama Haera kan?."

Haera dan Luhan kembali berjalan untuk meninggalkan dapur.

"Tentu saja, _mommy_ akan temani Haera tidur."

"Ehem!." Sahut Sehun keras.

Haera berhenti dan menatap sang _daddy_ yang masih betah duduk sejak tadi di sana. Kemudian Ia menengadah untuk menatap Luhan.

" _Mommy_ , apa _daddy_ tidur sendirian di luar?."

"Itu..."

"Haera juga mau tidur di luar. Haera mau tidur bersama _daddy_."

"Apa?."

Haera langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Sehun di tempatnya dengan merentangkan tangan mungilnya lebar-lebar. Sebuah bentuk bahwa Ia ingin di peluk erat karena merindukan sang ayah yang menitipkannya seharian ini bersama Luhan.

Pun Sehun tidak bisa untuk mempertahankan terus wajah kesalnya. Perlahan Ia mengubah raut wajahnya penuh senyuman dan menyambut kedatangan Haera dengan pelukan hangat.

" _Daddy_! Haera kangen _daddy_. _Daddy_ kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?." adu Haera dengan wajah cemberut sedih.

Sehun mengusap lembut kepala sang anak.

"Maafkan _daddy_ , hm? Tadi di kantor banyak pekerjaan yang tidak bisa _daddy_ tinggalkan. Tapi Haera baik-baik saja bersama _mommy_ kan? Tidak nakal kan?." Sentil Sehun di hidung bangir Haera yang membuat si kecil berderai tawa.

Haera menggeleng, "Tidak kok _dad_ , malah Haera punya banyak teman baru di sana."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalo begitu. Sekarang, Haera harus kembali tidur sana. Sudah tidak haus lagi kan?." Senyum Sehun. Berharap jika putrinya mau mengerti dan bergegas untuk kembali ke atas.

Dengan begitu, Sehun bisa melanjutkan lagi aktivitas panasnya bersama Luhan yang sempat kacau karena ulah Haera.

Sedangkan Luhan yang masih berdiri sambil bersedekap hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

" _Anniyeo_ ," geleng Haera. "Haera mau tidur di sini saja bersama _daddy_!."

"Apa?!."

"Haera rindu tidur bersama _daddy_ lagi. Sudah lama _daddy_ tidak memeluk Haera saat tidur." Haera mencebil lucu, "pokoknya Haera mau tidur di sini! Ah iya, _mommy_ juga tidur di sini saja bersama kita. Mau kan _mommy_?." Kepalanya menengadah, menatap sang _mommy_ dengan tatapan menggemaskannya.

"Ta—tapi, Haera—"

"Boleh saja. Ayo, _mommy_ akan tidur di sisi Haera juga." Luhan mengambil posisinya berebah di sisi kanan dan menepuk-nepuk bantal yang berada di sisi tengah, "kemari sayang." Panggilnya

Haera langsung berteriak girang dan merangkak menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia masih tertawa senang di sana sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal di sisi kiri dan memandang sang ayah yang belum selesai dengan rasa terkejutnya.

" _Daddy_. Ayo tidur di sini. _Daddy_ harus memeluk Haera sampai pagi pokoknya!."

"Tapi—"

"Sehun. Turuti saja kemauan anakmu. Apa kau tidak rindu juga padanya?."

"Jadi, _daddy_ tidak mau ya Haera tidur di sini bersama _daddy_?." Gumam Haera dengan wajah sedihnya.

Sehun menghela napas dan beringsut menuju tempatnya lalu berbaring di sisi kiri dari Haera, "Tidak sayang. _Daddy_ senang kok kalau Haera mau tidur bersama _daddy_. Maafkan _daddy_ , hm? Sekarang ayo kita tidur." Imbuhnya sambil memeluk sang anak dengan sayang.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam yang asyik tertawa tanpa suara di hadapannya.

"Kau tega, Luhan." Ujar Sehun saat keadaan makin terasa sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya lah suara dengkuran halus Haera di pelukannya.

Luhan mengelus lembut rahang Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kita bisa melakukannya lain kali kan? Sekarang yang terpenting jangan buat Haera sedih lagi. Hampir saja tadi kau membuatnya kecewa, Hun—ah."

Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan di wajahnya dan mencium telapak tangannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Haera yang tertidur, "Dia gadisku yang paling berharga. Sayangku, cintaku." Kecupnya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum haru melihat itu, Ia beringsut memeluk Haera pula dan Sehun. Mereka saling bertukar tatap dalam senyuman hangat.

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, Luhan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi perpisahan kedua di antara kita. Cukup sekali saja aku menyesali dulu tak memperjuangkanmu dengan seharusnya. Maafkan aku, sayang." Genggam Sehun lebih erat di jemari Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hun-ah."

"Kau berjanji?."

"Ya, aku berjanji." – _karena aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi di dunia ini kecuali kau dan Haera. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua._

Sehun tersenyum lega dan menarik kepala Luhan dengan lembut lalu mendaratkan kecupan penuh kasih di dahinya, kedua pipinya, juga bibirnya. Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam di puncak kepala Haera. Saling menatap dalam diam dan perlahan saling memejamkan mata untuk jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Ke esokkan harinya, mungkin Sehun cukup di buat terkejut oleh permintaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba ingin mengajaknya bertemu. Bukan hanya mereka, tetapi Kyungsoo juga ikut serta. Dan anehnya lagi, Sehun tidak boleh mengajak Luhan atau Haera ikut serta.

Mereka bilang ini pembahasan penting. Dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati.

Sehun masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ yang di infokan Jongin pagi tadi untuk menjadi tempat mereka bertemu. Sebuah ruangan VIP menjadi tempat yang sengaja Jongin dan Kyungsoo sewa hanya untuk pembicaraan ini. Hal ini menjadikan Sehun semakin di buat bingung dengan maksud pasangan muda itu sebenarnya.

"Hai, sobat." Sapa Jongin ramah dengan senyumnya.

"Kalian bahkan sampai menyewa fasilitas VIP demi makan siang ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?." Sehun duduk di bangkunya yang berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Santai saja, bung! Kita makan saja dulu hidangan makan siangnya. Lagi pula kau tidak perlu cemas, _restaurant_ ini milik calon ayah mertuaku. Jadi kami bisa dengan mudah menyewa layanan VIP di sini dan itu tidak perlu bayar." Kekehnya.

"Yang Jongin bilang itu benar, Sehun. Lebih baik kita habiskan saja dulu hidangan makan siang kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Sehun dan memanggil para pelayan untuk mengantarkan makan siang mereka.

Hidangan makan siang yang lezat tersaji kemudian di atas meja. Sehun pun menghela napas lebih dulu kemudian mencoba untuk menyantap makanan lezat itu dengan khidmat. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah selesai menyantap hidangan makan siang itu dan meja yang semulanya penuh piring pipih itu kini telah rapi kembali.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai? Sungguh kalian membuatku penasaran setengah mati!." Sehun mendengkus frustrasi.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lebih dulu, melihat tunangannya itu mengangguk pun Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mulai bicara.

"Baik Sehun sebenarnya aku lah yang menginginkan perbincangan ini. Ada suatu hal ganjal yang aku rasakan pada awalnya, dan saat aku menjelaskannya pada Jongin. Dia pun berpendapat yang sama sepertiku. Untuk itulah kami ingin mengatakannya padamu dan ingin meminta pendapatmu langsung."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan serius dengan kedua tangannya yang menyatu di atas meja. Ia bersikap seperti layaknya seorang psikiater, Kyungsoo hanya ingin memahami ekspresi yang Sehun tunjukkan nantinya.

"Tentang apa?." Tanya Sehun kebingungan.

"Luhan dan Haera."

"Apa?."

"Sehun—ah, jujur saja ini berdasarkan opiniku secara pribadi. Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku melihat Luhan dan Haera, lalu mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang Ibu dengan anaknya. Aku mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena, aku melihat kemiripan itu ada di antara keduanya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?."

Sehun menghela napas rendah, "Menurutmu begitu? Ketahuilah semenjak kau mengatakan tentang itu tempo hari, aku jadi kepikiran hal yang sama." Sehun tersenyum hambar, "tetapi itu mustahil bukan? Mana mungkin Luhan adalah Ibu yang melahirkan Haera! Tidak masuk akal sekali." Gelengnya.

"Kau berpendapat hal sama tetapi mengapa kau begitu mengelak. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu soal kemiripan yang dimiliki keduanya. Bahkan orang awam pun pasti akan langsung mengira Luhan adalah Ibu kandung Haera jika mereka terlihat sedang bersama."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!." Gertak Sehun, "Aku menikahi Hanna. Aku melakukan hubungan intim dengan istriku. Ya walau Haera di dapatkan dari proses bayi tabung, tapi bagaimana mungkin Luhan yang tidak pernah ku temui lagi sejak lama bisa mengandung anakku?!."

"Bisa jika Hanna menggunakan rahim Luhan sebagai tempat untuk menanam benihmu agar dapat di buahi." Tukas Kyungsoo santai. Ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut luar biasa di wajah kalut Sehun.

"A—Apa?."

"Sehun—ah, Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kami minta maaf sebelumnya tentang itu tapi, aku sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang kesulitanmu dan Hanna ingin mendapatkan seorang bayi. Melihat dari kisahmu ini, aku merasa bahwa analisaku mungkin saja benar adanya."

"Hanna memiliki penyakit jantung yang serius, Sehun. Tidak memungkinkan bagi seorang perempuan yang memiliki penyakit jantung untuk mengandung. Tidak ada dokter satu pun yang boleh mengizinkannya. Apalagi di imbangi dengan kenyataan bahwa Hanna memiliki kondisi rahim yang lemah dan sel telur yang sukar di buahi, sangat sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan seorang bayi." Jelas Jongin lembut.

"Ya aku tahu, awalnya dokter kami juga tidak mengizinkannya. Sampai akhirnya Hanna tetap kukuh pada keinginannya, dan akhirnya kami mendapatkan calon bayi pertama kami. Meski, dia tidak bertahan lama setelah itu." Sehun merunduk dan tersenyum sedih, "lalu, ketika kami menemui dokter lainnya atas saran Ibu mertuaku, dokter itu berkata bahwa Hanna bisa memiliki seorang bayi dengan cara melakukan program bayi tabung. Mungkin di percobaan pertama kami gagal, tetapi Hanna membuktikan bahwa Ia bisa memiliki Haera di percobaan kedua." Kali ini Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dan, mengapa Hanna melakukan program bayi tabung kalian yang kedua di Beijing? Apa kau tahu alasan di balik itu?."

"Soal itu, aku tidak tahu banyak. Saat itu aku sudah putus asa akan keinginannya, dan hanya menyetujui saja untuk yang terakhir kali. Kondisi perusahaan sedang dalam tahap memiliki proyek besar dengan investor asing kala itu, jadi aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengunjungi Hanna ke sana. Yang ku tahu Hanna pergi bersama Ibunya, dan dokter mereka bilang kalau rumah sakit di Beijing memiliki fasilitas lebih baik daripada di Seoul untuk melakukan program bayi tabung." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa bisa saja mereka menyewa seorang perempuan untuk di minta rahimnya sebagai tempat pembuahan benihmu? Dengan sel telur dari perempuan lain yang bukan milik istrimu?."

"Apa maksudmu?! Hanna tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Jika Ia melakukannya maka sudah pasti seharusnya aku tahu. Setiap bulan Hanna mengirimkan padaku tentang foto hasil USG-nya, serta foto dirinya yang memiliki perut seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya. Jadi itu tidak mungkin." Gertak Sehun emosi dan memegang kepalanya dengan rasa frustrasi berat. Ia mulai pusing sekarang.

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun penuh rasa prihatin, "Sobat, aku tahu bahwa ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagimu. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencari tahu bukan?." Jongin tersenyum simpatik ketika Sehun mulai kembali pada fokusnya terhadap mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung dengan analisa sementaraku." Ujar Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan, dan menarik napas panjang. Sesungguhnya, di pikirannya pun Ia sudah sangat kalut mengenai teka-teki ini. Sehun ingin menyangkal bahwa ini pasti tidak lah masuk akal, tetapi hati kecilnya berkata bahwa tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba mencari tahu. Bagaimana jika selama ini Ia telah di bohongi? Apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk menebus segala dosanya pada Luhan nantinya? Sehun merasa ingin mati memikirkannya.

"Jika kau mengizinkan, kami ingin meminta persetujuanmu untuk melakukan tes DNA terhadap kau, Luhan, dan Haera, Sehun—ah. Untuk menjadi jawaban terakurat mengenai masalah ini." Ujar Jongin kemudian.

"Tes DNA?." Imbuh Sehun lirih.

"Iya, bisa aku minta sedikit dari rambutmu? Aku akan menyimpannya untuk di uji di laboratorium. Lalu, bisa kau titipi Haera pada kami sementara? Kami akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sambil mengambil sampel helai rambutnya. Terlebih lagi aku juga rindu ingin berjalan-jalan dengan putrimu yang menggemaskan itu."

"Baiklah, aku mengizinkannya. Jika itu adalah jalan satu-satunya sebagai solusi dari masalah ini. Kau bisa menjemput Haera di rumah, nanti aku akan meneleponnya lebih dulu jika kau akan datang."

"Soal Luhan, bisakah kau mengambil beberapa helaian rambutnya untuk ini? Tetapi kita tidak boleh membuatnya merasa curiga, aku takut Luhan tidak akan menyetujuinya." Tukas Kyungsoo.

"Sudah pasti dia tidak akan menyetujuinya." Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan mencoba mengambilnya sendiri di kamarnya. Mungkin saja masih ada helaian rambutnya yang tertinggal di sisir yang Ia gunakan."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam senyum lega.

"Terima kasih sudah mau melakukannya, Sehun. Aku tahu bahwa ini demi kebaikan hubungan kalian juga nantinya. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu terbebani dengan pikiranmu." Tepuk Jongin pelan di bahu sang sahabat.

"Mungkin jika hasilnya positif bahwa Haera adalah anakku dan Luhan, itulah yang akan membebani seluruh hidupku mulai sekarang. Tapi, aku berharap..."

"Kau berharap bahwa hasilnya memang positif kan?." Timpal Jongin penuh senyum.

Dan Sehun hanya bungkam dalam diam untuk pertanyaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore, dan sejak siang pikiran Sehun tidak tenang. Ia terus kepikiran soal perbincangannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tadi. Membuatnya tidak dapat fokus dengan baik dalam menjalankan tugas perusahaan. Sehun memilih pulang lebih awal karena itu.

Jongin sudah menghubunginya jika mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan sampel beberapa helai rambut Haera. Sekarang tinggal gilirannya untuk mendapatkan sampel dari helai rambut Luhan.

Sehun menghubungi Luhan lewat ponsel. Saat ini Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Luhan. Sehun dan Haera akan kembali ke rumah malam ini. Jadi Ia beralasan bahwa ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di apartemen kekasihnya itu. Kesempatan yang bagus karena Luhan akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

" _Password_ apartemenmu sayang?." Ujar Sehun sambil jemarinya siap menekan angka di papan tombol itu yang terletak pada pintu apartemen Luhan.

" _Tanggal kelahiran Haera." Sahut Luhan di seberang sana._

Sehun berdebar mendengarnya, "Baiklah. Kenapa jadi tanggal lahir anakku yang menjadi _password_ apartemenmu? Mengapa bukan tanggal lahirku?." Tukas Sehun pura-pura cemburu. Ia membuka pintu apartemen Luhan dengan perlahan.

" _Aku baru mengubahnya tempo hari. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya bukan menggunakan tanggal lahir putriku untuk sebuah password? Jangan cemburu oke?." Luhan tertawa di sana._

Sedangkan Sehun merasa di selimuti kemelut yang mengacaukan saat Luhan mengatakan Haera sebagai _putrinya_.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya oke? Aku akan mengambil barangku sekarang." Sehun menggenggam erat pegangan pintu kamar Luhan sambil terus mengatur napas normal.

" _Oke. Aku juga akan pulang sebentar lagi. Semoga menemukan barangmu yang tertinggal sayang." Sahut Luhan._

Sehun mengangguk dan mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut kemudian. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan sembari membuka kamar Luhan.

Ia menyalakan sakelar lampu hingga kamar itu menjadi terang benderang. Sehun tersenyum melihat nuansa kamar kekasihnya yang begitu kental dengan aura feminin itu. Aroma mawar Luhan yang manis mengguar dimana-mana. Membuat Sehun menjadi rindu akan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja rias Luhan dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sebuah sisir pipih berwarna perak berada dalam genggamnya, beruntungnya Sehun masih menemukan beberapa helaian rambut Luhan di sana.

Ia mengambil semua sisa rambut kekasihnya itu dan meletakkannya dalam plastik berperekat lalu menyimpannya dalam saku jasnya. Seharusnya, misi Sehun telah selesai jika saja rasa penasaran tidak menuntunnya untuk tetap mencari tahu lebih banyak.

Dengan hati yang berdebar Sehun membuka laci lemari di meja rias Luhan dan merasa kecewa saat tak menemukan apa pun di sana. Kemudian, Ia terus membuka laci lainnya di beberapa meja termasuk meja nakas sekalipun.

Lalu pencariannya berakhir saat Sehun menemukan sebuah album foto cukup tebal di laci itu. Sehun mengambilnya dan membuka album foto tersebut. Di judul pertama hanya di hiasi oleh gambar Luhan beserta keluarganya. Foto cantik dan menggemaskan Luhan begitu banyak di sana hingga membuat Sehun terus melambungkan senyumnya.

"Dia memang sudah cantik sejak lahir. Seperti mamanya." Gumam Sehun.

Lembar demi lembar Sehun lihat semua momen yang terpotret itu. Lalu di pertengahan album, Ia menemukan judul album baru yang terasa sedikit menggelitik rasa penasarannya.

"Luhan dan segala hal tentang dunianya." Gumamnya lagi, "Judul yang menarik." Angguk Sehun pelan.

Isi di dalamnya berisikan potret Ia semasa sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan Luhan masih menyimpan beberapa lembar foto dirinya dengan Hanna.

"Kau bahkan masih menyimpan gambar sahabatmu yang telah mengkhianati kita. Kau masih menyayanginya, Lu." Lirih Sehun. Ia tersenyum lagi saat mendapati bahwa juga ada potret dirinya di sana. "Foto kita bertiga pun juga kau masih memilikinya. Sungguh tidak menyangka jika akhirnya kita akan berakhir seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Luhan." Sesal Sehun.

Lembar foto itu telah habis dan Sehun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Ini membuatnya cukup yakin bahwa tidak mungkin semua dugaan yang Kyungsoo katakan itu benar.

Sehun mengembalikan album foto itu ke dalam lemari nakas, dan mungkin seharusnya dia tidak perlu penasaran lagi. Hanya tinggal menutup pintu lemari tersebut kemudian pulang dengan perasaan tenang.

Hanya saja semua itu tidak dapat Ia rasakan ketika jemarinya malah bergerak untuk mengambil satu lagi album foto lain yang terselip di antara tumpukkan majalah di dalam sana. Sebuah album cukup tebal tanpa judul berarti.

Jantung Sehun berdebar semakin kencang. Harusnya Ia mengikuti kata otaknya untuk cepat pulang, bukannya malah menuruti keinginan hati nuraninya untuk membuka isi di dalam album itu.

Lembar pertama Sehun melihat potret Luhan di sana tengah tersenyum bahagia. Dengan setelan serba hitam khas mahasiswi muda yang melakukan upacara wisuda dan toga di atas kepalanya. Luhan menggenggam sertifikat predikat _camlaude_ -nya sebagai seorang dokter resmi khusus anak.

Di lembar kedua dan seterusnya yang Sehun lihat hanya lah potret ketika Luhan masih berada pada masa percobaannya yang mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter. Sampai akhirnya, jarinya berhenti untuk membalik lembar berikutnya saat melihat potret Luhan yang tak asing.

"Ini..."

Sehun menatap nanar refleksi Luhan pada gambar itu yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna merah muda, rambutnya di gerai dengan cantik, dan Ia sedang tersenyum manis. Namun, yang membuat hal itu berbeda adalah bentuk tubuh Luhannya yang tampak seperti seorang wanita hamil. Dengan perut sedikit membuncit dan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di sana.

"Luhan...kau..." lirih Sehun tidak menyangka.

Terus di setiap lembar setelahnya berisikan potret Luhan dengan bentuk tubuh yang tampak semakin berisi. Atensi Sehun meredup dalam sayu dan berkabut. Setiap foto memiliki keterangan tanggalnya tersendiri kapan gambar itu di ambil.

Sampai pada gambar yang membuat air mata Sehun jatuh adalah ketika Ia melihat Luhannya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan wajah pias penuh senyuman. Ia menggendong seorang bayi mungil dalam pelukan hangatnya di foto itu. Dengan seorang dokter lelaki tua berkaca mata yang duduk di sisi dekat ranjangnya. Sehun tahu bahwa pria baya itu adalah Ayah Luhan. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana rupa wajah beliau.

Tangis Sehun semakin berderai jatuh, tanggal di foto itu adalah tanggal kelahiran putrinya. Dan bayi yang di gendong Luhan sudah pasti adalah Haera, putrinya.

Tetapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?! Mengapa sekarang Sehun merasa semakin bodoh karena semua orang seperti membohonginya.

Dengan bergetar, Sehun mencabut foto itu dari albumnya dan melihatnya lebih jelas. Ia terseduh dalam tangis penuh rasa kecewa bercampur rasa penyesalan.

"Luhan, apa Haera adalah putri pertama kita? Jika Ia, mengapa kau tidak jujur padaku sejak awal, Lu. Apa saja yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini..." ujar Sehun putus asa.

Lalu, suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka di bawa sana mengejutkan Sehun. Ia dengan segera kembali meletak album itu di tempat semula dengan posisi yang sama persisi seperti pada awalnya, memasukkan selembar foto yang Ia ambil tadi ke dalam saku jasnya, dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Sehun, kau masih di sini?." Sahut Luhan nyaring dan masuk ke kamarnya yang terbuka.

Sehun baru saja ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di wajahnya.

Luhan menghampirinya dengan senyuman. "Kau membasuh wajahmu?." Tanyanya.

Sehun berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hai sayang. Kau cepat pulang juga rupanya."

Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit serak.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau sakit?."

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang minum." Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, sebisa mungkin Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak muncul lagi, "Bagaimana harimu? Baik-baik saja kan?."

"Hm, semuanya baik. Hanya saja rasanya sepi sekali jika Haera tidak datang dan menemaniku di rumah sakit. Aku merindukan putrimu." Keluhnya.

 _Apa yang kau maksud putrimu juga, Lu?_ –batin Sehun.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin ingin membawanya jalan-jalan. Besok Haera bisa menemanimu lagi jika kau mau sayang." Sehun mengelus lembut kepala Luhan dan menatap kosong pada siluet mereka yang terpantul pada cermin rias di hadapannya.

"Baiklah," angguk Luhan, Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun, "oh iya bagaimana dengan barang yang kau cari? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?."

"Sudah." Sehun memeluk Luhan lagi, kali ini lebih erat dengan kepala yang Ia tumpukan pada pundak Luhan, "sayang, bagaimana jika kita bercerita tentang rahasia besar yang belum kau bagi denganku. Apa kau mau membaginya hari ini, hm?."

"Itu..."

"Bagaimana? Kau maukan? Aku ingin mendengarnya hari ini. Apa itu boleh?." Pintanya.

 _Karena hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa tahu bahwa apa yang kutemui hari ini itu benar adanya atau tidak. Sayang, apa rahasia besar yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini adalah kenyataan bahwa Haera adalah putrimu? Jika Ia, bagaimana aku bisa menebus semua dosaku padamu selama bertahun-tahun ini karena tidak mengetahuinya dan hanya menjadi pria yang di bodohi oleh istri serta Ibu mertuanya?_

 _Bagaimana caranya aku harus membayar rasa sakit yang kau alami selama ini? Luhan, kumohon ampuni aku._

"Aku...tidak bisa." Lirih Luhan.

"Apa?." Sehun melepaskan Luhan dengan rasa tidak percaya bercampur kecewa.

Luhan mundur dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Apa ini alasan mengapa kau menolak lamaranku, Lu? Karena rahasiamu itu? Jawab jujur Luhan."

Luhan merunduk, terdiam.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. "Sampai kapan pun sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah menikah jika terus seperti ini." Sehun maju dan menepuk pelan kepala Luhan, "istirahatlah dengan nyaman. Aku pamit pulang dulu hm." Ia mengecup kepala Luhan lebih dulu lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sehun..." sahut Luhan di belakangnya, menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan pandangan memburam dan panas.

"Tidurlah sayang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berbagi kisah. Aku tahu bahwa kau belum ingin membaginya. Sampai kapan pun itu, aku akan menunggunya. _Jaljayeo, Haera eomma._ " Sahut Sehun lagi dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan setelahnya dengan lembut.

Luhan jatuh merosot di bawah lantai. Ia menangis dengan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Bahkan mungkin Luhan tidak tahu saja bahwa selama di perjalanan Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya, Ia juga menangis dalam diam.

Luhan menggeleng, "Sehun, bukan ini yang kumau. Bukan dengan kau yang meninggalkanku seperti ini. Kembali lah, Hun—ah. Kumohon kembali lah, akan ku ceritakan padamu semuanya yang ingin kau ketahui hiks." Tangis Luhan semakin keras.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, Sehun tidak juga kembali. Ini membuat Luhan menanam kembali rasa lukanya karena Sehun, begitu pun Sehun yang merasa terluka dan kecewa karena Luhan yang membohonginya selama ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun masih di sana, duduk di dalam mobilnya sejak sejam yang lalu sambil menatap lembar foto yang tadi di ambilnya. Ia membalik lembar foto itu, dan mendapati sebuah catatan di sana.

"Mama, _aegy_ , dan kakek. Sehun papa tidak bisa berfoto bersama kita di hari pertama kau lahir sayang. Papa sedang sibuk bekerja. Jadi _aegy_ berfoto bersama mama dan kakek dulu saja ya." Bacanya penuh luka dan tangis.

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas setir mobil. Menangis dalam rasa sakit luar biasa yang tertanam di hatinya. Tidak pernah rasanya Ia bisa menangis sehebat ini sebelumnya. Dan, kepastian Sehun tinggal selangkah lagi, jika hasil tes DNA-nya benar-benar positif. Maka, sudah di pastikan bahwa dunia begitu kejam telah membohonginya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **25 March 2019**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo, Readersnim! ^^

Iyaiyaaa, aku menangis di bagian daddy juga ngikut nangis **T.T** habis ini daddy harus mulai cari tahu ya dad kenapa Haera bsa jadi anaknya mommy Luhan bukannya mom Hanna. Semangat daddy!

Btw, lamaa ya gk update. Mon maap :"(

Bulan ini aku gagal dapat Laptop baru **T.T** doain ya guys biar aku bsa cepet dapat Laptopnyaa. Sumpah kangen banget mau ngelanjutiin **Crestfallen** sama **A Lot Like Love** /deepbow.

Oh ya, ada review bilang kalo ff ini seperti sinteron nntinya **T.T** ya gak gitu lah kakak. Kan belom ending ffnya jadi jgn spekulasi sendiri dulu :"( kalo ffnya ngedrama ya wajar kan aku emng dr awal udah bilang klo ini drama banget hehe. Enjoy aja dibacanya ya ^^ insyaallah gak bakal alay macam sinetron Indo kok yang kalau mau di tabrak mobil bukannya lari malah teriak kencang-kencang, pdahal kn mobilnya masih jauh /apasih.

Segitu aja deh dulu ya. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ekspetasi kalian semua ^^ ayo! Jangan lupa **REVIEW** or **FAVORIT/FOLLOW-NYA** yaaa ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Big Love, Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Complete"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 08**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

 **..**

 **..**

Terkadang Sehun berpikir bahwa Tuhan memang sangat suka mempermainkan takdir seseorang. Mengetahui soal fakta semalam tentang Luhan yang mungkin saja benar adalah seorang Ibu yang melahirkan putrinya sungguh membuat tidur Sehun tidak tenang.

Setiap Ia mencoba memejamkan mata, maka bayangan Luhan yang berada dalam setiap foto yang menampilkan dirinya dalam keadaan hamil terus mengusik mimpi Sehun.

Sehun kalut bukan main, tidurnya kacau. Ia bahkan tidak sabar menanti pagi datang agar Ia bisa memberi sampel helai rambutnya serta Luhan pada Jongin untuk di tes DNA secepat mungkin.

Sehun akan sedikit terlambat pergi ke kantor hari ini, bersyukur ketika jadwal paginya tidak memiliki rapat penting untuk Ia hadiri. Sehun sudah menghubungi Jongin untuk mendatangi sang sahabat ke rumah sakit. Dan, disinilah Ia duduk sekarang. Di ruangan pria itu yang di penuhi akan aroma _papermint_ segar.

Sehun mengambil sesuatu dalam saku jasnya.

"Ini, sampel milikku dan Luhan." Ujarnya terdengar nyaris putus asa.

Jongin menerima itu dengan kerutan di dahi, mencermati wajah pagi hari Sehun yang tampak cukup berantakan.

"Kau punya masalah apa pagi ini? Wajahmu terlihat seperti pria putus asa yang di campakkan kekasihnya." Gurau Jongin, berniat untuk menghibur Sehun.

Tapi Sehun menanggapi ujarannya dengan hati yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia tersenyum miris dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku rasa hubunganku dengan Luhan akan sulit berakhir bahagia. Hanya saja, bukan dia yang menjadi pelaku utama karena telah mencampakkanku. Aku lah yang sudah mencampakkannya sejak awal." Sehun meremas jemarinya dengan kalut.

Jongin membuang napas, "Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Jangan pesimis begitu dengan nasib cintamu, sobat. Hasilnya juga belum tentu positif, kita tunggu saja. Oke?." Tepuk Jongin di bahu sang sahabat.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan putus asanya dan itu membuat Jongin semakin mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu apa yang kutemukan malam kemarin saat mengambil sampel helai rambut Luhan di kamarnya? Aku telah menemukan jawaban lebih dulu atas dugaanmu dan Kyungsoo soal Luhan."

"Apa?."

Sehun mengambil lembar foto itu dari dalam saku jasnya yang lain. Dan memberikan itu pada Jongin yang langsung pucat pasi di tempat. Pria itu bergetar dengan pandangan nanar penuh keterkejutan sambil menggenggam foto yang di berikan Sehun.

"Itu kutemukan dalam sebuah album yang semuanya rata-rata berisikan foto Luhan di masa mengandung. Foto itu di ambil tepat pada tanggal yang sama dengan kelahiran Haera. Dan kau juga bisa melihat ada catatan kecil di belakang fotonya." Jelas Sehun membuat Jongin semakin terkejut ketika Ia membaca catatan itu di balik foto tersebut.

"Se—Sehun..."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi tindakan apa yang harus kuambil sekarang. Haruskah aku mengatakannya pada Luhan? Dia bahkan belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayaiku untuk berbagi soal rahasia besar ini." Sehun menarik rambutnya serta membuang napas frustrasi.

Jongin pun jadi sesak oleh keterkejutannya sendiri. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengembalikan foto Luhan itu pada Sehun setelah di amatinya lamat-lamat dengan bola mata nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Sungguh ini begitu mengejutkannya.

Di tepuknya pelan bahu Sehun sebagai bentuk rasa empati.

"Jika memang Luhan adalah Ibu kandung dari Haera, bukankah itu lebih bagus? Putrimu akan punya masa depan yang lebih terjamin, Sehun-ah. Dia memiliki Ibu yang sesungguhnya, seorang Ibu yang melahirkannya. Dan yang akan berperan besar dalam mendidik tumbuh kembangnya nanti. Lebih baik lagi, sudah di pastikan bahwa Haera tidak akan memiliki penyakit jantung turunan itu."

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Benarkah? Haera tidak akan memiliki penyakit jantung turunan itu?."

Jongin tersenyum meyakinkan, "Tentu saja! Luhan punya riwayat hidup yang sehat, kau juga. Sudah pasti Haera, putri kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja. Kurasa itulah mengapa selama ini hasil _medical check-up_ Haera selalu bernilai positif bahkan tumbuh kembangnya malah berkembang pesat. Sejak awal Luhan sudah tahu tentang kondisi putrimu, Sehun."

"Tapi mengapa Luhan merahasiakan semua ini padaku..." lirihnya.

Jongin memutar pandangan, berpikir.

"Mungkin, dia punya alasan khusus mengapa selama ini bungkam terhadapmu. Hasil tes DNA-nya akan keluar lusa. Dan mungkin, setelah mengetahui hasilnya, kau akan tahu langkah apa yang harus kau ambil selanjutnya."

Sehun mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih karena Jongin setidaknya telah membantu dirinya untuk tidak terlalu kalut dalam memikirkan masalah ini lagi. Mereka akan menunggu hasil tes itu keluar lusa nanti.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

 **2 hari setelahnya...**

Selama menunggu hasil tesnya keluar, selama itu pula Sehun tidak menghubungi Luhan dan sedikit mengabaikannya. Sehun tidak bisa tenang memikirkan hari ini akan tiba, dan pun Ia juga merasa belum sanggup untuk menahan rasa sedihnya jika bertemu Luhan saat-saat ini. Bahkan Sehun bersyukur Haera bisa terhibur oleh kunjungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dalam dua hari belakangan ini ke rumahnya. Setidaknya sang anak tidak akan terus bertanya padanya tentang kabar sang _mommy_.

Di ruangan Jongin, Sehun duduk di sofa yang berada di sana. Kyungsoo juga berada bersamanya, menunggu Jongin kembali dari ruang laboratorium untuk mengambil hasil tesnya pada petugas medis yang bekerja di sana.

Suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit menyentak Sehun. Astaga! Dia benar-benar gugup hari ini.

"Ini. Kau bisa membukanya sekarang untuk tahu hasilnya, Sehun." Jongin memberikan amplop cokelat yang berisi surat itu pada Sehun.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Kyungsoo saja yang melihatnya?."

"Tidak, kau yang berhak lebih tahu untuk pertama kalinya. Bukalah." Kyungsoo memberinya senyuman tipis.

Membuang napas, Sehun dengan perlahan membuka amplop cokelat tersebut dan mengambil lipatan surat itu di sana. Dengan segera, Ia membuka surat tersebut dan membaca isi surat di dalamnya dengan cermat.

Ada tulisan yang sengaja di **bold** , di tengah-tengah isi suratnya. Dan Sehun tidak perlu membacanya dua kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar dan rasa panas menjalar begitu cepat di matanya. Kalimat **"Keaslian keturunan : 99,9%"** di sana sudah menjadi jawaban pasti akan kekalutan yang Ia rasakan beberapa malam ini.

"Luhan..." Sehun tersenyum sendu menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo, "Luhan memang adalah Ibu kandung dari Haera." Ucapnya lirih.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersentak hebat, pria itu mengambil surat yang di berikan Sehun dan membacanya dengan cermat. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, air matanya berderai seketika ketika selesai membaca isi surat tersebut.

Sedangkan Sehun berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya kendati paru-parunya terasa tercekik oleh perasaan sesak yang menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin..."

"Kurasa," Helaan napas panjang Sehun terdengar berat, "Opini Kyungsoo ada benarnya, mungkin Hanna telah menyewa rahim Luhan untuk menanamkan benihku di dalam sana. Dan, ketika Luhan positif hamil, maka Ia akan berlagak seperti Ibu hamil pada umumnya dengan membodohiku bersama perut buncit palsunya itu serta foto USG milik Luhan yang Ia curi untuk di berikan kepadaku. Kemudian mengaku bahwa semua adalah miliknya."

Sehun tertawa hambar, merasa sangat jengkel dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, tidak seharusnya aku menikahi wanita itu. Sekarang aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Tuhan telah menghukumnya dengan mengambil nyawanya." Sarkas Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!." Teriaknya menahan geram dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kuat.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Tenanglah." Jongin berniat menggapai bahunya namun Sehun mengelak dan menghantam dinding di dekatnya dengan satu tinjuan keras.

"Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh! Kau!." Makinya pada diri sendiri. Dan terus memberontak dengan menghantam dinding di hadapannya.

"Sehun! Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!." Teriak Kyungsoo hingga laki-laki itu berhenti.

Memar mengisi warna pada kepalan tangan Sehun, ada sedikit darah segar yang keluar dari dalam kulitnya. Napas pria itu terengah, beserta keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo memegang bahu Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Kai dengan sigap mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka pria itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak ada gunanya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Semua sudah terjadi, seharusnya kau berbahagia sekarang bahwa Haera adalah putrimu dan Luhan. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagi kalian untuk bersama bukan?." Ketus Jongin kesal. Tetapi Ia tetap mengobati luka di tangan Sehun.

"Jongin benar, Sehun. Lebih baik kau membicarakan masalah ini dulu dengan Luhan. Bukan tidak mungkin Ia merahasiakan semuanya padamu selama ini karena Ia ingin kau sendiri lah yang mencari tahu soal fakta itu. Terkadang kami para perempuan memang mengharapkan kepekaan yang seperti itu dari para lelaki." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Seperti aku yang langsung melamarmu setelah sekian lama kita berhubungan jarak jauh?." Goda Jongin.

"Eum, mungkin." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya dan membicarakan tentang hasil tes DNA ini." Sehun bangkit dan menyimpan suratnya dalam saku jasnya. "terima kasih karena kalian berdua telah membantuku, terutama kau Kyungsoo. Mungkin tanpa opinimu, aku akan terus di bodohi oleh Ibu mertuaku lebih lama lagi. Terima kasih." Ujarnya tulus dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Sama-sama. Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian juga. Kami mendoakan yang terbaik, Sehun-ah." Tukas Kyungsoo yang di angguki oleh Jongin.

Sehun merunduk dan berpamitan untuk pergi. Hatinya mungkin terasa sesak oleh rasa kecewa yang menggerogoti tubuhnya karena selama ini telah di bohongi, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa Luhannya pasti lebih tersakiti. Ia akan meminta maaf untuk semuanya.

Untuk segala kesalahan yang tidak sengaja Ia lakukan karena telah berterima kasih pada wanita yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merenung dalam kesunyian. Akhir pekan tidak membawa kebahagiaan sama sekali untuknya. Sejak pagi, Ia hanya duduk di atas sofa apartemennya sembari terus menggenggam ponselnya untuk pengharapan yang tidak pasti. Sudah dua hari Sehun tidak menghubunginya, bahkan Luhan juga tidak mendapatkan telepon dari rumah pria itu yang selalu Ia dapati kala Haera menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika gadis kecil itu merindukan dirinya.

Tangannya hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri yang di kedinginan. Luhan merindukan Sehun dan Haera. Ingin memeluk mereka serta saling berbagi banyak cerita seperti hari-hari biasanya. Bungkamnya Sehun menyakitinya. Bahkan Luhan sudah cukup lelah untuk menangisi semua itu di dua malam terakhir ini.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menekuk lutut. Menyandarkan kepala di sana dan mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri meski itu tidak berarti apa-apa jika pemicu semangat hidupnya belum bisa Ia raih kembali.

Kemudian, suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Luhan menyeka sedikit air matanya yang keluar di sudut mata. Dengan langkah cepat, Ia menyambangi pintu apartemennya dan terkejut saat melihat siapa tamu yang mengunjunginya malam hari ini dari layar _intercom_.

Luhan memutar knop pintunya dengan cepat.

Seseorang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat penuh rindu. Dan sebuket bunga mawar merah pekat dengan wangi yang semerbak.

"Bolehkah jika aku menginap lagi malam ini?."

"Sehun!." Luhan menangis tiba-tiba dan melompat untuk memeluk pria yang di rindukannya selama dua malam ini. Dia tidak malu meraung dalam tangis seperti anak kecil di depan Sehun. Cukup untuk membuktikan pada pria itu bahwa Luhan teramat sangat merindukannya.

"Maaf, sudah mengabaikanmu selama dua hari ini, sayang." Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan dan menempatkan kepalanya dalam celuk terdalam leher wanita itu. Menghirup aroma feminin yang khas milik wanitanya yang Ia rindukan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, Hun—ah." Lengannya memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita lupakan saja masalah tempo hari itu." Sehun melepas dekapan Luhan dan menyeka air mata si cengeng dengan ibu jarinya, "malam ini, bolehkah aku menginap lagi?." Tanyanya.

Luhan memberengut, "Aku tidak pernah tidak mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal."

Sehun tertawa kecil sembari mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dan memberikan mawarnya pada wanita itu.

"Ini, untuk biaya menginapku malam ini. Sekaligus, hadiahku untuk satu malam panas yang teramat kurindukan."

Luhan menerima mawarnya dan memeluk bunga semerbak itu dengan pipi merona.

"Masuklah. Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Dan Luhan dapat ciuman singkat di bibirnya sampai pintu apartemennya terkunci kembali.

Selagi Luhan menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Sehun berpikir keras apa Ia harus membahas soal hasil tes DNA itu malam ini atau tidak. Namun, Ia sendiri tidak ingin menunda kebohongan itu terus menerus di rahasiakan Luhan kemudian akan berpengaruh oleh kelangsungan hubungan mereka yang tidak pasti.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Sehun bertekad bahwa Ia akan meminta Luhan untuk jujur malam ini.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap. Kau bisa mandi sekarang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan piama untukmu di sana."

Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang telah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur tipis yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari sepangkal paha jenjangnya. Surai cokelat bergelombangnya di gerai lurus. Membuat Luhan tampak seperti gadis polos dengan aura menggoda yang luar biasa menggairahkan.

Tapi Sehun belum berniat untuk melakukan seks setelah mandi. Tujuan utamanya bukan untuk _itu_ saja malam ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu." Sehun berlalu ke kamar mandi setelah mengecup dahi Luhan sekilas. Hal yang cukup membuat Luhan heran karena tidak biasanya pria itu akan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dengan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

Biasanya, Sehun akan memintanya untuk membantu melepas kemejanya atau menceraikan kaitan sabuk yang di kenakan pria itu. Tapi, Luhan tidak ingin berpikiran negatif dulu.

Selagi menunggu Sehun, Luhan hanya duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat merona. Membayangkan malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan malam panas berdua lagi, tanpa ada gangguan dari Haera seperti sebelumnya, membuat Luhan jadi berpikir kotor sendiri. Astaga! Wajahnya semakin memerah saja. Luhan mendapati jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang dan merasakan _selangkahannya_ seperti terasa tidak nyaman.

Oh Tuhan, sebegitu rindunya kah Ia dengan setiap sentuhan dan kehangatan yang Sehun berikan hanya untuknya?

"Merindukanku sayang?."

Luhan tersentak hebat saat merasakan Sehun telah berada di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. Luhan jadi gugup sendiri, ini seperti mereka akan melakukan malam pertama saja kendati sudah cukup banyak malam panas yang mereka habiskan berdua sebelum ini.

"Kau mengejutkanku." Lirihnya.

"Maaf." Sehun mengecup pipi kanannya dan membuat Luhan menoleh untuk menatap pria itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Haera sendirian di rumahmu?."

"Jangan khawatirkan, Haera. Dia pasti lagi bersenang-senang di apartemen Kyungsoo."

"Apartemen Kyungsoo?."

"Hm, Kyungsoo mengajak Haera untuk menginap di rumahnya. Merayu gadis kecil itu dengan janji-janji manis bahwa Kyungsoo akan membuatkan banyak kue untuknya. Kau tahu kalau Haera tidak bisa menolak makanan manis bukan?." Sehun mencium cuping hidung Luhan hingga membuat wanitanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, mungkin aku juga harus belajar membuat kue mulai sekarang." Senyum Luhan.

Sehun merekatkan dekapannya dan menatap mata rusa Luhan lebih dalam.

"Sayang..."

"Hm?." Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk Sehun. "ada apa?."

Sehun menarik tangan kanan Luhan dari tengkuknya dan menggenggam jemarinya erat-erat, "Aku benar-benar ingin kita menikah. Kalau bisa dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Luhan terenyak. Matanya berkedip dengan risau.

"Sehun—"

"Aku tahu, kau mungkin belum siap untuk membagi rahasiamu padaku. Tapi Luhan," Sehun memohon dengan pandangan sendunya, "jika aku terlambat, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu lagi. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Lu. Kumohon percayalah sepenuhnya padaku."

Luhan merendahkan pandangan, rona bahagianya menghilang seketika.

"Aku, aku hanya tidak yakin kau bisa mempercayai ini. Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari bagian mana dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan bagian yang ini dulu?." Sehun merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku piamanya. "Maaf telah lancang padamu sebelumnya. Aku tidak sengaja membuka bagian lacimu ketika mencari barangku waktu itu. Dan pada sebuah album tanpa judul, aku menemukan foto ini." Mata rusa Luhan membeliak lebar, "bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari foto ini?." Tanya Sehun.

Luhan terkejut luar biasa, aliran darahnya serasa berhenti untuk mengalirkan oksigen ke paru-paru. Bibirnya terbuka dengan gemetar namun tidak ada kata yang dapat Ia ucapkan sekarang. Sehun telah menemukan rahasianya. Alasan logis mengapa Luhan masih bertahan sampai saat ini meski hidupnya sekarang hanya sebatang kara.

Matanya berkabut dengan linangan air mata, begitu pula dengan mata tajam Sehun yang terus memandangnya sendu sejak tadi.

"Apa Haera adalah anak kita? Jawab aku, Lu." Pinta Sehun.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung, mungkin surat ini telah menjawab pertanyaanku."

Apalagi ini? Sehun memberikan sebuah kertas padanya. Membuat kepala Luhan terasa pusing dengan aliran napasnya yang semakin tersendat.

Setengah ragu, Luhan membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isi di dalamnya.

Kemudian, Ia menjatuhkan air matanya saat kedua matanya terpejam.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh luka, senyumnya mengembang dengan hambar.

"Kau, menyelidikiku?."

"Awalnya ini bukan kehendakku. Aku melakukannya atas saran Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka yang pada awalnya merasa janggal dengan kemiripan yang kau miliki dengan Haera. Apalagi di dukung dengan kisah awal bagaimana Haera bisa lahir di dunia ini, juga tentang Hanna yang melahirkannya di Beijing, di mana kota itu adalah tempat kau tinggal bersama ayahmu. Semua itu mendorong pada opini bahwa kemungkinan besar selama ini Hanna telah menipuku. Dan ternyata, aku benar telah di tipu kan?."

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya sejak awal. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus mengatakan kejujuran ini padamu..." Luhan ingin menarik tangannya namun Sehun tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Di genggamnya lebih erat jemari Luhan.

"Aku menyadarinya, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama kita kembali. Di saat makan siang waktu itu, tentang kau yang tidak menyukai sup kentang itu sama seperti Haera. Apa ada kisah tersendiri di balik itu?." Sehun menarik Luhan dan memeluknya dengan risau.

"Ceritakanlah sayang. Kumohon. Ceritakan semuanya padaku." Pinta Sehun

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan kembali meleraikan tangis. Lengannya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Ia butuh kekuatan lebih untuk menjadi perisainya dalam mengisahkan kembali luka lama ini. Luhan menginginkan Sehun ikut merasakan apa yang selama ini Ia pendam di dalam dirinya.

"Ya, Sehun. Haera adalah putri pertama kita."

Sehun memejamkan mata mendengarnya. Hatinya mulai di remas oleh tangan tak kasat mata yang menyakiti dirinya.

"Mereka datang padaku, memohon dengan wajah putus asa agar aku bersedia membantu mereka. Hanna menangis sambil berlutut di hadapanku, berkata bahwa Ia tidak bisa memberimu anak setelah sempat mengalami dua kali kegagalan. Bibi Hyesong memohon pada ayahku. Aku pikir mereka sudah gila, setelah berhasil merebutmu mereka masih punya muka untuk datang kembali meminta pertolonganku."

"Aku benar-benar kesal. Ingin sekali memaki mereka namun aku terlalu takut untuk menjadi pembunuh kalau saja Hanna tidak menderita penyakit jantung koroner. Dia berkata mungkin ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya sebelum mati. Lalu kupikir untuk apa aku harus peduli dengan itu."

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, bagaimana mungkin sekarang Haera sudah berada di tengah-tengah kita?." Gumam Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum sedih di balik punggung Sehun.

"Semua ini, karena Ayahku." Jeda Luhan sesaat mengambil napas, "beliau lah yang pertama kali mengatakan pada bibi Hyesong bahwa Ia mengizinkan mereka untuk melakukan proses penanaman benihmu di rahimku. Aku pikir ayahku lebih gila lagi, bahkan aku sempat berdebat sengit dengannya."

"Aku mungkin gadis kecilnya yang pemarah. Kekecewaanku merambat juga pada ayah. Tetapi ayah dengan sabar mengusap puncak kepalaku, dan berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan besar. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, namun sekarang aku memahami semuanya mengapa beliau berkata seperti itu." Luhan menyandarkan pipinya di bahu Sehun, "ayah, sudah tahu bahwa Ia mungkin tidak akan berumur panjang lagi karena penyakit yang di deritanya, Sehun. Dan dengan adanya seorang bayi nanti, hidupku tidak akan sebatang kara. Aku bisa menemui anakku suatu hari nanti, bahkan ayah dari anakku itu. Dan, beliau memang selalu benar. Bahkan aku sudah memelukmu dan memiliki Haera lagi sekarang."

Sehun menarik Luhan dan menyeka air mata yang terus melerai di pipi wanitanya. Bahkan Ia tampak tidak kalah buruk dari Luhan saat ini.

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf atas kebodohanku selama ini, Lu. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka telah menipuku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Jika saja kita bisa mengembalikan waktu, maka aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima perjodohan itu. Persetan dengan Hanna yang mempunyai penyakit mematikan itu sekalipun! Mereka telah menyakitimu, menyakiti kita berdua."

"Tapi ini belum selesai, Sehun. Masih ada kisah yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada itu." Lirih Luhan.

"Apa?."

"Kau tidak bisa meminta jawabannya padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya." Luhan menggeleng mutlak.

Sehun terenyak sedih.

"Kenapa, Lu?."

Luhan melepas dekap Sehun dari tubuhnya.

"Karena kau harus menyelidikinya, sendirian. Haera adalah kunci utamanya, Sehun. Kau harus mencari fakta itu sendiri dengan usahamu. Karena kau tahu, bahwa semua kebohongan ini terjadi akibat dari rasa ketidakberdayaanmu itu. Kau merelakan aku demi Hanna 'kan? Sekarang, kau harus mengembalikan sepenuhnya kepercayaanku dengan usahamu untuk menemukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya." Luhan tersenyum kecil, "lalu kita bisa pikirkan kapan kita akan menikah. Kemudian menjadi keluarga yang complete dengan adanya kau, aku, Haera dan anak-anak kita yang lain nanti."

Sehun bergeming, memandang penuh pada atensi Luhan yang tertuju dengan hangat untuknya. Wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh memintanya untuk mengabulkan keinginannya, dengan senyum manis penuh harapan bahwa Ia bisa mewujudkan itu dan menciptakan pelangi abadi untuk masa depan mereka yang penuh warna.

Sehun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan, dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut melalui ibu jarinya.

"Kau mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk kita?." Gumamnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu, Hun—ah. Tetapi, hidupku tidak tenang jika masih terus di hantui oleh bayang-bayang orang jahat itu." Luhan mengedipkan kelopak matanya dengan risau, "mereka menjahatiku. Membohongiku dengan kejamnya. Selama ini aku tidak bisa melawan karena aku hanya sendirian di dalam hidupku setelah ayah tiada." Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, "wanita itu bahkan sedang mencoba untuk merampasmu lagi. Kita harus mengembalikan keadaan dengan seharusnya, Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah rela bahwa putriku di anggap semua orang adalah milikmu dan Hanna. Kau mengerti kan maksudku."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, mengangguk.

"Ya, Sayang. Aku mengerti. Tidak akan kubiarkan dunia mempercayai hal yang salah lagi. Kau adalah Ibu yang sesungguhnya bagi Haera. Jangan khawatir, secepat mungkin akan kutemukan semua bukti kejahatan yang di lakukan Ibu mertuaku padamu di masa lalu." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut, "sekarang aku bersyukur bahwa Haera adalah putri kita berdua. Dengan ini, secara nyata bahwa aku tidak memiliki keterikatan batin dengan Hanna. Itu membuatku bahagia."

"Aku tahu, pun aku sama leganya sepertimu." Tukas Luhan.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberiku sedikit clue lagi tentang fakta lain yang harus kucari. Bisakah? Hm?."

"Beijing. Dokter itu ada disana, Hun—ah. Dia adalah seseorang yang membantu proses kebohongan Hanna sejak awal sampai akhir. Dia kaki tangan bibi Hyesong." Luhan meremat kaus piama Sehun dengan erat. "tapi, akan lebih mudah lagi jika kau bisa menemukan dokter dan perawat yang membantu proses persalinanku waktu itu. Mereka pasti akan jujur. Itu sumpah mereka dalam dunia medis."

"Baiklah. Aku akan temukan mereka. Aku berjanji padamu."

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan senyum gemilang. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Tuhan menakdirkan mereka untuk berjodoh dengan cara yang sedikit di luar nalar pada umumnya. Di cermatinya wajah jelita sang pujaan hati, dan sekarang Sehun mengerti dari mana mata indah putrinya yang berkilauan itu berasal. Juga bibir ranumnya dan pipinya yang berseri. Semua itu Haera dapatkan dari turunan sang Ibunya, tentu saja.

"Kau mewarisi kecantikanmu pada Haera. Matamu...pipimu..." Sehun mengelus pelupuk mata Luhan dengan jarinya kemudian turun ke pipi, "dan bibir ranummu..." lalu berlabuh manis di bibir Luhan yang selembut kapas, "Haera punya semua itu dari kau. Tidak heran bahwa kita punya gadis manis yang sangat cantik." Sehun menempatkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan.

"Dan putri kita juga beruntung memiliki ayah yang sangat tampan dan penyayang sepertimu." Luhan tertawa ringan.

Sehun ikut tertular dalam tawa manis yang Luhan berikan. Mereka saling berderai tawa ringan sebelum dengan lembut Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Sehun, menggodanya dengan sentuhan lembut yang membuat bulu halus di tubuh Sehun meremang. Mereka saling memejamkan mata dan bermain lidah. Bertukar banyak saliva sampai akhirnya Luhan di dorong dengan kuat untuk terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Luhan terengah dan kembali mengambil napas panjang saat Sehun menindihnya lalu mencium bibirnya lagi. Ia melenguh dalam desahan tertahan yang begitu menggoda. Sehun dengan cepat menyentak gaun tidur Luhan ke atas, melepasnya lalu membuangnya ke mana saja dan menuntut ciuman panas dari Luhannya lagi.

Jemari Luhan dengan terlatih menceraikan butir-butir kancing piama Sehun dan melepas kain itu dari tubuh liat dan kokoh prianya. Luhan menarikan jarinya di tubuh Sehun dengan sentuhan sensual memabukkan dari bahu hingga ke bawah pusar laki-laki itu. Memasukkan telapak tangannya yang halus dan nakal ke dalam celana piama Sehun dan membelai ereksi prianya yang tegang dan keras dengan remasan menghanyutkan jiwa.

Sehun menggeram di atasnya. Ia melepas ciuman bergelora mereka dan menatap sengit pada wanitanya yang tertawa jahil di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan tergesa Sehun melepas celana piamanya hingga menampakkan tubuh berototnya yang telanjang dan ereksi tegangnya yang berurat, besar, dan panjang. Pemandangan erotis yang membuat Luhan terbakar hingga menantang kewarasannya.

Luhan merona padam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malu. Keresahan Ia rasakan pada pusat kewanitaannya yang basah dan berdenyut. Astaga, apa ini berarti bahwa Ia bahkan juga tidak sabar menantikan Sehun akan menggagahinya lagi malam ini?

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan melelahkan untukmu, sayang." Sehun tersenyum miring dan menindih Luhan lagi, tangannya berselancar di atas perut Luhan kemudian naik sampai bertemu dengan payudara wanitanya yang kencang dan padat ;kebiasaan Luhan setiap malam, jarang untuk memakai bra.

"Payudaramu semakin berisi." Sehun bergumam sembari melabuhkan bibir dan lidah di bahu Luhan.

"Benarkah? Mungkin berat-badanku naik _—ughhh_ jangan terlalu keras menggigitnya, Sehun." Luhan menepuk pelan kepala Sehun yang sibuk menyusu di payudaranya.

Sehun merangkak turun ke perut Luhan, "Tidak masalah. Mau bagaimana pun dirimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sayang." Sehun menciumi perut Luhan dengan lamat, "kuharap di dalam sini sebentar lagi akan hadir Haera kecil kita yang lain."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Merasa terenyuh dengan hangat.

Sehun kembali berada di atasnya dan memandangnya penuh kasih, Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun saat merasakan prianya sudah siap untuk memasuki tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Kau ingin kita punya berapa Haera mungil lagi, hm?."

Luhan mendesis dan melenguh rendah saat Sehun sudah bergerak lembut di atasnya. Ia terguncang pelan.

"Entahlah, yang terpenting kau harus nikahi aku dulu sebelum bayi kedua kita lahir suatu hari nanti."

Sehun menaikkan ritme hentakannya, membuat tubuh Luhan terguncang lebih cepat diiringi desahan merdunya.

"Secepatnya sayang. Setelah semua kesalahpahaman ini selesai. Kita akan langsung menikah. Jangan cemas, oke?."

Luhan mengangguk, dan keduanya kembali saling berbagi ciuman panas lagi di ikuti tempo hentakkan Sehun yang bergerak sesuai irama. Sehun mungkin terkadang suka bermain keras, tapi Ia tahu cara mengatur permainannya sendiri agar tidak sampai menyakiti Luhan.

Membuat Luhan selalu hanyut dalam kepuasan nikmatnya bersetubuh. Saling memanjakan diri dalam titik terintim meski kadang mereka suka lupa waktu sudah berapa lama keduanya saling bergumul untuk membakar sisa malam mereka.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Semalam setelah menghabiskan malam penuh tangis dan panas bersama Luhan. Keesokan harinya, Sehun mulai bergerak untuk mencari tahu semua fakta yang masih sengaja di sembunyikan tentang catatan kelahiran Haera.

Ia mengirim beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari tahu semua itu. Kabar baik yang telah Ia terima siang hari ini, para orang suruhannya telah berhasil menemukan rumah sakit di mana tempat Luhan dulu melahirkan Haera, serta menjadi rumah sakit di mana dulu mendiang sang calon ayah mertuanya bekerja.

"Cari tahu tentang siapa saja dokter dan perawat yang membantu persalinan Luhan empat tahun lalu. Kalian harus mencarinya dengan hati-hati dan cermat. Jangan sampai ada orang dari bibi Hyesong mencurigai pergerakan kalian. Mereka pasti berada di sana untuk mengawasi dokter serta perawat itu."

"Baik _sajangnim_. Kami akan memberikan kabar terbarunya secepat mungkin."

"Hm, aku tunggu. Ingat, tetap berhati-hati."

Sambungan telepon di putus kemudian. Sehun sedang memandang panorama kota Seoul yang selalu sibuk di balik kaca tebal yang menjadi sebagian dari dinding di ruangannya.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ibu mertuanya mengatur hidupnya lagi kali ini. Sehun sudah muak dengan semua kebusukan yang di lakukan bibi Hyesong dan Hanna untuk menjadikan hidupnya dan Luhan di hancur lebur. Ia akan benar-benar terlepas dari ikatan keluarga yang terjalin di antara mereka ketika kebenaran soal putrinya akan terkuak ke dunia.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku tidak akan kalah lagi, bibi. Aku akan membawa semua ini ke ranah hukum nanti. Bibi harus menerima akibatnya karena telah berani mengusik Luhan dan berbohong padaku serta keluargaku, bahkan setelah aku menuruti semua permainan yang bibi ciptakan." Monolognya penuh rasa mendendam.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan atensi Sehun, Ia kembali ke kursi kuasanya dan duduk di meja besarnya.

"Masuk."

Sekretarisnya muncul di balik pintu, dan membungkuk penuh hormat padanya.

"Sajangnim, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Siapa?."

"Aku. Kuharap kedatanganku tidak mengganggu waktu sibukmu." Jiyeon dengan asal masuk ke ruangan Sehun dan menyapanya seperti mereka adalah teman baik saat di masa sekolah.

Sehun mendengus malas. Ah, wanita ini juga harus Ia beri pelajaran agar tak perlu mengikuti rencana bodoh yang di buat mantan Ibu mertuanya itu. Sehun mengibaskan tangannya untuk membiarkan sekretarisnya meninggalkan mereka. Suara pintu yang tertutup kemudian melambungkan senyum di bibir Jiyeon yang berpoles lipstick semerah darah.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?." Tanya Sehun dengan suara tajamnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersikap lebih sopan untuk mempersilakan tamumu untuk duduk, Oh Sehun?."

"Kau punya kaki untuk melangkah, kenapa juga aku harus repot untuk menyuruhmu duduk di sofa ruanganku."

Jiyeon menggigit bibirnya kesal. Ia menghela napas keras, kalau bukan karena dirinya yang cukup terobsesi dengan pria ini. Maka sudah pasti tangannya akan melayang di pipi Sehun karena sudah beraninya berbuat tidak sopan terhadapnya.

Jiyeon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, bersedekap di dada dan menatap Sehun yang bahkan masih mengabaikannya di meja kuasanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa Ibu mertuamu menginginkan kita untuk menikah, bukan?."

"Ya. Dan cari saja pria lain, karena aku sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah ingin menikahimu. Ah satu lagi, tolong jangan sebut wanita baya itu sebagai Ibu mertuaku. Aku sudah bukan menantunya lagi."

"Wah, berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu pada seorang Ibu yang putrinya bahkan telah memberimu seorang anak?." Jiyeon mendengkus keras. "kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara membalas budi rupanya."

Sehun membanting pulpennya di atas meja dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Ia memutar kursinya dan menatap Jiyeon yang sedang duduk bersilang kaki dengan dress ketat provokatif itu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Untuk apa aku harus membalas budi pada wanita yang bahkan telah menipuku selama empat tahun belakangan ini?!." Gertak Sehun keras.

Jiyeon membeliakkan matanya, terkejut.

"Bilang pada bibimu itu bahwa mulai saat ini jangan pernah anggap aku adalah menantunya lagi! Dan juga jangan coba-coba untuk menemui putriku yang bahkan bukan cucu kandungnya. Sekarang, bisa kau keluar, Kim Jiyeon-ssi?! Kedatanganmu hanya menjadi pengganggu bagiku."

"Sehun—"

"Jika kau tidak mau keluar. Maka akan kupanggilkan petugas keamanan untuk menyeretmu segera keluar dari sini."

Jiyeon bangkit dengan rasa marah. Sehun telah berani mempermalukannya yang bahkan tidak ada satu lelaki pun yang berani melecehkannya dengan tatapan benci yang kentara seperti Sehun sebelumnya. Bahkan Myungsoo sekalipun selalu memperlakukan dirinya selayak seorang permaisuri kerajaan.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Sehun harus menerima konsekuensinya karena telah berani menggertak seorang Kim Jiyeon. Dengan langkah tegas penuh amarah, Jiyeon keluar dari ruangan Sehun tanpa menatap lelaki sombong itu sedikit pun. Dengan sengaja, Ia membanting keras pintu ruangan pria itu hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring yang begitu kentara.

Sehun mendengus lega untuk kepergian wanita penganggu itu. Ia melirik arloji _rolex_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mendesah ketika waktu makan siangnya terbuang sia-sia. Hanya ada 15 menit lagi, dan itu bukan waktu yang cukup baginya untuk mengunjungi Luhan dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Sehun punya rapat penting siang ini. Hal yang tidak bisa Ia lewatkan sama sekali. Pada akhirnya, Sehun menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk membawakannya segelas kopi dan sepotong roti lezat untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

Setidaknya, itu bisa membantunya sedikit dalam rapat nanti. Sehun tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasinya pada sebuah kesempatan besar.

 **.**

 **Complete**

 **.**

Setelah menceritakan hampir semuanya pada Sehun soal rahasia besarnya selama ini, nyatanya membawa dampak baik bagi ketenangan Luhan. Hatinya merasa lebih lega dan luas. Tidak lagi terbebani oleh suatu benteng yang menghambat jalannya menuju kebahagiaan.

Tidak seburuk yang Luhan bayangkan pada awalnya. Luhan pikir, Sehun akan menjauhinya atau merasa amat kecewa padanya. Tapi reaksi Sehun nyatanya melebihi ekspetasi Luhan. Pria itu marah, menangis, dan menyesali atas semuanya yang tidak dia ketahui. Luhan terenyuh pada Sehun yang amat sangat ingin memperjuangkannya. Menegakkan kebenaran sesungguhnya, hingga Luhan bisa bernapas lebih lapang dengan menggandeng Haera dan Sehun di sisinya yang merupakan hak mutlak miliknya.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang baru bagi mereka. Sehun mengajaknya untuk makan malam romantis di restoran Eropa terkemuka. Bersama Haera, putri mereka tentu saja. Dan Luhan di minta untuk menunggu langsung di restoran tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun dan Haera akan menyusul.

Luhan jadi tidak sabar!

Ia sudah berdandan sangat cantik malam ini. Dengan dress cukup ketat tanpa lengan dengan bawahan mekar yang anggun sebatas lututnya, lalu di padukan oleh sepasang heels dengan warna senada yang Ia kenakan. Penampilannya mungkin tampak cukup sederhana. Namun terlihat elegan dan mewah karena Luhan mendukungnya dengan mengenakan anting emas putih di telinganya serta jam tangan mungil dan gelang emas di pergelangan kirinya.

Surai kecokelatannya Ia biarkan tergerai bebas di punggungnya. Luhan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi serta meja yang sudah di booking Sehun sebelumnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, mendapati bahwa Haera dan Sehun belum juga sampai.

Telah menunggu selama 10 menit nyatanya membuat Luhan merasa bahwa kandung kemihnya bermasalah. Ia harus ke kamar mandi lebih dulu. Melewati kerumunan banyak orang tanpa menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak awal Ia masuk ke restoran ini.

Myungsoo yang duduk di beberapa meja di belakang Luhan pun tersenyum miring. Ia memanggil salah satu pelayan laki-laki yang berlalu tepat di hadapannya dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga si pelayan tersebut mengangguk patuh. Myungsoo menghadiahkan pria itu dengan imbalan yang tidak sedikit di genggaman tangannya kemudian.

Matanya menatap awas mengawasi Luhan yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi khusus wanita. Dan Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menjalankan rencana kecil yang sudah Ia buat sendiri.

Luhan mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memeriksa jika _make-up_ nya masih sama seperti awal sebelum Ia pergi dan tidak ada yang perlu di touch up lagi. Namun, demi membangkitkan kepercayaan diri, Luhan melabuhkan sedikit _lipstick_ di bibirnya lagi dan puas akan hasilnya yang tampak lebih baik.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari toilet, mendesah ketika melihat mejanya masih kosong di sana. Mungkin Sehun masih terjebak dalam kemacetan di jalan, pikirnya.

Ia berjalan dengan lugas, melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang sampai Ia merasa bahwa kakinya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat ada seorang pelayan pria dengan nampan berisikan botol anggur di atasnya menabrak bahunya cukup keras.

Bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring setelahnya. Luhan yang merasa oleng tidak dapat menjaga tapakan kakinya lagi dan siap terjatuh di iringi dengan kehebohan dari orang-orang yang berteriak panik. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kalut, siap menerima konsekuensi bahwa mungkin tubuhnya malam ini akan mendekap di rumah sakit karena terluka oleh banyak pecahan kaca bukan di dalam pelukan Sehun dan Haera.

Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan dia!

Lalu, secepat itu pula seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kuat dan membuat tubuhnya di tahan dalam satu rengkuhan kokoh. Pinggangnya di rengkuh dengan posesif dan pas. Dan Luhan merasa jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari seseorang itu.

Luhan membuka matanya yang terbeliak lebar. Masih cemas oleh degup jantungnya sendiri dan seseorang yang menolongnya adalah seorang pria dengan setelan jas formal serta wajah tampan rupawan yang begitu memikat.

Tubuhnya di belenggu erat oleh pria itu.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?." Suara berat pria ini membangunkan Luhan dari ketermenungan. Luhan meneliti wajah tampan itu dan mendapati kalau ada gurat cemas di sana.

 _Dewi Yunani! Cantik sekali wanita ini!_ –Pekik Myungsoo di hatinya.

Mata Luhan mengerjap dengan kikuk, ada semburat merah samar di pipinya.

"Aku, baik-baik saja." Ujarnya. Pria itu mendesah lega dan mengembalikan posisi Luhan seperti seharusnya, dan membuatnya berdiri tepat di depan laki-laki itu.

Luhan menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah menolong saya."

Myungsoo ikut tersenyum, "Hm, sama-sama. Pelayan bodoh itu memang tidak berhati-hati."

Ia mengangguk. Kecanggungan melanda Luhan selanjutnya. Ia berniat untuk undur diri, namun sebelum itu teriakan familier telah menyapa gendang telinganya lebih dulu.

" _Mommy_!." Teriak Haera.

Luhan tersenyum senang mendapati putrinya telah tiba.

"Haera _-ya_." Gadis mungil itu datang dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

" _Mommy_ , Haera rindu sekali sama _mommy_." Adu si gadis kecilnya yang manja.

Luhan mengusap puncak kepala Haera dengan sayang.

" _Mommy_ juga, sayang."

"Apa dia putrimu?." Cetus Myungsoo tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengalihkan atensi kembali pada pria itu yang Ia pikir sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari sini.

"Ah, Itu—"

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?."

Luhan melihat Sehun yang tiba di sisinya. Mata elangnya menatap bingung pada Luhan terlebih lagi sesosok pria asing yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Luhannya.

Seperti mengerti akan situasi, Luhan pun menjelaskannya.

"Tadi, aku baru saja dari toilet. Dan saat berjalan ingin kembali ke meja ada seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi botol anggur dan gelas kaca menabrakku hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Pecahan kacanya berada tepat di bawah kakiku, dan aku hampir saja terjatuh menimpa beling-beling itu jika saja tidak di tolong oleh pria ini. Dia telah menolongku, Sehun." Jelas Luhan.

Sehun memegang bahunya kemudian dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa ada yang terluka sayang? Hm?."

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku baik. Dan tidak ada pecahan kaca yang berhasil melukaiku." Senyumnya menenangkan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "Oh syukurlah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menghadapi kesulitan ini sayang. Jalanan sangat macet di luar sehingga menghambat perjalanan kami."

"Aku mengerti. Sudah, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Sehun melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang Myungsoo yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar yang sulit di tebak.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolong calon istriku."

"Ya, tidak masalah." Myungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "kupikir aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sehun yang masih memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan sebelah lengannya pun mengangguk dua kali.

Myungsoo melihat lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam. Pria itu seperti bisa menebak dengan jelas bahwa Myungsoo tampak ingin menaruh minat pada Luhan. Mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya dengan rengkuhan posesif, itu membuat Myungsoo merasa muak.

Dengan senyum tipis yang di palsukan, Myungsoo beranjak pergi dari sana.

 _Tunggu sampai aku bisa menjatuhkan Luhan dalam dekapanku, Oh Sehun. Kupastikan kau akan kehilangannya_ –batinnya dengan bibir menyeringai licik.

Sehun menatap kepergian lelaki asing itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Entahlah, Ia merasa bahwa laki-laki itu bukan lah pria yang sepenuhnya baik. Sehun merasa cemas dengan Luhan sekarang. Ia harus bergerak lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dan menjadikan Luhan istrinya. Dengan begitu Ia bisa menjaga Luhan lebih baik dan aman.

"Ayo kita kembali ke meja makan." Ujarnya dan menggandeng Luhan dan Haera bersamaan.

Mereka duduk di kursi dengan posisi Haera yang berada di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan. Memesan hidangan makan malam yang sudah di booking sebelumnya, dan menikmati semua hidangan dengan khidmat serta penuh keharmonisan suatu keluarga.

Betapa bahagianya menjadi Haera. Di miliki oleh sepasang ayah dan ibu yang selalu penuh akan kasih sayang untuknya. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya meja mereka kembali bersih seperti sebelumnya dan hanya menyisakan hidangan penutup yang manis.

 **.**

 **.**

Dilain tempat, Hyesong kedatangan seorang tamu yang menampakkan wajah kesal terhadapnya. Wanita baya itu sedang menerima sebuah panggilan sebelumnya. Ia mendesah pendek untuk kedatangan Jiyeon yang tidak terlalu Ia harapkan.

"Apa lagi kali ini? Kau masih tidak bisa membuat Sehun berpaling padamu?."

Jiyeon mendengkus keras.

"Lebih buruk dari itu! Sehun sudah mengetahui rahasia itu, Bibi! Luhan telah memenangkan segalanya." Ketusnya marah.

"Apa maksudmu?!."

"Tadi siang aku pergi ke kantor Sehun. Berniat untuk mengajaknya makan siang romantis bersama atau apa pun itu, tapi yang ada aku malah di usir secara lancang! Dia memarahiku dan berteriak padaku untuk tidak akan pernah mengikuti kehendak bibi lagi. Sehun sudah tidak ingin menganggapmu sebagai Ibu mertuanya, Bibi. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah Ibu kandung Haera." Jelas Jiyeon

Hyesong sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya. "Keparat! Pasti wanita itu sudah berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Geramnya dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening dengan frustrasi.

"Pulanglah kau." Tukas Hyesong.

" _Mwo_?! Bibi juga mengusirku?!." Teriak Jiyeon tidak terima.

"Kubilang pulanglah Kim Jiyeon!." Gertak Hyesong dengan keras.

Jiyeon mengeraskan rahangnya. Menatap benci pada wanita yang berstatus sebagai bibinya itu. Perasaannya marah bukan main. Dengan langkah tegas, Jiyeon pergi meninggalkan Hyesong dengan secercah dendam di hatinya.

Sepeninggalan Jiyeon, Hyesong hanya bisa duduk dengan bahu lemas. Ia harus menyusun strategi baru untuk mencegah hubungan Sehun dengan wanita itu semakin terikat lebih jauh.

Dengan mata yang terbuka, dan sorot yang memancarkan setumpuk amarah. Hyesong bergumam sadis, "Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah melakukan ini pada keluargaku, Luhan. Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya nanti!."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinue**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **22 June 2019**

* * *

 **A/n :**

Hello, ada yang rindu aku? Ah, paling kalian semua rindunya sama Haera bukan authornya wkwk

Maaf ya lama banget ini gak di update. Agak susah nyusun plotnya **T.T**

Oh ya, pembacaku di Ffn. Apa ada yang punya akun wattpad? Aku baru aja publish fiksi baru loh disana. Dulu sih maunya di _publish_ disini, cuma karena kendala laptop baru yang belum juga menampakkan hilalnya sampai sekarang...jadinya aku up di sana aja.

Kalo ada yang belum tahu aku publish cerita baru di sana, bisa di kunjungi ya lapak wattpadku! ** "ID : Baekbeelu947" **sama banyak koleksi Oneshot terbaru juga loh.

Aku rencana mau ambil Hiatus total setelah update'an ini. Tapi, masih di pikirkan sih jadi bener-bener Hiatus apa enggaknya **:"))** nanti kalo aku bakal Hiatus, infonya aku ketik di Bio ya.

Yaudah segitu dulu aja deh! Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan gak? Buat greget gak? Next chapter bakalan lebih berat ya, konflik Hurtnya baru juga akan di mulai kkkkk~

 **Di tunggu review jebolnya!**

 **Big love, thanks!**


End file.
